Dean Winchester Is My Dad
by Kalynnblack
Summary: Dean winchester is a father, Sam winchester is an Uncle, and John winchester is a grandfather and didn't know about it until an old flame called Dean's cell phone number after dean and John had help dispel a poltergeist in Pennsylvania. yep he was 16 when he became an unknowing father the mother is Amanda Heckerling she was suppose to be the good girl but like all good girls she f
1. Flash back to the past the prequel

FLASHBACK - EXT. SCHOOL - DAY  
_**"Long, Long Way from Home"**_(Foreigner) plays while the IMPALA drives up to the front of the school. YOUNG SAM and YOUNG DEAN get out of the car. The driver isn't shown, but it's hinted that it's a younger John.  
TRUMAN HIGH SCHOOL 1997  
YOUNG DEAN (looks in car window): "_**Thanks, Dad.**__"_  
YOUNG DEAN and YOUNG SAM start walking towards the school.  
YOUNG DEAN (to YOUNG SAM) : "_**Got your lunch? Books? Butterfly knife?"**_  
YOUNG SAM: "_**Yeah, Dean.**_  
YOUNG DEAN: "_**You okay?**__"_  
YOUNG SAM: "_**Sure."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: "_**Sammy..."**_  
YOUNG SAM: "_**I mean, look, this is the third school we've been to this year, and it's only November. I'm just sick of always being the new kid."**_  
YOUNG DEAN:"_**You'll be fine. If anyone gives you any trouble, you let me know. Relax. Dad said this hunt will take him two weeks, tops. As soon as he gets back, we're out of here."**_  
YOUNG SAM: "_**To another school. Awesome."**_  
and with that they walk into the school to begin the day.  
YOUNG DEAN stands in front of his class, while his teacher, an older woman, talks to the class.  
DEAN'S TEACHER: "_**Class, say hello to our new student, Dean Winchester. Dean, is there anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: "_**Not really, sweetheart."**_  
DEAN'S TEACHER: "_**Take your seat."**_  
DEAN'S TEACHER: "_**Dean, where are your books?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: "_**Don't need 'em, sugar. Not gonna be here long enough anyway."**_  
DEAN notices AMANDA, and they share a look.  
FLASHBACK - INT. JANITORS CLOSET - DAY  
YOUNG DEAN and AMANDA are making out.  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"So tonight I'm thinking you, me, a bucket of popcorn, extra butter..."**_  
AMANDA: _**"Mm, kinky."**_  
YOUNG DEAN:_** "..and the midnight screening of "I Spit on Your Grave" at the Cinedome."**_  
AMANDA: _**"I can't. I have a curfew... at 11:00."**_  
YOUNG DEAN:_** "So?"**_  
AMANDA:_** "So if I break it, my folks will ground me for a month."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Yeah, parents. Terrifying." **_  
AMANDA: _**"Mm-hmm. Well, when's your curfew?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"I don't have one."**_  
AMANDA:_** "Your parents just let you stay out all night, don't they?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"My Dad's out of town on a job. It's just me and my brother."**_  
AMANDA: _**"For how long?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN:_** "Couple of weeks."**_  
AMANDA: _**"Seriously?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Yeah, we got a pretty sweet setup at The Pines."**_  
AMANDA: _**"The motel?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Mm-hmm. HBO, magic fingers, free ice - it's great."**_  
AMANDA: _**"Yeah... I guess."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"What? I do whatever I want, whenever I want. It's perfect."**_  
AMANDA:_** "Yeah, but... don't you miss your Dad?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Nah, that's what's great about it you can come over and we can be together with out any interruptions he smiles seductively and presses a kiss to her neck making her moan just a bit to get her thinking about what could happen."**_  
AMANDA: _**"Looks up into his eyes and she sees the anticipation in them and if she's honest with herself she want's him, she hasn't ever had sex before but her body and her hormones are driving her wild with want so she takes his lips again and presses herself up against him and then whispers in his ears " don't forget the condoms." then they exit the janitors closet."**_  
YOUNG DEAN:_**"walks down the store buzzing with energy like any teenage guy would when he knows he's gonna get laid."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Yo! Sammy!"**_  
YOUNG DEAN and AMANDA walk off.  
BARRY: _**"That's your brother with Amanda Heckerling? He's cool."**_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"Yeah. He thinks so."**_  
later that afternoon dean informed sam that he was going to be visiting the local library for a couple of hours so that he could have some alone time with Amanda, sam huffed in annoyance and after a bit of complaining walked out the door just as Amanda walked up  
AMANDA:_**"hey Sam, How are you?"**_  
YOUNG SAM: **_"Good, I'm just heading to the library for a couple of hours."_**  
AMANDA:_** "Oh, well good," she blushed " see you around Sam."**_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"yep"**_ and he threw a wave from behind him.  
Amanda walked up to the door and knocked nervously, she was wearing a bright yellow strapless summer dress with a white cardigan and brown wedge sandles, the door opened wide with dean on the other side with his cool guy grin and held out his hand for her to come in, Amanda walked through the door and glanced around the room there were papers scattered on the table and duffel bags on the floor and two queen beds and a Cot in the corner she heard the door click closed and turned around to face dean her heat was rising and he could see the color form on her neck and up to her cheeks, this gave him the knowledge that she was a virgin so he walked up to her and grabbed her hands, he rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles and then looked her in the eyes.  
Dean:_** "we only have to do what you want Amanda, I'm not gonna lie to you this is just a casual thing with my life and the things we do it's better not to have long lasting attachments."**_  
Dean said she nodded and drew him closer to her and kissed him she let him take the lead figuring out that he obviously had more experience then she did he slid off her cardigan and moved from her mouth to her jaw line, from her jaw line to her neck he moved from her front to the back and grasped her zipper and slowly moved it down revealing her pale pink stapless braw and her pale pink minni boy short underwear and when the dress dropped she stepped out of it and turned back to dean and removed his outer shirt and then the black shirt he had on she noticed the necklace that he had on and touched it for a second and then proceeded for his pants while she was busy with his belt Dean toed off his boots when he was just in his under shorts he lifted her up wrapping her legs around his waist and laid her on the bed and continued his attention to her collerbone and neck line, she was panting with need and was about to abandon all her logical brain to complete pleasure when she remembered.  
AMANDA:_** "Dean you have the condoms right?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN he looked at her and smiled _**" yeah I got them."**_ and continued on his way down her body.

****Sorry guys I'm not a give sexy details kind of writer all though I don't mind your imagination wondering.****

YOUNG SAM and YOUNG DEAN are sitting on a small bleacher by the school.  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"That kid's dead." **_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"Dean."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"**_  
YOUNG SAM:_** "It's not a big deal."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Not a big deal? Sammy, look at yourself. If Dad was here -"**_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"He's not."**_  
YOUNG DEAN:_** "Well, I am! And as soon I'm finished with that dick -"**_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"Shut up, okay?! I don't need your help."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"That's right, you don't. You could have torn him apart. So why didn't you?"**_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"Because I don't want to be the freak for once, Dean. I want to be normal."**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"So taking a beating - that's normal?"**_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"Any word from Dad?"**_  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"He called this morning, said he's going to be another week at least. We weren't supposed to be here this long."**_  
YOUNG SAM: _**"At least you've got Amanda. She's cool."**_  
YOUNG DEAN:_** "Dude, she wants me to meet her parents. I don't do parents."**_  
YOUNG DEAN is kissing a young girl that is not AMANDA. There is a knock at the door.  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Five more minutes, Jerry." **_  
AMANDA opens the door and YOUNG DEAN pulls away from the girl he was kissing. They walk out of the closet into the hallway.  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Amanda, hey!**_ (to other young woman) _**Gettysburg address, 1863, right?**_(to AMANDA) _**History test next period. We're studying. Come on, baby. She means nothing to me. Don't be mad. I told you I don't do attachments."**_  
AMANDA:_** "I'm not mad, Dean and I am not attached. I thought maybe... underneath your whole "I could give a crap," bad-boy thing, that there was something more going on. I mean, like the way you are with your brother. But I was wrong. And you spend so much time trying to convince people that you're cool, but it's just an act. We both know that you're just a sad... lonely little kid. And I feel sorry for you, Dean."**_  
Amanda new she should tell him that she was pregnant it had been three weeks since they were together but with how hurt she was and how cavalier Dean was she didn't think he would care anyway.  
YOUNG DEAN:_** "You feel sorry for me, huh? Don't feel sorry for me. You don't know anything about me. I save lives. I'm a hero. A hero!"**_  
AMANDA walks off to her friends who are standing nearby. They all look at YOUNG DEAN like he is a jerk.  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"What? What?!"**_  
The hallway is full of students. We see YOUNG SAM walking down the hall, and as he passes, students say things like "good job buddy", "Sam, great job with Dirk the jerk" and slap his hand. We see YOUNG DEAN observing this. He is still obviously upset. DEAN gets a call on his cell.  
YOUNG DEAN: _**"Dad? Finally." **_  
YOUNG DEAN and YOUNG SAM are waiting outside as the IMPALA drives up. As they get in the car, YOUNG SAM sees BARRY at an upstairs window. He waves to him, and BARRY waves back.  
DEAN: _**"I can't wait to get the hell out of here. This place sucks. Come on, Sam."**_  
YOUNG DEAN gets in the car.  
DEAN: _**"Come on, Sam!"**_

Read and review


	2. Dean Makes A Call

In a motel room in Pennsylvania Dean and his dad were just finnishing up with a guy named jerry panowski who had a poltergeist bothering him and his family, they had placed the hex bags in each of the cumpas points in the house to cleans the evil spirit from the house John and Dean hadn't been to mangled they worked as a team and Dean did what his father told him with out question he respected the man he knew his monsters and as far as dean was concerned John was the best hunter in the world they were currently resting before heading out to find a new job when one of the old cell phones started buzzing dean got up off the bed and wandered over to the duffel and picked through it and found the one that was ringing and when he looked at the caller I.D. AMANDA H. he was stunned he hadn't heard from her since they're less then happy seperation 7 years ago he flipped the phone open and answered  
DEAN: _**"hello?"**_  
AMANDA: _**"Hi, I'm hoping this phone number still belongs to dean Winchester?"**_  
DEAN: _**"yeah, this is Dean."**_  
AMANDA:_**"Hi, Dean I don't know if you remember me we knew each other 7 years ago briefly."**_  
DEAN: _**"yeah I remember you, how are you?"**_  
AMANDA: _**"Not to good dean, um I know we didn't leave things on a good note but I know what you do for a living , and there is something going on in my town that I thinks is up your ally and I was wondering if you could come and take a look."**_  
DEAN: _**"Uh, what seems to be going on there?"**_  
AMANDA: _**"there's been a lot of women that have gone missing, the sheriff say's it's animal attacks all young women their necks are ripped open and blood gone hardly any trace left in it's body I mean normally I would let the police handle things like this but I work for the local news paper and so naturally I dig into things that like to get buried and this story the sheriff is burying the important details probably because they don't know what they are dealing with but then again maybe they don't want to cause a panic but it's just weird yah know?"**_

Dean:_** "yeah, that does sound like something we should look into" he looked over at his dad nodding at him letting John know that they have a case, John nodded at him and grabbed their duffels and headed out to the Impala Dean got the address of the news paper station that Amanda worked at then told her that they would be there with in the next couple of days and he hung up the phone; he gathered up the maps and research on the table and looked over the room to make sure everything was gathered together and headed out to the car where his dad was waiting."**_  
JOHN: _**"where we headed Dean"**_  
DEAN: _**"Fairfax Indiana, uh girl I knew there called and said that there have been some girls that have been murdered necks ripped open no blood left she works for the local news paper and said that the sheriff might be covering it up or at least covering to keep people from panicking."**_  
JOHN: _**"uh huh, just how does she know that we look into unnatural deaths?"**_  
DEAN: _**"I have no Idea dad, I've never told any one before."**_

John and Dean started the 558 mile drive from Pennsylvania to Indiana they talked about the case and tried to decide what creature they were hunting it sounded like Vampires but a lot of neck ripping and blood leaching monsters sounded like vampires as well they rolled up to a motel that they had stayed in when they were here 7 years ago and checked in for the night wanting to get some rest before they head over to Amanda's work place.  
they trucked in their duffels and headed out to the local bar to hit up the local gossip and pool to grab some money, while there Dean went to the pool tables and laid 100.00$ down to the challenge on the winner of the game while John sat at the bar noticing the sheriff was there talking to his deputy about the most recent murder John ordered a beer and eaves dropped on the conversation while drinking.

SHERIFF: _**"I just don't understand it jones, the women have nothing in common except they all have kids that go to that new after school activity center, their not neighbors they don't work in the same place, they go missing for a week or so and then turn up dead I mean what sick son of a gun does that to these poor young women."**_  
DEPUTY JONES:_** "I don't know sheriff, the only other commonality that these women have that the unsub is looking for is blond hair blue eyes nothing else. well do we suspect a male or a female I mean it leaves no evidence behind except the venom in their wounds but that gives us nothing about gender, but we are thinking based on the victims that it's got to be a male since it's young women with children."**_

John stood from the bar paying for his drinks and heading over to Dean they had been there for a couple of hours now as soon as Dean saw John walking over he turned back to the table " alright guys final bets place them on the table, I gotta wrap this up the guys around the table layed their money down and dean squared up his que and hit the last couple of balls in the pockets, Dean gathered his winnings and headed out with his father back to the motel he handed his dad half the money because that's what they did they hunted together so they split the cash that they got from poker and pool and any other way they got money so they could get gas and ammo and anything else that they needed for hunting. John filled in Dean about what he heard from the sheriff's not so quiet conversation about the murders they didn't say where the bodies were found but Hopefully Amanda or when they went to investigate they would find more information.

Read and review


	3. Dean Meets Amanda again

Dean and John walk up to the star press Where Amanda workes and askes for her at the front desk the secretary escorts them back to Amanda's office where she was bitting on a pencil and reading a layout of an article that was supposedly going to press when there came a knock on the door she looked up and saw two men she looked to the younger of them and although he had grown out of his goofy teen look into a very attractive man she could still see the boy in him whom she remembered from her high school days she walked around her desk and held out her hand to John to shake  
AMANDA: _**"you must be Mr. Winchester, it's nice to meet you, I knew your son in high school briefly the three weeks he and Sam were in town, I'm sorry I never had the pleasure of meeting you back then."**_  
JOHN: _**"no my career takes me all over the country so we don't end up staying in one place for long. he said as he shook her hand he was looking at her intently giving a tight lipped smile unsure of what to make of this past relationship Dean and Amanda seemed to have had."**_  
AMANDA:_** "yes I recall Dean stating that you worked all around the country, I guess that was part of Deans Charm**_  
_**she said as she looked to dean with a slight smile on her face."**_  
DEAN: _**"Uh, yeah look Its really good to see you Amanda, you look like things are going good for you."**_  
AMANDA: _**"yes well they are actually, I have a Career that challenges me my life is full to the brim."**_  
JOHN: _**"so about the murders, what can you tell us.? he sighed quickly seeing the tension that was building between Dean and Amanda apparently their parting was less then friendly he realized."**_  
Amanda looked back to john and motioned for them to take a seat in front of her desk and she moved back to her own seat.  
AMANDA: _**"So there have been at least 6 women with in the last six to eight months that have been murdered, I am not sure if you have had the opportunity to investigate into this yet but from my sources at the sheriff station all six women were blond with blue eyes above average height 5'5 -5'7 feet tall all ranging from 110 lbs. to 120 lbs. all of these women work at varying places libraries, boutiques, lawyers assistants and even stay at home mothers the commonality to these other then the physical profile is that they are all single parents whom send their kids to mitsfields it a fairly new after school play program since their work hours often go beyond when the kids come out of school, now the Kids I don't think play into the profile because mitsfields accepts kids ranging from preschool up to 8th grade where the older kids have a buddy program for them with a supervising adult while with the younger kids it is essentially a 2-3 hour day care and all the victims children are of varying ages, my source at the Coroners office has said that the women are bitten and Injected with a toxin resembling snake venom there aren't any other injection sites on the body so the Coroner is unable to give any other reason as to why the body of the victim filled with the said venom other then someone or something had to bite time to get it in their blood stream, but he obviously can't let the newspaper report that so its no wonder that the sheriff is saying animal attack but what kind of animal takes its victim from one place, kill that said victim drain the blood and then dump the body down by the river?"**_  
Dean was astounded by all the information that she had supplied them with she obviously is a very good reporter to have all these contacts and research already at hand, she was smart back in High School so its no wonder that she took the town by storm afterwards with her investigative journalism he looked around the office seeing how well it was decorated and organized with everything in its place the looked at her desk every thing squared off to the T and every thing placed adequetly apart she was a neat freak and maybe a little OCD he noticed there wern't alot of family photos like you would normally see on a desk except a photo of a little girl with dirty blond hair and sea green eyes holding a yellow daisy up to her nose she was cute the cutest kid he's ever seen he thought he looked at Amanda's hand and didn't see a wedding band so he assumed it was a niece or something remembering how rule bound she was in high School she was the typical good girl and he was surprised the he'd been the one to pop her cherry so to speak he was zoning out a bit when his attention was brought back to focus by his father asking Amanda how she knew about what they did  
JOHN: _**"So what makes you think that we have the ability to help out here we aren't law men, why not leave it to the local sheriff to figure out?"**_  
AMANDA: _**"No I don't suppose a lot of what you do abides with in the bounds of the law Mr. Winchester she looked to John pointedly, I know what you do because Dean and I had a rendezvous in your Motel room one afternoon in high school and while dean was in the bathroom freshening up I saw your paperwork on the table lying out for anyone to see, I read what I could and pieced the rest together essentially your family is the reason I got into journalism I like getting to the bottom of the underlying dirt of things and cleaning things up it's my community after all, I do my part to do what I can to keep my town safe. so it was suppose to be kept a big secret then having things lying around certainly isn't going to help with that."**_  
John turned to his son and lifted an eyebrow in a questioning manner and dean just shrugged he didn't have anything to say it was 7 years ago what was he suppose to do about it now.  
AMANDA: _**"I could give you my contact at the sheriff station and the coroners office if you need to question them further?"**_  
DEAN: _**"Yeah, that would be helpful and also we'd like to look around Mitsfields to see if the murder might be someone associated with the school as well."**_  
AMANDA:_** "I'm not sure how you would go about investigating the school, they only give tours to parents who'd be admitting their children into the program! she stated."**_  
DEAN:_** "well we will handle that."**_

He didn't elaborate anymore than that and stood to move from the chair with his father they made it to the door and was about to exit when. Amanda's voice stopped dean/  
AMANDA: _**"Dean May I have a minute of your time alone?"**_  
Dean looked to his father and got a nod in response and closed the door after his father exited and turned back to face Amanda not quite sure what else there was to say or be said to each other so he waited for her to start the conversation again.  
AMANDA: _**"Honestly Dean never in a hundred years did I think that I would see you again, as you know we didn't leave things well when you left and after what happened between us I was fine never seeing you again, but now that you are here I need to tell you..."**_  
she paused for a minute her eyes darting back and forth as if trying to decide on how best to bust his butt for what happened all those years ago and he was just going to have to sit there and take it like a man get the whole Hell hath to fury like a woman scorned treatment like he was expecting.  
AMANDA: _**"Because your here now and I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you but I made a decision back then that because of your don't care and given hell attitude that you wouldn't care in the least bit anyway but your older now and I have to face facts that even though you still may not care you should know that when we slept together some how I got pregnant and you are a father."**_  
Dean was stunned, he didn't know what to say he was astonished, then mystified, then doubtful.  
DEAN: _**"I don't have a child we used protection so it can't be mine. he fumed while leaning back in his chair."**_  
AMANDA Leaned forward in her chair in a slightly menacing way then said evenly: _**"Dean Winchester you know very well that I was a virgin when we had sex and we never did have any other encounter after that first time and you know that I was not the type of girl to go and have casual sex with the next male that came along you were my once and only sexual partner for two years after that because one I was pregnant and nobody wanted to sleep with a pregnant teen and two after our child was born there was no time for a love life between graduating high School being a teen mom, Starting college and taking care of a baby, you are most definitely the father and besides she leaned back in her chair smirking the only protection that is a hundred percent effective if abstinence."**_  
Dean was stunned he didn't want to believe, he couldn't be a dad, he had no role model of how to be a good dad, yeah he practically raised Sammy but that was different he was his kid brother not his son, John always got the final say all Dean had to do was make sure the kid had clean clothes ate three times a day and make sure the kid stayed alive, being a father meant you had to teach stuff, be the example, sacrifice your own freedom and happiness for the sake of the kid and that was not who dean was or at least he didn't think he was, Dean looked back at Amanda.  
DEAN: _**"So why are you telling me now if you don't want anything from me?"**_he asked  
AMANDA: _**"Dean, when we were in high School could you honestly say that you could have sliced any time for me and our child with you taking care of Sam and traveling across the country with your dad?"**_  
DEAN:_**"No, I wouldn't have been able to carve any time out for you and our child, but not knowing either and then have it right in your face six years later isn't helpful either, I mean my life hasn't changed much yeah Sammy's at college now but I still travel and I'm not the type to come back every month to check up on people."**_

Dean stated and Amanda nodded her head knowing all this was true  
AMANDA:_** "well like I said previously I don't expect anything from you but now that your here you could meet her if you would like and maybe that would be enough for you because if ever in your life you were curious of what a child of yours would be like then at least you would know, it's up to you meet her and have a conversation or not and go about your business."**_

and that's when Amanda walked around her desk and opened the door to her office for him to leave as he passed by she touched his elbow and he stopped and looked at her expectantly.

AMANDA: _**" I think that because that I was a virgin and you were the bad boy that I had some romantic notion in my head that it would be like kissing the toad and it turning into a prince that you would change for me and when I found you making out with Amy Holdstead I was hurt and angry and I felt ripped apart and I was going to tell you about the pregnancy that day but after catching you I wanted to cause you just as much pain as you did me so I kept this secret for 7 years and honestly it's a relief to tell you because every child should know their parent and now one is better off knowing who they are and where they come from so its your decision to make and I am sorry that I put more on your plate then just coming to kill a supernatural monster if this is what's happening here, but know you know that some one shares half of you and who you are let me know what you decide ok."**_

Dean nodded and left the office with so many thoughts and emotions clouding up his head he didn't know what to do, He made it back to the Impala and shook his head now was not the time to be deciding anything they had a case to work and John would be upset if Dean didn't have his head in the game so that is what he focused on that's what he did best he put his head down and plowed through the crap that was happening around them.


	4. Decesions and investigating Murder

John had decided to go to the Sheriff station first before the Coroners office to gather the names of the women and addresses and to question the officers on their evidence and crime scens  
JOHN: _**"Excuse us my name is officer Hedley and this is my partner officer Washington, we would like to speak to the Sheriff please."**_  
The desk Clerk notified the sheriff of the presence of the state officers and lead them to his office  
Sheriff:_** "I'm not sure what you fella's think that you'll be able to find that me and my officers haven't we really have exhausted all avenues of the search. he said tiredly Dean and John could tell that this case was taking it's toll on him not being able to find any leads."**_  
JOHN: _**"we were sent over from the state department to assist on these murder cases now we know its a local matter we aren't here to step on toes or take credit we just want to lend an extra pair of eyes and feet to do leg work a set of fresh eyes on the case might be just the thing to pull some leads sheriff."**_  
the sheriff rubbed his face with both hands trying to rub some life back into it and nodded he pushed the button for the desk clerk and asked him to make copies of all the case files they thanked the sheriff and went back to the hotel and started looking over the information there wasn't much there that Amanda hadn't already told them except for interviews of friends and families and co-workers which all stated that they were friendly people dedicated to their jobs had rolls in the community and were just Midwest apple pie American people but Dean and John knew that they had to do follow up questioning so they split up the list three each and Dean "grabbed" a car while John took the Impala and off they went to interview the friends and family and co workers  
Dean walked up to Miss Petersons home and knocked on the door, what it said in her file was that she was a single mother she had no family that lived in town she had two children a boy Jacob age 10 and a girl Adaline age 5 when he knocked on the door it was opened by an elderly woman probably in her mid 60's  
DEAN:_** "Hello my name is officer Washington I'm with the state police I am here lending a hand to the sheriff with regards to your daughters murder and I was wondering if you have time to answer some questions."**_  
MRS PETERSON: _**"Oh, of course officer washing ton won't you come in please."**_  
DEAN:_** "Thank you."**_  
Dean followed Mrs. Peterson into the sitting room he looked around everything was nice and well organized there were family photos hanging on the wall they looked happy its to bad that now their family was falling apart he could sympathize with them his mother was taken from them along time ago too when he was just a bit younger then Adaline and with being a girl she would probably be a bit more devastated  
DEAN: _**"Mrs. Peterson is there anything you can tell me about your daughters last couple of days that might help us understand why she might have been targeted?"**_  
MRS PETERSON: _**"Well I'm not sure I can be of much help I don't live in town actually I live in the next town over so I'm not aware usually of what Abigale day to day routine was but we were close we talked on the phone mostly every day we with her being a single mother and all she worked at the local library and the head librarian she was always so involved with the community and such she was on the town fortifying committee the town historic society she was very involved."**_  
DEAN: _**"yes mam, do you know if she was seeing anybody?"**_  
MRS PETERSON: _**"Oh, no she wasn't in a current relationship. she hasn't dated much either since her husband past 2 years ago from cancer it's just been her and the kids."**_  
DEAN: _**"did she mention any friendships or working relationships that were strained in any way?"**_  
MRS PETERSON: _**"No, no but she did mention that she felt like she was being followed, you know the feeling you get at the back of your neck she was sure that she was just being paranoid but she said it always seemed to happen when she was picking up the kids from Mitsfields she said that something just felt off."**_  
DEAN: _**"Did she happen to say if she felt that way around a particular person or teacher?"**_  
MRS PETERSON: _**"No just a general feeling of not being comfortable you know"**_  
DEAN: _**"Yes, well thank you for your time Mrs. Peterson, I'll walk my self out."**_  
Dean left and continued on his way to the other two victims family friends and Co-workers and all the interviews pretty much went about the same way as Mrs Peterson Happy involved and felt like they were being followed the last couple days before they were abducted dean went to meet up back at the hotel with John and they exchanged notes comparing them and they were just about the same so they decided that the next option would be to go to the coroners office the next day and see what they could find on the bodies.  
in the meantime John brought food back from the local diner in town and they ate in silence  
DEAN:_** "Hey dad, can I ask you a question?"**_  
JOHN: _**"Hmm?"**_he answered with his mouth full of food  
DEAN: _**"After mom died how come you didn't drop us off with mom's family it was probably harder to do the job when we were younger having to traps us across the country why not put us some where and do the hunting thing alone?"**_

He asked truthfully dean wouldn't have wanted it any other way the thought of loosing his dad just after he lost his mom would have destroyed him but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. and when he looked at john he seemed to know what he was asking  
JOHN:_** "Well you were my boys and after loosing your mom, I just couldn't loose you two either, you and Sammy were the ones that kept the rest of my sanity intact something to keep living for and keep fighting for now that I knew what was really out there in the dark I couldn't leave you because I knew the safest place for you was right next to me If I could see you I knew you were safe that's the main reason me and Sammy had such a big fight 2 months ago it wasn't that I didn't want college for him it just that I became so controlling over everything around me that's when he left that control I flipped and he flipped right along with me but I know he doesn't understand that he's not a parent yet and there is no way you can understand it until you become one to be responsible for a life, yeah you practically raised Sammy but you weren't solely responsible for him and it just isn't the same until you are."**_  
Dean thought about that it was true he wasn't solely responsible for Sam he had taken a lot of the responsibility but not all of it, he loved his brother but it wasn't a fathers love that was unconditional  
dean could love and hate Sammy's decisions with equal measure but for dad it was either way Sammy was loved and taken care of and to know that having both him and Sam around even if it wasn't the safest being that they held their father together that was something that John Winchester didn't tell them because as Dean put it they were chick flick moments and they were non essential.  
JOHN: _**"so what brought this on?"**_  
Dean wasn't sure that he wanted to tell John that he was a father or that John was a Grandpa, but knowing john and knowing himself he couldn't lie to him either it just wasn't in him he was the good soldier the good son and always the obedient one  
DEAN: _**"Uh, Amanda told me that we have a kid, apparently the condom I used didn't work and now I'm a father."**_  
JOHN: "_**And what is she expecting you to do now that you know?"**_ he questioned  
DEAN:_** "Well,"**_he rubbed his neck _**"she said she doesn't expect me to do anything, she obviously knows what we do and knows that its not exactly the safe and well our situation isn't like yours was the kid has a home things in her life but she offered for me to meet the kid and talk with the kid so I can at least meet the person that is half of my self she said that if anything the kid deserves to know who she came from that no ones better off not knowing their parent."**_  
John could sense the struggle that dean was having trying to decide knowing that if he met the kid he couldn't ever un meet it and that from then on it would always be apart of his thoughts wondering what it was doing whether it was safe, wondering that when he left if it would have been happier not knowing it's father because he couldn't be around the way it needed. John had, had that same struggle two years after Mary's death when he was on a solo hunt he met a woman and she ended up pregnant and he now has a third son that Sam and Dean didn't know about yes he would drop in every now and then but it wasn't the same as it is with Dean and was with Sam but then again he wouldn't trade knowing Adam for the world because Adam was a Winchester and that meant he was family even if Dean and Sam didn't know it.  
DEAN: _**"What do you think I should do dad?"**_  
JOHN: "_**I think that if you don't meet your kid you'll regret it the rest of your life, and that right there will make sure that your life will end because of the misery will eat and eat at you because of the what If's even if it's just once ever in your whole life it better to be brave and do what's hard then be a coward and run away" **_yes he was being an opposition to him self because he'd run away from Adam and he'd run away from Sam but he also wanted better for his oldest boy who'd already given up so much of his life so if he could give him this he would and he would be a proud father and a proud grandfather as well even if he never said it.  
Dean thought about that and he knew his dad was right he'd never be able to squash the curiosity if he didn't suck it up and be a man about it and meet the kid so now the decision was made he was going to meet his kid and there would be no going back dean would be a father wether he was involved or not.

*************  
ok so I wanted to explain why I kept using the terms kid and it in this chapter and if you haven't already guessed it's because she's only been introduced in picture form and for dean it's still just an idea of fatherhood and it hasn't become real yet so once he meets her the idea becomes a solid fact,


	5. Going To The Coroner's & Meeting The Kid

After Dean had talked to his dad he knew that his choice was made, he would meet the kid and talk he wasn't sure what they would talk about but he'd try at least. Dean walked out of the motel room and down towards the Impalla and leaned up against the hood and took out his cell and dialed in Amanda's number and waited as it rang  
AMANDA:_** "Hello?"**_  
DEAN: _**"Hey, Amanda it's me Dean"**_  
AMANDA: _**"Hi, dean how are you?"**_  
DEAN: _**"Good, good."**_ gah this small talk crap was awkward  
CHILD IN THE BACK GROUND: _**"Mom can I have some Pie for desert please"**_  
the voice was so tiny it sounded like a mouse Dean couldn't believe that he was hearing his child's voice  
AMANDA:_** "yes, wait for me to help you with the knife ok?"**_  
CHILDS VOICE IN THE BACK GROUND: _**"Ok mom." **_  
AMANDA: _**"Sorry, Dean what can I help you with?"**_  
than broke dean out of his shock and wonderment and back to reality.  
DEAN: _**"I'd like to Meet her Amanda, if your still okay with it?"**_ Dean paused hoping that she hadn't changed her mind.  
AMANDA: _**"Good, um when would you like to come over I get off of work at 4:00 I pick her up from the nannies at 4:30 if you would like we could go to the diner for dinner it might be less awkward for you and her there if you'd like?"**_  
DEAN: _**"yeah why don't I meet you there around 5:00 ok I'll be talking to the Coroner tomorrow anyway so dinner time is perfect."**_  
AMANDA : _**"Good that's great we'll see you there Have a good night Dean."**_ then she hung up  
Dean closed the phone and stayed leaning against the hood of the Impalla thinking about that Voice and placing it with the picture he saw on Amanda's desk there wasn't much to go on for the 30 seconds he had heard her voice he could tell she was soft spoken, seemed to be polite, she liked Pie which was a bonus it sounded like she was obedient when Amanda asked her to wait for her to help with the knife. seemed to be she was a good kid, with that Dean went back to the room and informed his father that he would be meeting his child tomorrow at the Diner, Dean kind of wished that his dad would go with but it was overwhelming for him to meet his kid he couldn't imagine what it would be like for her to meet him well the thought that the best he could hope for would be that she wouldn't cower behind her mother the whole time and ignore him mentally prepering himself that it might actually turn out to be that way. he couldn't worry about that right now he need sleep so he and John could pick up the investigation tomorrow.  
**********the Next day************  
John and Dean woke up got dressed and made their way to the diner for breakfast after which they headed over to the coroners office and introduced them selves as the state police and asked if they could look at the autopsy reports and the bodies they were given the copies and shown the bodies.  
JOHN:_**"were the bodies dragged on the ground at any point or were they just dumped afterwards?"**_  
CORONER: _**"They were never dragged from the kill site I didn't find any dirt or drag marks, there weren't any defensive wounds either it's almost as if they either knew their attacker because of the way the wound is positioned like this on Mrs. Peterson hers is from the front and on this one over here the wound is positioned from the rear like it was possibly stalking her for the initial take down, and it's the same with the others as well."**_  
DEAN:_**"what about particles on their feet the police report stated that they were found with their shoes missing were their any dirt or particles on their feet that could indicate where they were held for the week they were missing?"**_  
Coroner:_**"No just a lot of river water" **_  
JOHN:_** "The bodies they weren't found in the river non of them were right?"**_  
CORONER: _**"No they were just lying on the bank a few feet away from the river even if the river did rise the bodies were far enough away that they water couldn't have touched them they had just been laid out on the ground most likely for scavengers to come after them."**_  
DEAN:_**"Well thank you for your time."**_  
John and Dean walked back to the Impalla and took a drive out to the Crime scene to see if they could see anything that the Sheriff could have missed it was about a 45 minute drive there  
JOHN: _**"So what do you think the kid is like?"**_  
dean glanced over at John surprised to be asked because john was never the type of person just drive and talk unless it was about a case so naturally it took him a minute to wrap his head around what was going on.  
DEAN:_** "Uh, honestly I don't know, I heard her in the back ground while I was on the phone with Amanda she's quiet, she likes pie, and she says please so I'm thinking she might be a real good kid" he said honestly."**_  
JOHN: _**"Good, you always talked quiet when you were younger, you like pie too, besides saying please she might be a lot like you."**_  
Dean was flabbergasted he couldn't remember ever being quiet but there wasn't much he remembered from when he was young from before or even after his mom was killed his child hood stopped then and there and he became more like an adult with John traing him and telling him to take care of sammy he didn't remember what he was like as a kid. once they got to the crime scene they walked around it had rained recently and that was neither helpful or unhelpful any foot prints could have been left behind since the latest body was discovered just over a week ago and the rain could have made the mud soft enough to leave foot prints or it would wash the foot prints away they walked around the area and they had noticed several broken branches and the growth on the ground had been disturbed they followed it to an old water mill up the river about a quarter mile, they walked it and found a large open area with two tower with milling stones attached to them in the middle was a chair with a length of slack rope layed across the chair, they walked over to the area and noticed the blood on the rope and decided to call it in and get the CSI techs to come down and see if they can match the blood to any of the victims once that was all taken care of Dean and John drove back to town just in time for dean to shower and Get ready to meet his child.  
_*******5:00*******_  
Dean was waiting in the Diner when he heard to bell cling he looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Amanda and beside her was a little girl the same little girl may be a year older then what he had seen in the picture on Amanda's desk they walked over and Amanda Slid in first so that the little Girl could sit right across from Dean they looked at each other for a little while not talking just squaring each other up and when Dean glanced over to Amanda she nudged her head in their child's direction as if to say **_"well say something !"_**  
DEAN: _**"well I guess I should tell you what my name is, I'm Dean Winchester."**_  
LITTLE GIRL: _**"My names Lydia Marie , but mommy call's me little Liddy."**_  
DEAN: "It's nice to meet you little Liddy."  
Lydia: _**"Mommy just told me you were my daddy."**_she stated her tone was not asking if its true but wanting his conformation that he has excepted the title.  
DEAN: _**"Yes your mommy just told me I was your daddy, I didn't know before now."**_ stating the facts just as she had asked him  
LYDI: _**"Ok, good. do you like pie?"**_  
Dean was stunned that she had readily accepted the answer with out any fight was she so desperate to have a father that she would take the word of any man, he looked back to Amanda with his stunned expression and she shrugged in approval of her daughters answer.  
DEAN: _**"Yeah I like pie it's my favorite."**_  
Lydia: _**"She smiled a big smile and said "Mine too."**_  
the evening went on much the same the two discovering more about each other Lydia telling dean that she would rather play with toy cars then Dolls even if she has a favorite stuffy, her favorite color was green and her favorite cartoon was hotel transylvania, she told him about her favorite book which was a compilation of Fairytales, she told him about how she learned to do a cartwheel just two weeks ago.  
Dean told Lydia that she had an uncle Sam How he was in College and that he was now traveling with his dad her Grandpa John he told her about The Impalla and told her about the places they had been across the country he didn't tell her what they did Ganking Monstor's and all that because he didn't want to scare her.  
DEAN: _**"So grandpa and I, we travel across the country doing pest control."**_  
Lydia looked at him for a second then turned to her mom lifting her eyebrow  
LYDIA: _**"You mean pests like the scary monsters that hide in the closet and under the bed?."**_  
Dean again was stunned had Amanda told her everything. geesh he looked back at Amanda with a questioning look  
AMANDA:_** "I'm a reporter Dean I tell my daughter the truth about the world he has to learn that it's not all rainbows and Lollypop's out there that bad things happen and when they do there are people out there trying to make it better even if bad things still happen."**_  
DEAN:_** "yes, I kill monsters that hurt people."**_  
LYDIA: _**"So, that makes you the hero, the good guy right!."**_  
DEAN: _**"yes, I'm the good guy; saving people hunting things it's our family business."**_  
LYDIA:_** "I like that my dad's a hero, do you wanna come home and check and see if my room is safe, so I can sleep good just like you do with other people?"**_  
Dean new that she was essentially asking him to come home and tuck her in and he was finding that he wanted to, he was finding that he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could before the job was done and they had to leave for another job. They all got up from the booth and dean laid down money for their meal and then just as they walked out of the diner Lydi grabbed Deans hand and squeezed it tight as they walked down the main street three blocks then up a little avenue they walked three houses up to a moderately sized cottage style home they walked in and just as her office was it was very neat and well put togather there were peices of art on the wall along with family photos Lydi led Dean up the stairs and into her bed room she walked over to her dresser and pulled out her Pajama's and walked to the bathroom and closed the door and changed and when she came out she was in Sully slippers from Monsters inc and the wizard of oz Pajamas she walked back over to Dean and looked up at him with a gaze full of trust and said.  
LYDIA:_** "Ok what do we do first to make sure my room is monster safe?"**_  
Dean smiled at her matter of fact tone and grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed and they both knelt down and searched under the bed then they went over to the closet and pulled on the sting for the light in the closet space and searched high and low and found that it was empty he told Lydi to ask her mom for a container of salt; so Lydia ran down and asked telling her mother that daddy was making sure no monsters could come in and turned and ran back up the stairs and handed it to Dean he spread the salt along the edges of the windows and along the floor of the bathroom making sure everything was salted and secured they then walked over to her bed and she climbed it and snuggled her self under the covers and pointed to the book on her night stand as if this is the routine they have always been doing and since Dean had been doing this his whole life the routine fell back into his muscle memory like he used to do with Sammy, he looked over at lydia considering her for a minute then decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since the restraunt  
DEAN: _**"Lydia, can you tell me why you trust me so much since we just met?"**_  
LYDIA:_** "Mom says that the only people I am allowed to trust 100% is family, and your my daddy so If I can't trust you who else can I trust?"**_  
Dean was again stunned at her innocents and trust in him so completely after just spending a few hours of knowing him it was heart warming, is this what he was like when he was younger did he have knowledge that his father would keep him safe, yes his father didn't always tell him everything for his safety but he always knew that if it was hidden it was for a purpose, he turned back to his daughter and leaned in to kiss her on the for head and he lingered there a bit and pulled back  
DEAN: _**"I will always be honest with you Lydia even if I can't tell you everything I won't ever lie to you ok?"**_  
Lydia: _**"Ok daddy."**_  
she snuggled down again and then he opened the book to read the story where it was marked Titled the Robber brideGroom  
Once upon a time there was a miller who had a beautiful Daughter. when she came of age he wished that she was provided for and well married. He thought that _**"if a respectable suitor comes and asks for her hand in marriage, I will give her to him."**_...  
†**†********************************


	6. Finding Vetala, good bye to Amanda

Dean walked down from Lydia's room and walked into the living room where Amanda was sitting with a bottle of beer in her hand flipping through some home magazine, when he walked in the room she looked up and offered him a chair and then a beer as well when he accepted she got up and grabbed a cold one from the fridge and popped the top and handed it over to him then sat down again.  
Amanda: _**"so how was the Tuck in, did she make sure you checked every where so she was safe?"**_ Amanda asked amusedly.  
DEAN:_** "Dean smirked and then shook her head; yes your going to have shit load of salt to vacuum up tomorrow."**_ he chuckled, the grin on his mouth widened at the look on Amanda's face of exasperation  
AMANDA: _**"It really took the whole container of salt to supernaturally ward her bed room?"**_ she quired  
DEAN: _**"Yep that's how it's done all windows and doors lined with salt, it keeps the nasties deterred."**_  
amanda huffed in resignation that she was just going to have to deal with the mess it would be a stress cleaning project she thought, because that what Amanda does she cleans when she is stressed and the tomorrow's edition was running her stress level since these murders were part of her Expose and she was trying to fine tune it with the matieral that Dean and John had found at the old water mill and her sources at the Coroners office and informed her that the blood was linked to at leas 2 of the 6 victims so they knew where at Least two of the Women were held.  
AMANDA:_** "So what do you think about our girl?"**_  
DEAN: "_**Well, first off she's adorable I guess we both contributed to that, she's so smart and independent, she has her routine down, I guess that your job offers quite the stable home life huh 9-5 and what have you."**_  
AMANDA: _**"No actually, she's just had this routine for just a little while now, It's because of my job actually when my stories come like this I am actually gone more then I am home one of the reasons why she has a nanny and I haven't taken and enrolled her into Mitsfields is because I don't have stable hours I come and go when events happen and witnesses to interview you wouldn't think that the mid sized town we live in has much to report but we have quite the seedy underbelly here so she has learned to adapt and because of the nature of my work she's learned that my word is law, obedience leads to power over yourself then it leads to self-freedom she shows me I can trust her she gets more opportunities for the things she likes, and well she's just naturally been a very well behaved child never one to complain or argue if you explain the reasons for things if she understands the reasons why she has no problem with the situation."**_  
Dean had noticed how obedient that little Lydi was and for a 6 year old that was quite the achievment  
he was taught from an early age that if obedience wasn't hindered to then that lead to pain and anguish mostly because it involved keeping sammy safe and not getting killed, you obeyed the rules so you wouldn't die!.  
DEAN:_** "well she really is a great Kid, I'd like to keep in touch with her even after I leave even if its just a letter or a post card maybe a picture every once in a while." **_ he stated  
AMANDA:_** "Well, I think that would be a good Idea, and Honestly I don't think that she would have any less, obviously she would like more but with what you do... it may not always work out but your most welcome if you find yourself near by or passing through to come and see her."**_ she offered with a small smile  
DEAN: _**"Dean grinned.**__**Yeah, I think that would be perfect, I think I could swing that."**_ he said knocking back the rest of his beer then getting up to head out and back to the Motel when she stopped him at the door.  
AMANDA:_** "well I'm headed over to mitsfields tomorrow to talk to the enrolment coordinator and the teachers of each of the kids to see what kind of interactions they had leading up to the disappearance of the Victims you and your father are more then welcome to come it will help you with your investigation."**_ she offered Dean nodded.

Dean:_**"Yeah that's a good Idea, I'll let you know ok!"**_ then he left and went back to the Motel and informed John of what Amanda had offered and John had agreed to go along and question the Faculty and staff at Mitsfields then Dean had told him all about his Time with Lydia the things she liked, the fact that she could rival him with her love of Pie and classic cars, the fact that he had read to her from the Grimm Fairy tails which were like a kids guide to hunting the supernatural the details were fairly accurate on how to dispel monsters in the stories; he told John how she trusted him automatically after he had simply confirmed that he was her father and trusted his every word that is was truth.  
JOHN:_** "Kids have a way of making us feel equally like we can do no wrong but also make us feel like we are constantly making the biggest mistakes ever in raising them all we can do is our best and when we feel like we aren't living up to our own or their expectations is just keep our heads down and plow through and hopefully the end result will come out to be something better then we ever expected."**_John stated Honestly. Dean accepted that he had witnessed his father trying his best with Sammy but taking into account of Sammy making his own decisions it wasn't hard to see how john felt like he was a failure, heck dean wasn't Sammy's parent and he often times felt like he had failed in keeping the family together, after their chat while cleaning their guns and their research they had decided that they were looking for a Vetala so that meant silver knife to the heart and a twist to insure death, then they went to sleep so they could be ready for tomorrow.  
******Next day******  
after Breakfast to which John was introduced to his Granddaughter, to which he was delighted to know that she was a big fan of the Beatles music just like Mary had been and he found her quite charming and very respectful and polite doing as she was told when she was told with no fuss mostly the only fuss she did put up was that she wanted to sit in-between John and Dean so she could be with her two favorite new guys, but after John explained the complexity of elbow room she was quite happy to sit across from them with a smile entertaining them with 6 year old antics of forking her whipped cream into fangs below the dotted blueberry smile on her pancakes. then with that completed Dean and Amanda Dropped Little Liddy off at the Nannies home so the Nannie could meet Dean then they met John Back at mitsfields to start their investigations; once there they each separated and divided up the teachers and the staff between John and Dean while Amanda talked to all of them not really having the same questions they guy's did about the victims John had discovered that with each of the victims they all had Parent supervisor conferences with the admittance coordinator to go over the needs of the children if the adult buddies of the older kids were having the desired effect and that the younger kids were completing the milestones that the center had set forth like learning to play well with other children using their gross and motor skills, these meeting were usually accompanied by the admittance coordinator and the teacher involved with the student and the parent and coincidentally those meetings had always been on the day of the victims disappearance, they local officers had never looked further into the background of the attending coordinator or the teachers because they each had an alibi which was each other. After interviewing them John and Dean left to do research on each of the teachers and staff while Amanda went back to her office to wright up what she had for her article saying goodbye to each other, they just didn't know that it would be the last time that they would see Amanda and Dean's life was going to change again and even more then it already had. (dum, dum, dummmmm!) While at the library looking into the backgrounds of each of the teachers there didn't seem to be any thing odd about them most of them had lived in the town their whole lives and hardly made it past the state lines usually going to the local collages or to the Ivy leagues like Purdue or Notre Dame then making their way back to the small town life except for Mr. Weston the Admitting Coordinator who was imported from out east to fill the position when Mitsfields first opened which curiously timed right with the opening of the care center. They continued looking into Mr. Weston things just kept adding up against him there were other places that women went missing in the Area where he was around but he always Had an alibi so nothing was ever looked into further it listed in the town property records that he paid rent on a small home in town and he owned property out towards where the mill was which he was renovating over the last year it was close to library closing time and Dean and John headed towards the Diner for dinner once done with that they headed back to the motel to load up the Car it was about 8:30 when dean got a phone call.  
DEAN:_** "Hello?"**_  
VOICE ON THE PHON: _**"Is this Dean Winchester?"**_  
DEAN: _**"yeah, I'm Dean Winchester, who's this?"**_  
VOICE ON THE PHONE: _**" This is missy Daniels, Lydia's nanny."**_  
DEAN: _**"Oh yeah I remember, is everything ok?"**_  
MISSY DANIELS: _**"Uh, no I don't think so..."**_ she pauses for a second _**" Well Amanda hasn't Picked up Lydia yet and she's usually not this late most times unless she call's but she hasn't called yet and I've tried her cell and home phone number and left messages with her secretary and I haven't received any calls yet and I just getting a little worried, and Lydia is getting a bit anxious to get back home, I wondered if you had heard from her or know where she might be?"**_  
Dean was worried after what Missy had informed him and looked over to his father with a anxiously  
DEAN:_** "Uh Missy would you mind if Lydia stayed the night there, I'll come by and drop off some clothes and Pajamas for her my partner and I are going to go out and see if we can find her ok?" **_  
MISSY DANIELS: _**"Yes that would be fine, we will be waiting for you."**_  
Dean told John that Amanda was missing and that they needed to stop by and grab some clothes for Lydia and drop them off so they can go look for Amanda Fearing that because she had been looking into the murders that she might have been Taken by the Vetala because of how close they had been getting and she definitely fit the profile to the T except for the exception that their little Lydia didn't attend mitsfields. Dean and John drove to Amanda's house and dean picked the lock on the door seeing as he didn't have house keys he ran up to Lydia's room and went to her closet and grabbed a shirt and pants and went to her dresser and got two pair's of pajama's and underwear and socks and stuffed them in her tote bag and then grabbed her stuffy that he knew that she slept with and her tooth brush and hair brush from the bathroom and ran down stairs then jumped into the Impala then headed to Missy Daniels house; once their John and Dean hopped out of the Car and ran up the walk and knocked on the door, Missy opened it up and led them into the lounge where Lydia was sitting on the floor trying to color in a coloring book.  
Lydia heard foot steps and looked up from her coloring book and saw Daddy and Grandpa John she got up and raced over to them, dean scooped her up in his arms and held her for just a moment then pulled her away.  
LYDIA: _**"Daddy, where's mommy? she hasn't called us yet."**_  
DEAN:_** "I don't know baby girl, but me and Grandpa John are going to go look for her and try our best to find her ok."**_  
He didn't promise that he'd bring Amanda back to many years of experience told him that you could never give some one the guarantee that their family members would come back alive and safe and since Lydia knew about what was going on and knew that she would only except absolute truth from him he had no choice but to be honest.  
_**"Lydia"**_he whispered in her ear so that missy wouldn't hear, _**"you are going to stay here tonight, while me and Grandpa john look for mommy, I need to know your safe so I can put all my focus on finding her ok."**_  
LYDIA: _**"Yes, daddy I'll stay here safe with missy, so you can get the bad thing that took mommy."**_ she said in Dean's ear she knew that hunting monsters was to be kept a secret and that she would have to lie about what her daddy and Grandpa John did so they could do their jobs she normally hated lying and liars but she also knew there were time that you just had to but with her family she would only and always expect absolute truth.  
Dean Hugged her once more and then placed her on the ground and made his way to the door john following him out  
LYDIA:_** "Grandpa Wait"**_ she Called and rushed after him, running because he had such a long stride, John turned and looked at her questioningly she pulled on his jacket indicating that she wanted him to crouch down to her, and so he did.  
LYDIA: _**"Grandpa please, please be careful, try to find mommy, and please try to keep Daddy safe ok, I love you."**_ with that she hugged him and stepped back to hold missy's hand and watched and he nodded his conformation that he would do what she asked and then walked out the door leaving her behind. John and Dean drove to Amanda's office it was closed seeing that it was about 10:00 pm they picked the lock and walked back to her office and started searching for anything that would indicate where she might have gone to Dean was busy rifling through the scrunched up paper in the waste basket, thank goodness they got here before the Night cleaning crew cam there was nothing in there except drafts and rewrites of Amanda's Articles and lunch receipts, John looked at her desk Calendar and saw that she had an interview scheduled with Mr. Weston at 6:00 tonight . (Old Water Mill) John called Dean over to take a look at the Calendar.  
JOHN: _**"You know what . means?" **_Dean thought for a minute _**"May be the Old Water Mill, or at Least the Property Weston own's down by the Water Mill."**_  
John concluded the Sam, well there were two locations that they needed to check they tailed it back to Baby and drove out to the Water Mill Time was not on their side she had already been missing since 6:00 and the Water Mill was already 45 Minutes driving the speed limit of 40 but since they were in a hurry they Sped down the road and cut the time in half to 22 minutes they parked a quarter mile away from the Mill and the Property just happened to be across the river and Up a Mile more so the hiked through the woods so that they had the cover of the trees and the undergrowth to muffle their footsteps it was a Windy night as well so their smell and Breath were covered as well hope fully the wind would continue to hit them from the front so their natural Oder would waft off of them and away from sensitive Noses.

Dean Crept up to the Closest window and peered in He couldn't see Amanda any where in the wide open area there wasn't much of a loft area but they needed to sweep the area John Directed the both of them silently using his military hand gestures directing Dean to where He wanted him to search Dean went to the loft while John Swept the main floors searching be hind all doors and Corners when they were satisfied 15 Minutes Later that Amanda in deed was not here, they again walked out the door and headed across the river and double timed it the Mile to the Weston property went they got there Dean noticed Amanda's car and silently touched his Dad's arm and Pointed to his eyes and they over to her Car indicating that if her car was here they she must be where her car is. John nodded and then Pointed to him self indicating that he would be moving to the Back to check if there were any side exits that they would need to barricade to that they could control the area then he held out five fingers indicating that Dean and john would enter the front and back of the house together in 5 minutes so they could cut off either escape route, Dean nodded his understanding and crouched his way to the front of the house; he stopped and climbed under the car and cut the car alarm so it wouldn't sound when he went to check the doors to make sure they were locked and that Amanda wasn't in the car or the trunk of the car either.  
When the five minute time limit was over Dean Picked the lock to the Front door and opened it silently and stepped through closing it quietly the home was small there was an entry way then the living room a kitchen off to the side and then the back room, Dean mad it through the entry way and peeked around the corner and Saw Amanda tied to a chair Gagged and whimpering while Mr. Weston stood in front of her running a finger down her cheek, Dean tightened his Jaw and remained there until Dean saw Johns slight movements from the back room and knew that he was in place to enter when Dean distracted Mr. Weston from Amanda dean drew in a breath and stepped out of the entry way to the main room and held up his silver knife defensively.  
DEAN: _**"Hey Dick weed, you want to eat some one, choose pray that will fight back."**_  
Mr. Weston turned around to see who was speaking to him and saw the State police officer.  
MR WESTON: _**"Well I have to hand it to you my escapades normally aren't discovered by the Local Law, I have to ask how did the State find me when the locals had no clue?"**_  
Dean saw his father enter from the back and make his way slowly towards the Vetala, Dean knew he had to keep it distracted.  
Dean: _**" Well for one you're sloppy, two you have an M.O. Cute blond hair, blue eyed, single moms, three the problem is because your so Damn hungry the numbers are hard not to miss and that because of what you are you have to move constantly its like a wash rinse repeat deal and since I've been killing things like you since I was a kid I know how to pick up the trail."**_

John was just about to Amanda when he stepped and a board creaked which caused Mr. Weston to fling him self around to catch John and shove him back to the wall and then turn just as dean had made it with in arms distance and got him self thrown to the floor Mr. Weston went behind Amanda grasping the side of her head and bend it to one side to expose the neck while the other hand stabilized her shoulder keeping her in place John was back up and at Weston's back and dean scrambled up again and was at his front Weston was trapped it was a matter of time before one of them would lung forward to kill him so he did the only thing left to him he bit and ripped at Amanda's throat and then flung her aside and ran towards dean barreling through him and out the front door with John on his trail Dean scrambled over to Amanda and through off his jacket and took off his Flannel shirt and held it to her Gaping wound.  
DEAN:_**"Hey, hey Amanda you have to keep your eyes open, stay with me ok, keep your eyes open and look at me ok."**_ Dean had pressure on her neck but the blood just seeped through the shirt, she kept her eyes on dean they were wide and terrified yet oddly focused on him, determined to look at him to see him, she was gurgling and gasping for breath.  
AMANDA: _**"DEAN! TELL Lydia, OBEY MOMMY AND BE BRAVE**_" she said as she gurgled _**"KEEP HER SAFE... FOR ME! PLEASE."**_ she struggled getting these last words out  
DEAN: _**"I promise, I'll keep her safe, I promise."**_ He said and she nodded knowing he would keep his word and continued to gasp and gurgle for a moment longer she then expired her last breath and died. John came in a while later noticing dean standing with his shoulder's hunched and head lowered in obvious grief for Amanda there was such a large pool of blood on the floor soaking her hair and her clothes that were touching the floor when John walked again Dean didn't seem to sense john's nearness so john called to him  
John: _**"Dean!, DEAN! "**_John placed his hand on Deans shoulder jolting him out of the haze his son seemed to be trapped in " we gotta call this in son." he said  
DEAN  
Dean turned to John _**"did you Gank him, he's dead right tell me he's dead."**_John nodded in affirmation and dean closed his eyes relaxing a bit _**"Good, I didn't know what I was gonna tell Lydia if the thing that killed her mom got away."**_  
John: _**"what are we going to do about Lydia? she doesn't have anybody but us for family."**_  
Dean looked at his father and said, _**"We do what you did with me and Sam, she's my daughter she stay's with us."**_ Dean said it was the only time that his tone took on a finality with his father usually it was what ever John say's goes, but not this time Lydia was his daughter she would remain with him weather John approved or not.


	7. Lydia goes on the road

The coroner and the local sheriff got out to the property of Mr weston where Dean and John had reported Amanda's murder giving their statements of how they were informed my Missy Daniels that Amanda had not called or come to pick up her daughter and called officer washington and officer heddley and that they had been with Amanda previously interviewing staff at mitsfield and found a note on Amanda's desk Calender stating that she had an interview with Mr weston schedualed and when they came to investigate found Amanda tied to a chair with Mr Weston preparing to kill her and that's when Mr weston killed Amanda which after he fled from police custody and John had killed him with his throwing knife, after they're statments Dean and John walked back to their car and made the drive back to town the whole way Dean stared at his Bloody hands trying to figure out how to tell his child that her mother was dead, it would be the truth but how to put it so a 6 year old would be able to understand yes Lydi was incredibly smart and perceptive but he didn't want to put any more trauma on her then she was already going to have with loosing her mother.

They Drove to Missy's house and knocked on the Door and when Missy opened she looked to Dean for answers but instead of giving them he walked past her and left John to answer her questions and Dean went in search of his daughter; he found her in the kitchen eating her muffin and yogurt and milk, Lydia looked up and saw her daddy and she looked in his eyes for a brief moment and then looked back at her food and inhaled deeply, Dean knelt beside her and grabbed her hands rubbing them softly with his callused thumbs.  
DEAN: _**"Sweet heart, I need you to look at me baby."**_

Dean spoke to her softly she turned to look at him in they eyes always directly in the eyes her mommy told her that if you keep looking people in the eyes they will tell you if they are liars or not so she did.  
Lydia: _**"Mommy's not coming home Lydia, the bad thing killed her and I couldn't stop it from taking her, I'm so sorry honey."**_  
Tears leaked from her eyes she was sad of course but she didn't blame her daddy she could see that he honestly tried to save his mommy but sometimes bad things still happen that's what her mommy had told her even if there were people trying to stop the bad stuff some times you just couldn't.  
LYDIA: _**"Did, you kill the bad thing daddy, is it gone?"**_  
DEAN: _**" Yes, honey Grandpa John killed it, it won't hurt anyone again."**_he said plainly  
LYDIA: _**"Lydia breathed with relief " good daddy then I won't have to have night mares about it coming back, what's going to happen to me now? who will I live with?"**_ she asked  
DEAN:_** "your my daughter Liddy, your going to come and live with me and grandpa John and travel with us ok."**_  
LYDIA: _**"yes, Daddy I would like that your gonna kill more bad things so other's don't have to have bad dreams to right?"**_  
DEAN: _**"yes Liddy, that's what me and Grandpa John do we save people and hunt things, the family business and your gonna be part of that now ok?**__ "_  
Liddy bit her lip nervously unsure of how to do that, dean noticed her Hesitation and remembered what Amanda had told him to tell her.  
DEAN:_** "Honey, it's ok to be scared, being scared doesn't mean that your not brave it just means that I have to teach you what you need to do to help ok, the last thing your mommy told me to tell you was to Obey Mommy and be Brave."**_  
She sat up straighter in her chair now that she had a clear command she knew what she needed to do she would obey and continue to trust her father, do as he asked because obedience meant staying alive and she would show Dean that she loved him by being obedient.  
LYDIA:_** "Yes daddy I will be brave like mommy asked, what do we do now daddy?"**_  
Dean scooped her up and grabbed her tote of clothes and her stuffy and walked back to the door where Missy and John were waiting they got close to the door Lydia reached for John and he grabbed her out of deans arms and hugged her to him it had been such a long time where he felt like crying not since those early days after Mary had died and he felt the lump in his throat tighten she leaned into his ear and whispered  
LYDIA: _**"Thank you Grandpa for keeping your promise to be Careful I know you tried to save mommy and you kept Daddy safe,"**_she looked at his face wiping the single silent man tear that made its way down his cheek and kissed cheek and then turned back to her Daddy and reached for him Missy had gotten the Extra Car seat from her SUV that Amanda had given her so they could put it in the Impala they drove to Amanda's house and grabbed a duffel and packed the things that Lydia would need to go on the road he put a photo album in with it so she would have pictures to look at Lydia Grabbed her Fairytale book and walked back to the Impala they drove to the motel and began the prep work for Amanda's funeral the next couple of days.  
****Couple of Days Later*****  
they stood in the Cemetery next to each other it was a large service the funeral was advertised in the newspaper so that naturally drew Co-workers, friends and members of the town council Lydia stayed close to Dean and Grandpa John nobody really talked to Lydia because what could you say to a six year old _**"sorry for your loss?, what a tragedy?"**_ so they let her be speaking mostly to each other the Group of three were so awkward in the wake of those who were grieving so as soon as they could go unnoticed they left they had made all the arrangements with Amanda's lawyer to have the house sold and the money placed in Lydia's trust luckily Amanda had Named Dean on Lydia's birth certificate so she was legally in his custody and with that they all got in the Impala and drove off to start going back to work.  
as time past Lydia learned what her responsibilities were in helping her Grandpa she was taught to fold laundry, to make the beds and to keep the motel's clean and when they came in each night after giving them the first aid kit if they needed it they would sit and read to her from Johns journal explaining all about the different creatures she learned to draw devils traps she memorized that exorcisms because Grandpa and daddy would repeat them daily for her she learned how to place the gun cleaning supplies out on the table just the way daddy and grandpa liked it she stayed in the motel room or in the Impala while Daddy and Grandpa were hunting they had become so used to her being there and she was no trouble the things that they did, didn't scare her because her mommy had told her to be brave and daddy and Grandpa were honest about what they did and what they had to do so she knew that as long as they killed the bad things she wouldn't have nightmares.  
Dean was so proud of his little girl she was taking the adjustment to her life quite well and she never complained unless something didn't make sense to her so they would just sit her down and explain things his trust of her had been earned she did everything he asked if she asked to go with them on a hunt and he told her to stay in the car, she would stay in the car she loved being with grandpa John and Daddy so she didn't want to Jeopardize that by not being obedient it showed them they could trust her.  
**** Time Laps****  
It had been just about two years since Dean and Lydia left Indiana and they had been traveling around with John, Lydia was just turning 8 years old now and dean and her were down in New-Orleans working a voodoo thing and they spent time together for Mardi-Gras she didn't get to go out at night because of the flashing for beads and all the drunks after Liddy was asleep dean took the time to enjoy some of the festivities making sure he was back at the motel before Liddy could wake up, he may be a father but he was still only 26 years old and he wanted to enjoy being young still, but he was also careful to keep his daughter sheltered from most immoral things but it wasn't always possible she knew that he had relations with women and that it was never a lasting thing he would often tell her that she is the only girl that gets to stay in his life and she would come before everything and everyone else she was family and that was more important than anything while Dean and Lydia were in New Orleans john was in Jericho California working on a case of a string of missing men on a strip of 5 miles of road they had talked once a week to check up on each other until about three weeks ago they hadn't heard from John and that wasn't normal because they had been working jobs together for ever and this was the first time they split and did separate jobs; they waited the custom two weeks before either of them started to get worried.  
LYDIA:_** "Daddy, grandpa hasn't called back, how come he won't call back?"**_  
DEAN: _**" I don't know sweet heart." **_Dean stated Honestly  
LYDIA:_**" Daddy you don't think a monster got him do you?"**_ she asked with wide innocent worried eyes. Dean looked at her she was clearly thinking what he was thinking he hated that he was thinking it because his dad was the best hunter out there and it would take a lot to kill John Winchester. _**"Come on Honey we are going to go on a road trip and see if your uncle Sammy will come and help us find Grandpa ok."**_  
LYDIA: _**"Ok daddy you want me to pack the bags, for you?"**_she asked as she began gathering up the clothes and stuffing them in the duffels.  
DEAN: _**"yeah I'm gonna go put the weapons in the trunk and get some snacks for the road while I fill up the tank on Baby, you stay in the room and lock the door behind me right!"**_ he stated as he headed out the door with the weapons duffle bag over his shoulder  
LYDIA: _**"Yes I know lock the door and stay inside don't open it for anyone, Call you if there is an emergency, don't forget the Pie daddy, I love you."**_ she Stated with a grin Dean grinned and nodded at her request for pie and walked out the door 45 minutes later they were on the road to Stanford University she was nervous she was going to be meeting uncle Sammy she hoped she liked him and he liked her but she remembered what her mother asked of her two years ago _**" obey mommy and be Brave"**_ so she sat up tall in the back seat and watched the scenery go by while listening to her and her daddy's music.


	8. Prolouge Episode

Mean while Lydia and Dean are driving down the road heading towards sam, its Holloween and they were expecting to get in late while at stanford Sam was getting himslef ready to go out with his girlfriend  
INT. BEDROOM – DAY  
YOUNG WOMAN  
Sam!  
The YOUNG WOMAN, JESS, comes around a corner; she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of MARY and JOHN from earlier is on the dresser.  
JESS  
Get a move on, would you?, We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago.  
she walks off.  
JESS  
Sam!  
JESS  
You coming or what?  
Sam pokes his head around the corner, wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.  
SAM  
Do I have to?  
JESS  
Yes!  
JESS  
It'll be fun.  
SAM comes into the room.  
JESS  
And where's your costume?

SAM laughs and ducks his head.  
SAM  
"You know how I feel about Halloween," then they head bar to enjoy the campus halloween festivities

***Later that night***  
JESS  
So here's to Sam, and his awesome LSAT victory. she says while holding out aolchol getting ready to toast  
SAM  
All right, all right, it's not that big a deal.  
JESS, SAM, and LUIS clink glasses.  
JESS  
Yeah, he acts all humble.  
JESS  
But he scored a one seventy-four.  
LUIS drinks his shot and so does SAM.  
LUIS  
Is that good?  
JESS  
"Scary good." then she drinks  
LUIS  
So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want! he says as he sits next to sam.  
SAM  
Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year.  
JESS  
Hey. It's gonna go great.  
SAM  
It better.  
LUIS  
How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?  
SAM  
Ah, they don't know.  
LUIS  
Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?  
SAM  
Because we're not exactly the Bradys.  
LUIS  
And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?  
JESS and SAM  
No. No.  
SAM  
No.  
LUIS goes up to the bar anyway.  
JESS  
No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday, and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it.  
SAM  
What would I do without you?  
JESS  
Crash and burn.  
JESS smiles and pulls SAM in for a kiss.  
Dean pulls up next to sam's apartment building, Lydia is a sleep in the back in her booster seat asleep dean parks the car and opens the back door and wakes up lydia.  
DEAN  
honey , I'm going to go upstairs and bring uncle sammy out side ok, you stay in the car and don't come out ok.  
Lydia blinks her eyes at him.  
LYDIA  
Yes, I'll stay in the car, daddy.  
Dean kissed her on the forehead and locked then closed the door, and walked up the stairs to the apartment.  
SAM and JESS lie in bed, asleep back to back. JESS shifts position. A sound outside the room, like a window opening. SAM opens his eyes. He leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment. Sam Notices a window is open; this alarms him because earlier it was closed. He hears footsteps and sees a MAN walk past the strings of beads at the far end of the hall. SAM moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The MAN enters the room. SAM lunges forward and grabs the MAN at the shoulder. The MAN knocks SAM's arm away and aims a strike at SAM, who ducks. The MAN grabs SAM's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. SAM kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the MAN hadn't seen SAM's face before, he sees it now; SAM gets his first glimpse of the MAN. The MAN elbows SAM in the face; SAM kicks at his head. The MAN ducks and swings and SAM blocks. The MAN knocks SAM down and pins him to the floor, one hand at SAM's neck and the other holding SAM's wrist.  
MAN  
Whoa, easy, tiger.  
SAM breathes hard.  
SAM  
Dean?  
DEAN laughs.  
SAM  
You scared the crap out of me!  
DEAN  
That's 'cause you're out of practice.  
SAM grabs DEAN's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into DEAN's back and DEAN to the floor.  
DEAN  
Or not.  
SAM taps DEAN twice where SAM is holding him.  
DEAN  
Get off of me.  
SAM rolls to his feet and pulls DEAN up.  
SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?  
DEAN  
Well, I was looking for a beer.  
DEAN puts his hands on SAM's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.  
SAM  
What the hell are you doing here?  
DEAN  
Okay. All right. We gotta talk.  
SAM  
Uh, the phone?  
DEAN  
If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?  
JESS turns the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt.  
JESS  
Sam?  
SAM and DEAN turn their heads in unison.  
SAM  
Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica.  
DEAN looks at her appreciatively.  
JESS  
Wait, your brother Dean?  
JESS smiles. SAM nods. DEAN grins at her and moves closer.  
DEAN  
Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league.  
JESS  
Just let me put something on.  
JESS turns to go. DEAN's voice stops her.  
DEAN  
No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously.  
DEAN goes back over to SAM without taking his eyes off JESS. SAM watches him, his expression stony.  
DEAN  
Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you.  
SAM  
No.  
SAM goes over to JESS and puts an arm around her.  
SAM  
No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her.  
DEAN  
Okay.  
DEAN turns to look at them both straight on.  
DEAN  
Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days.  
SAM  
So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later.  
DEAN ducks his head and looks back up.  
DEAN  
Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days.  
SAM's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. JESS glances up at him.  
SAM  
Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside.  
OUTSIDE APARTMENT  
SAM and DEAN head downstairs. SAM has put on jeans and a hoodie.  
SAM  
I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.  
DEAN  
"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. We need you to help find him."  
they continue on with out questioning the (we) part of the statement.  
SAM  
You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine.  
DEAN stops and turns around. SAM stops too.  
DEAN  
Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with us or not?  
SAM  
I'm not.  
DEAN  
Why not?  
SAM  
I swore I was done hunting. For good.  
DEAN  
Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad.  
DEAN starts downstairs again. SAM follows.  
SAM  
Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45.  
DEAN stops at the door to the outside.  
DEAN  
Well, what was he supposed to do lie to you!?  
SAM  
I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark.  
DEAN  
Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.  
SAM  
Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her.  
DEAN glances outside making sure he could see the top of Lydi's head, before continuing down the stairs.  
SAM  
But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.  
DEAN  
We save a lot of people doing it, too.  
A pause.  
SAM  
You think Mom would have wanted this for us?  
DEAN rolls his eyes and slams the door open. There's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. DEAN and SAM climb down it.  
SAM  
The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors.  
They cross the parking lot to the Impala.  
DEAN  
So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?  
SAM  
No. Not normal. Safe.  
DEAN  
And that's why you ran away.  
DEAN looks away again over at Lydia  
SAM  
I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, Dad's in real changed a lot since then, He's in trouble right now. If he's not dead already. we can feel it.  
SAM is silent, just now questioning the we statemnet "who's we?" sam asked  
DEAN  
we means me and my daughter.  
SAM  
your daughter? when did you get a daughter? sam questioned.  
DEAN  
I only found out she existed two years ago, her mother called about a problem in her home town and asked us to check it out.  
SAM  
who is her mother, and where is she?  
DEAN  
Her mom's name was Amanda Heckerling, and she's dead now; the monster killed her, she was a reporter and her investigation got to close, that's why I can't do this alone.  
DEAN looks down.  
SAM sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.  
SAM  
What was he hunting?  
DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.  
DEAN  
All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?  
SAM  
So when Dad left, why didn't you two go with him?  
DEAN  
We were working a gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans.  
SAM  
Dad let you two go on a hunting trip by yourselves?  
DEAN looks over at SAM.  
DEAN  
I'm twenty-six, dude and I can take care of me and my daughter.  
DEAN pulls some papers out of a folder.  
DEAN  
All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy.  
DEAN hands one of the papers to SAM.  
DEAN  
They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA.  
The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". SAM reads it and glances up.  
SAM  
So maybe he was kidnapped.  
DEAN  
Yeah. Well, here's another one in April.  
DEAN tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions.  
DEAN  
Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years.  
DEAN takes the article back from SAM and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.  
DEAN  
All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road.  
DEAN pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.  
DEAN  
It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. we haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough.  
DEAN grabs a handheld tape recorder.  
DEAN  
Then I get this voicemail on my phone yesterday.  
He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.  
JOHN  
Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean take care of Lydia We're all in danger.  
DEAN presses stop.  
SAM  
You know there's EVP on that?  
DEAN  
Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?  
SAM shakes his head.  
DEAN  
All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.  
He presses play again.  
WOMAN  
I can never go home...  
DEAN presses stop.  
SAM  
Never go home.  
DEAN drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.  
DEAN  
You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.  
SAM looks away and sighs, then looks back when he hears a tapping on the window, he looks over and see's the prettiest little girl he has ever seen.  
LYDIA  
Daddy, I need to go potty!  
Dean walks over to the back door and opens it, when his daughter scrambles out and starts dancing around .  
SAM  
All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him.  
DEAN nods grabbing her hand and leading her to the gas station across the street.  
SAM  
But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here when your done with the bathroom.  
SAM turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when DEAN speaks.  
DEAN  
What's first thing Monday?  
SAM  
I have this...I have an interview.  
DEAN  
What, a job interview? Skip it.  
SAM  
It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate.  
DEAN  
Law school?  
DEAN smirks as Lydia continues to pull him towards the gas station.  
SAM  
So we got a deal or not?  
DEAN says nothing and lets himself be dragged quickly across the street.  
APARTMENT  
SAM is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. JESS comes into the room.  
JESS  
Wait, you're taking off?  
SAM looks up.  
JESS  
Is this about your dad? Is he all right?  
SAM  
Yeah. You know, just a little family drama.  
SAM goes over to the dresser and turns on the lamp atop it.  
JESS  
Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip.  
JESS sits on the bed. SAM rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.  
SAM  
Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back.  
JESS  
What about the interview?  
SAM  
I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days.  
SAM goes around the bed. JESS gets up and follows.  
JESS  
Sam, I mean, please.  
SAM stops and turns.  
JESS  
Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?  
SAM laughs a little.  
SAM  
I'm fine.  
JESS  
It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal.  
SAM  
Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.  
He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.  
JESS  
At least tell me where you're going.  
***FLASH FORWARD TO THE MOST RECENT VICTIM***  
CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
Jericho, California  
The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays. A YOUNG MAN, TROY, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.  
TROY  
Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. ...Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass.  
A high-pitched whine. TROY looks over and sees a WOMAN in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.  
TROY  
Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?  
MUSIC  
I got this feeling and it's deep in my bah-tay  
It gives me wiggles and it makes my rump shake  
I said ho!  
TROY tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens.  
MUSIC  
If I should touch you  
Might be electrocuted  
I said ho!  
Deep in your body  
TROY pulls up next to the WOMAN, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.  
TROY  
Car trouble or something?  
A long pause.  
WOMAN  
Take me home?  
The voice is the same one from the altered voicemail. TROY opens the passenger door.  
TROY  
Sure, get in.  
The WOMAN, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.  
TROY  
So, where do you live?  
WOMAN  
At the end of Breckenridge Road.  
TROY nods.  
TROY  
You coming from a Halloween party or something?  
The WOMAN's dress is very low-cut. TROY notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously.  
TROY  
You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.  
She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.  
WOMAN  
I'm with you.  
TROY looks away. The WOMAN takes TROY's chin and turns his face towards her.  
WOMAN  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
TROY nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.  
TROY  
Uh...huh.  
WOMAN  
Will you come home with me?  
TROY  
Um. Hell yeah.  
He drives off.  
EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT  
They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The WOMAN stares at it sadly.  
TROY  
Come on. You don't live here.  
WOMAN  
I can never go home.  
TROY  
What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?  
He turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous.  
TROY  
That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?  
TROY looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.  
TROY  
Hello? Hello?  
There's a picture of the WOMAN and two CHILDREN inside the house; the picture is covered in dust.  
TROY peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
TROY looks behind him—no one's there—then in the rearview mirror. The WOMAN is in the back seat. TROY yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.  
GAS STATION  
It is 1 Nov 2005.  
The Impala is parked in front of a pump. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers plays.  
MUSIC  
Lord, I was born a ramblin' man  
DEAN and Lydi come out of the convenience mart carrying junk food, Lydi hasn't talked much to sam yet she knows he's family and she trust's him as much as she does her dad but she is a little annoyed that sam hasn't been very nice to her daddy.  
LYDIA  
Daddy how come uncle sammy doesn't want to find grandpa like we do?  
DEAN  
He does honey it's just the last time uncle sammy saw grandpa they got in a big fight about going off to college and they both said things that hurt each other and so I think sammy just doesn't want to have another fight with grandpa.  
LYDIA  
Lydi, considers what was said and grabbs her father around the middle and gives him a big hug. "I'm never gonna leave you daddy even if we have a fight I promis, I love you too much." then she lets go and hop's into Baby and buckles herself in.  
MUSIC  
Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can  
SAM is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.  
DEAN  
Hey!  
SAM leans out and looks at him.  
DEAN  
You want breakfast?  
SAM  
No, thanks.  
MUSIC  
And when it's time for leavin'  
SAM  
So how'd you pay for that stuff?  
MUSIC  
I hope you'll understand  
SAM  
You and Dad still running credit card scams?  
MUSIC  
That I was born a ramblin' man  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career.  
DEAN puts the nozzle back on the pump.  
DEAN  
Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards.  
SAM  
Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?  
SAM swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.  
DEAN  
Uh, Burt Aframian.  
DEAN gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down.  
DEAN  
And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal.  
DEAN closes the door.  
SAM  
That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection.  
There are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on SAM's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.  
DEAN  
Why?  
SAM  
Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two.  
SAM holds up a tape for every band he names.  
SAM  
Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?  
DEAN takes the box labeled Metallica from SAM.  
SAM  
It's the greatest hits of mullet rock.  
LYDIA  
it's the house rules, uncle Sammy.  
DEAN pops the tape in the player.  
DEAN  
Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.  
DEAN drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.  
SAM  
You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old.  
AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play.  
SAM  
It's Sam, okay?  
DEAN  
Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud.  
DEAN drives off and Lydia giggles in the backseat.  
CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY  
EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – DAY  
MUSIC  
Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long  
I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm let loose  
They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7".  
MUSIC  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
Sam is talking on his cell phone.  
SAM  
Thank you.  
SAM closes his phone.  
MUSIC  
Lookin' at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
SAM  
All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue.  
MUSIC  
Forget the hearse 'cause I'll never die  
SAM  
So that's something, I guess.  
DEAN glances over at SAM then to Lydi in the back seat, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.  
MUSIC  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild  
DEAN  
Check it out.  
SAM leans forward for a closer look.  
MUSIC  
'Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
DEAN pulls over. They take a long look before DEAN turns off the engine. DEAN opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and JOHN's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at SAM, who stares.  
DEAN  
Let's go, Lydi crouching tiger hidden tiger time ok you remember what to do right? .  
Lydia nodded and laid flat on the back seat and covered herself with a blanket head to toe.  
LYDIA  
yes daddy quiet as a mouse and stay in the car.  
Dean patted her leg "good job baby girl, we'll be right back." and with that both he and sam got out of the car.  
On the bridge, the lead DEPUTY, DEPUTY JAFFE, leans over the railing to yell down to two MEN in wetsuits who were poking around the river.  
JAFFE  
You guys find anything?  
MAN  
No! Nothing!  
JAFFE turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge. It's familiar: it's TROY's, the blood gone. Another DEPUTY, DEPUTY HEIN, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.  
HEIN  
No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean.  
DEAN and SAM walk into the crime scene like they belong there.  
JAFFE  
So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?  
HEIN  
Yeah.  
JAFFE  
How's Amy doing?  
HEIN  
She's putting up missing posters downtown.  
DEAN  
You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?  
JAFFE looks up when DEAN starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.  
JAFFE  
And who are you?  
DEAN flashes his badge.  
DEAN  
Federal marshals.  
JAFFE  
You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?  
DEAN laughs.  
DEAN  
Thanks, that's awfully kind of you.  
DEAN goes over to the car.  
DEAN  
You did have another one just like this, correct?  
JAFFE  
Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that.  
SAM  
So, this victim, you knew him?  
JAFFE nods.  
JAFFE  
Town like this, everybody knows everybody.  
DEAN circles the car, looking around.  
DEAN  
Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?  
JAFFE  
No. Not so far as we can tell.  
SAM  
So what's the theory?  
SAM goes over to DEAN.  
JAFFE  
Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?  
DEAN  
Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys.  
SAM stomps on DEAN's foot.  
SAM  
Thank you for your time.  
SAM starts to walk away. DEAN follows.  
SAM  
Gentlemen.  
JAFFE watches them go. DEAN smacks SAM on the head.  
SAM  
Ow! What was that for?  
DEAN  
Why'd you have to step on my foot?  
SAM  
Why do you have to talk to the police like that?  
DEAN looks at SAM and moves in front of him, forcing SAM to stop walking.  
DEAN  
Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.  
SAM clears his throat and looks over DEAN's shoulder. DEAN turns. It's SHERIFF PIERCE and two FBI AGENTS.  
SHERIFF  
Can I help you boys?  
DEAN  
No, sir, we were just leaving.  
As the FBI AGENTS walk past DEAN, he nods at each of them.  
DEAN  
Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.  
DEAN and SAM head past the SHERIFF, who turns to watch them go.  
JERICHO  
EXT. STREET – DAY  
The marquee on the Highland Movie Theater reads:  
EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING  
SUNDAY 8 PM  
BE SAFE OUT THERE  
A YOUNG WOMAN is tacking up posters with TROY's face and the caption "MISSING TROY SQUIRE". DEAN and SAM approach.  
DEAN  
I'll bet you that's her.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN grabs Lydia's hand the three walk up to the YOUNG WOMAN.  
DEAN  
You must be Amy.  
AMY  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles and his cousin. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and this cutie is little Lydi."  
Lydia smiles at amy and steps closer to Dean because Amy's gothic look was making her nervous.  
AMY  
He never mentioned you to me.  
AMY walks away. DEAN and SAM walk with her.  
DEAN  
Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto.  
SAM  
So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.  
Another YOUNG WOMAN, RACHEL, comes up to AMY and puts a hand on her arm.  
RACHEL  
Hey, are you okay?  
AMY  
Yeah.  
SAM  
You mind if we ask you a couple questions?  
Another poster that says MISSING TROY SQUIRE flaps in the breeze.  
INT. DINER – DAY  
The five of them are sitting in a booth, DEAN, Lydia and SAM opposite AMY and RACHEL.  
AMY  
I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did.  
SAM  
He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?  
AMY shakes her head.  
AMY  
No. Nothing I can remember.  
SAM  
I like your necklace.  
AMY holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.  
AMY  
Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents—  
AMY laughs.  
AMY  
—with all that devil stuff.  
Lydia giggles a little and looks down, then up. DEAN looks down at her and smirks then looks over to sam.  
SAM  
Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing.  
DEAN  
Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries.  
DEAN takes his arm off the back of Lydia's seat and leans forward.  
DEAN  
Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything...  
AMY and RACHEL look at each other.  
DEAN  
What is it?  
RACHEL  
Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.  
DEAN and SAM speak in chorus.  
DEAN and SAM  
What do they talk about?  
RACHEL  
It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago.  
DEAN looks at SAM, who watches RACHEL attentively, nodding.  
RACHEL  
Well, supposedly she's still out there.  
SAM nods.  
RACHEL  
She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.  
SAM and DEAN look at each other.  
LIBRARY  
INT. LIBRARY – DAY  
Dean set Lydia at a table tight next to the computer he was typing on, she was looking at her Grimm fairy tails book while Dean opened a web browser to the archive search page for the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. DEAN clicks GO; the screen tells him there are "(0) Result". DEAN replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. SAM is sitting next to him, watching.  
SAM  
Let me try.  
DEAN smacks SAM's hand.  
DEAN  
I got it.  
SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.  
DEAN  
Dude!  
DEAN hits SAM in the shoulder.  
DEAN  
You're such a control freak.  
Lydia looked over at her uncle and scowled, she wasn't liking how uncle Sammy was treating her daddy, she walked over and climbed onto Dean's lap and snuggled into his chest.  
SAM  
So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?  
DEAN  
"Yeah." he said adjusting Lydia on his lap.  
SAM  
Well, maybe it's not murder.  
SAM replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". DEAN glances at SAM. SAM opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.  
A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager."Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."  
SAM  
This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.  
There's a picture of CONSTANCE; it's the WOMAN who killed TROY.  
DEAN  
Does it say why she did it?  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die.  
DEAN raises his eyebrows.  
LYDIA  
"Oh no, Daddy that's so sad." she turns to look at Dean in the eyes, and he kisses her forehead and squeezes her in a hug.  
DEAN  
Hm.  
The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died.  
SAM  
"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."  
DEAN  
The bridge look familiar to you?  
SYLVANIA BRIDGE  
EXT. SYLVANIA BRIDGE – NIGHT  
DEAN and SAM walk along the bridge while Lydia stayed in the car, they then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.  
DEAN  
So this is where Constance took the swan dive.  
SAM  
So you think Dad would have been here?  
SAM looks over at DEAN.  
DEAN  
Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him.  
DEAN continues walking. SAM follows.  
SAM  
Okay, so now what?  
DEAN  
Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while.  
SAM stops.  
SAM  
Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—  
DEAN turns around.  
DEAN  
Monday. Right. The interview.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?  
SAM  
Maybe. Why not?  
DEAN  
Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?  
SAM steps closer.

DEAN  
Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want the longer you lie the more she's gonna hurt when she finds out.  
SAM  
she's not ever going to find out.  
DEAN  
sooner or later Sammy you're going to have to face up to who you really are.  
DEAN turns around and keeps walking. SAM follows.  
SAM  
And who's that?  
DEAN  
You're one of us.  
SAM hurries to get in front of DEAN.  
SAM  
No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life.  
DEAN  
You have a responsibility to—  
SAM  
To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back.  
DEAN grabs SAM by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. A long pause.  
DEAN  
Don't talk about her like that, and don't tell me it doesn't make a difference, my daughter know what a difference it can make knowing that the thing that killed her mom is dead and gone she doesn't have to worry about it in her dreams because she knows it's gone for good.  
DEAN releases SAM and walks away. He sees CONSTANCE standing at the edge of the bridge.  
DEAN  
Sam.  
SAM comes to stand next to DEAN. CONSTANCE looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. SAM and DEAN run to the railing and look over.  
DEAN  
Where'd she go?  
SAM  
I don't know.  
Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. DEAN and SAM turn to look.  
DEAN  
What the—  
LYDIA  
DADDY!  
DEAN  
"LYDIA! " Dean sees Lydia still strapped in the backseat, there was no way she had turned on the car.  
SAM  
Who's driving your car?  
DEAN pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. SAM glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.  
SAM  
Dean? Go! Go!  
The car is moving faster than they are; when it gets too close, SAM and DEAN dive over the railing. The car comes to a halt.  
Establishing shot of the bridge.  
SAM has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.  
SAM  
Dean? Dean!  
Below, a filthy and annoyed DEAN crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
Hey! Are you all right?  
DEAN holds up one hand in an A-OK sign  
DEAN  
I'm super, check on lydia is she ok?  
SAM laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge and rushes to the back seat where the little girl is shaking with fright, she launches herself out and wraps her arms around him, sam holds her for a minute stunned she hasn't shown much affection towards him so far but he likes that she is seeking him out even though it's because she is scared.  
SAM  
Hey Lydi, hey its ok your safe now, and your daddy and I are safe too ok?  
LYDIA  
"yes uncle sammy I understand, your gonna kill the bad thing right so I won't have to have any nightmares right?"  
she said it so matter of factly that this was exactly what he was suppose to do there wasn't even a question of the impossibility of destroying the ghost it was just his and Dean's job to get it done.  
SAM  
Yes , Lydi we are going to kill it.  
LYDIA  
Ok uncle sammy, that's good.

******LATER*******  
DEAN shuts the hood of his car and leans on it.  
SAM  
Your car all right?  
DEAN  
Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. how you doing baby girl?  
Dean ask's Lydia looking her over for injury  
LYDIA  
I'm alright Daddy I'm not hurt, she just scared me when she made Baby start moving.  
DEAN  
"I'm sorry you were scared honey"  
He would have hugged her but he was covered in mud.  
DEAN  
that Constance chick, what a bitch!  
SAM  
Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?  
SAM settles on the hood with Lydia next to DEAN. DEAN throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. SAM sniffs, then looks at DEAN.  
SAM  
You smell like a toilet.  
DEAN looks down, and lydia giggles, Dean smirks and puts a glob of mud on her nose and she looks at him shocked then she turns and wipes it off on sam's jacket while Dean chuckles at her antics.  
MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL LOBBY – DAY  
It is 2 Nov 2005.  
A VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.  
DEAN  
One room, please.  
DEAN is standing at the motel check-in desk, still filthy, with SAM and Lydia right behind him. The CLERK picks up the card and looks at it.  
CLERK  
You folks having a reunion or something?  
SAM  
What do you mean?  
CLERK  
I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month.  
DEAN looks back at SAM.  
JOHN'S ROOM  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY  
The motel door swings open. SAM is on the other side, having just picked the lock. SAM hides the picks and stands up. DEAN is just outside, playing lookout, until SAM reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yank him inside which in turn pulls lydia in as well. SAM closes the door behind them. They look around—every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.  
SAM  
Whoa.  
DEAN turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. SAM steps over a line of salt on the floor. DEAN sniffs the burger and recoils.  
DEAN  
I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least.  
SAM fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.  
SAM  
Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.  
DEAN looks at the papers covering one wall.  
SAM  
What have you got here?  
DEAN  
Centennial Highway victims.  
SAM nods. The victims seen on the wall include Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.  
DEAN  
I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs—  
SAM crosses the room.  
DEAN  
—ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?  
While DEAN talks, SAM looks at the papers taped to the other walls. There's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on CONSTANCE's suicide.  
Lydia turns on another lamp.  
SAM  
Dad figured it out.  
DEAN turns to look.  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
SAM  
He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white.  
DEAN looks at the photos of CONSTANCE's victims.  
DEAN  
You sly dogs.  
LYDIA  
Daddy, what's a woman in white?  
Dean kneels down and looks at his daughter straight in the eyes  
DEAN  
A woman in white is a lady that was married and her husband had sex sith someone else so that made her hurt and upset enough to go crazy and kill her children then when she realized she hurt her kids she killed her self and because she hurt innocent kids her spirit was cursed to walk highways and waterways find men that were unfaithful to their wives or girlfriends and lure them and kill them so now we have to see if Grandpa found her body and salted it and burned it ok.  
LYDIA  
yes daddy I understand now.  
DEAN turns back to SAM, Sam was stunned about how forthright he was being with his daughter and how she took the information as fact and trusted every word that came out of Deans mouth.  
DEAN  
All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.  
SAM  
She might have another weakness.  
DEAN  
Well, Dad would want to make sure.  
DEAN crosses to SAM.  
DEAN  
He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?  
SAM  
No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband.  
SAM taps the picture of JOSEPH WELCH. The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four.  
SAM  
If he's still alive.  
SAM goes to look at something else. DEAN looks at the picture below the Herald article, of a woman in a white dress.  
DEAN  
All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up come on Lydi lets go .  
DEAN grabs Lydia's hand and starts to walk away. SAM turns.  
SAM  
Hey, Dean?  
DEAN stops and turns back.  
SAM  
What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.  
DEAN holds up a hand.  
DEAN  
I only do chick-flick moments with this girl ok.  
SAM laughs and nods.  
SAM  
All right. Jerk.  
DEAN  
Bitch.  
SAM laughs again. DEAN and Lydia disappear, presumably into the bathroom. SAM notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stuck into the mirror frame is a photo of JOHN sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a BOY in a baseball cap who is presumably DEAN and with a YOUNGER BOY, presumably SAM, on JOHN's lap. SAM takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly then looking at another one again John sitting on the Impalla next to Dean with Lydia sitting on his knee, with Lydia smiling up at her grandpa it was suck a sweet picture and John looked happy happier then sam could remember him being for a long time he took both pictures and placed them in his jacket pocket.  
MOTEL  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY, LATER  
SAM paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.  
JESS  
Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—  
DEAN, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room, grabbing Lydia and walking towards the door.  
DEAN  
Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?  
SAM  
No.  
DEAN  
Aframian's buying.  
SAM shakes his head.  
SAM  
Mm-mm.  
EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY  
DEAN leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the MOTEL CLERK is talking to DEPUTY JAFFE and DEPUTY HEIN. The CLERK points at DEAN, who turns away and pulls out his cell phone and tells Lydia to go and play in the Motel play area and wait for sam to get out of the motel room and meet him at the Car, she nods and jogs over to the playground where there are a bunch of kids playing.  
INT. MOTEL ROOM – DAY and EXT. PARKING LOT – DAY, alternating  
SAM is sitting on the bed, still listening to the message.  
JESS  
So come home soon, okay? I love you.  
The phone beeps. SAM looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.  
SAM  
What?  
Outside, the DEPUTIES are approaching DEAN.  
DEAN  
Dude, five-oh, take off.  
SAM stands up.  
SAM  
What about you and Lydia?  
DEAN  
Uh, they kinda spotted me, Lydia's at the Play ground pick her up and Go find Dad.  
DEAN hangs up the phone as the DEPUTIES approach. He turns and grins at them.  
DEAN  
Problem, officers?  
JAFFE  
Where's your partner?  
DEAN  
Partner? What, what partner?  
JAFFE glances over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. HEIN heads over there. DEAN fidgets.  
SAM sees HEIN approaching and darts away from the window.  
JAFFE  
So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?  
DEAN  
My boobs.  
DEAN grins.  
HEIN slams Dean over the hood of the cop car.  
JAFFE  
You have the right to remain silent—  
ACT FOUR  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – DAY  
SHERIFF PIERCE enters the room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which DEAN sits and goes around the table to face DEAN across it.  
SHERIFF  
So you want to give us your real name?  
DEAN  
I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent.  
SHERIFF  
I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here.  
DEAN  
We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?  
SHERIFF  
You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall.  
DEAN looks away.  
SHERIFF  
Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect.  
DEAN  
That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three.  
SHERIFF  
I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy and what you kidnap some innocent girl and make her be apart of your sick plans too. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean.  
The SHERIFF tosses a brown leather-covered journal on the table.  
SHERIFF  
This his?  
DEAN stares at it. The SHERIFF sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures of him and John and Lydia also pictures of him and sam when they were younger, just like what's on the walls of JOHN's motel room.  
SHERIFF  
I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy.  
DEAN leans forward for a closer look.  
SHERIFF  
But I found this, too.  
He opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on that page.  
SHERIFF  
Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means, and where that little girl is.  
DEAN stares down at the page, then looks up.  
WELCH HOUSE  
INT. HOUSE – DAY  
SAM had grabbed Lydia and explained what Dean wanted them to do he told her to stay in the car wo Mr welch doesn't see her. He looks through the chain-link covering a grimy glass window, knocks on the door the window is in. An OLD MAN opens it: it's recognizably JOSEPH WELCH.  
SAM  
Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?  
JOSEPH  
Yeah.  
EXT. DRIVEWAY – DAY  
SAM and JOSEPH are walking down the junk-filled driveway, JOSEPH holding the photo SAM found on JOHN's motel room mirror.  
JOSEPH  
Yeah, he was older, but that's him.  
JOSEPH hands the photo back to SAM.  
JOSEPH  
He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter.  
SAM  
That's right. We're working on a story together.  
JOSEPH  
Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?  
SAM  
About your wife Constance?  
JOSEPH  
He asked me where she was buried.  
SAM  
And where is that again?  
JOSEPH  
What, I gotta go through this twice?  
SAM  
It's fact-checking. If you don't mind.  
JOSEPH  
In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.  
SAM  
And why did you move?  
JOSEPH  
I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died.  
SAM stops walking. JOSEPH stops too.  
SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?  
JOSEPH  
No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known.  
SAM  
So you had a happy marriage?  
JOSEPH hesitates.  
JOSEPH  
Definitely.  
SAM  
Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time.  
SAM turns toward the Impala. JOSEPH walks away. SAM waits a moment, then looks back up at JOSEPH.  
SAM  
Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?  
JOSEPH turns around.  
JOSEPH  
A what?  
SAM  
A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?  
JOSEPH just looks.  
SAM  
It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really.  
SAM starts back toward JOSEPH.  
SAM  
Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women.  
SAM stops in front of JOSEPH.  
SAM  
You understand. But all share the same story.  
JOSEPH  
Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.  
JOSEPH walks away. SAM follows.  
SAM  
See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them.  
JOSEPH stops.  
SAM  
And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children.  
JOSEPH turns around.  
SAM  
Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.  
JOSEPH  
You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!  
SAM  
You tell me.  
JOSEPH  
I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!  
JOSEPH's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell. After a long moment, he turns away. SAM sighs.  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
INT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT  
DEAN  
I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo.  
SHERIFF PIERCE is still interrogating DEAN over the "DEAN 35-111" page.  
SHERIFF  
We gonna do this all night long?  
A DEPUTY leans into the room.  
DEPUTY  
We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road.  
SHERIFF  
You have to go to the bathroom?  
DEAN  
No.  
SHERIFF  
Good.  
The SHERIFF handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. DEAN sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the SHERIFF and DEPUTY are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. DEAN watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the DEPUTY approaches the door, and waits.  
EXT. SHERIFF'S OFFICE – NIGHT  
DEAN climbs down the fire escape, carrying JOHN's journal.  
HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT and EXT. STREET – NIGHT, alternating  
SAM is driving the IMPALA when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. DEAN is in a phone booth; apparently his phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back.  
DEAN  
Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.  
SAM  
You're welcome.  
SAM grins.  
DEAN  
How's LYdi?  
SAM  
she's good she's right here  
DEAN  
Good, listen we gotta talk.  
SAM  
Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.  
DEAN  
Sammy, would you shut up for a second?  
SAM  
I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.  
DEAN  
Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.  
SAM  
What? How do you know?  
DEAN  
I've got his journal.  
SAM  
He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, he did this time.  
SAM  
What's it say?  
DEAN  
Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.  
SAM  
Coordinates. Where to?  
DEAN  
I'm not sure yet.  
SAM  
I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?  
SAM looks up and slams the brake, dropping the phone while Lydia let out a grunt from being slammed forward against her seatbelt : CONSTANCE appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as SAM brings it to a halt again causing Lydia to slam back in her seat .  
DEAN  
Sam? Sam!, Lydia what's going on  
Inside the car, SAM breathes hard and Lydia is crying hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat next to her.  
CONSTANCE  
Take me home.  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
CONSTANCE  
Take me home!  
SAM  
No.  
CONSTANCE glares at the doors and lock them. SAM struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. SAM tries to steer, but CONSTANCE is doing that too. SAM continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, CONSTANCE flickers and Lydia begins to shriek calling for her Daddy.  
BRECKENRIDGE ROAD  
EXT. ABANDONED HOUSE – NIGHT  
The car pulls up in front of CONSTANCE's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.  
SAM  
Don't do this, let Lydia get out of the car.  
CONSTANCE flickers. Her voice is sad.  
CONSTANCE  
I can never go home, she looks to Lydia and her seatbelt un- latches and the back door flings open letting Lydia scramble out of the car the the door closes its self and locks back up again .  
SAM  
You're scared to go home.  
SAM looks back and CONSTANCE isn't there. He glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. SAM struggles.  
CONSTANCE  
Hold me. I'm so cold.  
SAM  
You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!  
CONSTANCE  
You will be. Just hold me.  
CONSTANCE kisses SAM as he continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes. SAM looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching to CONSTANCE's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest. A gunshot goes off, shattering the window and startling CONSTANCE. DEAN approaches with Lydia standing right behind him, still firing at her. She glares at him and vanishes, then reappears, and DEAN keeps firing until she disappears again. SAM manages to sit up and start the car.  
SAM  
I'm taking you home.  
SAM drives forward. DEAN stares after the car. SAM smashes through the side of the house. DEAN hurries through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.  
DEAN  
Sam! Sam! You okay?  
SAM  
I think...  
DEAN  
Can you move?  
SAM  
Yeah. Help me?  
DEAN tells Lydia to stay out side the house then leans through the window to give SAM a hand.  
CONSTANCE picks up a large framed photograph seen when she brought TROY here: the WOMAN is CONSTANCE and the children are presumably hers.  
DEAN helps SAM out of the car.  
DEAN  
There you go.  
DEAN closes the car door. They look around and see CONSTANCE; she looks up. She glares at them and throws the picture down. A bureau scoots towards SAM and DEAN, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; CONSTANCE looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase. She goes over. At the top are the BOY and GIRL from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.  
CHILDREN  
You've come home to us, Mommy.  
CONSTANCE looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, CONSTANCE and the two CHILDREN melt into a puddle in the floor. SAM and DEAN shove the bureau over and go look at the spot where CONSTANCE and her CHILDREN vanished.  
DEAN  
So this is where she drowned her kids.  
SAM nods.  
SAM  
That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.  
DEAN  
You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy, its ok to come in now Lydia uncle Sammy Ganked her sorry ass.  
He slaps SAM on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. SAM laughs through the pain.  
SAM  
Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?  
DEAN  
Hey. Saved your ass.  
"Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play.  
DEAN leans over to look at the car.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?  
DEAN twists around to look at SAM.  
DEAN  
I'll kill you.  
SAM laughs.  
LYDIA  
you killed her uncle sammy, those kids don't have to have nightmares any more just like me right?  
Sam was again so stunned again with how Lydia though this was how everything was suppose to happen like that fact that Constance was suppose to be killed and Sam had killed her was already known as just fact.  
SAM  
right Lydia you wont have to have nightmares about Constance she's gone and she can't come back and her kids are at peace now too.  
LYDIA  
good, that's what hero's do save people, kill things the family business.  
then she turned around and walked over to her daddy and helped him clean off Baby.  
HIGHWAY  
EXT. HIGHWAY – NIGHT  
The Impala tears down the road; the right headlight is out.  
MUSIC  
Living easy, loving free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
SAM has the journal open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between chin and shoulder.  
MUSIC  
Asking nothing  
SAM  
Okay, here's where Dad went.  
MUSIC  
Leave me be  
SAM  
It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado.  
MUSIC  
Taking everythin' in my stride  
DEAN nods.  
DEAN  
Sounds charming. How far?  
MUSIC  
Don't need reason  
SAM  
About six hundred miles.  
MUSIC  
Don't need rhyme  
DEAN  
Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.  
MUSIC  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
SAM looks at him, hesitating.  
SAM  
Dean, I, um...  
MUSIC  
Going down  
DEAN glances at the road and back.  
MUSIC  
Party time  
DEAN  
You're not going.  
MUSIC  
My friends are gonna be there too  
SAM  
The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there.  
Dean nods, he looks in the rearview Mirror at the disappointed look on his daughters sweet face knowing he would have to tell her why sam wouldn't be comming to help them find their dad and her grandpa he could see the few tears she allowed her self to leak down her cheeks then she straighted in her seat and looked him straight in the eyes he knew what that ment she was remembering her mothers words " Obey mommy and be Brave.", he gives her an approving nod and returns his attention to the road.  
DEAN  
Yeah. Yeah, whatever.  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
DEAN  
I'll take you home.  
SAM turns the flashlight off. They drive on.  
MUSIC  
Highway to hell  
APARTMENT  
EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT BUILDING – NIGHT  
MUSIC  
I'm on the highway to hell  
They pull up in front of the apartment, DEAN still frowning. SAM gets out and leans over to look through the window.  
SAM  
Call me if you find him?  
DEAN nods.  
SAM  
And maybe I can meet up with you two later, huh?  
DEAN  
Yeah, all right.  
SAM pats the car door twice and waves good bye to Lydia and turns away. DEAN leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.  
DEAN  
Sam?  
SAM turns back.  
DEAN  
You know, we made a hell of a team back there.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN drives off. SAM watches him go and sighs.  
INT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT  
SAM lets himself in. Everything is dark and quiet.  
SAM  
Jess?  
SAM closes the door.  
SAM  
You home?  
SAM notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic. SAM picks one up and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom, smiling. The shower is audibly running. SAM sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back.  
Blood drips onto SAM's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: JESS is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.  
SAM  
No!  
JESS bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling.  
DEAN kicks the front door open.  
DEAN  
Sam!  
SAM raises one arm to shield his face.  
SAM  
Jess!  
DEAN comes running into the bedroom.  
DEAN  
Sam! Sam!  
DEAN looks up and sees JESS.  
SAM  
No! No!  
DEAN grabs SAM off the bed and bodily shoves him out the door, SAM struggling all the way.  
SAM  
Jess! Jess! No!  
Flames engulf the apartment.  
AFTER THE FIRE  
EXT. SAM'S APARTMENT – NIGHT  
DEAN looks on, then turns and walks back to his car lifting Lydia into his arms to hold her tight because he needed to hold her close at the moment and she needed him to hold her just as much silently being ever more thankful that they had each other, While Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. DEAN looks at the trunk, then at SAM, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger. SAM looks up seeing his brother hold his daughter close he then sighs, nods, and tosses the shotgun into the trunk.  
SAM  
We got work to do.  
SAM shuts the trunk.  
Dean loads the sleeping Lydia into the Impalla and straps her in and get in the front seat headed towards the coordinates that John had left them.


	9. Wendigo

Two tents are set up near a fire ring. Crickets chirp. Inside one tent, two YOUNG MEN, BRAD and GARY, are playing head-to-head handheld video games.  
BRAD  
Dude, you're cheating.  
GARY  
No, you just suck.  
Something growls outside. In the other tent, a third YOUNG MAN, TOM COLLINS, records a video message on his cell phone.  
TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge.  
Something dark flicks behind the tent wall behind TOM, too fast to be identifiable as more than 'something dark'; the screen on TOM's phone, displaying the video as TOM records it, caught it.  
TOM  
We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.  
TOM stops recording and sends the message.  
BRAD closes his game system and tosses it aside. GARY stares at his system for a moment, then turns to look at BRAD, who is getting up and unzipping the tent.  
GARY  
Hey, where ya goin'? My moment of victory.  
BRAD  
"Nature calls." he goes outside and zips up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself. The fire crackles. Something snaps a stick. BRAD looks towards the sound and sees the trees rustling. BRAD shakes his head and returns his attention downward, then looks up sharply. Something growls.  
Inside TOM's tent, TOM, who is reading Joseph Campbell's The Hero With A Thousand Faces, hears BRAD scream. Inside GARY's tent, GARY hears the same and rolls over.  
GARY  
Brad?  
TOM sits up.  
TOM  
Gary, what's goin' on?  
GARY opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. He sees nothing. Growling. He looks up. Something pulls GARY out of the tent. He screams.  
TOM turns out the lantern he had on. Shadows move very quickly around the outside of TOM's tent, TOM looks around, his eyes following the shadows and growling. Silence falls. Something slashes open TOM's tent. TOM screams.  
The Boys and Lydia were Driving in the Impalla towards Grand Junction and Lydia was watching her uncle fidgitting in the front seat.  
LYDIA  
Daddy is Uncle Sammy dreaming because the bad thing killed that Jessica woman and we didn't kill it?  
DEAN  
yeah honey it's really eat'n him up.  
LYDIA  
"Daddy am I gonna have bad dreams about the bad thing too?" she questioned  
DEAN  
"No, honey your not going to have bad dreams about this bad thing, it's just bothering Uncle Sammy more because he loved her so much, and he's not sure how to be brave right now, but your brave just like mommy asked you to be right?" He said  
*********SAM'S DREAM************  
Birds chirp. SAM, wearing a suit and tie and carrying a bouquet of various flowers excluding roses, walks through an otherwise deserted cemetery.  
SAM sighs and stops next to a gravestone. It reads "JESSICA LEE MOORE", "Beloved Daughter", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning JESS set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of her leaning against the stone between a white teddy bear and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe.  
SAM looks between the gravestone and the flowers.  
SAM  
I, uh...  
SAM laughs.  
SAM  
You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh...  
SAM looks at the picture set into the gravestone, then looks away, choking back tears. He steps closer to the gravestone.  
SAM  
Jess...oh God...  
SAM kneels to set down the flowers.  
SAM  
I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth.  
SAM leans the flowers in front of the crucifix. An arm covered in dirt shoots out of the ground and grabs SAM by the wrist.  
SAM jerks awake. It is 10 Nov 2005, he is riding shotgun next to DEAN, he blinks and rubs his eyes. DEAN looks over, concerned.  
Lydia  
You okay uncle Sammy?  
SAM glances over and away.  
SAM  
Yeah, I'm fine, Lydi.  
LYDIA  
it's not good to Lie to family Uncle sammy. she states sitting back in her booster looking out the window.  
DEAN nods.  
DEAN  
Another nightmare?  
SAM clears his throat.  
DEAN  
You wanna drive for a while?  
SAM laughs.  
SAM  
Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that.  
DEAN  
Just thought you might want to. Never mind.  
SAM  
Look, man, you're worried about me.  
SAM  
I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay.  
DEAN  
Mm-hm.  
LYDIA  
Daddy can we go on a dirt road again so I can drive just like we did with grandpa?  
DEAN  
Maybe after this case, sweetie which did you like better Grandpa's truck or Baby?  
LYDIA  
Baby daddy, I like Baby the best.  
Dean chuckles and turns his eye's back to the road.  
DEAN  
"That's my girl, me and my two best Gal's."  
Lydi giggled and stroked the back of his head, she likes touching his hair, she likes the sensations of she gets touching her father it calms her and gives her assurance, and it seems to transfer the calm to Dean as well, they really have connected the last two years he told her often that he couldn't imagine his life with out her now she was such apart of him just like sammy had become a part of him they were his life and he would die to protect them.  
SAM grabs a map.  
SAM  
All right, where are we?  
DEAN  
We are just outside of Grand Junction.  
SAM folds down the map, which is of Colorado and has a large red X labeled 35-111.  
SAM  
You know what?  
SAM  
Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.  
DEAN  
Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica—  
SAM  
We gotta find Dad first.  
DEAN  
Dad disappearing—  
DEAN  
—and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence.  
DEAN  
Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do.  
LYDIA  
Yes Grandpa John will know what to do and kill it so you won't have nightmares any more uncle Sammy.  
SAM nodded his appreciation to Lydia, and reached around and squeezed her hand then went back to the map.  
SAM  
It's weird, man, These coordinates he left us, This Blackwater Ridge.  
DEAN  
What about it?  
SAM  
There's nothing there. It's just woods.  
SAM puts down the map.  
SAM  
Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?  
They drive past the National Forest sign that says, "Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest  
they make their way to the ranger station both sam and Dean got out of the car Dean opened up the back door and Lydia got out of and grasped Dean's hand and they walked in, lydia makes her way to the restroom then after that she walks back to Dean and he lifts her up so she can see the picture of the huge bear trophy.  
SAM looks at a 3D map of the national forest, paying particular attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE". DEAN looks at the decorations.  
SAM  
It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.  
DEAN  
Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear it's huge huh baby girl?  
LYDIA  
"Yes daddy it's the biggest I,ve ever seen." she whispered amazingly  
SAM looks over. LYDIA and DEAN are looking at a framed photo of a man standing behind a much larger bear. SAM comes to stand next to DEAN.  
SAM  
And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure.  
A forest ranger, RANGER WILKINSON, walks up behind them; when he speaks, DEAN continues to hold Lydia and SAM whip around, startled.  
RANGER  
You boys aren't planning on taking that cute little girl out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?  
SAM  
Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.  
SAM laughs a little. DEAN grins and raises a fist.  
DEAN  
Recycle, man.  
RANGER  
Bull.  
RANGER  
and what about little Miss?  
LYDIA  
I'm trying to earn my Poisonous plant Merit badge for brownie Scouts I have to find Poison Ivy, Poison oak, and stinging knettle. and they are here to help me so I don't get into trouble.  
SAM's eyes flick to DEAN, who doesn't move.  
DEAN considers.  
DEAN  
Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—  
DEAN checks the RANGER's nametag.  
DEAN  
Wilkinson, and were friends with Haley collins and she asked us to check with you while we were helping Lydia here.  
RANGER  
Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?  
DEAN shakes his head.  
RANGER  
You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine.  
DEAN  
We will. Well try but Haley quite a pistol, huh?  
RANGER  
That is putting it mildly.  
DEAN  
Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date.  
The RANGER eyes DEAN. DEAN adjusts Lydia in his arms and raises his eyebrows.  
DEAN, LYDIA and SAM leave the ranger station. DEAN is holding a piece of paper and laughing.  
DEAN  
Baby girl that was some quick thinking on your part, how did you come up with that honey?  
Lydia shrugged,  
LYDIA  
dunno it just popped in my head, I thought that he would believe my lie more more then yours daddy.  
SAM  
Dean how come your daughter is so insistant with honesty with us, but she can lie like a snake to anyone else?  
DEAN  
her mom was a reporter sam, Amanda never hid the truth from her in fact she insisted on total honesty and obediance and the only people you can trust 100% is family and my sweetgirl is a freaken lie detector anways so its just best that we back up that lesson and be honest, she is honest with us so we need to be with her, Lydi what did mommy say about honesty and obedience?  
LYDIA  
honesty and obdedience gives you freedom and freedom gives you power to do what you want to  
do when people can trust you it makes it easier for you to trust others.  
and with that Lydia skipped back to the car.  
SAM chuckled at his niece, she was so adorable nobody could look at her and not believe her because of the innocence in her eyes, it Un-nerves him so much that she sees right through to people especially when they want to hide things so he deflects with humor.  
SAM  
"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?"  
sam pointed to the hiking permit in Deans hands.  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
SAM  
The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?  
DEAN opens up the back door for Lydia and she buckles her self in then he turns and SAM stops on the opposite side of the Impala.  
DEAN  
I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it, I can't go into the situation blind man I got Lydi to think about and I am not going to do the job half Ass'd just because your riled up.  
A pause.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?  
SAM  
Since now.  
SAM turns away; the sound of the car door opening is heard.  
DEAN  
Really?  
DEAN goes around the car, and Drives to the Collins Residence.  
DEAN and SAM are standing at the door to a house Lydia was Told to stay in the car that it was time for crouching tiger hidden dragon again. The door opens to reveal HALEY COLLINS.  
DEAN  
You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy.  
HALEY hesitates.  
HALEY  
Lemme see some ID.  
DEAN pulls out a fake ID with the name 'Samuel Cole' and holds it up against the screen. HALEY looks at it, then at DEAN, who smiles. HALEY opens the door.  
HALEY  
Come on in.  
DEAN  
Thanks.  
The door swings open; HALEY catches sight of the Impala.  
HALEY  
That yours?  
DEAN  
Dean looks over to make sure Lydia can't be seen then he smirks at haley "Yeah."  
SAM is looking back at the Impala.  
HALEY  
Nice car.  
HALEY turns to lead DEAN and SAM into the kitchen, where BEN COLLINS is sitting at the table on a laptop. DEAN turns his head to mouth (WOW) to SAM, who rolls his eyes.  
SAM  
So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?  
HALEY comes back into the room with a bowl she places on the table.  
HALEY  
He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now.  
SAM  
Well, maybe he can't get cell reception.  
HALEY  
He's got a satellite phone, too.  
DEAN  
Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?  
BEN  
He wouldn't do that.  
DEAN eyes BEN. BEN looks away. HALEY puts more food on the table.  
HALEY  
Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.  
SAM  
Can I see the pictures he sent you?  
HALEY  
Yeah.  
she pulls up pictures that Tommy has sent her and Ben from his hike.  
HALEY  
That's Tommy.  
HALEY clicks twice and another picture comes up, then the still frame opening the latest video.  
TOM  
Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow.  
SAM spots the shadow flicking past.  
DEAN  
Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing.  
HALEY  
Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.  
DEAN  
I think I know how you feel.  
SAM  
Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?  
HALEY  
Sure.  
**** Later at a Bar and Grill***  
Someone breaks a game of pool. A waitress goes past carrying beer. SAM and DEAN sit down at a table and Lydia is beside him, Dean was eating his signiture bacon cheese burger and beer and sam was having the house salad and a coke.  
SAM  
So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found.  
SAM opens John's journal.  
DEAN  
Any before that?  
SAM pulls out newspaper articles to show DEAN.  
SAM  
Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack.  
DEAN reads the headline in The Lost Creek Gazette.  
GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!  
UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA  
HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'  
Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]  
SAM pulls out his laptop.  
SAM  
And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936.  
SAM opens the laptop, which already has a window open to TOM's video.  
SAM  
Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out.  
SAM pulls up the video and goes through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crosses the screen.  
DEAN  
Do it again.  
SAM repeats the frames.  
SAM  
That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.  
DEAN hits SAM. SAM looks up.  
DEAN  
Told you something weird was going on.  
LYDIA  
"Yeah."  
she says licking the honey off her fingers from dipping her chicken fingers in honey packets then sipping her apple juice.  
SAM closes the laptop, and hands her some wet wipes so she won't get any of the research or his laptop sticky, she smiles at him and he smiles back they have been making progress slowly she still prefers Dean's Company to his but at least she's trying.  
SAM  
I got one more thing.  
SAM hands over another newspaper article.  
SAM  
In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive.  
Lydia's head perked up, at that and she turned to dean.  
LYDIA  
the bad thing took that little boys mommy and daddy, he must have lots of nightmares because you haven't killed it yet.  
she stated wide eyed at dean.  
SAM  
don't worry Lydi we will kill it now so he can get a good night sleep and we'll save Tommy to  
LYDIA  
that is good uncle sammy, Haley and Ben might be having night mares too I bet they miss Tommy and awful lot, just like I missed mommy before daddy killed the bad thing that took her.  
Sam gave Lydia a sad look, but she just sat up straight and looked back at him right in the eyes, he was learning that she was reminding her self to be brave when she did that.  
DEAN looks at The Lost Creek Gazette.  
DEAN  
Is there a name?  
he asked, and sam returned his attention back to his brother.  
SHAW HOUSE  
An OLD MAN, MR. SHAW, talks to SAM and DEAN and Lydia while leading them inside his house. SHAW has a cigarette in his mouth.  
SHAW  
Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—  
SAM interrupts.  
SAM  
Grizzly? That's what attacked them?  
SHAW takes a puff of his cigarette, takes it out, and nods, Lydia stays out of the direct path of the cigarette because it made her cough and it smelt really bad.  
DEAN  
The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?  
A pause.  
DEAN  
What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?  
A pause.  
DEAN  
We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.  
SHAW  
I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make.  
SHAW sits down.  
SHAW  
You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did.  
SAM sits down across from SHAW.  
SAM  
Mr. Shaw, what did you see?  
SHAW looks at Lydia and pauses.  
SHAW  
"I don't want to scare the little one."  
LYDIA  
I don't get scared Mr. shaw, My daddy is gonna kill the bad thing so I don't have to have nightmares and you won't have to have them either any more cause it will be gone and it won't come back, you can tell my daddy the truth and he'll believe you.  
Mr. Shaw glanced between her and Dean, Dean nodded telling him that every thing that Lydi said was true, and Mr shaw believed her she was stating fact not some little child's admiration of her father but truth and He could see that Dean was a seasoned warrior.  
SHAW  
Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard.  
SAM  
It came at night?  
SHAW nods.  
SAM  
Got inside your tent?  
SHAW  
It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming.  
SAM  
It killed them?  
SHAW  
Dragged them off into the night.  
SHAW shakes his head.  
SHAW  
Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since.  
A pause. SHAW's hands go to his collar.  
SHAW  
Did leave me this, though.  
SHAW opens his collar to reveal three long scars. Claw marks. SAM and DEAN look at them, Lydia shivered and moved over to dean and tucked her self into his side, he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed up and down her arm.  
SHAW  
There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.  
LATER  
DEAN and LYDIA and SAM walk the length of a corridor with rooms on either side.  
DEAN  
Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls.  
SAM  
So it's probably something else, something corporeal.  
DEAN  
Corporeal? Excuse me, professor. Lydia giggled at her dad poking fun at uncle Sammy and his know it all brain  
SAM  
Shut up. So what do you think?  
DEAN  
The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it they Leave Lydia in the locked Hotel room to get washed and changed and then they went back to the car to load up their wepons bag.  
DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and props it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. SAM leans in.  
SAM  
We cannot let that Haley girl go out there.  
DEAN  
Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN looks at SAM.  
DEAN  
Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend.  
DEAN picks up the duffel.  
SAM  
Finding Dad's not enough?  
SAM slams the weapons box shut, then the trunk.  
SAM  
Now we gotta babysit too?  
DEAN stares at SAM.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
Nothing.  
He throws the duffel bag at SAM and walks off. SAM stares after him, they walk back to the motel room and start cleaning their guns Sam was surprised to see the cleaning supplies already laid out neatly on the table waiting for them.  
SAM  
Does Lydi clean the wepons? he questioned  
Dean looked at him like he was an idiot  
DEAN  
Of course not, dude she's going to be turning eight, she just knows what we need and sets it out for us to be helpful.  
SAM  
You and Dad taught her that?  
DEAN  
Yeah we couldn't just let her sit around could we, she learned to read by reading dad's journal and lore books, she learned math by counting silver bullets she learned to write by copying down exorsisms; she couldn't go to first or second grade we were traveling all the time so we (home schooled) her, she could take you to school when it comes to saying an exorsism, she knows them all by heart it's what we read to her to go to sleep when she didn't want her grimm fairy Tales book we did what we could, she didn't complain or anything she's a great kid.  
Dean looks over at Lydia snuggled in his bed grnning, then turning back to cleaning the guns.  
Sam was stunned Lydi was just a bit older then dean was when he was forced to start living the life and they were doing with her what john had done with them and it didn't seem to be having any adverse affects on her like it did with sam, he never could (get with the program) as his dad would say but her start was so similar to theirs, her mother taken by the supernatural and then she had to go off with her father on the road to save people and hunt things, it started to make him feel like an outsider, a freak again because here was a little girl; dean's daughter and she seemed to just have it in her blood.  
FOREST  
A MAN, ROY, talks to HALEY (who is wearing shorts) and BEN while checking a shotgun. They're all carrying full backpacks.  
ROY  
I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come.  
HALEY  
Roy—  
ROY  
Look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home.  
The Impala pulls up. ROY, HALEY, and BEN stare. HALEY shakes her head atSAM and DEAN then she openly gapes at Lydia when she gets out of the car. SAM opens the back door of the Impala on his side and pulls out the duffel bag.  
DEAN  
You guys got room for three more?  
HALEY  
Wait, you want to come with us, and your bringing a little girl?  
ROY  
Who are these guys?  
HALEY  
Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue.  
SAM heads past everyone.  
ROY  
You're rangers?  
DEAN  
That's right.  
HALEY  
And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?  
DEAN looks down at himself.  
DEAN  
Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts.  
Lydia Giggles at dean's comment and the look on Haley's face and started pulling Dean up the trail.  
DEAN Chuckles at Lydia's enthusiasm at being in the forest as heads past HALEY.  
ROY  
What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt.  
SAM turns back.  
DEAN  
Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all.  
DEAN heads past SAM  
********** in the Mine**************  
A mine shaft lets in light. TOM and GARY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. There are assorted corpses with them. Growling. GARY spots a tall skinny shape and starts yelling. TOMMY does his best to turn away and does close his eyes tightly as GARY yells.  
*****Back at the forest*******  
The group hikes through the forest, ROY in the lead, then DEAN, LYDIA, HALEY, BEN, and SAM bringing up the rear.  
DEAN  
Roy, you said you did a little hunting.  
ROY  
Yeah, more than a little.  
DEAN  
Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?  
ROY  
Mostly buck, sometimes bear.  
DEAN passes ROY.  
DEAN  
Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?  
ROY grabs LYDIA who is holding onto Deans hand which makes him stop and turn around. SAM looks on.  
DEAN  
Whatcha doing, Roy?  
ROY grabs a stick and pokes the bear trap DEAN had almost stepped in. HALEY looks annoyed.  
ROY  
You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger.  
ROY drops the stick and retakes the lead.  
DEAN  
It's a bear trap, he points out to Lydia who looks at it wide eyed.  
LYDIA  
we have to be careful daddy, we don't want to get bit by those; that would hurt.  
They hike on. HALEY catches up to DEAN.  
HALEY  
You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag, you brought a little girl with you. You're not rangers.  
HALEY grabs DEAN's arm, Dean sends Lydia up to sam so he could talk with Haley.  
HALEY  
So who the hell are you?  
BEN goes past HALEY and DEAN. SAM looks at DEAN, who indicates with his expression that SAM's to take Lydia and to go on by; SAM obeys and offers Lydia a piggy back ride which she accepted. DEAN watches them go for a moment.  
DEAN  
Sam and I are brothers and Lydia is my daughter, and we're looking for our father, her Grandpa. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.  
HALEY  
Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?  
DEAN  
I'm telling you now. 'sides, it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman. ...ever besides my little girl. So we okay?  
A pause.  
HALEY  
Yeah, okay.  
DEAN  
And what do you mean I didn't pack provisions?  
DEAN pulls out a big bag of peanut MMs and sticks his hand in the bag as he hikes on. HALEY waits a moment, then follows.  
LATER  
ROY leads the way, followed by SAM, BEN, HALEY, Lydia, and DEAN.  
ROY  
This is it. Blackwater Ridge.  
SAM heads past ROY.  
SAM  
What coordinates are we at?  
ROY  
Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.  
DEAN and Lydia come up to SAM. They listen.  
DEAN  
You hear that?  
SAM  
Yeah. Not even crickets.  
LYDIA  
that means the animals are scared right?  
Dean and sam nod at her in conformation.  
ROY  
I'm gonna go take a look around.  
SAM  
You shouldn't go off by yourself.  
ROY  
That's sweet. Don't worry about me.  
ROY waves his gun and pushes between DEAN and SAM making Lydia stumble, Dean catches her and keeps her steady, Roy retakes the lead. DEAN turns back to the others as BEN and HALEY catch up.  
DEAN  
All right, everybody stays together. Let's go.  
he say's as he grips Lydia's hand tighter in his.  
CAMPSITE  
SAM, DEAN, LYDIA, BEN, and HALEY are looking around near a large rock.  
ROY  
Haley! Over here!  
HALEY runs towards ROY's voice, followed closely by the others. They come to a halt.  
HALEY  
Oh my God.  
The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.  
ROY  
Looks like a grizzly.  
DEAN and HALEY look around.  
HALEY  
Tommy?  
HALEY takes off her backpack and goes through the campsite.  
HALEY  
Tommy!  
SAM moves to catch up with HALEY.  
SAM  
Shh.  
HALEY  
Tommy!  
SAM  
Shh-hh-hh!  
HALEY  
Why?  
SAM  
Something might still be out there.  
DEAN  
Sam!  
SAM goes over to DEAN and LYDIA, snapping a stick, and crouches next to them.  
DEAN  
The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird.  
LYDIA  
maybe they climb the trees?  
DEAN, LYDIA and SAM stand up.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog.  
They all go back to the campsite and SAM follows. HALEY picks up TOM's cell phone; it's bloody. She cries. She turns the phone over and the back is open. DEAN crouches next to her.  
DEAN  
Hey, he could still be alive.  
HALEY gives DEAN a Look.  
SOMEONE  
Help! Help!  
ROY leads the way as everyone runs to the aid of the shouter.  
SOMEONE  
Help! Somebody!  
They find no one.  
HALEY  
It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?  
They listen.  
SAM  
Everybody back to camp.  
Back at the campsite, all the supplies are missing.  
HALEY  
Our packs!  
ROY  
So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.  
HALEY  
What the hell is going on?  
SAM  
It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.  
ROY  
You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear.  
SAM goes to DEAN and Lydia.  
SAM  
I need to speak with you. In private.  
SAM and DEAN and Lydia head a little ways away from the group.  
SAM  
Good. Let me see Dad's journal.  
DEAN hands it over. SAM opens it and flips through until he finds a particular page.  
SAM  
All right, check that out.  
SAM points to a First Nations–style drawing of a figure.  
DEAN  
Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.  
SAM  
Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.  
DEAN  
Great.  
DEAN takes out his pistol.  
LYDIA  
Well that won't work daddy.  
She points to Deans Gun, and Dean sighs frustratedly and puts it back in his wasteband.  
SAM gives DEAN back John's journal and heads past DEAN, stopping for a moment.  
SAM  
We gotta get these people to safety.  
Back at the campsite, SAM addresses the group.  
SAM  
All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated.  
HALEY  
What?  
ROY  
Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it.  
SAM  
It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now.  
ROY  
One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders.  
DEAN  
Relax.  
SAM  
We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you.  
ROY steps right into SAM's space.  
ROY  
You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night.  
SAM  
Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.  
ROY laughs.  
ROY  
You know you're crazy, right, you think you two and a little girl art gonna kill a monster?  
SAM  
Yeah? You ever hunt a wen—  
DEAN pushes SAM.  
HALEY  
Roy!  
DEAN  
Chill out.  
HALEY  
Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him.  
A long pause.  
DEAN  
It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.  
HALEY  
How?  
CAMPSITE  
The group has built a campfire, and DEAN instructs Sam and LYDIA to draw something in the dirt around the campsite while HALEY pokes at the fire.  
HALEY  
One more time, that's—  
DEAN  
Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.  
ROY laughs, gun over his shoulder.  
DEAN  
Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.  
DEAN heads over to sit next to LYDIA and SAM, who is at the edge of the campsite.  
DEAN  
You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?  
He asks Sam.  
SAM  
Dean—  
DEAN  
No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? and LYDIA here is the calm one and she's just about to turn 8.  
A pause.  
SAM  
Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?  
DEAN  
Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.  
SAM  
Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?  
DEAN  
This is why.  
DEAN comes around to SAM's front and holds up John's journal.  
DEAN  
This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off.  
LYDIA  
saving people, hunting things. The family business.  
SAM shakes his head.  
SAM  
That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?  
DEAN  
I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it.  
SAM  
Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about.  
DEAN  
Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man.  
Lydia looks over to sam intently.  
LYDIA  
Be brave sam, daddy will find grandpa then you can kill the bad thing.  
she said then she laid her head on his lap hugging his leg.  
SAM looks down, then up.  
SAM  
How do you and Lydia do it? How does Dad do it?  
DEAN looks over at HALEY and BEN.  
DEAN  
Well for one, them, and her he points to his daughter.  
SAM looks over at HALEY and BEN, then down at his niece breathing deeply, she trusted him enough to fall asleep on him and it warmed him a bit.  
DEAN  
I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.  
A pause.  
DEAN  
I'll tell you what else helps.  
SAM looks back at DEAN.  
DEAN  
Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can.  
SAM smiles. A twig snaps.  
SOMEONE, presumably the WENDIGO  
Help me! Please!  
DEAN stands and readies his gun.  
WENDIGO  
Help!  
SAM stands waking Lydia with a start and shines a flashlight about.  
DEAN  
He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put.  
ROY  
Inside the magic circle?  
WENDIGO  
Help! Help me!  
Growling.  
ROY points his gun at the sound.  
ROY  
Okay, that's no grizzly.  
HALEY talks to BEN.  
HALEY  
It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise.  
Something rushes past. HALEY shrieks.  
SAM  
It's here.  
ROY shoots at the rustling, then again.  
ROY  
I hit it!  
ROY goes to see what he hit.  
DEAN  
Roy, no! Roy!  
DEAN turns to HALEY and BEN and Lydia.  
DEAN  
Don't move.  
HALEY's holding a stick, burning at one end, as a weapon. DEAN and SAM run after ROY.  
ROY  
It's over here! It's in the tree!  
The WENDIGO reaches down from the tree and snaps ROY's neck.  
DEAN  
Roy!  
SAM shines the flashlight around.  
CAMPSITE  
SAM was sitting against a hollow tree stump, holding John's journal and playing with a lanyard attached to it, and Lydia sat next to him. DEAN and HALEY and BEN are among the tents.  
HALEY  
I don't...I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real.  
DEAN  
I wish I could tell you different.  
HALEY  
How do we know it's not out there watching us?  
DEAN  
We don't. But we're safe for now.  
HALEY  
How do you know about this stuff?  
A pause while DEAN considers.  
DEAN  
Kind of runs in the family.  
HALEY  
and your daughter know's as well?  
DEAN  
yeah, her mom called me about a case and she asked of we would check it out, she was a reporter and it was her story that got her thinking that it was supernatural and well she got to close to the monster and was killed 2 years ago, I had just learned I had a daughter so it was quite the wirlwind meeting.  
HALEY  
and none of this scares her?  
DEAN  
Honestly it might but the last thing her mom said to me to tell her was "obey mommy and be Brave."  
so she is.  
Haley looks over at Lydia talking to sam about the skinwalker she seemed so calm and attentive to everything her uncle was saying it was amazing.  
HALEY  
well your obviously doing a great job with her.  
Dean shruggs  
DEAN  
she's naturaly a good kid always obedient which in our business save her life and mine and sam's she does what she's told and that lets us do our job.  
SAM and Lydia comes over.  
SAM  
Hey.  
HALEY stands up.  
SAM  
So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch.  
DEAN  
Well, hell, you know I'm in.  
LYDIA  
yes , daddy you need to kill the bad thing so there won't be nightmares.  
Dean hugs his daughter close then gives his attention to sam, SAM shows the wendigo page of John's journal to HALEY and BEN.  
SAM  
'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'.  
DEAN  
They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter.  
HALEY  
How's a man turn into one of those things?  
DEAN picks a couple things up off the ground.  
DEAN  
Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.  
BEN  
Like the Donner Party.  
SAM  
Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality.  
LYDIA  
If you eat alot of it, over years, you become a monster. You're always hungry.  
HALEY  
So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?  
DEAN  
You're not gonna like it.  
DEAN glances at SAM and LYDIA, then back to HALEY.  
HALEY  
Tell me.  
DEAN  
More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there.  
HALEY  
And then how do we stop it?  
DEAN  
Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically—  
DEAN holds up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up.  
LYDIA  
We gotta burn it Haley.  
she say's in her matter of fact tone.  
FOREST  
DEAN leads the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in hand. LYDIA follows, then Haley, BEN, then SAM. They pass trees with claw marks and blood.  
SAM is leading the group now.  
SAM  
Dean.  
DEAN catches up glancing back to keep an eye on Lydia.  
DEAN  
What is it?  
SAM and DEAN look around at the trees. There are bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.  
SAM  
You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow.  
Growling. SAM and DEAN whip around. Trees rustle.  
HALEY is standing under a tree. Blood drips on her shirt. She notices and looks up, then leaps out of the way; ROY's corpse lands where she'd stood.  
DEAN examines ROY as SAM goes over to HALEY.  
SAM  
You okay? You got it?  
DEAN  
His neck's broke.  
SAM helps HALEY up. More growling.  
DEAN  
Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!  
Everybody takes off, Dean grabs Lydia's hand urging her forward.  
BEN falls and SAM hurries back to help him up, dividing the group two and two.  
SAM  
Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha.  
DEAN, LYDIA and HALEY stop short: the wendigo is in front of them. HALEY screams, while LYDIA clings to her dad.  
BEN  
Haley?  
SAM stops running and picks up Dean's Molotov cocktail, the bottle broken, then he sees LYDIA laying crumpled in a bush off to the side, he rushes over and checks on her, she's breathing and un- injured; he helps her up all the while looking around for his Brother and Haley.  
SAM  
Dean!  
LYDIA  
DADDY!, uncle sammy we have to find him.  
she says and looks at him desperately,her eyes scanning the forest this way and that, Sam Kneels down to her level and looks directly into her eyes so she can see the truth of his words.  
SAM  
I will find him Lydi, I will find both of them ok then we will kill the bad thing alright?  
LYDIA  
Yes uncle sammy, your right that's what we will do, I'm ok now  
Sam stood up and grabs Lydia by the hand and walks her over to where Ben is standing.  
BEN  
If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?  
SAM  
Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.  
BEN finds a trail of peanut MMs and picks one up.  
BEN  
They went this way.  
SAM catches up to BEN, who hands over the MM. SAM laughs.  
LYDIA  
Daddy's candy just like Hansel and Gretel like in my Fairy tales, It's better than breadcrumbs Daddy was smart to bring them.  
SAM tosses the MM away.  
SAM, LYDIA and BEN follow the trail. They come to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. SAM looks at BEN, shrugs, and He and Lydia go inside. BEN follows. Above the entrance is a larger sign that says KEEP OUT NO ADMITTANCE.  
MINE  
SAM shines the flashlight ahead of them. Growling; SAM shuts off the light and pulls LYDIA and BEN against the wall. The WENDIGO comes towards them. SAM covers BEN's mouth before he can scream and motions for Lydia to do the sam with her own, she knows that she shouldn't make any noise, so it won't know where they are. The WENDIGO takes a different tunnel at the crossing. SAM , LYDIA and BEN keep going. The floorboards creak and BEN and SAM fall through the floor; they land in a pile of bones Sam looks up and see's Lydia Dangeling from the hole they fell through, sam jumps up and grabs her legs and lowering her back to the ground. Ben hadn't got up yet he was looking around and he spots another pile nearby of skulls he leaps backwards and sam catches him before he could smush Lydia.  
SAM  
Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.  
SAM, Lydia and BEN look up; DEAN and HALEY are hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. SAM runs to DEAN, BEN to HALEY.  
SAM  
Dean!  
BEN  
Haley, wake up!  
SAM grabs DEAN and shakes him.  
SAM  
Dean!  
DEAN opens his eyes.  
SAM  
Hey, you okay?  
DEAN winces.  
DEAN  
Yeah, where's Lydi?  
LYDIA  
Here, Daddy I'm ok.  
He smiles and nods at her.  
BEN  
Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!  
SAM cuts DEAN down and BEN takes care of HALEY. They help them over to an empty patch of floor and get them sat down. DEAN makes pained noises.  
SAM  
You sure you're all right?  
DEAN grimaces.  
DEAN  
Yeah. Yep. Where is it?  
SAM  
it's gone for now.  
HALEY divests herself of rope. She stands up and spots TOM still hanging and starts crying.  
HALEY  
Tommy...  
HALEY touches TOM's cheek. TOM's head jerks up. HALEY jumps back and shrieks. She turns to SAM.  
HALEY  
Cut him down!  
SAM cuts TOM down.  
HALEY  
We're gonna get you home.  
The stolen supplies are piled in the corner. DEAN picks up flare guns.  
DEAN  
Check it out.  
SAM  
Flare guns. Those'll work.  
SAM grins. DEAN laughs and twirls the guns.  
They head down a tunnel, DEAN, Lydia and SAM in the lead with the flare guns and HALEY and BEN supporting TOM, who is limping.  
Growling.  
DEAN  
Looks like someone's home for supper.  
HALEY  
We'll never outrun it.  
DEAN looks back at the others.  
DEAN  
You thinking what I'm thinking?  
SAM  
Yeah, I think so.  
DEAN  
All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here, you to Lydia ok?  
She nods Intently not making a noise, she hugs him tightly before walking over to sam.  
HALEY  
What are you gonna do?  
DEAN winks and starts walking and yelling.  
DEAN  
Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good.  
The rest of DEAN's words are indistinct.  
SAM waits until DEAN is a safe distance away.  
SAM  
All right, come on! Hurry!  
The Collinses and Lydia follow SAM down the tunnel.  
DEAN  
Hey, you want some white meat, bitch! I'm right here!  
SAM, Lydia , HALEY, BEN, and TOM hurry down a tunnel.  
Growling. SAM points the gun at it, then lowers the gun and turns to the LYDIA and the Collinses.  
SAM  
Get them outta here.  
HALEY  
Sam, no.  
SAM  
Go! Go! Go!  
HALEY  
Ben, Lydia Come on,  
HALEY and BEN help TOM along the mine tunnel while Lydia holds the flashlight so they can see.  
SAM holds the flare gun ready to shoot, looking down the tunnel.  
SAM  
Come on. Come on.  
Growling. SAM turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. SAM shoots and misses, then runs after LYDIA and the Collinses.  
HALEY  
Sam!  
SAM catches up and grabs Lydia's hand dragging her forward.  
SAM  
Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry.  
They run to the end of the tunnel, the WENDIGO right behind.  
SAM  
Get behind me.  
SAM is large enough to hide all three collins's and lydia behind him.  
The WENDIGO approaches, taking its time.  
DEAN comes up behind the WENDIGO.  
DEAN  
Hey!  
The WENDIGO turns. DEAN shoots it in the stomach. The flare goes off and the WENDIGO goes up in flames.  
DEAN  
Not bad, huh?  
SAM grins.  
while Lydia launches her self at her dad giving him a hug almost knocking him over.  
EPILOGUE  
An ambulance loads up TOM. Two POLICE OFFICERS interview BEN; SAM stands behind BEN.  
OFFICER  
And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?  
BEN  
That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds.  
SAM nods.  
OFFICER  
All right, we'll go after it first thing.  
HALEY talks to DEAN he had just put Lydia in the back seat of the Impalla all three have already been patched up.  
HALEY  
So I don't know how to thank you.  
DEAN smirks lasciviously. HALEY smiles despite herself.  
HALEY  
Must you cheapen the moment?, your daughters right there.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
A PARAMEDIC comes up to HALEY.  
PARAMEDIC  
You riding with your brother?  
HALEY  
Yeah.  
The PARAMEDIC heads back to the ambulance. HALEY turns to BEN.  
HALEY  
Let's go.  
SAM and BEN nod at each other. HALEY kisses DEAN on the cheek.  
HALEY  
I hope you find Her Grandpa for her, she sure seems to want him found.  
Dean Looks at Lydia and smiles.  
DEAN  
yeah what can I say she likes the old man.  
He says then smirks.  
HALEY smiles at him again then her and BEN head for the ambulance.  
HALEY  
Thanks, Sam.  
HALEY and BEN climb in the ambulance with TOM, who is shirtless and bandaged.  
SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.  
PARAMEDIC 2  
Close her up.  
A third PARAMEDIC closes the ambulance doors.  
DEAN  
Man,I think Lydia and I hate camping.  
SAM  
Me too.  
Noises of the ambulance driving away, sirens on.  
DEAN  
Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?  
SAM  
Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving.  
Dean tosses SAM the keys.  
DEAN  
Fine but remember road saftey sam, I have precious cargo aboard; nodding to his daughter, sam acknowledges that and then He and DEAN get in the car, slamming the doors almost in sync. The car starts and drives off.


	10. Dead in the Water, happy birthday Lidy

WILL CARLTON sits on the kitchen counter eating cereal, BILL CARLTON at the table reading the newspaper. SOPHIE CARLTON comes through the room.  
SOPHIE kisses her father on the cheek.  
SOPHIE  
Morning, Daddy.  
BILL  
Morning, sweetheart.  
SOPHIE goes to get something out of the refrigerator.  
WILL  
All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls.  
SOPHIE  
Yeah, well, girls don't like guys who still live at home.  
WILL drains the milk from his cereal bowl and slides off the counter.  
WILL  
Ha ha ha.  
SOPHIE  
Ha ha.  
SOPHIE opens the door to leave.  
BILL  
Be careful.  
SOPHIE  
I will.  
SOPHIE closes the door.  
SOPHIE stands on the dock, looking at the lake. WILL watches from a distance as she dives in. She swims and comes up for air, looking around; she sees no one. She keeps swimming. She comes up for air again and looks around some more; still no one. SOMEONE approaches her from underwater and pulls her under. Bubbles. Nothing.  
A truck goes past a neon sign that says HOTEL, behind a building that says THE Lynnwood INN. The Impala is parked in front.  
There is a mostly empty plate in front of DEAN, who is circling obituaries in a newspaper.  
DEAN circles an obituary that reads:  
CARLTON, SOPHIE -The Carlton family is sad to announce the death of their beloved daughter in a tragic swimming accident. Sophie Carlton, 18, was having her [...] Lake Manitoc WI, an [...] suddenly [...]  
An attractive WAITRESS, whose nametag says WENDY, approaches.  
WAITRESS  
Can I get you two anything else?  
She ask's as she bends over to pick up Dean and Sam's plate, DEAN looks up and grins around the pen he was chewing on, while Lydia ignores the waitress and continues working on her birthday pie which was strawberry her favorite. just as SAM comes over and sits down Rolling his eyes at his brother flirting with the woman right in front of his daughter.  
SAM  
Just the check, please.  
WENDY  
Okay.  
WENDY walks away. DEAN drops his head, then looks at SAM.  
DEAN  
You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.  
DEAN points to WENDY walking away; she's wearing short shorts.  
DEAN  
That's fun.  
LYDIA  
I want fun to daddy, since it's my birthday.  
she says innocently.  
SAM looks at him with his eyebrows raised asking his response to his daughter's statement. DEAN grimaces at the thought of his daughter having the kind of fun he wanted to have with the waitress, then Dean hands SAM the newspaper, ok sweetie when we get to the next case we will do something fun ok, your choice.  
LYDIA  
okay, daddy.  
She said then turned back and continued her meal.  
DEAN  
Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.  
SAM  
A funeral?  
DEAN  
Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.  
SAM  
Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.  
DEAN  
Something you want to say to me?  
SAM  
The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day.  
DEAN  
Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?  
SAM  
I don't know. Something. Anything.  
DEAN  
You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think we wanna find Dad as much as you do?  
He gestures in between him and Lydia.  
SAM  
Yeah, I know you guys do, it's just—  
DEAN  
We were the one's that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. you couldn't even bother to call me back when I phoned to tell you about Lydia. We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?  
SAM rolls his eyes. WENDY walks by, distracting DEAN and Lydia flicks some whipped cream at him so he will pay attention to her since she was now offering him a bite of her birthday pie, he eats from her fork and smiles at her and then gives her a noogie for flicking whipped cream at him, she starts full belly laughing which makes the waitress look over at Dean more adoringly.  
SAM  
All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!  
DEAN returns his attention to SAM.  
DEAN  
Huh?  
SAM  
How far?  
The Impala passes a clothesline with white sheet, then crosses a bridge and passes someone fishing, they drive past a sign that reads "Welcome to Lake Manitoc WI."  
CARLTON HOUSE  
The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton and parks.  
DEAN knocks on the door. WILL CARLTON opens it.  
DEAN  
Will Carlton?  
WILL  
Yeah, that's right.  
DEAN  
I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill.  
WILL  
and who is she?  
He gestures to Lydia  
LYDIA  
Its my birthday today, daddy said I could go to work with him, it's daddy daughter day.  
she says and continues to hold deans hand glancing around her at the tree's.  
DEAN  
We're with the US Wildlife Service.  
DEAN holds up an ID.  
BILL CARLTON is sitting on a bench on the dock. WILL brings SAM and DEAN, and Lydia around to see him.  
WILL  
She was about a hundred yards out.  
WILL  
That's where she got dragged down.  
DEAN  
And you're sure she didn't just drown?  
WILL  
Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer.  
WILL  
She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub.  
LYDIA  
bathtubs are dangerous sometimes, I left my toys in there once, and mommy tripped and almost fell out and got hurt, maybe your sister got caught on a toy and couldn't get unstuck.  
Lydia stated staring at the lake and Mr. Carlton sitting on the bench, stairing out to the lake.  
SAM  
So no splashing? No signs of distress?  
WILL  
No, that's what I'm telling you.  
SAM  
Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?  
WILL  
No. Again, she was really far out there.  
DEAN  
You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?  
WILL  
No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?  
DEAN  
We'll let you know as soon as we do.  
DEAN and LYDIA heads back to the car.  
SAM  
What about your father?  
DEAN stops and turns back.  
SAM  
Can we talk to him?  
WILL turns to look at BILL, then turns back.  
WILL  
Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.  
SAM  
We understand.  
SAM and DEAN and LYDIA continue to go to the car.  
LYDIA  
Daddy, I don't like that lake, I don't want to go fishing there.  
she says in the tone that leaves him to room to negotiate, as she buckles her self in her booster.  
POLICE STATION  
SHERIFF JAKE DEVINS talks to SAM and DEAN while LYDIA waits in the hallway.  
JAKE  
Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?  
SAM  
You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.  
JAKE  
Like what?  
They walk into JAKE's office. JAKE motions to chairs in front of his desk.  
JAKE  
Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake.  
SAM and DEAN sit.  
JAKE  
There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
He laughs.  
DEAN  
Right.  
SAM glances at DEAN.  
JAKE  
Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still—  
JAKE sits down.  
JAKE  
We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there.  
DEAN  
That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year.  
JAKE  
I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.  
DEAN  
I know.  
JAKE  
Anyway...  
JAKE sighs.  
JAKE  
All this...it won't be a problem much longer.  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
JAKE  
Well, the dam, of course.  
DEAN  
Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak.  
JAKE  
It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.  
DEAN  
Exactly.  
A YOUNG WOMAN, ANDREA BARR, taps on the door.  
ANDREA  
Sorry, am I interrupting?  
SAM and DEAN stand up.  
ANDREA  
I can come back later.  
JAKE  
Gentlemen, this is my daughter.  
DEAN  
It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.  
DEAN shakes ANDREA's hand.  
ANDREA  
Andrea Barr. Hi.  
DEAN  
Hi.  
JAKE  
They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake.  
ANDREA  
Oh.  
A BOY, LUCAS BARR, walks in around ANDREA.  
DEAN  
Oh, hey there. What's your name?  
LUCAS walks away without speaking. ANDREA follows.  
JAKE  
His name is Lucas.  
LUCAS and ANDREA are in the main room when he sees Lydia sitting at the same table Lucas is Coloring her own pictures. ANDREA gives him some crayons out of a box.  
SAM  
Is he okay?  
JAKE  
My grandson's been through a lot. We all have.  
JAKE stands and goes to the office door.  
JAKE  
Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.  
DEAN, LYDIA, SAM, and JAKE leave the office.  
DEAN  
Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?  
ANDREA  
Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south.  
DEAN  
Two—would you mind showing us?  
ANDREA laughs.  
ANDREA  
You want me to walk you two blocks?  
DEAN  
Not if it's any trouble.  
LYDIA  
Daddy has a bad sense of direction that's why his partner is in charge of the map.  
Andrea Looks at Lydia and smiles.  
ANDREA  
she's adorable is she yours?  
DEAN smiles pulling Lydia closer to his side giving her an approving squeeze.  
DEAN  
yep, this cutie is all mine.  
ANDREA  
she crouches down to get eye level with Lydia, It's nice to meet you, My name is andrea and this young man is Lucas, you look like your the sam age how old are you?  
LYDIA  
my names Lydia but Daddy calls me little Lydi and It's my birthday today and turned 8.  
ANDREA nods at the smiling girl and stands back up  
ANDREA  
I'm headed that way anyway.  
ANDREA turns to JAKE.  
ANDREA  
I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.  
ANDREA turns to LUCAS.  
ANDREA  
We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?  
ANDREA kisses LUCAS on the head.  
DEAN and Lydia wave as they leave. JAKE nods.  
SAM  
Thanks again.  
STREET  
ANDREA leads DEAN, Lydia and SAM along the street.  
DEAN  
So, cute kid.  
ANDREA  
Thanks.  
They cross a street.  
DEAN  
Kids are the best, huh?  
ANDREA glances at him and he Picks up Lydia and throws her on his back but she ignores him. They keep walking. They stop in front of a building that says LAKEFRONT MOTEL.  
ANDREA  
There it is. Like I said, two blocks.  
SAM  
Thanks.  
Sam takes Lydia and they move to go across the street to check in.  
ANDREA addresses DEAN.  
ANDREA  
Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line maybe your partner should help you with that too.  
ANDREA leaves, calling back over her shoulder.  
ANDREA  
Enjoy your stay!  
SAM  
'Kids are the best'? You don't even like kids.  
DEAN  
I love kids.  
SAM  
Name three children that you even know, besides your own daughter.  
DEAN thinks and comes up empty. SAM waves a hand and walks into the motel. DEAN scratches his head then looks at Lydia and she just shrugs.  
DEAN  
I'm thinking!  
MOTEL  
SAM is working on his laptop. DEAN is going through his clothing, while Lydia was playing with the deck of cards that she and dean used when he and John taught her to play poker.  
SAM  
So there's the three drowning victims this year.  
DEAN  
Any before that?  
SAM  
Uh, yeah.  
SAM has a browser window open to The Lake Manitoc Tribune. DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL. He clicks, and another browser window comes up, again the Tribune: 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE, Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc  
SAM  
Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.  
DEAN tosses an item of clothing onto a bed.  
DEAN  
So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?  
LYDIA  
maybe its like the Fisherman and his wife from like from my fairytale book Daddy!  
DEAN  
you think that a fish is granting wishes and when people aren't satisfied they are punnished my taking something away from them?  
Dean asks his daughter in thought, it wasn't quite as farfetched as somethings but he doudted that a magic fish was causing the drownings, Lydia shrugged and continues to play with the cards.  
SAM  
This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me.  
DEAN comes over to read over SAM's shoulder.  
DEAN  
Why?  
SAM  
Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing.  
SAM looks at the Tribune homepage.  
SAM  
Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.  
SAM scrolls to the comments section of an article. DEAN points at it.  
DEAN  
Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?  
SAM reads from the page.  
SAM  
Christopher Barr, the victim in May.  
SAM clicks a link, opening a new page. LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT. The picture loads: it shows a police officer with LUCAS.  
SAM  
Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued.  
SAM clicks the picture for a better look, then scratches his head.  
SAM  
Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.  
LYDIA  
Daddy Lucas is still have nightmares, because the bad thing took his daddy.  
DEAN  
No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over.  
He looked over at Lydia he knew that she hadn't yet got over her own sadness when Amanda was killed, she was better at channeling it into making sure others didn't have the nightmares she might have had if the Vetala wasn't killed and he saw how she straightened herself when she remembered she promised to be Brave, he was so proud of her, it was too bad she couldn't teach Lucas that.  
PARK  
Kids are laughing and playing. ANDREA sits on a bench and watches LUCAS, who is at another bench coloring and playing with toy soldiers.  
SAM  
Can we join you?  
ANDREA looks up. SAM and DEAN are there, while Lydia wonders over to where Lucas is and sits on the other side of the bench and starts to talk to him.  
ANDREA  
I'm here with my son.  
DEAN looks over at LUCAS.  
DEAN  
Yeah we just brought Lydia here to play part of her birthday outing. Mind if I say hi?  
DEAN goes over to LUCAS.  
ANDREA  
Tell your friend this whole Jerry Maguire thing is not gonna work on me.  
SAM sits next to ANDREA.  
SAM  
I don't think that's what this is about, Lydia's mom was murdered two year's ago He thinks that you know he has a little bit of experience with this kind of thing with a young kid.  
he looks over at the threesome and is amazed at how well he was doing with Lydia, even if she was such a good kid all on her own; there were still aspects that he had to handle with great care.  
DEAN approaches LUCAS.  
DEAN  
How's it going?  
DEAN kneels down next to Lydia where she and LUCAS is coloring; when LUCAS doesn't even look up, DEAN picks up one of the toy soldiers and turns to Lydia knowing that Lucas is listening.  
DEAN  
I used to love these things.  
LYDIA  
Grandpa was a soldier to huh, he taught you how to kill the bad things right?  
Dean nodded.  
DEAN imitates guns and explosions, then tosses the toy soldier down.  
DEAN  
So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists, Right Lydia?  
LYDIA  
yes daddy, Lucas draws really good, maybe it helps him with the nightmares, does it help you to make the bad thing stay out of your dreams lucas?  
She asked him.  
LUCAS has a pile of drawings on the bench. DEAN takes a look. The top one is of a big black swirl; the second one is of a red bicycle.  
DEAN  
your right Lydi, these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?  
DEAN picks up a crayon.  
DEAN  
I'm not so bad myself.  
DEAN sits on the bench, picks up a pad of paper, and starts drawing, while Lydia continues drawing as well.  
DEAN  
You know, I'm thinking you can hear me, you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think me and Lydia know how you feel. When I was your age, I saw something.  
A pause.  
LYDIA  
My mommy was taken by a bad thing too Lucas, and Daddy killed it so I don't have bad dreams.  
she stated looking at Lucas in the eye when he raised his head to look at her.  
DEAN  
Anyway. Well, maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or, uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything. You could draw me a picture about what you saw that day, with your dad, on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.  
DEAN holds out to LUCAS the picture he drew. It's stick figures.  
DEAN  
This is my family.  
DEAN points at each person in turn.  
DEAN  
That's my dad. That's my mom. That's my geek brother, and that's Lydia and this dude is me.  
A pause.  
DEAN  
All right, so I'm a sucky artist. We'll see you around, Lucas.  
LYDIA  
Lucas, my daddy is the best hunter in the world and he kills all the bad things so no one has to have nightmares, I promis if you help daddy will kill your bad thing too.  
with that said LYDIA and DEAN heads back to SAM and ANDREA. LUCAS picks up the picture.  
DEAN and Lydia approach ANDREA and SAM.  
ANDREA  
Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.  
DEAN  
Yeah, we heard. Sorry.  
ANDREA nods.  
SAM  
What are the doctors saying?  
ANDREA  
That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress.  
SAM  
That can't be easy. For either of you.  
ANDREA  
We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...  
A pause.  
DEAN  
Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with, Lydia has been amazing coping with the death of her mother.  
LUCAS leaves the bench, heading for the group.  
ANDREA  
You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish, How did Lydia get through it?  
LUCAS walks up, carrying a picture.  
ANDREA  
Hey sweetie.  
LUCAS hands DEAN the picture, then glances at Lydia and smiles a small smile.  
DEAN  
Thanks. Thanks, Lucas.  
It's a picture of the Carlton house.  
LUCAS heads back to the bench.  
CARLTON HOUSE  
BILL is sitting in a chair, doing nothing. WILL approaches.  
WILL  
Hey, Dad? You, you should probably eat something. I'm gonna make some dinner, okay?  
BILL says nothing and turns his head away.  
KITCHEN  
WILL washes a fish at the sink. He does not turn the water off when he begins cutting up the fish. The water turns brown. WILL notices and shuts off the water. Black water comes up through the drain and fills the sink. WILL rolls up his sleeve to pull the plug out of the drain. He comes up with the plug, but the water doesn't drain. He sticks his arm back in the water, and something grabs it, pulling him into the sink. He drowns. The water drains.  
MOTEL  
DEAN is inside the motel room sitting on a bed playing war with Lydia, she cheers because she's just won dean's Ace and two Kings. SAM opens the door and comes in.  
SAM  
So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie.  
DEAN  
What do you mean?  
SAM sits next to DEAN reaching over to ruffle Lydia's hair.  
SAM  
I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.  
lYDIA  
Did he drowned?  
SAM  
Yep. In the sink.  
DEAN  
What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else.  
SAM  
Yeah, but what?  
LYDIA  
A water ghost?  
DEAN  
I don't know. maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source.  
SAM  
The lake.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM  
Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.  
DEAN  
And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere.  
DEAN stands up.  
Lydia  
Daddy its gonna happen again soon.  
DEAN sits down on a chair.  
SAM  
And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.  
DEAN  
Yeah, it took both his kids.  
SAM  
And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad, Chris—Bill Carlton's godson.  
DEAN  
Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.  
LAKE  
BILL CARLTON is sitting on the bench on the dock.  
SAM  
Mr. Carlton?  
BILL looks up. SAM and DEAN with Lydia trailing be hind her father approach.  
SAM  
We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind.  
DEAN  
We're from the, the Department—  
BILL  
I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today.  
SAM  
Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family.  
BILL  
My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying. Go away you couldn't possibly understand you still have your child. Please.  
SAM and DEAN and LYDIA head back to the car.  
SAM  
What do you think?  
DEAN  
Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.  
SAM leans on the Impala.  
SAM  
So now what?  
DEAN goes still  
SAM  
What is it?  
DEAN  
Huh.  
DEAN is looking at the Carlton house.  
DEAN  
Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.  
DEAN pulls out the picture LUCAS brought him, which is of the Carlton house. DEAN, LYDIA and SAM loot at it.  
DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
ANDREA  
I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea.  
DEAN  
I just need to talk to him.  
SAM, DEAN and Lydia are inside ANDREA's house, talking to her.  
DEAN  
Just for a few minutes.  
ANDREA  
He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?  
LYDIA  
Miss Bar, more people are gonna get hurt. Daddy Knows something's happening out there, he and uncle Sammy can help.  
she said standing at the entrance to the stairs that go up to Lucas's room.  
ANDREA  
My husband, the others, they just drowned. That's all.  
DEAN  
If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.  
LUCAS is coloring, toy soldiers standing around him. DEAN, ANDREA, and SAM and LYDIA approach the doorway. DEAN enters and crouches down by LUCAS.  
DEAN  
Hey, Lucas. You remember me I'm Lydia's dad.  
LUCAS has drawn two more pictures of a red bicycle.  
DEAN  
You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again.  
LUCAS is drawing a person in water. DEAN opens the house picture and puts it down in front of LUCAS.  
DEAN  
How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me.  
LUCAS keeps coloring.  
DEAN  
You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you and LYDIA she know how it feels to loose her mom too. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave and that's the last thing LYDIA'S mom told me to tell her too. we think about that every day. And we do our best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too.  
LUCAS drops his crayon and looks up at DEAN, then glances at Lydia who nods encouragingly at him, He then hands DEAN a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence.  
DEAN  
Thanks, Lucas.  
CAR  
DEAN, LYDIA and SAM are in the Impala, SAM holding the church picture.  
DEAN  
Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.  
SAM  
There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.  
DEAN  
Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please.  
SAM  
All right, we got another house to find.  
DEAN  
The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.  
SAM looks at the picture.  
SAM  
See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here.  
DEAN  
Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart, dosen't he little lydi?  
LYDIA  
yes daddy, uncle sammy has a big brain that's why his hair is long so it can cover it up.  
she giggles out.  
SAM  
Sam rolls his eyes and reaches back to tickle Lydia, she tries to worm out of his reach but his arms are too long.  
SAM  
you know, um...  
SAM  
What you said about Mom...  
SAM  
You never told me that before.  
DEAN  
It's no big deal.  
DEAN  
Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?  
LYDIA  
Yes daddy hugs are important.  
Dean reaches back and squeezes her knee, then puts both hands back on the wheel.  
SWEENEY HOUSE  
SAM and DEAN approach a white church shaped like the one in LUCAS's picture. DEAN holds up the picture and looks at it, comparing it to the scene in front of him; there's a yellow house next to the church and a wooden fence near the house. SAM looks at DEAN. They both look up at the church Dean tells Lydia to stay in the car, he knows this might be an emotional interview and thoses things tend to effect lydia and make her sad and he dosen't want her to feel those projected emotions, they cross the street to the house.  
DEAN  
We're sorry to bother you, ma'am—  
DEAN and SAM are inside the house, speaking to an OLD WOMAN, MRS. SWEENEY.  
DEAN  
—but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.  
SWEENEY  
No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now.  
There's a picture of PETER on the side table. SWEENEY sighs.  
SWEENEY  
The police never—I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared.  
SAM points out to DEAN a number of toy soldiers on a table.  
SWEENEY  
Losing him—you know, it's...it's worse than dying.  
DEAN glances at SAM, thinking about what it would ever feel like to loose lydia and he shivered.  
DEAN  
Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?  
SWEENEY  
He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.  
DEAN picks a picture off the mirror. There are two boys in the picture, one PETER with a bicycle. DEAN reads from the back of the picture.  
DEAN  
Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy.  
LAKE  
BILL is sitting on the bench on the dock, talking to himself, or to the lake.  
BILL  
You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.  
IMPALA  
DEAN and SAM are driving.  
SAM  
Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.  
DEAN  
Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?  
SAM  
And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished.  
LYDIA  
Maybe Mr Carlton hurt Peter!  
SAM  
What if Bill killed him?  
DEAN  
Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.  
The Impala pulls up in front of the Carlton house. SAM and DEAN and Lydia approach the house.  
LYDIA jerks on Deans shirt and when he turns to look at her she's pointing to the lake.  
An engine roars.  
SAM, DEAN and Lydia go around the house to see BILL going out on the lake in his boat.  
DEAN  
Hey, check it out, Lydi stay here don't go near the water ok.  
LYDIA nods as SAM and DEAN run to the end of the dock, yelling.  
DEAN  
Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!  
SAM  
Mr. Carlton!  
BILL ignores them and keeps going. The water rises up and flips BILL's boat over. It and he vanish.  
POLICE STATION  
LUCAS is sitting in a chair, rocking back and forth. ANDREA is sitting next to him, holding a paper bag and a plastic container.  
ANDREA  
Baby, what's wrong?  
SAM, DEAN, LYDIA and JAKE DEVINS walk in the door. ANDREA looks over, Dean sends Lydia over to sit next to Lucas; which she does.  
ANDREA  
Sam, Dean.  
ANDREA stands up, putting the bag and container on her chair.  
ANDREA  
I didn't expect to see you here.  
JAKE  
So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here?  
ANDREA  
I brought you dinner.  
JAKE  
I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time.  
ANDREA  
I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?  
JAKE  
Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home.  
LUCAS looks up and whines, looking stricken; he looks to LYDIA and shakes his head No, then he jumps up and grabs DEAN's arm.  
DEAN  
Lucas, hey, what is it?  
DEAN  
Lucas.  
ANDREA  
Lucas.  
DEAN  
Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay.  
ANDREA pulls LUCAS away from DEAN and leads him outside. LUCAS looks from LYDIA to DEAN then Back to LYDIA strait in to her eyes using them to plead for her to understand, she nods but stays in her seat.  
JAKE throws down his jacket and goes into his office. SAM and DEAN follow.  
JAKE  
Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
DEAN  
Yeah, that about sums it up.  
JAKE  
And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?  
DEAN looks surprised.  
JAKE  
That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two.  
DEAN  
See, now, we can explain that.  
JAKE  
Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance and that will land your Daughter with state services. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.  
SAM  
Door number two sounds good.  
JAKE  
That's the one I'd pick.  
DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
LUCAS is in his room with the toy soldiers, drawing another black spiral. ANDREA walks by his door in a robe.  
ANDREA  
Baby, what are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed.  
ANDREA picks LUCAS up.  
IMPALA  
DEAN and SAM and Lydia are in the Impala, waiting at a traffic light. A sign says I-43 North to Milwaukee is to the left. The light turns green. The Impala doesn't move.  
SAM  
Green.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
Light's green.  
DEAN turns right.  
SAM  
Uh, the interstate's the other way.  
DEAN  
I know.  
ANDREA is in the bathroom. She plugs the drain of her tub and turns the water on.  
SAM, DEAN, LYDIA are in the car.  
SAM  
But Dean, this job, I think it's over.  
DEAN  
I'm not so sure.  
LYDIA  
Daddy we can't go yet.  
she says as she starts breathing hard  
SAM  
If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest.  
DEAN  
All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?  
SAM  
But why would you think that?  
LYDIA  
Daddy, hurry  
she said as tears were streaming down her face.  
Dean looks in the rearview mirrior seeing Lydia wide eyed Hyperventilating and crying, this thing was connecting with Lucas and maybe Lucas was connecting with Lydia; he stepped on the gas peddle and continued back to Andrea's home.  
DEAN  
I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay, besides we haven't killed the bad thing yet.  
SAM  
Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
DEAN  
I got a kid of my own, the same age as Lucas, and their both scared.  
DEVINS/BARR HOUSE  
The bathtub is mostly full and ANDREA tests the water with one hand. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water coming out of the faucet turns brown. ANDREA starts washing herself with the cloth, then opens her eyes. The water is entirely brown now. She screams and tries to get out of the tub, but something drags her down.  
LUCAS pounds on the bathroom door.  
ANDREA's head is pulled under the water. She pulls it out. She is pulled under again; lather, rinse, repeat. LUCAS keeps pounding. ANDREA is invisible under the water.  
SAM and DEAN have arrived, he tells Lydia to stay in the car so she can be safe.  
SAM  
Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man.  
DEAN rings the doorbell. At that moment, LUCAS opens the door, desperately afraid.  
DEAN  
Lucas? Lucas!  
LUCAS takes off. DEAN and SAM follow him to:  
Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. LUCAS starts pounding on the bathroom door again. DEAN pushes him over to SAM and kicks in the door. LUCAS grabs DEAN, so SAM runs into the bathroom and sticks his arms in the tub, trying to pull ANDREA out. She is pulled back under, but SAM keeps pulling until ANDREA is all the way out. She starts coughing up water.  
****the Next morning****  
Dawn is breaking. SAM and ANDREA sit in the living room. ANDREA is dry and wearing comfortable clothing.  
SAM  
Can you tell me?  
ANDREA  
No.  
DEAN is looking through notebooks on bookshelves while Lydia is off in the other room with Lucas.  
ANDREA  
It doesn't make any sense.  
ANDREA starts crying.  
ANDREA  
I'm going crazy.  
She puts her face in her hands.  
SAM  
No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything.  
ANDREA  
I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice.  
SAM  
What did it say?  
ANDREA  
It said...it said 'come play with me'.  
ANDREA sobs.  
ANDREA  
What's happening?  
DEAN pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and opens it, flipping pages. He closes it again and goes to SAM and ANDREA; he puts the book down in front of ANDREA, open to a picture of Explorer Troop 37.  
DEAN  
Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?  
ANDREA  
What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures.  
She moves her finger over to another picture of JAKE as a child; he is standing next to PETER. DEAN looks at SAM.  
DEAN  
Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff.  
SAM  
Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter.  
ANDREA  
What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?  
LYDIA  
Daddy, Lucas wants to show you something  
she says as she points over to where Lucas is, as he walks out the door.  
DEAN  
Lucas?  
DEAN  
Lucas, what is it?  
He asks as they follow him out and down the garden path just into the forest on the edge of the property.  
ANDREA  
Lucas, honey?  
LUCAS stops and looks at the ground, then at DEAN.  
DEAN  
You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?  
ANDREA pulls LUCAS back to the house. DEAN and SAM fetch shovels from the Impala, they start digging. SAM's shovel clanks against something. They dig with their hands and pull out a red bicycle.  
SAM  
Peter's bike.  
JAKE  
Who are you?  
SAM and DEAN turn around; JAKE is there, pointing a gun at them.  
SAM  
Put the gun down, Jake.  
SAM and DEAN drop the shovels.  
JAKE  
How did you know that was there?  
DEAN  
What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried.  
ANDREA and LYDIA sees JAKE with the gun aimed at SAM and DEAN. She talks to LUCAS and Lydia  
ANDREA  
Go to your room, sweetie, Lydia why don't you go with him. Now. Lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out.  
LUCAS and LYDIA run off. ANDREA goes outside.  
JAKE  
I don't know what the hell you're talking about.  
DEAN  
You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about.  
ANDREA runs up.  
ANDREA  
Dad!  
DEAN  
And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit.  
SAM  
It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does.  
JAKE  
Yeah, and how do you know that?  
SAM  
Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.  
JAKE  
Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane.  
DEAN  
I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.  
LUCAS didn't go to his room; he's outside watching.  
LYDIA  
Lucas, your mom said we had to go to your room, we have to obey so we can be safe; Please!  
she grabs his hand and tries to lead him away but he won't go they both hear a little voice.  
PETER  
Come play with me.  
LUCAS follows the voice, but LYDIA tries to pull him back, he pushes her down and walks out the door.  
ANDREA  
Dad, is any of this true?  
JAKE  
No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous.  
ANDREA  
Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me.  
JAKE does.  
ANDREA  
Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone.  
JAKE looks away.  
ANDREA  
Oh my God.  
JAKE  
Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank.  
DEAN glances at SAM.  
JAKE  
Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational.  
DEAN  
All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now.  
LYDIA  
DADDY, ANDREA HELP!  
ANDREA turns her head and sees Lydia pointing to the lake then she spots LUCAS going down to the lake. She gasps.  
JAKE  
Lucas!  
They all run up to the dock. LUCAS is leaning over the side, reaching for a toy soldier in the water.  
PETER  
Come play with me.  
DEAN  
Lucas!  
ANDREA  
Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!  
A hand comes up and pulls LUCAS into the water. The adults have reached the edge of the lake. JAKE stops. PETER's head is visible; JAKE recognizes him. DEAN and SAM keep running to the end of the dock and dive in.  
ANDREA  
Oh my God!  
She takes off her jacket to jump in.  
SAM  
Andrea, stay there!  
ANDREA  
No! Lucas!  
SAM  
We'll get him! Just stay on the dock!  
SAM dives under again. DEAN comes up. A minute later, so does SAM.  
DEAN  
Sam?  
SAM shakes his head.  
ANDREA  
Lucas, where are you?  
JAKE takes off his jacket as SAM and DEAN dive back down. JAKE wades in. ANDREA looks over.  
JAKE  
Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry.  
ANDREA  
Daddy, no!  
JAKE  
Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.  
DEAN and SAM come up for air.  
DEAN  
Jake, no!  
PETER surfaces.  
JAKE  
Just let it be over!  
JAKE is dragged down.  
ANDREA  
Daddy! Daddy! No!  
DEAN and SAM dive down again.  
ANDREA  
No!  
SAM comes up, shaking his head. ANDREA mouths 'no!'  
DEAN comes up, holding LUCAS, who isn't moving.  
DEAN and SAM walk out of the motel. DEAN opens the car door and SAM tosses a duffel in.  
SAM  
Look, we're not gonna save everybody.  
DEAN  
I know.  
He Picks up Lydia and hugs her tight, he remembered yesterday after they all got out of the lake he went running to her and scooped her into his arms thankful that she knew to stay away he wouldn't know what he would have done if he lost her, and she had just cried in into his neck desperetly clinging to him like a life line.  
****the next morning****  
ANDREA  
Sam, Dean.  
ANDREA walks up with LUCAS.  
DEAN  
Hey.  
ANDREA  
We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road.  
LUCAS is carrying a tray of sandwiches.  
ANDREA  
Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself.  
LUCAS  
Can I give it to them now?  
ANDREA  
Of course.  
ANDREA smiles and kisses LUCAS's head.  
LYDIA  
Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car.  
SAM  
How you holding up?  
ANDREA  
It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?  
SAM sighs.  
SAM  
Andrea, I'm sorry.  
ANDREA shakes her head.  
ANDREA  
You saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.  
LYDIA puts the sandwiches in the car and hops on dean lap.  
DEAN  
All right Lucas, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.  
LUCAS and LYDIA  
Zeppelin rules!  
DEAN  
That's right. Up high.  
DEAN holds his hand up for a high-five. LUCAS obliges, grinning.  
DEAN  
You take care of your mom, okay?  
LUCAS  
All right.  
LYDIA climbs into her booster in the back ANDREA comes up and kisses DEAN.  
ANDREA  
Thank you.  
DEAN thinks a minute, then scratches his head and goes around the car.  
DEAN  
Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.  
DEAN gets in the car, then SAM. Bad Company's "Movin' On" starts to play when DEAN starts the engine.  
SAM and DEAN smile at ANDREA, While LYDIA waves goodbye to Lucas.  
SAM, DEAN and LYDIA drive away.  
the boys and Lydia have been driving for a while when Lydia pipes up.  
LYDIA  
Daddy we didn't do any thing fun for my birthday!  
Dean looks at her in the rearview mirrior, raising his eyebrow at her and she raising her's at him  
DEAN  
oh, we didn't did we?  
LYDIA  
No daddy we didn't/  
SAM  
what do you want to do for your birthday sweetie?  
Sam asks as he turns around towards her.  
LYDIA  
I want to drive baby.  
Sam looks at dean questioningly, like is he really going to let his eight year old drive?  
DEAN  
ok baby let me find a dirt road.  
LYDIA  
squeals and claps her hands with excitment.  
Dean pulls onto a dirt road and parks the car, Lydia unbuckles from her seat and scrambles to the drivers door which dean has opened he lifts her on to his lap closes the door and starts the car again.  
DEAN  
ok little Lydi what music do you want on?  
LYDIA  
I want highway to hell, Daddy that's my jam.  
she says, while Sam finds the cassette and puts it on, dean revs the engine and Lydia leans forward readjusting her grip on the wheel and dean pulls the gear shift and they shoot they're way forward.  
LYDIA  
Go baby, Go!


	11. phantop Traveler

AIRPORT  
A very NERVOUS MAN in a suit, GEORGE PHELPS, sits up. PHELPS checks his ticket and enters the bathroom.  
INTERCOM  
Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.  
AIRPORT BATHROOM  
PHELPS is leaning over the sink, splashing water on his face. A SECOND MAN comes of the stall area and dries his hands.  
SECOND MAN  
Nervous flyer?  
PHELPS  
It's that obvious, huh?  
SECOND MAN  
You know, what are the odds of dying in a plane crash? I mean, what? Twenty thousand to one?  
PHELPS watches him go.  
PHELPS  
Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.  
Above his head, a cloud of black particles exits a vent, swirls around his head, and enters his eyes.  
PLANE  
PILOT  
Thanks.  
The PILOT, CHUCK, turns and addresses a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, AMANDA.  
CHUCK  
Amanda, how are you today?  
AMANDA  
I'm doing just fine, Chuck.  
AMANDA addresses a PASSENGER.  
AMANDA  
Welcome aboard. 15C towards the back of the plane, on the right.  
PASSENGER  
Thank you.  
AMANDA addresses PHELPS.  
AMANDA  
Have a nice flight, sir.  
PHELPS turns, and we and AMANDA see that his eyes are completely black, even the whites.  
PHELPS  
Oh, I'm counting on it.  
AMANDA blinks several times, watching PHELPS, and shakes her head.  
AMANDA  
Um...uh, 11F, that's the middle of the plane, on...  
PASSENGER 2  
Thank you.  
AMANDA  
...the left.  
PLANE  
COPILOT  
In just a few minutes our flight crew will begin room service in the cabin...  
PHELPS turns to his seatmate.  
PHELPS  
Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?  
WOMAN  
Oh, uh...  
The WOMAN checks her watch.  
WOMAN  
About forty minutes.  
PHELPS  
Wow. Time really does fly, huh? Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs.  
PHELPS gets up, squeezes past the WOMAN, and heads to the back of the plane. When he reaches the rear exit, he grasps the release handle. A YOUNG MAN in an aisle seat, MAX JAFFEY, notices him.  
MAX  
Hey, what the hell are you doing?!  
PHELPS turns to look at MAX, eyes black again, then rips the door open. He goes flying out the window, the door flies off tearing half a wing off the plane, and the plane goes down. AMANDA struggles to get to a seat and, after the oxygen masks deploy, to get one over her face. MAX, CHUCK, and the COPILOT already have them on.  
MOTEL ROOM  
DEAN is asleep on his stomach while Lydia is balled up next to him snoring heavily, since she's had a nasty cold that's been going around. As the door opens, DEAN wakes up and slips a hand under his pillow for a weapon. As he turns to look, he sees SAM entering, carrying coffee and pastries.  
SAM  
Morning, sunshine he whispers seeing that Lydia is still sleeping.  
DEAN  
What time is it?  
SAM  
Uh, it's about five forty-five.  
DEAN  
In the morning?  
SAM  
Yep.  
DEAN  
Where does the day go?  
DEAN sits up careful not to wake up Lydi.  
DEAN  
Did you get any sleep last night?  
SAM  
Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours.  
DEAN  
Liar. 'Cause I was up at three getting Lydia cough medicine, and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.  
SAM  
Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV, do you think she needs to see a Doctor?  
DEAN  
No, her temp wasn't that high its just a cold, when was the last time you got a good night's sleep?  
SAM  
I don't know, a little while, I guess. It's not a big deal.  
DEAN  
Yeah, it is.  
SAM  
Look, I appreciate your concern—  
DEAN  
Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive so I can come home to Lydi every day , so I need you sharp.  
SAM shrugs.  
DEAN  
Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?  
SAM crosses the room, sits on the other bed, and hands a coffee to DEAN.  
SAM  
Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job. Man, it gets to you.  
DEAN  
You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.  
SAM  
So, what? All this it...never keeps you or Lydia up at night?  
DEAN shakes his head.  
SAM  
Never? You're never afraid she's never afraid?  
DEAN  
No, not really.  
SAM reaches under DEAN'S pillow to pull out a large hunting knife and holds it up as evidence.  
DEAN takes the knife back.  
DEAN  
That's not fear. That is precaution.  
SAM  
All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue.  
DEAN's phone rings, He answers it.  
DEAN  
Hello?  
JERRY  
Dean, it's, uh, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back.  
DEAN  
Oh, right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?  
JERRY  
No. No. Thank god, no. But it's something else, and...uh, I think it could be a lot worse.  
DEAN  
What is it?  
JERRY  
Can we talk in person?  
DEAN eyes SAM. SAM eyes back.  
DEAN  
Come on Little Lydi time to wake up we got a case and it's a long drive honey you can sleep in the car.  
Dean picks Lydi up while sam grabs their stuff, she shifts with out even opening her eyes and coughs a throaty cough and moans.  
Dean I know baby, he rubs more menthol cream on her chest and walks out of the room to the car.  
HANGAR  
Dean carries Lydia and sam follows him into the hangar where they meet up with Jerry.  
JERRY  
Thanks for making the trip so quick who is the little girl?  
DEAN  
Uh she's my daughter, I actually found out about her right after we got finished with your poltergeist actually.  
JERRY  
you married now then?  
DEAN  
NO, uh no her mom was killed while me and dad were working a case she contacted us about.  
JERRY  
that's awful, well Dean and your dad really helped me out.  
he said as he turned to sam  
SAM  
Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?  
MAN  
Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie.  
JERRY  
Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking. Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn't for you and your dad, Dean I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?  
SAM  
Yeah, I was. I'm—taking some time off.  
JERRY  
Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.  
SAM  
He did?  
JERRY  
Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?  
DEAN  
He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now.

he said as he adjusted Lydia in his arms.  
JERRY  
Well, we're missing the old man, but we get Sam and your girl. Even trade, huh?  
DEAN laughs.  
SAM  
No, not by a long shot.  
JERRY  
I got something I want you guys to hear.  
OFFICE  
JERRY  
I listened to this. And, well, it sounded like it was up your alley.  
JERRY puts a CD in a drive.  
JERRY  
Normally I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.  
RECORDING  
Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure...  
There is a loud whooshing sound.  
JERRY  
Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh...well, he's pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.  
SAM  
You don't think it was?  
JERRY  
No, I don't.  
SAM  
Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, um, a list of survivors.  
JERRY  
All right.  
DEAN  
And, uh, any way we can take a look at the wreckage?  
JERRY  
The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage...fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.  
DEAN frowns.  
DEAN  
No problem.  
EXT. STREET – DAY  
SAM is waiting by the car as Lydia finally woke up she was drinking an orange juice waiting for her dad outside a Copy Jack. As DEAN exits, an attractive woman enters.  
WOMAN  
Hey  
DEAN  
Hi.  
SAM  
You've been in there forever.  
DEAN holds up two IDs.  
DEAN  
You can't rush perfection.  
SAM  
Homeland Security?  
SAM takes one of the IDs.  
SAM  
That's pretty illegal, even for us.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, it's something new. You know? People haven't seen it a thousand times, How are you feeling honey?  
LYDIA  
Sick, daddy  
she looks at him with watery eyes, and dean gives her a reasuring pat on t he head.  
They get in the car.  
DEAN  
do you want to go to the motel and sleep some more or do you want to stay here?  
Dean asks  
LYDIA  
I want to stay with you daddy.  
Dean smiles again at her, then turns his attention to sam.  
DEAN  
All right, so, what do you got?  
SAM  
Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.  
DEAN  
Yeah?  
SAM  
Listen.  
He plays the tape, which has been edited to pull out a scratchy voice.  
VOICE  
No survivors!  
DEAN  
"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.  
SAM  
Got me.  
DEAN  
So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?  
SAM  
There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.  
DEAN  
Mm-hmm.  
SAM  
Or remember flight 401?  
DEAN  
Right. The one that crashed, the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights.  
SAM  
Right.  
DEAN  
Yep.  
SAM  
Maybe we got a similar deal.  
DEAN  
All right, so, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?  
SAM  
Third on the list: Max Jaffey.  
DEAN  
Why him?  
SAM  
Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.  
DEAN  
What makes you say that?  
SAM  
Well, I spoke to his mother.  
HOSPITAL  
The Impala is parked in front of the gate to a building with a sign out front reading RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL.  
SAM  
And she told me where to find him  
GARDEN AT HOSPITAL  
MAX is walking with a cane between SAM and DEAN, Lydia was walking next to them.  
MAX  
I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security, and isn't she a little young to start on the job training?  
DEAN  
Right well, she's sick and the school nurse sent her home so any way, Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...  
SAM  
Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything...unusual?  
MAX  
Like what?  
DEAN  
Strange lights, weird noises, maybe. Voices.  
MAX  
No, nothing.  
DEAN  
Mr. Joffey—  
MAX  
Jaffey.  
DEAN  
Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?  
MAX nods.  
DEAN  
Can I ask why?  
MAX  
I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash.  
DEAN  
Uh huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?  
MAX  
I...I don't want to talk about this anymore.  
DEAN  
See, I think maybe you did see something up there. We need to know what.  
MAX  
No. No, I was...delusional. Seeing things.  
DEAN  
you were seeing things?  
SAM  
It's okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please.  
MAX  
There was...this—man. And, uh, he had these...eyes—these, uh...black eyes. And I saw him—or I thought I saw him...  
DEAN  
What?  
MAX  
He opened the emergency exit. But that's...that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up. There's something like two tons of pressure on that door.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM  
This man, uh, did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It would look something like a mirage?  
MAX  
What are you, nuts?  
SAM tilts his head.  
MAX  
He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me.  
STREET  
The IMPALA pulls up in front of a house.  
SAM  
So here we are. George Phelps, seat 20C.  
DEAN  
Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are.  
DEAN and SAM get out of the car, Lydia had volunteered to stay in the car this time.  
DEAN  
Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.  
SAM  
Not if you're human. But maybe this guy George was something else. Some kind of creature, maybe, in human form.  
DEAN  
Does that look like a creature's lair to you?  
SAM turns to look at the perfectly ordinary house.  
PHELPS HOUSE  
DEAN and SAM sit across from MRS. PHELPS. SAM is looking at a framed photograph.  
SAM  
This is your late husband?  
MRS. PHELPS  
Yes, that was my George.  
DEAN  
And you said he was a...dentist?  
MRS. PHELPS  
Mm-hm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that...  
SAM  
How long were you married?  
MRS. PHELPS  
Thirteen years.  
SAM  
In all that time, did you ever notice anything...strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?  
MRS. PHELPS  
Well...uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean.  
DEAN and SAM looks at each other, then make their way out.  
SAM and DEAN come down the stairs out front.  
SAM  
I mean it goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense.  
DEAN  
A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.  
SAM  
Okay. But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part.  
SUIT RENTAL SHOP  
DEAN, LYDIA and SAM exit a store, "MORT'S for style", wearing crisp black suits with white shirts. SAM adjusts his collar.  
DEAN  
Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.  
SAM  
No, you don't. You look more like a...seventh-grader at his first dance.  
LYDIA  
Mommy used to say guys in suites were hot, are you hot in the suit daddy?  
Sam and Dean chuckle  
DEAN  
No honey I'm not hot, I make this look good.  
DEAN looks down at himself, and grimaces at the tie that is chocking him.  
SAM  
Hey. You want into that warehouse or not?  
DEAN starts the Impala, SAM already sitting shotgun and Lydia in her booster.  
STORAGE WAREHOUSE  
Again lydia stayed in the car again playing crouching tiger hidden dragon, while Dean and sam enter the warehouse and show their badges to the SECURITY GUARD, who nods and lets them in. They walk among plane wreckage; DEAN pulls out a device and puts earbuds in his ears.  
SAM  
What is that?  
DEAN  
It's an EMF meter. Reads electromagnetic frequencies.  
SAM  
Yeah, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up walkman?  
DEAN  
'Cause that's what me and Lydi made it out of, it was a father daughter project, its home made.  
DEAN grins.  
SAM  
Yeah, I can see that.  
DEAN's grin disappears.  
DEAN runs the EMF meter over a piece of the wreckage with yellow dust on it and gets an audible spike.  
DEAN  
Check out the emergency door handle.  
DEAN scratches at the yellow dust and gets some on his hand.  
DEAN  
What is this stuff?  
SAM  
One way to find out.  
SAM scrapes some of the yellow dust off into a bag.  
SECURITY DESK OF STORAGE WAREHOUSE  
Two AGENTS in black suits approach the security desk and show their badges.  
SECURITY GUARD  
Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?  
AGENT  
What are you talking about?  
SECURITY GUARD  
Two of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago.  
The second AGENT looks at the first, then AGENTS and several SECURITY GUARDS bust in, guns drawn, and search. SAM and DEAN hear them coming. The AGENTS and GUARDS see nothing.  
STORAGE WAREHOUSE  
SAM and DEAN peer around a corner and walk out casually. An alarm blares, and they run to the gated exit. Pulling off his suit jacket, DEAN throws it over the barbed wire at the top of the fence, and they climb over. He grabs the jacket.  
DEAN  
Well, these monkey suits do come in handy.  
DEAN runs off. SAM follows.  
AIRPORT  
CHUCK is sitting nervously in a chair. His COPILOT is giving him a pep talk.  
COPILOT  
Listen, Chuck. It's like getting back on a horse. Only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse, more like a pony. I'll be right there with you too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over. Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying to rush you.  
CHUCK  
No, the...the waiting is worse.  
The COPILOT glances over his shoulder.  
COPILOT  
Okay, they're filling up the tank. Then we go.  
The COPILOT gets up and leaves. CHUCK takes a drink of coffee. Behind him, a cloud of black particles exits a vent and rushes into CHUCK'S eyes.  
JERRY'S OFFICE  
JERRY looks at the yellow stuff through a microscope; what the microscope sees is replicated on a screen.  
JERRY  
Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur.  
SAM  
You're sure?  
JERRY  
Take a look for yourself.  
Banging sounds from outside the office.  
MAN  
You effin' piece of crap...  
JERRY  
If you fellows will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.  
As JERRY leaves, DEAN goes over and looks into the microscope.  
JERRY  
Hey. Einstein. Yeah, you. What the heck you doing? Put the wrench down—  
DEAN  
Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulfuric residue.  
LYDIA  
Demonic possession?  
Dean turns to lydia.  
DEAN  
A Demon is a spirit that has been twisted down in hell and it goes into someone's body taking then over so they can't control what they do, the people are like robots and the demons have the controlers.  
LYDIA  
That's bad daddy, all those people got killed.  
She said with concern in her voice  
DEAN  
It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.  
SAM  
If the guy was possessed, it's possible.  
DEAN  
This goes way beyond floating over a bed or barfing pea soup. I mean it's one thing to possess a person, but to use them to take down an entire airplane?  
SAM  
You ever heard of something like this before?  
DEAN  
Never.  
AIRPORT TARMAC  
The COPILOT is waiting by a small plane; CHUCK, looking cheerful and relaxed, approaches.  
CHUCK  
I'm ready. Let's do this.  
The COPILOT, confused, laughs and follows CHUCK to the plane.  
INT. PLANE IN FLIGHT – DAY  
COPILOT  
How you feeling?  
CHUCK  
I feel great.  
COPILOT  
You'll be back flying jumbos before you know it.  
CHUCK  
I hope so. How long we been up?  
COPILOT  
Uh...almost forty minutes.  
CHUCK  
Wow. Time really does fly.  
CHUCK suddenly dives the plane towards the ground.  
COPILOT  
What are you doing?  
CHUCK elbows the COPILOT in the face. CHUCK's eyes are black.  
ROAD  
A tractor is trundling by as the plane suddenly appears, crashing into a telephone pole and then the ground.  
MOTEL ROOM  
DEAN and SAM are in full research mode while Lydia Lay's on the bed reading her Fairy tales book, the room is plastered with images and articles taped to the walls and strewn across the beds, and SAM is looking at something on the computer. DEAN is reading something on one bed while sitting Next to Lydia giving her comfort in his closeness since she still isn't feeling well.  
SAM  
So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean Christian, Native American, Hindu, you name it.  
DEAN  
Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this.  
SAM  
Well, that's not exactly true. You see according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease.  
DEAN  
And this one causes plane crashes?  
DEAN gets up.  
DEAN  
All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?  
SAM  
Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?  
DEAN snorts, turning away.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons, they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake.  
LYDIA  
I wish Grandpa was here.  
Dean turns back and sits with his daughter enveloping her in a side hug.  
SAM and DEAN  
Yeah. Me too.  
DEAN'S phone rings and he answers it.  
DEAN  
Hello?  
JERRY  
Dean, it's Jerry.  
DEAN  
Oh, hey, Jerry.  
JERRY  
My pilot friend...Chuck Lambert is dead.  
DEAN  
Wha—Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?  
JERRY  
He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down.  
DEAN  
Where'd this happen?  
JERRY  
About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth.  
DEAN  
I'll try to ignore the irony in that.  
JERRY  
I'm sorry?  
DEAN  
Nothing. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon.  
DEAN hangs up.  
SAM  
Another crash?  
DEAN  
Yeah. Let's go.  
LYDIA  
Where?  
DEAN  
Nazareth.  
ROAD  
The IMPALA drives past a road sign reading NAZARETH 3. Black smoke is visible in the near distance.  
JERRY'S OFFICE  
JERRY is again looking through a microscope.  
DEAN  
Sulfur?  
JERRY nods.  
DEAN  
Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him.  
SAM  
With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news.  
DEAN  
What's the bad news?  
SAM  
Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this, so did flight 2485.  
JERRY  
Forty minutes? What does that mean?  
DEAN  
It's biblical numerology. You know Noah's ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.  
SAM  
I went back, and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.  
DEAN  
Any survivors?  
SAM  
No. Or not until now, at least, not until flight 2485, for some reason. On the cockpit voice recorder, remember what the EVP Said?  
DEAN  
"No survivors."  
DEAN thinks a minute  
LYDIA  
Daddy It's going after all the people that lived, It's trying to finish the job.  
IMPALA  
DEAN is driving. SAM is on the phone.  
SAM  
Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, And if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.  
SAM hangs up.  
SAM  
All right. That takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying anytime soon.  
DEAN  
So our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker.  
SAM  
Right. Her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at eight pm. It's her first night back on the job.  
DEAN  
That sounds like just our luck.  
SAM  
Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man, even with you behind the wheel.  
DEAN  
Call Amanda's cellphone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass.  
SAM  
I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off.  
SAM  
God, we're never gonna make it.  
LYDIA  
We'll make it.  
Dean nods in agreement and presses the gas peddle.  
AIRPORT  
DEAN, lydia and SAM rush into the airport and check the Departure board.  
SAM  
Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes.  
DEAN  
Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.  
DEAN picks up a courtesy phone.  
VOICE  
Airport Services.  
DEAN  
Hi. Gate thirteen.  
VOICE  
Who are you calling, sir?  
DEAN  
I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on flight, um...flight 4-2-4.  
AIRPORT, GATE 13  
PA VOICE  
Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker, you have a phone call. White courtesy phone, gate thirteen.  
AMANDA approaches the gate, hearing the announcement. She picks up the phone.  
INT. AIRPORT – NIGHT and INT. AIRPORT, GATE 13 – NIGHT, alternating  
DEAN  
Come on.  
AMANDA  
This is Amanda Walker.  
DEAN  
Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Hetfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.  
AMANDA  
Karen?  
DEAN  
Nothing serious, just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so—  
AMANDA  
Wa—wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her.  
DEAN pauses.  
DEAN  
You what?  
AMANDA  
Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?  
DEAN  
Uh, well...there must be some mistake.  
AMANDA  
And how would you even know I was here?  
SAM goes around DEAN to try to hear what's going on.  
AMANDA  
Is this one of Vince's friends?  
DEAN  
Guilty as charged.  
AMANDA  
Wow. This is unbelievable.  
DEAN  
He's really sorry.  
AMANDA  
Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?  
DEAN  
Yes, but...he really needs to see you tonight, so—  
AMANDA  
No, I'm sorry. It's too late.  
DEAN  
Don't be like that. Come on. The guy's a mess. Really. It's pathetic.  
AMANDA  
Really?  
DEAN  
Oh, yeah.  
AMANDA  
Look, I've got to go. Um...tell him to call me when I land.  
AMANDA hangs up.  
DEAN  
No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda!  
AMANDA heads for the plane, greeting coworkers.  
AMANDA  
How are you? Hey, Bob.  
The black cloud comes out of a vent, then goes back in.  
AIRPORT CHECK-IN AREA  
DEAN  
Damn it! So close.  
INTERCOM  
Thank you for flying United Britannia Airlines.  
SAM  
All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane.  
DEAN  
Whoa, whoa, now just hold on a second.  
DEAN is wide-eyed.  
SAM  
Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash.  
DEAN  
I know.  
SAM  
Okay. So we're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. I'll get the tickets. You get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever that will make it through the security. Meet me back here in five minutes.  
DEAN just looks at him anxiously.  
SAM  
Are you okay?  
DEAN  
No, not really.  
SAM  
What? What's wrong?  
DEAN  
Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh...  
SAM  
Flying?  
DEAN  
are we really gonna take Lydia on a plane that gonna crash, plus flying It's never really been an issue until now  
SAM  
You're joking, right?  
DEAN  
Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?  
SAM  
All right. Uh, I'll go.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
I'll do this one on my own.  
DEAN  
What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash.  
SAM  
Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option, here.  
DEAN  
Come on! Really? Man...  
Dean looks at sam then back at Lydia who is starting to look green.  
PLANE  
INTERCOM  
Flight attendants, please cross-check doors before departure.  
DEAN, in the aisle seat,and is anxiously reading the safety card, while Lydia sit's next to him in the middle with her eyes closed humming softly to herself.  
SAM  
Just try to relax.  
DEAN  
Just try to shut up.  
The plane takes off, with DEAN jumping at every rumble and sound. SAM smirks.  
PLANE IN FLIGHT  
DEAN is leaning back, Joining Lydia humming. SAM looks over.  
SAM  
are you two humming Metallica?  
DEAN  
it Calms us down.  
SAM  
Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you got to stay focused.  
DEAN  
Okay.  
LYDIA  
I'm not nervous uncle sam I just don't want to throw up, uncle sammy.  
she says as she holds her tummy.  
sam strokes her head sympatheticly, poor kid sick on an air plane while working a demon case, he would want to throw up to, but it's what was happening now.  
SAM  
I mean, we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.  
DEAN  
Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy.  
SAM  
Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?  
DEAN  
It's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through. Somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.  
SAM  
Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up.  
DEAN  
Mm-hm.  
DEAN turns to a FLIGHT ATTENDANT, who is not AMANDA.  
DEAN  
Excuse me. Are you Amanda?  
FLIGHT ATTENDANT  
No, I'm not, does your daughter need somthing she's looking a little green we've got crackers and gingerale?.  
DEAN  
Oh, my mistake, do you want to try and eat something Lydi?  
Lydia scrunches her eyes closed and shakes her head.  
DEAN  
I guess not, thanks though.  
FLIGHT ATTENDANT  
Mm-hm, vomit bags are right in front of you in your seat cubby.  
DEAN looks for it and hands one to Lydi so she has it just in case, he then looks to the back of the plane to AMANDA.  
DEAN  
All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her, and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state.  
Lydia  
What if she's already possessed?  
DEAN  
There's ways to test that.  
DEAN goes into his bag and comes out with a Virgin Mary-shaped bottle of water.  
DEAN  
I brought holy water.  
SAM  
No.  
SAM snatches the bottle and tucks it inside his hoodie.  
SAM  
I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God.  
DEAN  
Oh. Nice.  
DEAN turns to go.  
SAM  
Hey.  
DEAN  
What?  
SAM  
Say it in Latin.  
DEAN  
I know.  
DEAN leaves again.  
SAM  
Okay. Hey!  
DEAN  
What?!  
SAM  
Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo".  
DEAN  
Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!  
LYDIA  
Daddy and Grandpa tought me an exorsism that might help uncle sammy it's in grandpa's journal.  
DEAN makes his way to the back of the plane, thumping a seat once after the plane shakes.  
COPILOT  
Ladies and gentlemen, this is your first officer speaking...  
AMANDA is fussing with the drink cart and napkins.  
DEAN  
Hi.  
AMANDA  
Hi. Can I help you with something?  
DEAN  
Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.  
AMANDA  
Oh, it happens to the best of us.  
DEAN  
Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you.  
AMANDA laughs.  
AMANDA  
You'd be surprised.  
DEAN  
Really? You're a nervous flier?  
AMANDA  
Yeah, maybe, little bit.  
DEAN  
How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?  
AMANDA  
Kind of a long story.  
DEAN  
Right. I'm sorry for asking.  
AMANDA  
It's okay.  
DEAN  
You ever consider other employment?  
AMANDA  
No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back.  
DEAN  
Huh.  
AMANDA  
So...  
DEAN, quietly  
Christo.  
AMANDA  
I'm sorry. Did you say something?  
DEAN hesitates.  
DEAN  
Christo?  
AMANDA  
I—I didn't, I didn't...  
DEAN  
Yeah, nothing. Never mind.  
DEAN returns to his seat.  
AMANDA  
Okay.  
DEAN  
All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet.  
SAM  
You said "Christo"?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM  
And?  
DEAN  
There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her.  
SAM  
So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone. Anywhere.  
The plane shakes.  
DEAN  
Come on! That can't be normal!  
SAM  
Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.  
DEAN  
Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin' four.  
SAM  
You need to calm down.  
DEAN  
Well, I'm sorry I can't.  
LYDIA  
Yes, you can Daddy, be obedient and be Brave.  
SAM  
Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down. Right now.  
DEAN takes a long, slow breath.  
SAM  
Good. Now, Lydia told me about and Exorsism in dad's journal I looked at it and I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum.  
DEAN  
What do we have to do?  
SAM  
It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.  
DEAN  
More powerful?  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
How?  
SAM  
Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own.  
DEAN  
Oh. And why is that a good thing?  
LYDIA  
Well, because the second part sends the bad thing back to hell forever daddy.  
DEAN  
First things first, we got to find it.  
DEAN walks slowly up the aisle with his EMF meter, getting odd looks but no readings. SAM suddenly claps him on the shoulder, and he jumps.  
DEAN  
Ah! Don't do that.  
SAM  
Anything?  
DEAN  
No, nothing. How much time we got?  
SAM  
Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.  
DEAN  
Maybe the thing's just not on the plane.  
SAM  
You believe that?  
DEAN  
Well, I will if you will.  
DEAN looks down as the EMF meter spikes. The COPILOT exits the bathroom and heads towards the cockpit.  
SAM  
What? What is it?  
DEAN  
Christo.  
The COPILOT turns slowly to face them. His eyes are black, The COPILOT goes into the cockpit. DEAN looks at SAM.  
SAM and DEAN head to the back of the plane towards Amanda.  
SAM  
She's not gonna believe this.  
DEAN  
Twelve minutes, dude.  
AMANDA  
Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope.  
DEAN  
Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about.  
SAM closes the curtain.  
AMANDA  
Um, okay. What can I do for you?  
DEAN  
All right, this is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now.  
SAM  
All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485.  
AMANDA's smile disappears.  
AMANDA  
Who are you guys?  
SAM  
Now, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane and it wasn't a mechanical failure.  
DEAN  
We need your help because we need to stop it from happening again. Here. Now.  
AMANDA  
I'm sorry, I—I'm very busy. I have to go back—  
She tries to brush past DEAN, who stops her.  
DEAN  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me, uh...The pilot in 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead.  
AMANDA  
Wait. What? What, Chuck is dead?  
DEAN  
He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?  
AMANDA  
I—  
SAM  
Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now maybe you sensed it, maybe you didn't. But there's something wrong with this flight, too.  
DEAN  
Amanda, you have to believe us.  
AMANDA  
On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes.  
SAM  
Yes. That's exactly what we're talking about.  
AMANDA  
I don't understand, what are you asking me to do?  
DEAN  
Okay. The copilot, we need you to bring him back here.  
AMANDA  
Why? What does he have to do with anything?  
DEAN  
Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him. Okay?  
AMANDA  
How am I supposed to go in the cockpit and get the copilot—  
SAM  
Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here, whatever will get him out of that cockpit.  
AMANDA  
Do you know that I could lose my job if you—  
DEAN  
Okay, well you're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out, and my eight year old daughter is on this flight and I don't want her to die like this.  
AMANDA hesitates.  
AMANDA  
Okay.  
AMANDA leaves and goes to the cockpit. She knocks on the door and says something inaudible to the copilot, who follows her back. SAM pulls out the holy water. DEAN pulls out John's journal and hands it to SAM, who opens it.  
COPILOT  
Yeah, what's the problem?  
DEAN punches him in the face, knocking him down. He pins him down and puts duct tape over his mouth.  
AMANDA  
Wait. What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him.  
DEAN  
We are gonna talk to him.  
DEAN splashes holy water on his skin, which sizzles.  
AMANDA  
Oh, my god. What's wrong with him?  
SAM  
Look. We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain.  
AMANDA  
Well, I don't underst—I don't know—  
SAM  
Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Can you do that, bring Lydia back to sit with you ok? Amanda?  
AMANDA  
Okay. Okay.  
AMANDA leaves, and gets lydia to sit with her in the back row so she can watch her and keep other people out of the mess area.  
DEAN  
Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him.  
SAM  
Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino—  
The DEMON breaks free briefly and hits them both until DEAN manages to subdue him again. SAM picks up where he left off. The DEMON knocks DEAN off again and pulls the tape off his mouth. He grabs SAM by the collar.  
DEMON  
I know what happened to your girlfriend! She must have died screaming! Even now, she's burning!  
DEAN recovers and hits the DEMON as SAM sits there, stunned.  
DEAN  
Sam!  
SAM recovers and begins reading again. He puts the book down and helps DEAN pin down the DEMON, who kicks the book up the aisle.  
SAM  
I got him.  
The DEMON exits the COPILOT's body and disappears into a vent.  
SAM  
Where'd it go?  
DEAN  
It's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it.  
EXT. PLANE – NIGHT and INT. PLANE – NIGHT, alternating  
The plane suddenly dips and heaves violently. SAM struggles to retrieve the book as DEAN splays himself against the exit door, screaming.  
SAM tries to grab the book , but with the plane diving it just keeps getting out of reach.  
SAM  
Come on, Come on , DAMMIT!  
then he hears lydias voice.  
LYDIA  
Deus, et pater Domini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et clementiam tuam supplex exposco: ut adversus hunc, et omnem immundum spiritum, qui vexat hoc plasma tuum. mihi auxilium praestare igneris. Per eumdem Dominum. Amen. Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omne phantasma, omnis legio, in nomine Domini nostri Jesu Christi eradicare, et effugare ab hoc plasmate Dei. Ipse tibi imperat, qui te de supernis caelorum in inferiora terrae demergi praecepit. Ipse tibi imperat, qui mari, ventis, et tempestatibus impersvit. Audi ergo, et time, satana, inimice fidei, hostis generis  
Various people ask if everyone's okay. AMANDA sighs in relief. DEAN comes out from behind the curtain. SAM stands up.  
EPILOGUE  
INT. AIRPORT - NIGHT  
The passengers from the flight are disembarking to an area milling with uniformed agents (PARAMEDIC, FBI, FAA, etc). The COPILOT is seated in a wheelchair with a blanket wrapped around him, being questioned by an FAA AGENT.  
FAA AGENT  
Sir, can you tell me what happened?  
COPILOT  
I don't know. I was walking through the airport, then it all goes blank. I don't even remember getting on the plane.  
AMANDA is being questioned by another agent.  
FBI AGENT  
Anything else?  
AMANDA  
No, that's all.  
She sees SAM and DEAN standing across the way and mouths "Thank you". They nod.  
DEAN  
Let's get out of here.  
DEAN and SAM head for the exit.  
DEAN  
You okay?  
SAM stops and turns.  
SAM  
Dean, it knew about Jessica.  
DEAN  
Sam, these things, they, they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
Come on.  
AIRPORT  
JERRY  
Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed.  
JERRY shakes their hands.  
JERRY  
Your dad's gonna be real proud.  
SAM  
We'll see you around, Jerry.  
DEAN begins to head off.  
DEAN  
You know, Jerry.  
JERRY  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
I meant to ask you, how did you get my cellphone number, anyway? I've only had it for like six months.  
JERRY  
Your dad gave it to me.  
SAM  
What?  
DEAN  
When did you talk to him?  
JERRY  
I mean, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again, guys.  
JERRY leaves.  
AIRPORT ACCESS –  
A plane with a red maple leaf on the tail flies overhead.  
SAM  
This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service.  
DEAN dials a number. As the voice message begins, he turns it to speaker phone so SAM any Lydia can hear too.  
JOHN  
This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help.  
SAM fumes and gets in the car. DEAN follows, and they drive off.


	12. Bloody Mary

SHOEMAKER LIVING ROOM  
Three GIRLS are laughing, gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light.  
GIRL 1  
Okay, your turn, truth or dare?  
LILY  
Truth.  
GIRL 1  
Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?  
GIRL 2 laughs.  
LILY  
Dare.  
GIRL 1  
Okay, lame. You have to...say "Bloody Mary" in the bathroom.  
LILY  
Is that the best you can come up with?  
GIRL 2  
Who's Bloody Mary?  
GIRL 1  
She's this witch.  
LILY  
I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash.  
GIRL 1  
It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!  
LILY and GIRL 2 jump.  
GIRL 2  
So why would anyone say it?  
LILY  
Because it isn't real.  
LILY gets up, and GIRL 1 hands her a candle.  
GIRL 1  
No turning on the lights, and remember...three times.  
BATHROOM  
LILY opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror.  
LILY  
Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary.  
The candle flickers. LILY looks at it. A long pause.  
LILY  
Bloody Mary.  
A pause. A loud noise. LILY shrieks. Pounding on the door.  
HALLWAY  
LILY opens the door to find GIRLS 1 and 2, laughing.  
GIRL 1  
Scared ya.  
LILY  
You guys are jerks.  
STEVEN  
Lily.  
LILY looks up to the top of the stairs, where she sees her father, STEVEN SHOEMAKER.  
STEVEN  
Do you mind keeping it down?  
LILY  
Sorry, Daddy.  
GIRLS 1 2  
Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker.  
STEVEN heads upstairs. He passes several mirrors; each has BLOODY MARY.  
UPSTAIRS BATHROOM  
STEVEN takes some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet and closes the cabinet, revealing another mirror. He pops the pills in his mouth, then looks closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye.  
LIVING ROOM  
LILY and both GIRLS are giggling together.  
GIRL 2  
You so like him!  
DONNA, LILY's older sister, comes in the front door.  
DONNA  
Hey, geek. You guys having fun?  
LILY  
You're out past curfew.  
DONNA  
Thanks, Dad.  
DONNA goes upstairs.  
UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  
A pool of blood coming out from under the bathroom door. DONNA rounds the corner and sees it, stops, then starts forward more slowly. She hesitantly pushes open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal more blood. DONNA screams.  
LYDIA Didn't understand it and when she didn't understand things it made her anxious and uneasy, and things between sam and her haven't been as an uncle and Niece should be, he was nervous around her, she was constantly staring into the depths of his soul trying to figure him out so he burried him self not only in his research but also into his own mind and when he slept is when his nightmares haunted him the most and this is what was happening to him now, as she watched him twitch the tension in the car could be sliced, she pulled her stuffy closer to her trying to draw comfort from it she that needed, she wasn't getting it sam was sucking all the comfort out of car and from the very air around them if it could actually happen, it must be an awful dream she thought to her self, she leaned forward and stroked deans hair to try and get some peace from his touch she needed him his touch to help her or she needed him to help sam, and in the end that would help her.  
Dean leaned into her touch, he looked into the rearview and saw her discomfort as she glanced from sam to him and back, he knew they were having a hard time connecting as uncle and niece even though they were family and she absolutly trusted family 100% to keep her safe and alive Dean and John had proved that they kept her safe, told her the truth about everything, it helped her be brave and be obedient so they could do there jobs, he could see how she struggled to place that same trust in sam because even he could see sam was hiding things, he sighed and then reached around and held her hand for a minute and then continued to focus on driving.  
*********** SAM'S DREAM************  
SAM lies on the bed, eyes closed. JESS is on the ceiling. Blood drips on SAM's forehead. He opens his eyes and sees her.  
JESS  
Why, Sam? Why, Sam?  
SAM  
No!  
JESS bursts into flame.  
JESS  
Why, Sam? Why, Sam?  
IMPALA  
DEAN  
Sam, wake up.  
SAM wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. He's sitting shotgun in the Impala, which is parked in front of a large building.  
SAM  
I take it I was having a nightmare.  
LYDIA  
Yes uncle sammy, you were having a another one.  
SAM  
Hey, at least I got a little sleep kiddo.  
DEAN  
You know, sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about this.  
SAM  
Are we here?  
LYDIA sighed and leaned her head on the window, upset that her uncle continued to hide from the truth.  
DEAN  
Yup. Welcome to Toledo, Ohio.  
SAM picks up a newspaper with STEVEN SHOEMAKER's obituary circled.  
SHOEMAKER, Steven  
The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, [...] 31 at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo [...] and cherish you [...] Your [...]  
SAM  
So what do you think really happened to this guy?  
DEAN  
That's what we're gonna find out.  
DEAN  
Let's go.  
DEAN, Lydia and SAM get out of the car and head up to the building.  
Morgue  
Dean crouches down to be level with Lydia.  
DEAN  
ok Lydia I need you to stay out here and be our look out if you see any Doctors coming this way, do something to distract them ok? here's a cell phone, our numbers are programed in send us text us or call us if something happens ok?  
LYDIA  
yes daddy I have the perfect distraction.  
Dean lifted his eyebrow for a minute in question but Lydia just gives him a cheeky grin then she leans forward and gives him a kiss on the nose, he then stands up and Sam and Dean enter the Morgue  
There's two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one has the MORGUE TECHNICIAN.  
MORGUE TECH  
Hey.  
DEAN  
Hey.  
MORGUE TECH  
Can I help you?  
DEAN  
Yeah. We're the, uh...med students.  
MORGUE TECH  
Sorry?  
DEAN  
Oh, Doctor—  
DEAN stumbles over the name.  
DEAN  
—Figlavitch didn't tell you?  
DEAN  
We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State.  
DEAN  
He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper.  
MORGUE TECH  
Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch.  
DEAN  
Oh well he said, uh, well, you know, it doesn't matter. You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?  
MORGUE TECH  
Sorry, I can't.  
MORGUE TECH  
Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want.  
DEAN  
An hour? Ooh. We gotta be heading back to Columbus by then.  
DEAN looks at SAM.  
SAM  
Yeah.  
DEAN  
Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out—  
MORGUE TECH  
Uh, look, man...no.  
DEAN laughs a little, then turns around and mumbles.  
DEAN  
I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear.  
SAM hits DEAN on the arm. He steps in front of DEAN and opens his wallet and pulls out some twenties. He lays a few of them, at least five, down on the MORGUE TECH's desk. The MORGUE TECH picks up the money.  
MORGUE TECH  
Follow me.  
The MORGUE TECH gets up and leaves. DEAN grabs SAM when SAM tries to follow.  
DEAN  
Dude, I earned that money.  
SAM  
You won it in a poker game.  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
SAM follows the MORGUE TECH.  
SAM  
Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.  
The MORGUE TECH pulls back the sheet over STEVEN's face.  
MORGUE TECH  
More than that. They practically liquefied.  
DEAN  
Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?  
MORGUE TECH  
Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone.  
SAM  
What's the official cause of death.  
MORGUE TECH  
Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure.  
SAM  
What do you mean?  
MORGUE TECH  
Intense cerebral bleeding. This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen.  
SAM  
The eyeswhat would cause something like that?  
MORGUE TECH  
Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.  
DEAN  
Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs?  
MORGUE TECH  
That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor.  
DEAN  
Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper.  
MORGUE TECH  
I'm not really supposed to show you that.  
SAM, annoyed, pulls out his wallet.  
There hadn't been any need for Lydia to use her distraction so they grabbed her from the hallway leading to the Morgue and were walking down stairs.  
SAM  
Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.  
DEAN  
How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?  
Lydia  
never daddy, Grandpa knows the signs monsters leave behind.  
DEAN  
Exactly.  
SAM  
All right, let's go talk to the daughter.  
SHOEMAKER HOUSE  
DEAN, Lydia and SAM walk into the funeral. There is a picture of STEVEN SHOEMAKER on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except DEAN, LYDIA and SAM.  
DEAN  
Feel like we're underdressed.  
Lydia looks down at her Jeans and sneakers with her caps sleeved lime green shirt again she didn't understand.  
Lydia  
Daddy, you and I have all of our clothes on, what's it mean underdressed?  
SAM  
Lydia at wakes and funerals people usually wear black as a sign of mourning and respect.  
LYDIA  
Oh, how do we, show respect for those that have died, should we change in to black?  
DEAN  
No, sweets we show respect for the dead by killing the bad thing Remember, so they won't have nightmares any more right just like we did for your mommy.  
LYDIA  
Alright I understand now it's not what we dress in, but that we stop the bad things from happeing right?  
Dean  
Yes Little Lydi that's right.  
They keep walking through the house towards the back ,A MAN points DEAN, LYDIA and SAM towards DONNA and LILY SHOEMAKER, who are with their friends JILL and CHARLIE.  
DEAN  
You must be Donna, right?  
DONNA  
Yeah.  
SAM  
Hi, uh—we're really sorry.  
DONNA  
Thank you.  
SAM  
I'm Sam, this is Dean, and this is our little sister Lydia. We worked with your dad.  
DONNA looks at CHARLIE, then back at SAM and DEAN.  
DONNA  
You did?  
DEAN  
Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke.  
CHARLIE  
I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now  
DONNA  
It's okay. I'm okay.  
DEAN  
Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?  
DONNA  
No.  
LILY turns around.  
LILY  
That's because it wasn't a stroke.  
DONNA  
Lily, don't say that.  
SAM  
What?  
DONNA  
I'm sorry, she's just upset.  
LILY  
No, it happened because of me.  
DONNA  
Sweetie, it didn't.  
SAM  
Lily.  
SAM gets down on eye level with LILY.  
SAM  
Why would you say something like that?  
LILY  
Right before he died, I said it.  
SAM  
You said what?  
LILY  
Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.  
A pause.  
LILY  
She took his eyes, that's what she does.  
LYDIA looked at Lilly and could tell that she was telling the truth she believed that bloody Marry had killed her father, she felt terrible for the little girl.  
DONNA  
That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault.  
DEAN  
I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?  
LILY  
No, I don't think so.  
INSIDE SHOEMAKER HOUSE  
******Up stairs bathroom********  
SAM pushes the door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor.  
SAM  
The Bloody Mary legend...Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?  
DEAN  
Not that I know of.  
LYDIA  
there isn't anything in Grandpas Journal.  
DEAN walks into the bathroom and. SAM stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood.  
SAM  
I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it.  
DEAN  
Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening.  
SAM  
The place where the legend began?  
DEAN shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet.  
SAM  
But according to the legend, the person who says B—  
SAM looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces him, and closes it.  
SAM  
The person who says you know what gets it. But here—  
DEAN  
Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.  
SAM  
Right.  
DEAN  
Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror.  
LYDIA  
LILLY'S right though, The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.  
SAM  
It's worth checking in to.  
UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  
A woman visible from knees down approaches, SAM, Lydia and DEAN leave the bathroom.  
UPSTAIRS HALLWAY  
CHARLIE  
What are you doing up here?  
DEAN  
We—we, had to go take Lydia the bathroom.  
CHARLIE  
Who are you?  
DEAN  
Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad.  
CHARLIE  
He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.  
DEAN  
No, I know, I meant—  
CHARLIE  
And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming.  
LYDIA stepped back into her father and he placed his arms on her shoulders to steady her discomfort.  
SAM  
All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad.  
CHARLIE  
Yeah, a stroke.  
SAM  
That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.  
CHARLIE  
Like what?  
SAM  
Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth.  
DEAN  
So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead.  
CHARLIE  
Who are you, cops?  
SAM looks over his shoulder at DEAN.  
DEAN  
Something like that.  
CHARLIE  
and who is she, your trainee?  
LYDIA  
I help them get the bad things, so people don't have nightmares.  
Lydia stated factually, she Knew Charlie was suspicious of her father and sam so like always the truth helped alleviate the fear.  
SAM  
I'll tell you what. Here.  
SAM reaches into his pocket, pulls out a paper and pen, and starts writing down his cell number.  
SAM  
If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange, out of the ordinary...just give us a call.  
SAM hands her the paper as he, Lydia and DEAN walk down the hallway.  
LIBRARY  
SAM, DEAN and Lydia walk into a library, rather dark for the time of day.  
DEAN  
All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty.  
SAM  
Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more. {They walk in to the actual library.}  
LYDIA  
All right so what do we look for?  
Lydia had taken to helping them research latley to be more helpful, her father had already started teaching her about guns and started training her how to disassemble and reassemble the guns he said that she might be ready soon to help them on a hunt, so research was another part of her training.  
SAM  
Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.  
DEAN  
Well that sounds annoying.  
SAM  
No it won't be so bad, as long as we...{He looks at the computers which all say "Out of Order" on them.} *chuckles* I take it back. This will be very annoying.  
while the three Winchesters were researching the old fashioned way, Charlie was driving in her car talking on her cell phone.  
Charlie  
I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something, and maybe the girl was like a psychic medium or somthing it was weird what she said that she helps them get the bad things, I mean it sounded crazy.  
Jill  
Whoever they were, they were cute, I could careless about the little girl.  
Charlie  
Jill  
Jill  
You didn't think so?  
Charlie  
Yeah okay they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to DONNA's dad?  
Jill  
Maybe LILY was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him.  
Charlie  
Ha ha, very funny.  
Jill  
Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?  
Charlie  
No.  
Jill  
Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now.  
Charlie  
Jill, quit it.  
Jill  
I'm standing right in front of the Mirror, Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.  
Charlie  
{There is a silence on the phone.} Jill? {Jill screams.} Jill!?  
Jill  
{Starts laughing} You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow. {They hang up the phone and Jill goes to her closet to finish getting changed. She opens the door, and on the inside there is a mirror, where we see Bloody Mary. She closes the closet door and goes to sit down at her vanity, where of course there is another mirror. We see Bloody Mary as she takes her earrings out, and then her reflection again when Jill walks in front of her TV screen. Jill goes back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bends down to wash, her reflection in the mirror stays standing. She looks up and sees her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill starts panicking as the reflection in the mirror starts oozing blood out of its eyes. She reaches up and feels blood on her own face.}  
Reflection  
You did it. You killed that boy.  
Jill falls down after seemingly being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watches her.  
MOTEL ROOM  
***SAM's dream again***  
The flames sucked up into Jessica's body, we hear "Why SAM?" and SAM wakes up.  
SAM  
Why'd you let me fall asleep?  
DEAN  
Cause I'm an awesome brother.  
lydia  
what did you dream about?  
Lydia asked him with her penetrating stare, it's almost like she wanted to compel him to answer.  
SAM  
Lollipops and candy canes.  
Sam pryes his eyes from his niece, which seemed to get harder and harder to do.  
DEAN  
Yeah, sure.  
SAM  
Did you find anything?  
DEAN  
Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? {SAM sits up.} No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.  
SAM  
Maybe we just haven't found it yet.  
he says as he falls back on the bed.  
DEAN  
I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary.  
SAM's cell phone rings. He answers it.  
SAM  
Hello?  
He turns to look at Lydia and Dean with concern etched on his face.  
SAM  
were on our way charlie, hold on.  
sam grabs his jacket and dean grabs his keys and Lydia follows behind them locking the motel door.  
Charlie was on a bench, and DEAN is sitting on the back of it with Lydia sitting in between his knees, and SAM is standing there. Charlie is crying.  
Charlie  
And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone.  
SAM  
I'm sorry.  
Charlie  
And she said it.  
DEAN looks up at SAM.  
CHARLIE  
I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?  
LYDIA  
No, you're not insane.  
Charlie  
Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse, hearing it from a little girl.  
LYDIA sighed, it was hard for adults who didn't know her to believe her because she was only eight, most of the time people questioned what she could actually know concerning the supernatural, but she knew quite a lot from her daddy and grandpa John and she was learning more and more. Dean Noticed this he knew what she felt, people not taking him seriously about the supernatural he and Sam went through the same thing when they were little that's why they had the winchester family rule number one (you shut your mouth about the family business) he stroked his fingers through her wavy dirty blond hair and she leaned into it, it was just what she needed.  
SAM  
Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained.  
DEAN  
And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help.  
So they made a plan to get into Jill's room. Charlie comes in and locks the door. She then goes over to the window and opens it, where SAM,DEAN and Lydia were waiting to enter. SAM enters first and DEAN throws him a duffel bag. SAM sets it on the bed and then reaches back out the window to grab Lydia and help her in, then he starts going through it, then Dean climbed through the window.  
SAM  
What did you tell Jill's mom?  
Charlie  
Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things.  
SAM pulls something out of the bag and DEAN shuts the curtains.  
Charlie  
I hate lying to her.  
DEAN  
Trust us, there is a time for lying and a time for truth lying to her is for the greater good. Hit the lights.  
LYDIA  
goes over to turn off the lights.  
CHARLIE  
What are you guys looking for?  
DEAN  
We'll let you know as soon as we find it.  
SAM  
has a digital camera ready, and hands it to DEAN.  
SAM  
Hey, night vision.  
DEAN turns on the night vision for him.  
DEAN  
Perfect.  
The digital camera is aimed at DEAN.  
DEAN  
Do I look like Paris Hilton?  
LYDIA giggles at her fathers comment.  
SAM walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror.  
SAM  
So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?  
DEAN  
Beats me.  
SAM closes the closet door.  
DEAN  
I want to know why Jill said it in the first place.  
Charlie  
It's just a joke.  
LYDIA  
Somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time.  
SAM is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stops and sees trickles of something running out from behind the mirror.  
SAM  
Hey.  
DEAN, LYDIA and Charlie turn to look at him.  
SAM  
There's a black light in the trunk, right?  
SAM has carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and lays it on the bed upside down. DEAN throws him a black light. SAM peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. SAM shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a handprint, and the words "Gary Bryman."  
Charlie  
Gary Bryman?  
SAM  
You know who that is?  
Charlie  
No.  
After they were done with Jills room they head back to the park were they met Charlie before so sam could go to the Library and Lydia could play in the playground  
DEAN and Charlie are sitting on the bench watching her, then SAM comes up behind them.  
SAM  
So, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.  
Charlie  
Oh my God.  
SAM  
What?  
Charlie  
Jill drove that car.  
DEAN  
We need to get back to your friend DONNA's house.  
Dean called Lydia away from the toys and they all headed back to the Impalla to go back to DONNA'S house. SAM and DEAN are hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. There is a handprint on it, and the words "Linda Shoemaker".  
SAM  
Linda Shoemaker.  
DONNA  
Why are you asking me this?  
SAM  
Look, we're sorry, but it's important.  
DONNA  
Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave.  
DEAN  
Now DONNA, just listen.  
DONNA  
Get out of my house! {she runs upstairs.}  
Charlie  
Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?  
LYDIA  
Maybe.  
Charlie  
I think I should stick around.  
DEAN  
All right. Whatever you do, don't—  
Charlie  
Believe me, I won't say it.  
DEAN was at a computer and SAM looking at some things posted on a bulletin board, while Lydia was reading from her fairy tale book again.  
SAM  
Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?  
DEAN  
Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.  
SAM  
But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town.  
DEAN  
I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless you got a better idea—  
SAM  
The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern.  
DEAN  
I know, I was thinking the SAMe thing.  
SAM  
With mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run.  
LYDIA  
Both had secrets where people died.  
She said as she looked up from her book directly at sam.  
SAM  
Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them.  
DEAN  
Right, right. So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it.  
LYDIA  
just like the wicked queen in snow white, the mirror had to tell her the truth now matter what.  
SAM  
So maybe it works whether you're the one that summoned her or not.  
DEAN  
Take a look at this. Cut to a picture of a woman lying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. DEAN prints out another picture and hands it to SAM. The picture is of a handprint and the letters "Tre"  
SAM  
Looks like the SAMe handprint.  
DEAN  
Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.  
with that information they all headed to the Impalla to go to Fort Wayne, when they got in the to the detectives house who was investigating the case at the time Lydia stayed in the car so Dean and Sam could play the reporter cover.  
Detective  
I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me.  
DEAN  
What exactly happened?  
Detective  
You boys said you were reporters?  
SAM  
We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.  
DETECTIVE  
That's right.  
SAM  
See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.  
the detective pulling some files out of a file cabinet.  
Detective  
Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this.  
He opens a file to the picture SAM and DEAN found on the computer.  
DETECTIVE  
Now see that there? T-R-E?  
DEAN  
Yeah.  
DETECTIVE  
I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.  
SAM  
You know who it was?  
DETECTIVE  
Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor SAMpson. {He pulls out a picture of a man.} And I think her cut her up good.  
SAM  
Now why would he do something like that?  
DETECTIVE  
Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair.  
DEAN  
Yeah but how do you know it was SAMpson who killed her?  
Detective  
It's hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...it was almost professional.  
DEAN  
But you could never prove it?  
Detective  
No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.  
DEAN  
Is he still alive?  
Detective  
Nope.  
sits down and sighs  
DETECTIVE  
If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could.  
SAM  
Where's she buried?  
Detective  
She wasn't. She was cremated.  
DEAN  
What about that mirror  
nods at the one in the picture.  
DEAN  
It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?  
Detective  
Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago.  
SAM  
You have the names of her family by any chance?  
***THAT SAME TIME***  
inside of a girl's bathroom at a school DONNA and Charlie walked in.  
DONNA  
I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?  
Charlie  
They were only trying to help. Please, DONNA, you have to believe me.  
DONNA  
What? About Bloody Mary?  
they stop in front of the mirror so Donna can fix her lip gloss.  
Charlie  
Please, I know it sounds crazy—  
DONNA  
Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?  
Charlie  
Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died.  
DONNA  
Okay so!  
she turns to face the mirror  
DONNA  
Bloody Mary.  
Charlie  
No!  
DONNA  
Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.  
She turns back to face Charlie  
DONNA  
See? Nothing happened.  
Charlie  
Why would you do that?  
DONNA  
Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you.  
Donna Scoffs at her and brushes past to exit the bathroom leaving Charlie alone, the bell rings and  
Charlie is walking down past some windows into the classroom, and Bloody Mary in one of them, but Charlie dosen't notice  
while charlie is in physics/science class.  
Teacher  
Elements that loose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the SAMe element.  
Charlie opens up her compact.  
TEACHER  
Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius.  
Charlie sees Bloody Mary in the corner while looking in her mirror and screams . The class freaks out as she starts running around the room.  
TEACHER  
Charlie!  
She sees the reflection of Mary in the window of the door, picks up a stool, and throws it through the window.  
TEACHER  
Charlie!  
The teacher catches Charlie.  
TEAHCER  
Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down.  
Charlie sees Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses.  
Charlie  
Aah! Let me go!  
Teacher  
Charlie!  
Charlie runs out of the room.  
SAM, DEAN and LYDIA are driving down the road. SAM is on his cell phone.  
SAM  
Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks.  
SAM hangs up.  
DEAN  
So?  
SAM  
So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.  
LYDIA  
So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?  
SAM  
Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow.  
DEAN  
Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?  
SAM  
Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped.  
DEAN  
So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.  
LYDIA  
how can she move through like a lots different mirrors, daddy?  
DEAN  
I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.  
SAM  
Yeah, I don't know, maybe.  
SAM's cell phone rings.  
SAM  
Hello.  
The look of concern comes across his face again  
LYDIA  
Is it Charlie?, she's next daddy we have to help her!  
Dean looked at his daughter through the rearview mirror, he was starting to get concerned about this case with Lydia she seemed to have a connection to this some how she was sussing out peoples secrets or at least she was sensing more and more that people were hiding things and it didn't help that sammy was part of that, he turned his attention back to the road and continued to go back to meet Charlie.  
Charlie is sitting on the bed with her head on her knees ,SAM and DEAN have all of the curtains drawn shut, LYDIA was throwing sheets over the mirrors, while her dad and uncle were facing the others to the wall or floor.  
Sits next to Charlie  
SAM  
Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?  
Charlie looks up slowly.  
SAM  
Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you.  
Charlie  
But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?  
LYDIA  
No. No. Not anytime soon, my uncle and Daddy are the best at killing bad things, they are gonna stop Mary.  
Dean Sits on the bed too.  
DEAN  
All right Charlie. We need to know what happened.  
Charlie  
We were in the bathroom. DONNA said it.  
DEAN  
That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?  
Charlie  
I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said "Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have.  
She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again.  
SAM, DEAN and Lydia were driving in the rain, the story that Charlie had told them had similarities to Sam and Jessica's story, he desperately wanted to help his brother find some peace with her passing, Lydia had learned to be brave and over come her tragedy and she had just turned 6 when Amanda was murdered, you would think it would be easier for sam he was 22 but for some reason Sam blamed him self for it he just couldn't figure it out.  
DEAN  
You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault.  
SAM  
You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, DEAN. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary.  
DEAN  
I guess.  
SAM  
You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.  
DEAN  
Why, what do you mean?  
SAM  
Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.  
DEAN  
Well how do you know that's going to work?  
SAM  
I don't, not for sure.  
Lydia  
Well who's gonna summon her?  
DEAN  
your out of the rotation baby girl, you don't do secrets.  
he stated , knowing this was true and she knew it too.  
SAM  
I will. She'll come after me.  
DEAN  
You know what, that's it.  
He pulls the car over.  
DEAN  
This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? SAM, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.  
LYDIA  
Daddy!  
She gasped in horror that he would suggest that Uncle sammy hit him.  
SAM  
No, I don't blame you.  
DEAN  
Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done.  
SAM  
I could've warned her.  
He looked in the back at Lydia, as she stared at him with her piercing gaze egging him with a look to let the truth out.  
DEAN  
About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway.  
SAM  
No you don't.  
DEAN  
I don't what?  
SAM  
You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything.  
DEAN  
What are you talking about?  
SAM  
your daughter knows haven't told you everything, she's the lie detector after all, but she doesn't know what it is either.  
he tells dean.  
SAM  
and well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?  
Dean looked at him with surprise.  
DEAN  
No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it.  
SAM  
DEAN that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this.  
SAM was trying to pick the lock on the door. when he gets the door open, they see tons of mirrors every where in the shop.  
DEAN  
Well...that's just great.  
He pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror.  
DEAN  
All right let's start looking.  
They split up and walk around the store , the flash light's sweep across the room, as they continue looking for the mirror.  
DEAN  
Maybe they've already sold it.  
{SAM's flashlight stops on the mirror.}  
SAM  
I don't think so.  
{DEAN and LYDIA walks over to him and pulls out the picture again to compare. It is the mirror.  
DEAN  
That's it.  
Dean sighs  
You sure about this?  
SAM hands Lydia his flashlight to hold while he grabs the crow bar from Dean.  
SAM  
He sighs.  
SAM  
Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.  
he looks at DEAN who gives him an unsure look back, then Sam catches Lydia's eyes she was piercing through him but he could also see she was scared, the truth although was always the best policy didn't mean that you didn't feel fear because of it.  
SAM picks up the crowbar  
Sam  
Bloody Mary.  
DEAN turns to see a light coming through the store, he turns to Sam and Lydia.  
DEAN  
I'll go check that out. Stay here, be careful.  
SAM readies the crowbar again, while Lydia straightens herself like she always does when she needs to be brave.  
Smash anything that moves, and stay out of the way ok Lydia?  
LYDIA  
Yes, daddy I understand.  
DEAN nods at her and crawls away towards the front door. He sees a headlight.  
DEAN  
Crap.  
He puts the crowbar down and begins to walk to the door.  
Meanwhile SAM hears a breath he looks to see that Lydia is silent, so he turns to look at a different mirror, he then turns back to Mary's and see her in the mirror in front of him.  
DEAN was out side walking up to the police.  
Police  
Hold it.  
DEAN  
Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system.  
Police  
Who are you?  
DEAN  
I'm the boss's kid.  
Police  
You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?  
SAM was facing Mary in a different mirror now, He sees her out of the corner of his eye, he smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She appeared in a different Mirror now, he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He is now back facing her mirror, Lydia was ram rod straight behind sam a few feet she was just Staring at mary transfixed it was like she could see all the lies that the people mary had killed were filtering through her mind as if the truth was bouncing off the mirrors and reflecting in mary herself.  
SAM  
Come on. Come into this one.  
SAM looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. SAM starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart, LYDIA stands there, she was told to stay out of the way but, this frightens her the truth can be terrible when your faced with it as sam was witnessing.  
Reflection  
It's your fault. You killed her. You killed Jessica.  
DEAN was still outside talking to the Police.  
DEAN  
Like I said, I was adopted.  
Police  
Yeah.  
Dean was being covered back and front by the two cops, when he heard lydia scream for him.  
You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now.  
He says punches one cop, back hands the other, then punches the cop in front of him again. They end up out cold on the ground, he turns to run in the direction of his daughters scream, dean looks to where Lydia stands there looking at Sam with horror in her eyes clenching and Un-cleanching her fists as if she is suffering along with sam.  
Reflection  
You never told her the truth—who you really were.  
SAM is now falling towards the ground.  
REFLECTION  
But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she died. Didn't you!? You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone to die!? You dreamt it would happen!  
DEAN's crowbar goes through the mirror.  
Dean bends down to the floor to SAM.  
SAM, SAMMY!  
SAM  
It's SAM.  
DEAN  
God, are you okay?  
SAM  
Uh, yeah.  
DEAN looks to Lydia, she was leaning on one of those large clay vases panting heavely, she looked like she was drained.  
DEAN  
Come on, come on.  
He pulls SAM up, and puts SAM's arm over his neck, and they begin to walk over to where Lydia is to check her as well, when she looks at Sam in the eyes.  
LYDIA  
it's not over sam, she coming back.  
suddenly Mary crawls out of the frame of the mirror. They turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass, May walks towards them both Dean and Sam fall to the ground, They both start to bleed from the face, but Lydia struggles to reaches a medium wall mirror and and walks in front of her father and uncle so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection.  
MARY SPEAKS TO HER OWN REFLECTION  
You killed them! All those people! You killed them!  
Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. Lydia throws down the mirror she held and it shatters then she falls to all fours breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.  
DEAN  
Hey you two  
SAM and LYDIA  
Yeah?  
DEAN  
This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck?  
SAM and LYDIA chuckle weakly.  
SAM and DEAN driving in the car with Charlie and LYDIA in the back. They pull up in front of her house.  
Charlie  
So this is really over?  
Dean nods.  
DEAN  
Yeah, it's over.  
Charlie  
Thank you.  
Dean reaches back to shake her hand, and she gets out of the car.  
SAM  
Charlie?  
Charlie turns around.  
SAM  
Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.  
Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house.  
DEAN  
Gently hits SAM  
DEAN  
That's good advice.  
They drive off.  
Dean  
Hey SAM?  
SAM  
Yeah?  
DEAN  
Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is.  
SAM  
Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself.  
Sam turns to look over at his Niece who was staring out of the window.  
SAM  
hey, Lydi? what happened in the shop?  
Lydia looked over at sam the at her father's eyes in the mirror, then back at sam.  
LYDIA  
I could see all the secrets, mary draged out of every one she killed, I saw it in my head like a movie, just secret after secret, like the truth had come out as a flood in my mind, it was alot to see.  
Sam gulped and dean's eyes widened with worry.  
SAM  
you saw everyones secrets?  
LYDIA  
just from the people she killed.  
she stated looking at sam intently, she didn't know his secret but she knew he was keeping them, you couldn't force the truth it had to come out in its own time or no one would be truly free.  
SAM sighed in relief that his secret was still his own but he also felt bad that Lydia had to take that burden on her little shoulders secrets were a heavy weight the truth was also heavy and she carried truth with her where ever she went with that thought in mind he looked out the window and see's Jessica in a white dress on the street corner standing next to a light pole, as they turn the corner she disappears behind the pole, and she was just gone.


	13. The Skin

DEAN: What are you talking about? Theyll catch you.  
SAM: Look, they cant hold me. Just go find Lydia, and keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebeccas.  
DEAN starts to climb over the fence.  
Dean stops and turns around.  
Sam: Stay out of the sewers you'll only have Lydia as back up and she's not ready yet.  
DEAN says nothing and hops over the fence.  
SAM: I mean it!  
DEAN: Yeah, yeah!  
Dean replies and runs down the allyway.  
POLICE OFFICER: Dont move! Keep your hands where I can see em.  
SAM raises his hands in the air, and kneeling on the ground letting the officers approach him  
DEAN was grabbing wepons from the trunk, he called Lydia and after her security question he told her that he was going to kill the shapshifter and then he would come and get her, that she needed to lock the door and not let anyone in that didn't answer another security question he hung up with her and sighed a breath of reliefe knowing that Lydia was safe and that she had done exactly what he had tought her to do so he could do his job.  
DEAN: Im sorry, Sam. But you know me—I just cant wait.  
He closes the trunk and walks away. he gets back to the Sewer where he starts looking around. He comes across a chamber filled with candles and chains. Revolting piles of skin and blood are on the floor. he hears a noise and moves to another area of the sewer. He sees a large figure covered with a sheet. He removes it and sees REBECCA. Her hands and feet are bound together with rope, struggeling to get away from him not knowing it was the real Dean.  
DEAN: Rebecca?  
*** At the sam time***  
SAM was sitting, having a beer. He didn't know he was talking with the shapeshifter, who is in the form of REBECCA.  
SHAPESHIFTER: So, say this shapeshifter is real. By the way, you know youre crazy? But, um, say it is real. How do you stop it?  
She replaces SAMs empty beer bottle with a new one.  
SAM: Thanks.  
He sighs relieved that she believes him in at least partly.  
SAM: Silver bullet to the heart.  
She chuckles.  
SHAPESHIFTER: You are crazy.  
She hits him over the head with the empty bottle. He falls over, unconscious. The shapeshifters eyes momentarily glow silver.  
****back in the Sewer****  
DEAN is untying REBECCAs ropes.  
DEAN: What happened?  
REBECCA: (crying) I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I dont know, how is that even possible?  
DEAN: Okay, okay. Its okay.  
He finishes untying her.  
Come on. Can you walk? (She nods.) Okay, weve gotta hurry. Sam went to see you.  
***REBECCAs HOUSE****  
The shapeshifter has changed back into the form of DEAN. He finishes tying up SAMs hands and feet, then starts walking around the kitchen.  
SAM: What are you gonna do to me?  
SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, Im not gonna do anything. Dean will, though.  
SAM: Theyll never catch him.  
SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, doesnt matter. Murder in the first of his own brother? Hell be hunted the rest of his life.  
He picks up a sharp knife and examines it.  
SHAPESHIFTER: I must say, I will be sorry to lose this skin. Your brothers got a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do.  
He pours himself a drink.  
SHAPESHIFTER: Cheers.  
He takes a drink, then picks up the knife from the kitchen and sticks it into the edge of the pool table. SAM lifts his legs and kicks the shapeshifter, who falls to the ground. SAM quickly sits up and moves his hands up and down on the blade of the knife. The ropes break apart. The shapeshifter gets up, and SAM takes the knife and swings at him. The shapeshifter grabs SAM'S arm in mid-swing and twists it. SAM falls to the ground.  
SHAPESHIFTER: Oh, you son of a bitch.  
He and SAM start to fight. SAM tries to pin DEAN down.  
Not bad, little brother.  
SAM: Youre not him.  
They continue to fight. The shapeshifter finally throws SAM into a bookshelf. It falls apart, and books fall on top of SAM.  
SHAPESHIFTER: Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass.  
He grabs a pool cue and swings at SAM but misses and hits a light fixture. After fighting for several more minutes, they fall onto a coffee table. The shapeshifter pins SAM to the floor and starts to choke him.  
REAL DEAN: Hey!  
The shapeshifter sees DEAN and gets off of SAM. DEAN aims his gun at the shapeshifter and shoots him in the heart twice. The shapeshifter falls to the ground, dead. REBECCA enters and sees SAM on the floor.  
REBECCA: Sam!  
She rushes over to him. DEAN walks to the shapeshifters body and notices him wearing DEANs necklace. DEAN yanks it from around the shapeshifters neck and nods knowingly at SAM and REBECCA, spookily it could have fooled anybody maybe even Lydia that this was Dean the real Dean lying on the ground on top of the broken coffee table, he made sure every thing was ok and then went out the door to retrieve both his babies, when he got to the motel he knocked on the door and waited for Lydia to ask her security question.  
DEAN: little Lydi it's me daddy!  
he saw her part the curtin at the window to look at him in the eye, what was the story you were reading to me the night we met?  
Dean remembered that night just a little over two years ago it made him smile at how much trust she had put in him and he knew she was reestablishing that trust again.  
DEAN: The Robber and the Bridegroom.  
she scrambled away from the window and flung open the door and launched herself into her fathers arms breathing him in and holing him tight and close she must have sat straingt on the bed the whole time being brave and hoping her father would come back to her now she knew that he was really him she let the bravery go and sobbed in his neck and he soaked up the love and worry she had over him, he hoped it would never change.  
The next day DEAN and Lydia were by the car, lyida wasnt going anywhere from her father for a while and he was now teaching her how to read a map while, REBECCA and SAM were talking outside of the front door.  
REBECCA: So, this is what you do? You and your brother and your niece —you hunt down these kinds of things?  
SAM: Yeah, pretty much.  
REBECCA: I cant believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes. And, I mean, does everybody at school—nobody knows that you do this?  
SAM: No.  
REBECCA: Did Jessica know?  
SAM looks thoughtful.  
SAM: No, she didnt.  
REBECCA: Must be lonely.  
SAM: Oh, no. No, its not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? Its my family.  
She laughs.  
REBECCA: Well, you know, Zack and me, and everybody at school—we really miss you.  
She hugs him.  
SAM: (sadly) Yeah, me too.  
They pull away, sam turns ready to walk to the Impalla.  
REBECCA: Well, will you call sometime?  
SAM: It might not be for a little while.  
REBECCA nods and waves goodbye to LYDIA and DEAN. He waves back, and she goes back inside the house. SAM walks over to the car.  
DEAN: So, what about your friend, Zack?  
SAM: Cops are blamin this Dean Winchester guy for Emilys murder. They found the murder weapon in the guys lair, Zacks clothes stained with her blood. Now theyre thinking maybe the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.  
He smiles. DEAN rolls his eyes and gets in the car.  
LYDIA: that's going to make the Job harder.  
They got into the car and started driving awayDEAN and SAM while Lydia watched the scenery from the back seat.  
DEAN: Sorry, man.  
SAM: About what?  
DEAN: I really wish things could be different, you know? I wish you could just College, I wish Lydia could have a normal Child hood with friends and school and stuff.  
SAM: No, thats okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in, and Lydia wouldn't want to be any where else than with you.  
DEAN: Well, thats cause you two are freaks.  
SAM: Yeah, thanks.  
DEAN: Well, Im a freak, too. Im right there with you guys, all the way.  
SAM laughs.  
LYDIA; Yeah, we know you are.  
DEAN: You know, I gotta say—Im sorry Im gonna miss it.  
SAM: Miss what?  
DEAN: How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?  
LYDIA: Never Daddy, you'll never see your own funeral because it wont happen, me and sam will though someday. but I hope it won't be for a long time  
Dean and SAM smile at each other and Dean reaches back to hold her hand in comfort knowing that he could'nt promise that, because of the life they lead it could be at any moment but he promised that he would make every day count with her . They continue to drive onto the next case.


	14. HookMan

In Lori and Taylors College Dorm Room, Lori was getting ready for a date, she was nervous since it was her first college date, this was a whole new world she wasn't living with her father who was the local preacher, so she was comming out of the religious bubble and she was finding a ballance with her beliefs and the world, the girls were trying on different outfits and hairstyles, Taylor was more of the crazy anything goes kind of girl willing to flaunt what she had and Lori was a good girl modest and upstanding, once Taylor had talked Lori into a halter top, she was ready to go and said her goodbye's and walked out the door with taylor leaving her with some last advice on her way out.  
TAYLOR: Dont do anything I wouldnt do.  
LORI: Theres nothing you wouldnt do.  
(She leaves)  
Taylor was then smiling to her self as she layed back on her bed ontinuing to thumb through her people Magazine. smiling to herself  
TAYLOR: Thats true.  
LORIs boyfriends car pulls up along Nine Mile Road and parks the car not noticing the tall figure with a hook for a hand Standing behind the trees.  
LORI: I thought we were going to the party.  
RICH: Well, we cant arrive on time.  
Lorie started blushing figuring that things might be headed in a direction she wasn't sure she was ready for, but also couldn't deny that she was having a hard time resisting.  
LORI: You know, if I didnt know any better, Id think you brought me here on purpose.  
Rich feigning shock, turned and looked at her.  
RICH: What? Im offended.  
LORI: sarcastically, rolled her eyes and smiled.  
LORI: Yeah, Im sure.  
They smile and begin to kiss. LORIs cell phone rings and they reluctantly break away. The caller ID says Dad Calling".  
RICH: You wanna get that?  
LORI: Definitely not.  
She shuts the ringer off. They resume kissing, and RICH put his hand under LORIs halter strap. She pulls away and moves his hand.  
LORI: No, I'm not ready for that.  
RICH: Its ok.  
LORI looks uncomfortable and the situation is getting out of hand but still no one notied Outside,that the figure with the hook is moving slowly out from the trees towards the car. RICH was kissing LORIs neck again and continues to try and put his hand back under her strap, She becomes even more uncomfortable and pulls away.  
LORI: Hey, I mean it.  
They suddenly hear a loud screeching noise. Outside which startles them, the unknown man is dragging his hook along a Dead End sign.  
Lori Started looking around nervously.  
LORI: What was that?  
RICH: I dont know.  
They hear the same sound. The man is shown dragging his hook along a sign that says 9 Mile Road.  
RICH: What is that?  
He opens the car door, and gets out to take a look around in his head he's totally scared but he has to put up a front for Lori so she will feel protected.  
LORI: No! Rich, no!  
Lori tries to get him to stay because him going out there is freaking her out even more, she dosen't want to be left alone.  
RICH: No, just wait here.  
LORI looks after him terrified. mean while Outside, RICH was looking around when he heard more screeching. behind him this makes Him turn to see a long scratch being made on the side of his car, but the Hook Man was invisible so Rich couldn't tell who was doing this.  
RICH: What the hell?  
LORI: Rich, lets go!  
she yells out the open window , when she is suddenly jerked around when the back tire gets punctured. wich makes her scream because now she is terrified.  
LORI: Rich?  
She looks around, she can't see Rich anywhere outside.  
LORI: Rich!  
She rolls up the windows and locks them, in her logial mind she knows that if somone was going to hurt her a locked door and a pane of glass wasn't going to stop them from getting to her, but she wasn't thinking logically or else she would have already called 911  
LORI: Rich, where are you?  
She suddenly hears scratching and banging on the roof. which of course makes her scream She jumps into the backseat on the floor curling her self up into a ball while she waits for somthing else to happen. The noise stops; and LORI is breathing heavily, trying to get her mind to start thinking of what she needs to do to get her self out of danger.  
LORI: Ok ok.  
She gets out of the car and starts to run away down 9 mile road, and when she turns around to see if she is being followed she sees RICH. He is suspended from a tree, upside down, above the car. LORI was so stunned and frightened at the same time all she could think to do right then was scream.  
**** a Day Later*****  
the three winchesters were at aout door cafe dean was looking for a case, sipping his coffee, while Lydia was drinking a straberry and bannanna smoothy.  
While SAM was on the payphone.  
SAM: Alright, thank you for your time.  
He hangs up and walks back to the table, and sat next to Lydia who passes him part of her scone that Dean had bought for her, he smiles at her and she smiles back she has been making more of an effort to be with sam and do things with him, but she still finds it hard to be away from Dean since the skin walker case but she is comming back to her old self day by day.  
DEAN: Your, uh, half-caf, double vanilla latte is gettin cold over here, Francis.  
Lydia Giggles and nudges her dad's leg with her toe making him smirk at her.  
SAM: Bite me.  
He says as he takes a bite of the scone and turns his attention to Dean.  
DEAN: So, anything?  
SAM shakes his head.  
SAM: I had em check the FBIs Missing Persons Data Bank. No John Does fitting Dads description. I even ran his plates for traffic violations.  
DEAN: Sam, Im tellin ya, I dont think Dad wants to be found.  
SAM looks disappointed.  
DEAN: Check this out.  
He shows SAM and Lydia the article on the computer about RICHs death.  
Its a news item out of Planes Courier. Ankeny, Iowa. Its only about a hundred miles from here.  
Sam started reading the article out loud so Lydia could hear also.  
SAM: The mutilated body was found near the victims car, parked on 9 Mile Road.  
DEAN: Keep reading.  
SAM: Authorities are unable to provide a realistic description of the killer. The sole eyewitness, whose name has been withheld, is quoted as saying the attacker was invisible.  
LYDIA: That's weird, it could be somthing.  
SAM: Or it could be nothing at all. One freaked out witness who didnt see anything? Doesnt mean its the Invisible Man.  
LYDIA: But what if it is? Grandpa would check it out.  
Dean nodded, to his daughters conclusion.  
The Winchesters were driving they stoped at the fraternity house where RICH lived Lydia was told to stay in the car both Sam and Dean knew that this was hardly a place to take an 8 year old girl, and Dean had no intention of letting her see what frat boys were like with their pig stye of a house and their porno pin up girls in the walls. As They walked in the door they were greeted by frat brothers who look at them confusedly not knowing who they are.  
SAM: One more time, why are we here?  
he asked as he looked around for the Prophyet brother (head of the fraternity)  
DEAN: Victim lived here.  
They walk up to some guys fixing a car.  
DEAN: Nice wheels.  
They look at him strangely.  
Were your fraternity brothers. From Ohio. Were new in town. Transfers. Looking for a place to stay.  
Dean grin's at them and they point them to a shirtless frat boy in yellow shorts is painting his face and body purple. SAM and DEAN knock on his door.  
FRAT BOY: Who are you?  
DEAN: Were your new roommates.  
He smiles and walks over to the boy. The boy holds the brush and paint can out to DEAN.  
FRAT BOY: Do me a favor? Get my back. Big game today.  
Dean looking disgusted points to SAM  
DEAN: Hes the artist. Things he can do with a brush.  
SAM, mortified, takes the brush and can. DEAN sits on a chair and picks up a magazine.  
DEAN: So  
He looks at the name on the magazine  
DEAN: Murph. Is it true?  
MURPH: What?  
DEAN: We heard one of the guys around here got killed last week.  
MURPH: (sadly) Yeah.  
SAM: What happened?  
MURPH: Theyre saying some psycho with a knife. Maybe a drifter passing through. Rich was a good guy.  
SAM: Rich he was with somebody?  
MURPH: Not just somebody. Lori Sorensen.  
DEAN: Whos Lori Sorensen?  
he turns to SAM grinning  
DEAN: You missed a spot. Just down there on the back.  
SAM looks annoyed, and continues to slather paint on murph's back just above his waist band.  
MURPH: Loris a freshman. Shes a local. Super hot. And get this: shes a reverends daughter.  
DEAN: You wouldnt happen to know which church, would ya?  
REV. SORENSEN: Our hearts go out to the family of a young man who perished. And my personal prayers of thanks go out as well because I believe he died trying to protect my daughter.  
LORI looks down at her clasped hands embarrassed that her father was bringing up the tragedy like this in church.  
REV. SORENSEN: And now, as time heals all our wounds, we should reflect on what this tragedy means. To us, as a church.  
SAM, DEAN and LYDIA, enter and the door slams behind them. The congregation goes silent and turns to look at them  
REV. SORENSEN as a community, and as a family. The loss of a young person is particularly tragic. A life unlived is the saddest of passings.  
The Winchesters sit down. LORI stares at SAM, and he smiles weakly at her.  
So, please, let us pray. For peace, for guidance, and for the power to protect our children.  
Everyone bows their head in prayer, except DEAN and LYDIA, SAM elbows him, and DEAN, noticing everyone else, does the same, while pushing Lydia's head down bowing her head as well, which she turns and scowles at him for. her mother and her never went to church and she never believed in god, maybe a higher osmic power but god was just so fantastical to believe in a person of ultimate good and love when she had whittnessed so much bad, she believed in the supernatural and maybe fate and destiny but she had no proof of a divine being.  
When the Mass has ended, Sam,Dean and LYDIA were walking out the front door keeping an eye on Lori so they could talk to her, Lori was busy talking to another girl she seemed to be hesitant.  
LORI: I cant. Its Sunday night.  
TAYLOR: Its just us girls. Were gonna do tequila shots and watch Reality Bites.  
LORI: My dad makes dinner every Sunday night.  
TAYLOR: Come on, Lori. I know this has been hard, but you are allowed to have fun.  
LORI: Ill try.  
TAYLOR rolls her eyes.  
TAYLOR: Ok.  
They hug and TAYLOR leaves. SAM, DEAN and Lydia walk up to LORI.  
SAM: Are you Lori?  
LORI: Yeah.  
SAM: My name is Sam. This is my brother, Dean.  
(DEAN waves)  
DEAN: Hi.  
SAM: and this is our Little Sister LYDIA We just transferred here to the university, me and dean did obviously not Lydia.  
LORI: I saw you inside.  
SAM: We dont wanna bother you. We just heard about what happened and...  
DEAN: We wanted to say how sorry we were.  
SAM: I kind of know what youre going through. I-I saw someone..get hurt once. Its something you dont forget.  
LORI nods slightly. REV. SORENSEN walks up to them.  
LORI: Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean and their sister Lydia. Theyre new students.  
DEAN shakes the reverends hand.  
DEAN: Its a pleasure to meet you, sir. I must say, that was an inspiring sermon.  
REV. SORENSEN: Thank you very much. Its so nice to find young people who are open to the Lords message, so are did you move with your parents?  
DEAN chuckles.  
DEAN: No it's just us kids our parents arn't with us any more so we have custody of squirt here; Listen, uh, actually.  
He he grabs Lydia's hand and leads REV. SORENSEN away from SAM and LORI.  
And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group somewhere Lydia could get togather with kids her own age.  
Dean walks with Lydia and the Rev. down the side walk, while Sam walks with Lydia  
SAM: Tell me, Lori. What are the police saying?  
He starts walking with her.  
LORI: Well, they dont have a lot to go on. I think they blame me for that.  
SAM: What do you mean?  
LORI: My story. I was so scared, I guess I was seeing things.  
They stop walking, and sam turns to her looking at her firmly.  
SAM: That doesnt mean it wasnt real.  
They look at each other for a few seconds.  
After they talked with Lori and her father they made their way to the Library to do research.  
DEAN: So you believe her?  
SAM: I do.  
DEAN: Yeah, I think shes hot, too.  
SAM: No, man, theres something in her eyes. And listen to this: she heard scratching on the roof. Found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.  
LYDIA: she was telling the truth daddy I could tell.  
Lydia said as she flipped through grandpa John's journal.  
DEAN: Wait, the body suspended? That sounds like the—  
SAM: Yeah, I know, the Hook Man legend.  
DEAN: Thats one of the most famous urban legends ever. You dont think that were dealing with the Hook Man.  
SAM: Every urban legend has a source. A place where it all began.  
DEAN: Yeah, but what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures and the invisible killer?  
LYDIA: the Hook Man might not be a man at all. What if its some kind of spirit?  
she said and they looked at her impressed at her conclusion.  
DEAN, SAM and LYDIA are at a table in the library. The librarian places a few big boxes in front of them, that they had requested.  
LIBRARIAN: Here you go. Arrest records going back to 1851.  
DEAN blows some dust off a box and coughs, while Lydia sneezes a couple of times.  
DEAN: Thanks.  
LIBRARIAN: Ok.  
She walks away.  
DEAN: So, this is how you spent four good years of your life, huh?  
SAM: Welcome to higher education.  
They begin reading.  
Hours later. They are still looking, while Lydia had fallen asleep with her head on the table.  
SAM: Hey, check this out. 1862. A preacher named Jacob Karns was arrested for murder. Looks like he was so angry over the red light district in town that one night he killed 13 prostitutes. Uh, right here, some of the deceased were found in their bed, sheets soaked with blood. Others suspended upside down from the limbs of trees as a warning against sins of the flesh.  
looking at another page.  
DEAN: Get this, the murder weapon? Looks like the preacher lost his hand in an accident. Had it replaced with a silver hook.  
SAM points to another page.  
SAM: Look where all this happened.  
DEAN reads.  
DEAN: 9 Mile Road.  
SAM: Same place where the frat boy was killed.  
Dean looke at Sam impressed  
DEAN: Nice job, Dr. Venkmen. Lets check it out.  
SAM gathers all the research and they leave.  
***later that Night****  
REV. SORENSEN pulls up in the driveway of Lori's Sorority house and parks the car and turns to his daughter.  
LORI: I know this is your first time really living alone since Mom died.  
REV. SORENSEN: Thats not it. I worry about you.  
LORI: There are 22 girls in there and perfectly safe.  
REV. SORENSEN: Thats exactly what Im worried about. You dont think I know what goes on in there?  
LORI: Dad, do we have to have this argument again? Im over 18. I can live my own life.  
REV. SORENSEN: Oh, which means, drinking, partying with that roommate of yours!  
LORI: Im an adult. I can take care of myself. Good night.  
She gets out of the car and storms away from her father she can hear him in the background but ignores his calls.  
REV. SORENSEN: Lori. Lori, come—Lori!  
She walkes in to the sorority and then makes her way to her dorm room, LORI is walking up the stairs and stops at a girls bedroom doorway. There is a long scratch on the wall leading up to the doorway. Inside, the girl is working at her computer. LORI ignores it and walks into her bedroom. She is about to turn on the light when she sees TAYLOR sleeping and stops herself.  
LORI: Taylor, you awake?  
TAYLOR doesnt wake up. LORI leaves her alone and goes into her bathroom to get ready for bed.  
*** while on the out skirts of town on 9 mile road.  
DEAN, LYDIA and SAM drive up and get out of the car. DEAN opens the trunk and hands SAM a rifle, and Lydia an Iron crowbar and tells her to stay behind him.  
DEAN: Here you go.  
SAM: If it is a spirit, buckshot wont do much good.  
LYDIA: Its rock salt uncle Sammy.  
Dean hands the Shells to SAM.  
SAM: Huh. Salt being a spirit deterrent.  
DEAN takes out a coil of rope and shuts the trunk.  
DEAN: Yeah. It wont kill em. But itll slow em down.  
They start walking towards the trees.  
SAM: Thats pretty good. You and Dad think of this?  
DEAN: I told you. You dont have to be a college graduate to be a genius.  
LYDIA: Daddy and Grandpa are smart, uncle sammy they have thought of alot of new ways to kill the bad things.  
They hear noises among the trees and stop walking. SAM raises his gun and looks around.  
Dean whispering and pointing in the direction where they heard the noise.  
DEAN: Over there. Over there.  
Sam aims the gun and cocks it Dean shoves Lydia into a bush and signal her to be quiet. A figure comes out from behind the trees. It is a sheriff.  
SHERIFF: Put the gun down now! Now! Put your hands behind your head.  
DEAN: W-w-wait, okay, okay!  
SHERRIFF: Now get down on your knees. Come on, do it! On your knees!  
They get down.  
Now get down on your bellies. Come on, do it!  
DEAN: He had the gun!  
They lay down, and Lydia wathes and listens while the sherriff hand cuffs her father and uncle she sneaks back to the Impalla and hides under the Blanket playing her crouching tiger and hidden dragon game.  
**** in the mean time back at the sorority****  
LORI comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas, watches TAYLOR shift in her sleep, and gets into bed. unknown to her that the Hook Man was waiting in her closet, she closes her eyes and drift's off to sleep, when she is deep asleep the hook man comes out of the closet and walks over to Taylors bed and starts gutting her with the hook she dosent even have time to scream because her throat was slashed first making it a violent and soundless death, when the hook man was done he scooped Taylors blood on his hand and started tracing somthing on the wall then he simply vanished.  
*****IN THE MORNING*****  
LORI rolls over in her bed and opens her eyes. She sees a puddle of blood on the floor. The camera moves up and shows blood dripping from TAYLORs bed. TAYLOR is shown, dead. There is blood everywhere.  
LORI: Oh my God.  
She screams. She looks on the wall near TAYLORs bed. Written in blood are the words Arent you glad you didnt turn on the light? Underneath the words is a large cross with four smaller crosses surrounding it, also written in blood. LORI screams and the screen goes black.  
SHERIFFS DEPT. DEAN and SAM are leaving.  
DEAN: Saved your ass! Talked the sheriff down to a fine. Dude, I am Matlock.  
SAM: But how?  
DEAN: I told him you were a dumbass pledge and that we were hazing you.  
SAM: What about the shotgun?  
DEAN: I said that you were hunting ghosts and the spirits were repelled by rock salt. You know, typical Hell Week prank.  
SAM: And he believed you, what about Lydia where is she?  
DEAN: Well, you look like a dumbass pledge, she's fine she spent the night in the back seat of the Car I found her this morning she knows what she's suppose to do when we get in jam's like this.  
Seconds later, several sheriffs run out of the building and speed away in police cars. SAM and DEAN exchange a look and quickly followed them to where they were headed thinking that this might be another attack by the spirit. they made it to the Sorority house and see that LORI is wrapped in a blanket, sitting in the back of a parked ambulance. the Winchesters drive by and look at her.  
REV. SORENSEN: I just want to take her home.  
SHERIFF: I understand that, Reverend. But Loris now connected to two murders, and I cant ignore that.  
REV. SORENSEN: Listen to me. Arrest her now, or let me take her home.  
The sheriff thinks about it for a second.  
SHERIFF: Make sure shes available for questioning.  
REV. SORENSEN: Thank you.  
He walks over to LORI.  
Sweetheart, you ready to go home?  
She nodds dazedly and stands up and starts walking with him. DEAN parks the car on another street, They all get out and walk around to the back of LORIs sorority.  
SAM: Why would the Hook Man come here? This is a long way from 9 Mile Road.  
DEAN: Maybe hes not haunting the scene of his crime. Maybe its about something else.  
Two sorority girls come out the side entrance of the building, but they dont see SAM, DEAN or Lydia. They lean against the side of the house next to some bushes to hide themselves.  
DEAN: Dude, sorority girls! Think well see a naked pillow fight?

LYDIA: Daddy!  
she tuggs on his jacket sleeve and points to sam.  
He turns around and sees SAM trying to climb onto the balcony of the house. DEAN helps him up and then help Lydia the he climbs up himself. Once they are up there, they sneak in LORIs window. Lydia fall's on top of SAM by getting in the window.  
Lydia: Oh, sorry!  
Then DEAN falls into the window as well.  
SAM: Be quiet.  
DEAN: You be quiet.  
SAM: You be quiet!  
LYDIA: SHHHHHHH!  
SAM opens the door slightly and sees another sheriff leaving the bedroom. SAM waits until the sheriff goes downstairs and then opens the closet door. Once in LORIs bedroom, SAM, Lydia, and DEAN see the writing on the wall.  
SAM: Arent you glad you didnt turn on the light?  
LYDIA: Thats right out of the legend.  
DEAN: Yeah, thats classic Hook Man all right.  
He taps his nose, obnoxiously.  
Its definitely a spirit.  
SAM: Yeah, Ive never smelled ozone this strong before.  
DEAN moves over to the window.  
LYDIA: Daddy, come here.  
DEAN and SAM, walk over to Lydia; she points to the cross symbol beneath the writing.  
LYDIA: Does that look familiar to you?  
DEAN and SAM stand next to the car while Lydia sits on the hood. They are looking at a picture of the cross symbol that they found during their research.  
SAM: Its the same symbol. Seems like it is the spirit of Jacob Karns.  
DEAN: All right, lets find the dudes grave, salt and burn the bones, and put him down.  
Sam started reading the article.  
SAM: After execution, Jacob Karns was laid to rest in an Old North Cemetery. In an unmarked grave.  
They all looked at each other annoyed.  
DEAN: Super.  
SAM: Ok. So we know its Jacob Karns. But we still dont know where hell manifest next. Or why.  
DEAN: Ill take a wild guess about why. I think your little friend Lori has something to do with this.  
They all get in the car, and head back to the collage after they drop Lydia off at the Motel so they could get more information out of the frat brothers and sorority sisters about Lori.  
college party. DEAN walks up to SAM.  
SAM: Hey.  
DEAN: Man, youve been holding out on me. This college thing is awesome!  
He winks and smiles at a passing girl.  
SAM: This wasnt really my experience.  
DEAN: Let me guess. Libraries, studying, straight As?  
SAM nods.  
DEAN: What a geek. Alright, you do your homework?  
SAM: Yeah. It was bugging me, right? So how is the Hook Man tied up with Lori? So I think I came up with something.  
He unravels a piece of paper.  
DEAN: 1932. Clergyman arrested for murder. 1967. Seminarian held in hippie rampage.  
SAM: Theres a pattern here. In both cases, the suspect was a man of religion who openly preached against immorality. And then found himself wanted for killings he claimed were the work of an invisible force. Killings carried out—get this—with a sharp instrument.  
DEAN: Whats the connection to Lori?  
SAM: A man of religion? Who openly preaches against immorality?  
DEAN suddenly understands.  
SAM: Except maybe this time, instead of saving the whole town, hes just trying to save his only daughter.  
DEAN: Reverend Sorensen. You think hes summoning the spirit?  
SAM: Maybe. Or, you know how a poltergeist can haunt a person instead of a place?  
DEAN: Yeah, the spirit latches onto the reverends repressed emotions, feeds off them, yeah, okay.  
SAM: Without the reverend ever even knowing it.  
DEAN: Either way, you should keep an eye on Lori tonight.  
SAM nods.  
SAM: What about you?  
DEAN looks at an attractive blonde smiling at him by the pool table.  
Dean reluctantly says  
DEAN: Im gonna go grab Lydia see if we can find that unmarked grave.  
He looks at the blonde again, shakes his head in disappointment, and walks away.  
After picking up Lydia from the motel they headed to Old North Cemetery. DEAN and Lydia were looking around with a flashlight. they comes across a headstone that is engraved with the cross symbol.  
DEAN: Here we go.  
They walk over to it.  
At the same time, sam was at REV. SORENSENs house. watching Through the window, SAM can see LORI and her father arguing inside.  
Back at Old North Cemetery. DEAN has been digging at the unmarked grave for a while as Lydia holds the Flash light so he can see in one hand and a crowbar in the other just incase they have a ghostly visitor.  
DEAN: Thats it. Next time, I get to watch the cute girls house.  
LYDIA: do you think sam misses college daddy?  
DEAN: Probabbly sweets, he was always the one that liked school.  
LYDIA: do you think he wants to go back?  
Dean looks at his daughter, he knew she wasn't as close to him yet but they were making progress and he could see concern in her eyes.  
DEAN: He Probabbly does, but I don't know if he ever will, he wants to find grandpa and he wants to kill the Demon that killed Grandma and Jessica, and until that happens he won't go back.  
LYDIA: I hope he stays because he loves us too.  
she says as she looks at her father, Dean looks back at her saddly he knows Sam loves them he just wants a normal life to much. he sighs and continues Digging a little longer until He finally breaks through the wooden floor of the grave and sees Jacob Karns remains.  
DEAN: Hello, preacher.  
He gives his shovel to Lydia and hopps out of the grave and grabs the salt and gasoline.  
Back at REV. SORENSENs house. SAM watches REV. SORENSEN turn out the light and leave the room. LORI comes outside and sits down next to him on a bench.  
LORI: I saw you from upstairs. What are you doing here?  
SAM: Im keeping an eye on the place.  
LORI looks at him, Shocked and flattered at the same time.  
SAM: I was worried.  
LORI: About me?  
SAM: Yeah. Sorry.  
LORI: No, its cool. I already called the cops.  
She smiles. SAM laughs.  
LORI: No, seriously. I think youre sweet. Which is probably why you should run away from me as fast as you can.  
SAM: Why would you say that?  
LORI: Its like Im cursed or something. People around me keep dying.  
SAM: I think I know how you feel.  
Back at Old North Cemetery. DEAN takes a few items out of his bag. lydia pours salt and Dean pours lighter fluid on the preachers bones then lights a match.  
DEAN: Goodbye, preacher.  
He throws the match into the grave and watches the bones burn into flames then he starts to fill in the hole with the dirt while Lydia packs up everything in the bag.  
LORI: No one will talk to me anymore. Except you. The sheriff thinks Im a suspect. And you know what my dad will say? Pray. Have faith. What does he know about faith?  
SAM: I heard you guys fighting before.  
LORI: Hes seeing a woman. A married woman. I just found out. She comes to our church with her husband. I know her kids. And he talks to me about religion? About morality? Its like, on one hand, you know, just do what you want and be happy. But he taught me, raised me to believe that if you do something wrong you will get punished. I just dont know what to think anymore.  
She hugs SAM seeking comfort. And he was slightly confused, but he hugs her back his feelings her rolling around his head on the one hand it felt really good to be with a woman like this again but then he felt horrible for using her as a gateway to getting over Jessica. They begin to kiss but SAM pulls away.  
LORI: Sam?  
SAM: Lori, I cant.  
LORI: That someone you lost?  
SAM stares at her regretfully wanting to continue but until he got justice for Jessica he couldn't ever move on.  
SAM: Im sorry.  
REV. SORENSEN comes outside, obviously irritated seeing Lori with a guy when they had just argued.  
REV. SORENSEN: Lori? Come inside, please.  
getting angry Lori turns to her father.  
Ill come in when Im ready.  
Suddenly, the Hook Man appears behind REV. SORENSEN and puts his hook into his shoulder. The reverend screams and the Hook Man slams the door shut. SAM grabs his gun and runs into the house. He looks around and hears REV. SORENSEN screaming upstairs.  
REV. SORENSEN: No! No, please! No!  
SAM runs upstairs and sees the reverends bedroom door shutting. He runs into the bedroom and sees the Hook Man on top of REV. SORENSEN, about to put his hook into the reverend.  
REV. SORENSEN: No! No, no!  
SAM shoots the Hook Man in the side. The Hook Man turns to SAM, who shoots him again. The Hook Man turns to dust and the gun blast shatters the bedroom window. LORI is running up the stairs.  
LORI: Dad! Dad!  
She bursts through the bedroom window and kneels down next to her dad.  
LORI: Okay. Its ok, Dad, its ok. Its ok.  
SAM watches them as he calls 911  
REV. SORENSEN is in a hospital bed and LORI is standing by his side. SAM was talking to the sheriff, giving his statement.  
SAM: We were just talking. Then Loris dad came out. And then he appeared.  
SHERIFF: A big man? Carrying a weapon, some kind of hook?  
SAM: Yes, sir.  
SHERIFF: Ever seen him before?  
SAM: No, sir.  
SHERIFF: Son, it seems every time I turn around, Im seeing you. I suggest you try to stay out of trouble  
SAM nods.  
SAM: Yes, sir.  
DEAN held Lydia's hand walking towards Sam as two sheriffs are walking down the hall they put their hands up gesturing for Dean and LYDIA to not go any further.  
DEAN: No, its alright, we're with him. Hes our brother.  
pointing to SAM  
DEAN: Hey! Brother!  
SAM and the sheriff turn to see DEAN and LYDIA. DEAN smiles and waves.  
SHERIFF: Let them through.  
The two sheriffs let DEAN, and LYDIA through.  
DEAN: Thanks.  
They and SAM walk towards each other.  
LYDua You ok uncle Sammy?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: What the hell happened?  
SAM: Hook Man.  
DEAN: You saw him?  
SAM: Damn right. Why didnt you guys torch the bones?  
DEAN: What are you talking about, we did. You sure its the spirit of Jacob Karns?  
SAM: It sure as hell looked like him. And thats not all. I dont think the spirit is latching on to the reverend.  
DEAN: Well, yeah, the guy wouldnt send the Hook Man after himself.  
SAM: I think its latching onto Lori. Last night she found out her father is having an affair with a married woman.  
LYDIA: So what?  
SAM: Shes upset about it. Shes upset about the immorality of it. She told me she was raised to believe that if you do something wrong, you get punished.  
LYDIA: He was keeping secrets and Lying to his daughter!  
DEAN: Ok, so shes conflicted. And the spirit of Preacher Karns is latching on to repress the emotions and maybe hes doing the punishing for her, huh?  
SAM: Right. Rich comes on too strong, Taylor tries to make her into a party girl, Dad has an affair.  
DEAN: Remind me not to piss this girl off. But I burned those bones, I buried them in salt, why didnt that stop him?  
LYDIA: We missed something.  
DEAN: No. we burned everything in that coffin honey.  
LYDIA: We didn't get the hook!  
DEAN: The hook?  
SAM: Well, it was the murder weapon, and in a way, it was part of him.  
DEAN: So, like the bones, the hook is a source of his power.  
LYDIA: So we find the hook...  
SAM and DEAN: We stop the Hook Man.  
They smile at her then each other.  
DEAN: my baby girl is so smart.  
He said as he scooped her up and they walked out of the hospital and back to the motel for the rest of the evening and in the morning they made their way back to the library. SAM, DEAN and LYDIA were looking through more papers.  
DEAN: Heres something, I think. Log book, Iowa State Penitentiary.  
he said while starting to read the list.  
DEAN: Karns, Jacob. Personal affects: disposition thereof.  
SAM: Does it mention the hook?  
DEAN: Yeah, maybe. Upon execution, all earthly items shall be remanded to the prisoners house of worship, St. Barnabas Church.  
LYDIA: that's where Loris father preaches?  
DEAN: Yeah.  
SAM: Where Lori lives?  
DEAN: Maybe thats why the Hook Man has been haunting reverends and reverends daughters for the past 200 years.  
SAM: Yeah, but if the hook were at the church or Loris house, dont you think someone mightve seen it? I mean, a bloodstained, silver-handled hook?  
DEAN: Check the church records.  
SAM: (reading) St. Barnabas donations, 1862. Received silver-handled hook from state penitentiary. Reforged. (sighs) They melted it down. Made it into something else.  
They closed all the books and put them on the cart to be restocked and deft to go to the church to look for any silver they ould find DEAN, LYDIA and SAM park the car and get out.  
DEAN: Alright, we cant take any chances. Anything silver goes in the fire.  
SAM: I agree. So, Loris still at the hospital. Well have to break in.  
DEAN: Alright, take your pick.  
SAM: Ill take the house.  
DEAN: Ok.  
SAM begins walking towards REV. SORENSENs house.  
DEAN:Hey.  
SAM turns around.  
Stay out of her underwear drawer.  
Lydia elbows her father in the gut and rolls her eyes and then grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of the church. while sam shakes his head an walks away.  
In the Church. Basement. LYDIA is handing Dean the silver they had collected and he was throwing everything into the fire. SAM comes downstairs with a bag of things from LORIs house.  
SAM: I got everything that even looked silver.  
DEAN: Better safe than sorry.  
They throw everything into the fire. Suddenly, they hear footsteps above them.  
DEAN: Move, move.  
He takes his gun quietly walks upstairs with SAM and LYDIA behind him.  
Upstairs. DEAN, LYDIA and SAM see that LORI is sitting in a pew alone, crying. DEAN lowers his gun and grabs LYDIA'S hand and the go back downstairs. SAM walks over to LORI.  
SAM: Lori?  
LORI: What are you doing here?  
SAM: What is it?  
LORI: Ive been trying to understand whats been happening. Why? Now I know so Im praying for forgiveness.  
SAM: Forgiveness for what?  
LORI: Dont you see? Im to blame for all this. Ive read in the Bible about avenging angels.  
SAM: Trust me, this guy—hes no angel.  
LORI: I was so angry at my father. Part of me wanted him punished. And then he came and he punished him.  
SAM: Its not your fault.  
LORI: Yes, it is. I dont know how, but it is.  
In the back of the church, the Hook Man appears for a moment un seen by Sam and Lori then he disappears quickly.  
I killed Rich. Taylor, too. I nearly killed my father.  
SAM: Lori...  
LORI: I can see it now. They didnt deserve to be punished. I do.  
They hear a noise come from the front of the church. The candles at the altar blow out; LORI and SAM in the church.  
SAM: Come on. We gotta go.  
He leads her away and opens the door to the basement. But the Hook Man is behind it and pushes his hook through the door.  
SAM: Go!  
SAM and LORI run down the aisle and into a back room. The Hook Man follows them and smashes the glass of another door with his hook. He swings at SAM a few times but misses. The Hook Man chases the two of them around the room and finally hooks SAM in the shoulder. He screams in pain and an invisible force drags LORI on her back across the floor. SAM runs over to her.  
SAM: Come on. You okay?  
The Hook Man appears and knocks SAM backwards into a wall. He gets up and maneuvers behind the Hook Man, who is standing over LORI. DEAN suddenly enters with his gun raised.  
DEAN: Sam, drop!  
SAM crouches down and DEAN shoots the Hook Man once. He disappears into dust.  
SAM: I thought we got all the silver.  
DEAN: So did I.  
SAM: Then why is he still here?  
DEAN: Well, maybe we missed something!  
They look around. LYDIA notices a cross necklace that LORI is wearing.  
LYDIA : Lori, where did you get that chain?  
LORI: My father gave it to me.  
DEAN: Whered your dad get it?  
LORI: He said it was a church heirloom, he gave it to me when I started school.  
SAM: Is it silver?!  
LORI: Yes!  
SAM rips the chain off from around her neck. In the hallway, the Hook Man, who is now invisible, is making a long scratch on the wall. DEAN turns around to look at it.  
DEAN: Sam!  
DEAN throws SAM the rifle and the rock salt and SAM tosses DEAN the necklace he grabbs Lydia and they both run back downstairs. SAM aims the gun at the scratch that is being made and shoots. He quickly reloads the gun with rock salt.  
DEAN and LYDIA run downstairs and DEAN throws LORIs necklace into the fire, and they both watch it ment into nothing.  
SAM is still loading the gun with his injured hand and shoulder. The Hook Man appears and knocks the rifle out of SAMs hand. SAM and LORI crawl into the corner and watch the Hook Man tower over them, sam was whispering Pleas for Dean and LYDIA to get the chain in the fire quickly. In the fire, the cross pendant breaks off the chain and melts.  
Upstairs. The Hook Man stops with his hook in the air. The hook melts and the rest of his body burns into nothing. DEAN and LYDIA run upstairs to make sure the Hook Man is gone. They walk over to SAM and LORI and DEAN gives them a knowing look, while LYDIA slumps on a chair that didn't get damaged in the fight.  
****the Next day***  
Sheriffs are walking around and there is an ambulance parked outside.  
SHERIFF: And you saw him, too? The man with the hook?  
DEAN: Yes, I told you, we all saw him. We fought him off and then he ran.  
SHERIFF: you mean a little girl fought off a man with a Hook?  
DEAN: no LYDIA didn't do any fighting she was with Lori in the corner of the room.  
SHERIFF: And thats all?  
DEAN: Yeah, thats all.  
SHERIFF: Listen. You and your brother and sister—  
DEAN: Oh, dont worry, were leaving town.  
He walks over to his car, Lydia was already in the back seat.  
LORI watches SAM finish getting bandaged up.  
LORI: You gonna be okay?  
SAM: Yeah.  
Back at the car, DEAN and LYDIA are watching SAM and LORI through his side view mirror.  
LYDIA: Uncle Sammy likes her huh daddy?  
DEAN: I believe he does little LYDI.  
LORI: I still dont know what happened. But I do know you saved my life. My fathers, too. Thank you.  
SAM nods and smiles. DEAN and LYDIA watch through the mirror and notices SAM just walks away without another word. SAM walks to the car and gets in.  
DEAN: We could stay.  
SAM shakes his head. DEAN watches LORI looking sad, through the mirror. He shakes his head in disappointment and drives away.


	15. Bugs

Some where in OASIS PLAINS, OKLAHOMA, Construction workers are building a luxury home complex. two employees from Oklahoma Gas and Power, TRAVIS WEAVER and DUSTIN BURWASH, It was a normal day march 16th nothing was happeinging as they were working the one skinny man with a beard turns to the other and says.  
TRAVIS Man, these are some phat houses, huh? I'd like to live here.  
DUSTIN Yeah, too bad you can't afford it.  
TRAVIS Yeah, you're right. This neighborhood'll be damn expensive when it's done.  
TRAVIS No, this place is perfect.  
He smacks a bug on the side of his neck.  
TERAVIS: Except for the mosquitoes.  
he turns to hear what he thinks is screaming and he looks all around and dosen't see DUSTIN so he walks towards the screamings and finds a sink hole that Dustins has fallen into and realizes that Dustine is the one screaming for help.  
TRAVIS: Dustin?  
Travis rushed over to the hole, to see what he could do to help.  
DUSTIN Help me, I'm trapped! I broke my ankle!  
TRAVIS All right, I'll get a rope!  
Travis leaves to go to the truck and get supplies. meanwhile down Inside the hole, DUSTIN is clutching his bloody ankle, breathing heavily. He looks around nervously and sees that there are thousands of beetles inside the walls of the hole. Several of them have landed on his hand, and he frantically brushes them off.  
DUSTIN Oh, God.  
TRAVIS was still trying to search for the roap that was stashed in the back of his truck hearing more and more of Dustin's screams and plea's for help. all the while ton's of beetles are beginning to cover DUSTIN'S body. They gather in groups on his clothing and skin.  
DUSTIN Travis, help!  
TRAVIS Hang on!  
TRAVIS finally gets the rope and supplies from the truck and runs back to where Dustins is. Inside the hole, DUSTIN is almost entirely covered in beetles.  
DUSTIN Travis, help!  
He continues to scream as beetles crawl inside his ears and nose.  
TRAVIS It's okay, Dustin! It's okay!  
Dustin? Dustin, I'm here!  
He looks into the hole with a flashlight, horrified when he sees what Dustins looks like now that he's stopped screaming and thrashing around.  
TRAVIS: Oh, God.  
DUSTIN is dead. He is bleeding heavily from the ears, nose, and eyes, and it terrifies Travis and he runs to get the building supervisor to tell him what has happened.

The Winchesters were in a OKLAHOMA BAR Dean was inside and Lydia and Sam were outside waiting for dean to come back out, Lydia was practicing her Knife throwing on a stack of wood pallets that were set up by the Garbage can that had been used and discarded.  
SAM: Remember to release the knife in the Paint brush movement above your head let the pointer finger just slide down the handle when you release ok?  
LYDIA: Yes uncle Sammy.  
she went and grabbed her knives and walked back to her ready position and placed her knife in the correct position in her hand placed her forarm up by her ear and then with force flung the knife forward releasing the knife as her arm straitened and it hit the center of the target she danced around gleefully she had been practicing for about 2 hours while dean was playing pool for money and she was getting so much better at it.  
SAM: way to go squirt your getting really good at that.  
Sam said smiling at her, He continued reading a newspaper article about DUSTIN when a minute later, DEAN comes outside, laughing and waving a wad of cash in the air.  
SAM You know, we could get day jobs once in a while.  
DEAN Hunting's our day job. And the pay is crap.  
LYDIA: Daddy, Look I can throw my knife and hit the target now.  
She showed him with all three of her knives getting a really small grouping in the middle of the wood pallet.  
DEAN: that's really a good grouping baby girl, have you been practicing the whole time?  
LYDIA: yes Daddy I want to get as good as you and uncle Sammy and Grandpa, so I can help kill the bad things.  
DEAN: Awsome,Little Lydi  
Sam rolled his eyes at the pair, and continued on with his moral soap box diatrbe.  
SAM Yeah, but hustling pool? Credit card scams? It's not the most honest thing in the world, Dean.  
DEAN Well, let's see honest.  
He holds out one hand.  
Fun and easy.  
He holds out the other, and gestures that "fun and easy" outweighs "honest". It's no contest. Besides, we're good at it. It's what we were raised to do.  
SAM Yeah, well tell that to your daughter who is the honest police and by the way how we were raised was jacked.  
DEAN Yeah, says you and Lydi understands that what we do isn't your everyday normal apple pie life and she gets that we have to be unconventionial in how we get our money so we stay off the radar since I still an on a wanted list for supposed murder thanks to our skin walker friend any way, We got a new gig or what?  
SAM Maybe. Oasis Plains, Oklahoma - not far from here. A gas company employee, Dustin Burwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.  
DEAN and LYDIA: Huh?  
SAM: Human mad cow disease.  
DEAN Mad cow. Wasn't that on Oprah?  
SAM and LYDIA: You watch Oprah?  
DEAN, embarrassed, can't think of anything to say.  
DEAN (changing topic) So this guy eats a bad burger. Why is it our kind of thing?  
SAM Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months, even years, for the damage to appear. But this guy, Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour. Maybe less.  
DEAN: Okay, that's weird.  
LYDIA: And Kind of yucky too.  
SAM: Yeah. Now, it could be a disease. Or it could be somethin' much nastier.  
DEAN: All right. Oklahoma.  
They get in the car, Lydia straps her self in the booster and puts her stuffy up against the window and closes her eyes to sleep on the way to Oasis Plaines.  
DEAN: Man. Work, work, work. No time to spend my money.  
LYDIA: you can buy me a donut in the morning Daddy with that money.  
she says smiling, Dean chuckles at her antics never one to give Dean the last word, then they drive off.

OKLAHOMA GAS AND POWER COMPANY BUILDING  
DEAN, LYDIA and SAM get out of the car and approach TRAVIS.  
SAM: Travis Weaver?  
TRAVIS: Yeah, that's right.  
DEAN: Are you the Travis who worked with Uncle Dusty?  
TRAVIS: Dustin never mentioned nephews or a niece?  
DEAN: Really? Well, he sure mentioned you. He said you were the greatest.  
LYDIA: Yes sir, he really liked you, said that you were a really good friend.  
TRAVIS: (smiling) Oh, he did? Huh.  
DEAN: Listen, we wanted to ask you... what exactly happened out there?  
TRAVIS: I'm not sure. He fell in a sinkhole, I went to the truck to get some rope, and, uh... by the time I got back...  
DEAN: What did you see?  
TRAVIS: Nothin'. Just Dustin.  
SAM: No wounds or anything?  
TRAVIS: Well, he was bleeding... from his eyes and his ears, his nose. But that's it.  
LYDIA: do you really think my uncle died because of this whole mad cow thing?  
TRAVIS: I don't know sweet heart, That's what the doctors are sayin'.  
SAM: But if it was, he would've acted strange beforehand, like dementia, loss of motor control. You ever notice anything like that?  
TRAVIS: No. No way. But then again, if it wasn't some disease, what the hell was it?  
DEAN: That's a good question.  
SAM: You know, can you tell us where this happened?  
TRAVIS: Yeah.  
Travis gave them the address of the home that they were laying down the gas and electric lines, and a while later, DEAN, LYDIA and SAM arrive at the scene of DUSTIN'S death. The sinkhole is surrounded by police tape.  
DEAN Huh. What do you think?  
SAM I don't know. But if that guy, Travis, was right, it happened pretty damn fast, lydia should probably stay here it would look to suspecious for a little girl to be in the crime scene.  
Lydia agreed and stayed with the car she heaved herself up on the hood of the Impalla and waited for her Dad and Uncle to get back, she called for them to be careful, as Dean and Sam ducked under the police tape and looked into the hole with a flashlight.  
DEAN: So, what? Some sort of creature chewed on his brain?  
SAM: No, there'd be an entry wound. Sounds like this thing worked from the inside.  
DEAN: Huh. Looks like there's only room for one. You wanna flip a coin?  
SAM: Dean, we have no idea what's down there.  
DEAN: picks up a nearby coil of rope.  
DEAN: All right, I'll go if you're scared. You scared?  
SAM: Flip the damn coin.  
DEAN chuckles and takes a coin out of his pocket.  
DEAN: All right, call it in the air... chicken.  
He flips the coin, and SAM catches it in midair, shaking his head he couldn't believe that he was falling for the reverse psychology dean was playing him with.  
SAM: I'm going.  
DEAN: I said I'd go.  
SAM: I'm going.  
DEAN: All right.  
SAM: begins tying the rope around his waist.  
SAM: Don't drop me.  
Sam gathers up some of the dead beatles in a plastic bag he then climbes out of the whole and unties himself and they walk back to the Impalla, Lydia jumps off the hood and gets in the back seat and buckles up as the boys get back in the car, mean while DEAN was driving, SAM was examining a dead beetle in his hand, and Lydia was closing her eyes's she hated bugs the one thing that scared her in the world were the creepy crawlies.  
DEAN: So you found some beetles. In a hole, in the ground. That's shocking, Sam.  
SAM: There were no tunnels, no tracks. No evidence of any other kind of creature down there. You know, some beetles do eat meat. Now, it's usually dead meat, but  
LYDIA: How many did you find down there?  
she asked as she shivered with the heebee jeebies.  
SAM Ten.  
DEAN It'd take a whole lot more than that to eat out some dude's brain.  
SAM Well, maybe there were more.  
DEAN I don't know, it sounds like a stretch to me.  
SAM Well, we need more information on the area, the neighborhood. Whether something like this has ever happened before.  
LYDIA: Blech, no more bug talk daddy.  
As they drive through town, they pass a sign for an open house, decorated with red balloons.  
SAM What?  
DEAN I know a good place to start.  
Another sign reads, "Models Open. New Buyers' BBQ Today!"  
DEAN: I'm kinda hungry for a little barbeque, how 'bout you two?  
SAM gives him a knowing look, while Lydia's tummy growls.  
DEAN: What, we can't talk to the locals?  
SAM And the free food's got nothin' to do with it?  
DEAN Of course not. I'm a professional.  
SAM Right.  
LYDIA: I'm hungry Daddy!  
Dean looks at sam with a I can't deny my daughter BBQ now. They pull over and they all get out of the car, and begin walking down the street to the open house.  
DEAN: Growin' up in a place like this would freak me out.  
SAM: Why?  
DEAN: Well, manicured lawns, "How was your day, honey?" I'd blow my brains out.  
SAM: There's nothing wrong with "normal, Lydia grew up in a house like this!".  
DEAN: I'd take our family over normal any day.  
LYDIA: I liked being on the road with you and grandpa daddy it's fun.  
Sam roll's his eye's his niece is so much like his brother it's rediclious. They approach the house and knock on the door. The homeowner, LARRY PIKE, answers.  
LARRY: Welcome.  
DEAN: This the barbeque?  
LARRY: Yeah, not the best weather, but... I'm Larry Pike, the developer here. And you are... ?  
DEAN Dean. This is Sam and LYDIA.  
They shake hands, and Larry gives them a look.  
LARRY Sam, Dean, good to meet you. So, you two are interested in Oasis Plains?  
DEAN Yes, sir.  
LARRY Let me just say - we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation.  
SAM and DEAN realize what he is trying to say.  
DEAN We're brothers and this is my daughter.  
LARRY seems slightly embarrassed.  
SAM Our father is getting on in years, and we're just lookin' for a place for him.  
LYDIA: grandpa dosent like his neighbors, say's their too loud.  
LARRY: Great, great. Well, seniors are welcome, too. Come on in.  
LARRY takes them outside to the backyard. There are lots of people walking around, chatting and eating.  
SAM: You said you were the developer?  
LARRY: Eighteen months ago, I was walking this valley with my survey team. There was nothing here but scrub brush and squirrels. And you know what, we built such a nice place to live that I actually bought into it myself. This is our house. We're the first family in Oasis Plains.  
They walk over to his wife.  
LARRY: This is my wife, Joanie.  
JOANIE: Hi there.  
DEAN: Hi.  
They shake hands.  
JOANIE: Hi, nice to meet you.  
LARRY: Sam,Dean and Lydia.  
SAM: (shaking her hand) Sam.  
JOANIE: Pleasure, and arn't you just a cute girl how old are you?.  
LYDIA: I'm eight years old, Ma'am.  
LARRY: Tell them how much you love the place, honey. And lie if you have to because I need to sell some houses.  
LYDIA: lying is Bad, you shouldn't lie if you want someone to trust you.  
JOANIE: Right.  
They all laugh, Larry and Joanie because they thought she was sweet, and Dean and Sam because they just know how she is about wanting to be told the truth.  
LARRY: will you excuse me? (He leaves.)  
JOANIE: Don't let his salesman routine fool you. This really is a great place to live, and that is not a lie.

she says pointedly to Lydia getting the sense that she was a very mature 8 year old. A very energetic woman, LYNDA BLOOME, approaches them. Her black hair is pulled back in a tight bun.  
LYNDA: Hi, I'm Lynda Bloome, head of sales.  
JOANIE: And Lynda was second to move in. She's a very noisy neighbor, though.  
She leaves, to continue mingling.  
Lynda laughed.  
LYNDA: She's kidding, of course. I take it you two are interested in becoming homeowners.  
DEAN: Well...  
SAM: Y-yeah, well...  
LYNDA: Well, let me just say that we accept homeowners of any race, religion, color, or... sexual orientation.  
DEAN chuckles, he so dosen't want to explaine that the two of them are brother and Lydia was his daughter again.  
DEAN: Right. Um... I'm gonna go talk to Larry, Lydia why don't you stay with sam and find something to eat, keep an eye on our girl.  
Dean says to SAM  
DEAN: Okay, honey?  
He walks away, smacking SAM on his ass and giving Lydia a Kiss on the head. SAM and LYNDA share an awkward silence. Dean found Larry and asked if he could see the lay out of the typical model home which Larry was obliged because he lived in the basic model. they went Inside and walked around answering all of Dean's fake questions, LARRY and DEAN come downstairs, finishing the tour.  
LARRY: You've got three choices - carpet, hardwood, and tile.  
DEAN: notices a jar full of bugs on a nearby table.  
DEAN: Whoa. Someone likes bugs.  
LARRY: My son - he's into insects. He's very... inquisitive.  
DEAN: well I better keep Lydia out of here, that's the one thing she is terrified of, all the creepy crawlies.  
While Dean was inside Lydia and Sam were Outside Lydia was sitting at a near by table eating her BBQ ribs and a juice ans watermellon while, LYNDA was still talking to SAM.  
LYNDA Who can say "no" to a steam shower? I use mine everyday.  
SAM (uninterested) Sounds great.  
While LYNDA continues talking, SAM notices a tarantula crawling towards her hand, which is resting on a table. A few feet away, LARRY's son, MATT, is watching excitedly he looks back to see that Lydia isn't paying attention which was a good thing because she would be screaming and throwing a fit if she was the huge spider out on the table and not in a spider habitat.  
SAM: Excuse me.  
He pushes LYNDA out of the way and picks up the spider, bringing it over to MATT.  
SAM: Is this yours?  
MATT: You gonna tell my dad?  
Taking the spider from sam and holding it in his hands.  
SAM I don't know. Who's your dad?  
MATT (scoffs) Yeah, Larry usually skips me in the family introductions.  
SAM Ouch. First name basis with the old man - sounds pretty grim.  
MATT Well, I'm not exactly brochure material.  
SAM Well it's a good thing my niece didn't see the spider then every one would have known to not to worry, but any way hang in there. life gets better, all right? I promise.  
MATT When?  
LARRY Matthew.  
They turn to see LARRY and DEAN walking towards them.  
I am so sorry about my son and his... pet he didn't scare Lydia did he?.  
SAM um... no she didn't see it, really It's no bother.  
LARRY Excuse us.  
He walks away with Matt scolding him about the potential chaos he could have created if the Lydia had noticed the spider and freaked out.  
SAM: Remind you of somebody?  
DEAN looks over at LARRY, who is yelling at MATT. He looks back at SAM, confused.  
SAM: Dad?  
DEAN Dad never treated us like that or Lydia.  
SAM: Well, Dad may have never treated you two like that. You were perfect and Lydia is his granddaughter she's just like you perfect and obedient. He was all over my case. You don't remember?  
DEAN: Well, maybe he had to raise his voice, but sometimes, you were out of line.  
SAM: (scoffs) Right. Right, like when I said I'd rather play soccer than learn bowhunting.  
DEAN: Bowhunting's an important skill.  
SAM: (rolling his eyes) Whatever. How was your tour?  
DEAN: Oh, it was excellent. I'm ready to buy. (SAM laughs.) So you might be onto somethin'. Looks like Dustin Burwash wasn't the first strange death around here.  
SAM: What happened?  
DEAN: About a year ago, before they broke ground, one of Larry's surveyors dropped dead while on the job. Get this severe allergic reaction to bee stings.  
SAM: More bugs.  
DEAN: (nodding) More Bugs.  
LYDIA: Daddy I need to wash my hands, they're all gooey.  
Dean grabs some napkins and dunks them in a water cup from the table and goes over to help his daughter clean up since she would have a melt down inside with all the bug cages everywhere. then they head out and continue driving around the neighborhood. Dean let, SAM drive while he looked through their father's journal.  
DEAN: You know, I've heard of killer bees, but killer beetles? What is it that could make different bugs attack?  
SAM Well, hauntings sometimes include bug manifestations.  
DEAN Yeah, but I didn't see any evidence of ghost activity.  
SAM Yeah, me neither.  
LYDIA: Maybe they're being controlled by something or someone.  
SAM You mean, like Willard?  
LYDIA: who's willard?  
DEAN Yeah, so some one or something is training bugs to kill instead of rats.  
SAM There are cases of psychic connections between people and animals - elementals, telepaths.  
DEAN Yeah, that whole Timmy-Lassie thing.  
LYDIA: That's just a T.V. show Daddy.  
Dean thinks for a second and realizes something.  
DEAN: Larry's kid - he's got bugs for pets.  
SAM: Matt?  
DEAN: Yeah.  
LYDIA: grose why does he keep them for Pets?  
SAM: He, likes them Lydia, and well he did try to scare the realtor with a tarantula while you were with his father.  
DEAN You think he's our Willard?  
LYDIA: There was a Tarantula by us outside?  
She asked frightened, Dean grabed her hand and stroked her knuckles with his thumb getting her jitters to relax.  
SAM: I don't know. Anything's possible, I guess.  
DEAN: Ooh, hey. Pull over here.  
SAM pulls into the empty driveway of one of the Oasis Plains homes.  
SAM: What are we doing here?  
Dean got out of the car and went to the garage and lifted the door up.  
DEAN: It's too late to talk to anybody else.  
SAM: We're gonna squat in an empty house?  
DEAN: I wanna try the steam shower. Come on.  
SAM doesn't mov) : Come on!  
Dean waves him forward, Reluctantly, SAM pulls the car into the garage, and DEAN closes the garage door then opeing the back door for Lydia to climb out and grab her bag from dean who takes it out of the trunk along with his things and sam's bags. Sam picks the lock to the house door and walks in leading the way to the upstairs Dean and Lydia take the Master Bedroom while Sam takes one of the other ones Lydia lay's down her stuffy for a pillow and takes out her blanket and places it on the floor in her spot while Dean does the same with his duffel and jacket, once they are situated she pulls out her grimm fairy tales book and walks over to her dad.  
Daddy will you read me a story?  
DEAN: of course my little Lydi, come here.  
He patted to the space next to him as he leaned up against the wall taking the book from her he opened the book to where the next story was marked it was named THE QUEEN BEE.  
DEAN: Two king's sons once upon a time went into the world to seek their fourtunes; but they soon fell into a wasteful foolish way of living so that they could not return home their brother, who was a little insignificant dwarf, went out to seek for his brothers: but when he had found them they only laughed at him, to think that he, who was so young and simple, should try to travel through the world, when they, who were so much wiser, had been unable to get on. However, they all set out on their journey together, and came at last to an ant- hill. The two elder brothers would have pulled it down, in order to see how the poor ants in their fright would run about and carry off their eggs. But the little dwarf said, Let the poor things enjoy themselves, I will not suffer you to trouble them.  
Mean while LYNDA BLOOME enters her bedroom, turning on the light. She turns on the television and takes her hair out of the bun.  
News WOMAN ON TV: Atoka Valley County began mandatory insecticide spraying across a wide swath of the district today. Authorities say the decision to spray was made because of several recent cases of West Nile virus, coupled with a dramatic increase in the mosquito population of some areas.  
As she is watching the news, a large spider crawls out of LYNDA'S hair and onto her face. She gasps and swipes it away. She turns off the television, frightened. A few moments later, then she heads to the shower. While she was washing her hair, a very big spider crawls out from behind the showerhead. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of enormous spiders begin crawling out from the tiles. LYNDA opens her eyes and screams and she tries to get them off and away from her causingher to fall and break through the glass of the shower door, she was still trying to get away from the mass of spiders even though she was impaled with glass and being assulted with the fangs of the spiders until she died, A trail of blood leads from the bathtub to the bedroom floor. LYNDA is lying there, dead, as several smaller spiders run across her body.  
the next morning sam puts a bagle on the counter along with orange juice for Lydia while sam has his bagle and Coffee and one for Dean as well they were listening to the police scanner seeing if anything else weird was going on when a call comes about Lynda Blooms death, Lydia looks at sam and he returns her look then he gets up and goes upstairs to find Dean, SAM approaches the bathroom door, where the shower was running. He knocks.  
SAM: You ever comin' out of there?  
DEAN: What?( he calls through the door.)  
SAM: Dean, a police call came in on the scanner.  
DEAN: Hold on.  
SAM: Lynda Bloom was found dead three blocks from here. Come on.  
The bathroom door opens. DEAN is standing there, in the steam-filled room, with a towel on his head.  
DEAN: This shower is awesome, Lydi loved it too.  
SAM: (rolling his eyes) Come on. (He walks away.)  
DEAN, LYDIA and SAM pull up and get out of the car. They approach LARRY, who is finishing talking to someone on the phone. LYNDA'S body is being carried out in a body bag on a stretcher.  
LARRY: Hello. You're, uh, back early.  
DEAN: Yeah, we just drove in, wanted to take another look at the neighborhood, see if it was really what we wanted for our dad!  
SAM: What's goin' on?  
LARRY: You guys met, uh... Lynda Bloome at the barbeque?  
SAM: The realtor.  
LARRY: Well, she, uh... passed away last night.  
The boys and Lydia looked at Larry shocked.  
LYDIA: What happened to her?  
LARRY: I'm still tryin' to find out. I just Identified the body for the police. Look, I-I'm sorry, this isn't a good time now.  
SAM: It's okay.  
LARRY: Excuse me.  
He leaves them, to walk back to the police officer to get a copy of the incident report for his employee insurance.  
DEAN: You know what we have to do, right?  
SAM: Yeah. Get in that house.  
DEAN: See if we got a bug problem.  
LYDIA: I'll stay out here and keep a look out, I don't want to see bugs alive ones or dead ones.  
Dean Squeezed her shoulder and then made their way to the back yard, they climb over the fence, up the side of the house, and through LYNDA'S bedroom window. The outline of her dead body is drawn on the carpet.  
DEAN: This looks like the place.  
They walk over to another part of the room. DEAN picks up a towel, and drops it when he sees it is covered in dead spiders.  
DEAN: Spiders. From Spider Boy?  
SAM: Matt - maybe.  
Sam and Dean climb back out the window and over the fence again he picks up Lydia and they walk back to the car and make a plan to Meet Matt at the Bus stop so they can confront him. DEAN, Lydia and SAM pull up at the curb. Across the street, MATT gets off a school bus and begins walking into the forest.  
DEAN: Isn't his house that way?  
He points in the opposite direction.  
SAM: Yup.  
LYDIA: So where's he goin'?  
They all get out of the car and begin following MATT. They find him in the woods, examining a grasshopper, lydia leaps back and scurries behind Dean trying to get rid of the heebee jeebies.  
SAM: Hey, Matt. Remember me?  
MATT: What are you doin' out here?  
DEAN: Well, we wanna talk to you.  
MATT: You're not here to buy a house, are you?  
DEAN: shakes his head.  
MATT: W-wait. You're not serial killers?  
SAM and DEAN laugh.  
SAM: No, no. No, I think you're safe Serial killers usually dont bring a little girl along with them on their murder spree.  
DEAN: So, Matt... you sure know a lot about insects.  
MATT: So?  
DEAN: Did you hear what happened to Lynda, the realtor?  
MATT: I hear she died this morning.  
DEAN: Mm, that's right. Spider bites.  
LYDIA: Matt... My unlce sam said you tried to scare her with a spider, it's not nice some people are terrified of bugs.  
She said innocently from behind Dean, Dean reached around him and pressed her head up against his hip giving her reassurance and love, he knew this was difficult for her she absolutly hated bugs.  
MATT: Wait. You think I had something to do with that?  
DEAN: You tell us.  
MATT: That tarantula was a joke. Anyway, that wouldn't explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.  
SAM: You know about those?  
MATT: There is somethin' going on here. I don't know what... but something's happening with the insects. Let me show you something.  
He picks up his backpack and beings walking with them to another area of the forest they were in.  
SAM: So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell your dad? Maybe he could clear everybody out.  
MATT: Believe me, I've tried. But, uh, Larry doesn't listen to me.  
SAM: Why not?  
MATT: Mostly? He's too disappointed in his freak son.  
SAM: (scoffs) I hear you.  
DEAN: You do?  
SAM turns and gives him a look, like duh of course I do this kid is living my life.  
SAM; Matt, how old are you?  
MATT: Sixteen.  
SAM: Well, don't sweat it, because in two years, something great's gonna happen.  
MATT: What?  
SAM: College. You'll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad.  
DEAN What kind of advice is that? a Kid should stick with his family.  
LYDIA: Uncle Sammy do you really hate us that much?  
Lydia looks at him saddly, and Dean raises his eyes like well what are you gonna tell her?  
SAM sighs and glares at him, Sam Didn't hate Dean or Lydia or his father but he could relate to Matt wanting to be out living his own life and doing things his own way but he couldn't explain that to Lydia she thought that family was everything and so did Dean they just didn't get it.  
SAM: How much further, Matt?  
MATT: We're close.  
SAM glares at DEAN one more time before he continues walking and tries to look away from Lydia her frown deepens severly he was going to have to do damage Control with her later that was their game they would start to have a better relationship but then something always made them take several steps backwards she was tough and unyeilding in her devotion to honesty, truth and family again she was alot like Dean loyal to a fault and unbending as temperd steel. A few moments later, they reached a large clearing. The sounds of hundreds of different insects can be heard among the trees, lydia put her hands on her ears to drown out the sound and she Clamped her eye's shut tying to keep herself in a safe and soundless cacoon.  
MATT: I've been keeping track of insect populations. It's, um, part of an AP science class.  
DEAN: You two are like peas in a pod.  
SAM ignores him and continues to listen to Matt.  
SAM; What's been happening?  
MATT: A lot. I mean, from bees to earthworms, beetles... you name it. It's like they're congregating here.  
DEAN: Why?  
MATT: I don't know.  
SAM: What's that?  
He points to a dark patch of grass a few feet away. Curious, they walk over to it and discover hundreds of worms. DEAN steps on some of them, and they fall into the ground, creating a hole he turns Lydia away from the hole so she dosen't see what he pulls out then, He crouches down and uses a stick to poke around in the hole.  
DEAN: There's somethin' down there.  
He puts the stick down and puts his hand into the hole. With a disgusted expression, he feels around then touches something inside the hole, He brings his hand back up, and the three boys look horrified, Dean was glad that Lydia was turned around because, he pulled out a human Scull that was covered in dirt and worms. Dean lead Lydia back to the Car and grabbed a box they usually kept their files in and handed the file folders to her to hold while he went back to where sam and Matt were and unburried the rest of the bones to clean up and take with them, they would have to think of who they could talk to about the bones later.

Sam had looked into the local Collage and discovere they had a DEPARTMENT OF ANTHROPOLOGY, he called the professor to make an appt, telling them that he and his lab partner had questions about some bones they had discovered and if he could take a look at them.  
SAM and Dean pull up outside the local university and get out of the car, Lydia was told to stay in the car because she would be a deterant to their cover as students, Dean left her with her fairy tale book and snacks and water and told her to text if she needed the bathroom or anything else. Sam took the box of bones out from the backseat and head towards the building.  
SAM: So, a bunch of skeletons in an unmarked grave.  
DEAN: Yeah. Maybe this is a haunting. Pissed off spirits? Some unfinished business?  
SAM: Yeah, maybe. Question is, why bugs? And why now?  
DEAN: That's two questions.  
SAM ignores him.  
DEAN: Yeah, so with that kid back there... why'd you tell him to just ditch his family like that?  
SAM: Just, uh... I know what the kid's goin' through.  
DEAN: How 'bout tellin' him to respect his old man, how's that for advice?  
SAM: Dean, come on.  
They stop walking and Face each other, sam knew there was bound to be a confrontation about what Sam had told Matt, both Dean and Lydia had been giving him the silent treatment and the cold shoulder since that happened.  
SAM: This isn't about his old man. You think I didn't respect Dad. That's what this is about.  
DEAN: Just forget it, all right? Sorry I brought it up.  
SAM: I respected him. But no matter what I did, it was never good enough.  
DEAN: So what are you sayin'? That Dad was disappointed in you?  
SAM; Was? Is. Always has been.  
DEAN: Why would you think that?  
SAM: Because I didn't wanna bowhunt or hustle pool - because I wanted to go to school and live my life, which, to our whacked-out family, made me the freak.  
DEAN: Yeah, you were kind of like the blonde chick in The Munsters, but I'm tellin ya man as a parent I am never going to be disappointed if Lydia dosen't want to hunt, I only want to teach her how to be safe and happy; and really that's all dad wanted for you too, he wanted to teach you the skills to be safe along with giving you the things you liked he didn't have to enroll us in every school in every state that we went to he did that because of you and he knew that it was hard for you to be the new kid every time but he thought better be the new kid then deny you the thing you loved.  
SAM: Dean, you know what most dads are when their kids score a full ride? Proud. Most dads don't toss their kids out of the house.  
DEAN I remember that fight. In fact, I seem to recall a few choice phrases comin' out of your mouth.  
SAM You know, truth is, when we finally do find Dad... I don't know if he's even gonna wanna see me.  
DEAN Sam, Dad was never disappointed in you. Never. He was scared.  
SAM What are you talkin' about?  
DEAN He was afraid of what could've happened to you if he wasn't around just like I am with Lydia. But even when you two weren't talkin'... he used to swing by Stanford whenever he could.  
SAM'S smirk fades and turns into a look of shock.  
DEAN: Keep an eye on you. Make sure you were safe.  
SAM What?  
DEAN Yeah.  
SAM Why didn't you tell me any of that?  
DEAN: Well, it's a two-way street, dude just like you never called me back when I tried to tell you about Lydia. You could've picked up the phone.  
SAM stares at him sadly, realizing that he'd been putting alot of the blame on the his father and Dean when he was to blame for the family fracture as well.  
DEAN: Come on, we're gonna be late for our appointment.  
He walks away, sad and still irritated they made it to the Anthropology class room and walked in and down to the lecture platform. SAM and DEAN were talking with the professor.  
PROFESSOR: So, you two are students?  
SAM: Yeah. Yeah, uh, we're in your class - Anthro 101?  
PROFESSOR; Oh, yeah.  
DEAN: So, what about the bones, Professor?  
PROFESSOR: This is quite an interesting find you've made. I'd say they're 170 years old, give or take. The time frame and the geography heavily suggest Native American.  
SAM: Were there any tribes or reservations on that land?  
PROFESSOR: Not according to the historical record. But the, uh, relocation of native peoples was quite common at that time.  
SAM; Right. Well, are there any local legends? Oral histories about the area?  
PROFESSOR: Well... you know, there's a Euchee tribe in Sapulpa. It's about sixty miles from here. Someone out there might know the truth.  
DEAN: All right, thankyou for your time Professor.  
They shook hands and headed back to the car and drove to SAPULPA DEAN, LYDIA, and SAM are driving through Sapulpa. They stop and ask a Native American man for directions. Once he directs them where to go, they thank him and drive away.

they park at an OKLAHOMA DINER and get out of the Car. SAM,DEAN and Lydia enter and find another Native American man playing cards at a table.  
SAM; Joe White Tree? (The man nods.) We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's all right.  
DEAN: We're students from the university.  
JOE: No, you're not. You're lying.  
DEAN seems taken aback.  
DEAN: Well, truth is  
JOE: You know who starts sentence with "truth is"? Liars.  
DEAN exchanges a look with SAM.  
LYDIA: My daddy's not a Liar sir, he hunts the bad things that people don't believe exist so he has to pretend to be somthing he's not so he can do his job and keep people safe.  
she defended as she crossed her arms over her chest staring at him in the eyes, as if daring him to question her statment.  
SAM: Have you heard of Oasis Plains? It's a housing development near the Atoka Valley.  
JOE: (to Dean) I like her she's upfront your doing a good job raising her, I know the area.  
SAM: What can you tell us about the history there?  
JOE: Why do you wanna know?  
SAM: Something... something bad is happening in Oasis Plains. We think it might have something to do with some old bones we found down there - Native American bones.  
JOE: I'll tell you what my grandfather told me, what his grandfather told him. Two hundred years ago, a band of my ancestors lived in that valley. One day, the American cavalry came to relocate them. They were resistant, the cavalry impatient. As my grandfather put it, on the night the moon and the sun share the sky as equals, the cavalry first raided our village. They murdered, raped. The next day, the cavalry came again, and the next, and the next. And on the sixth night, the cavalry came one last time. And by the time the sun rose, every man, woman, and child still in the village was dead. They say on the sixth night, as the chief of the village lay dying, he whispered to the heavens that no white man would ever tarnish this land again. Nature would rise up and protect the valley. And it would bring as many days of misery and death to the white man as the cavalry had brought upon his people.  
DEAN: Insects. Sounds like nature to me. Six days.  
JOE: And on the night of the sixth day, none would survive.  
SAM and DEAN exchange a look and Lydia shivers it was her biggest nightmare to die my bugs. SAM, DEAN and Lydia are walking back to the car.  
SAM :When did the gas company man die?  
DEAN: Uh, let's see, we got here Tuesday, so, Friday the twentieth.  
SAM: March twentieth? (DEAN nods.) That's the spring equinox.  
DEAN: The night the sun and the moon share the sky as equals.  
SAM: So, every year about this time, anybody in Oasis Plains is in danger. Larry built this neighborhood on cursed land.  
LYDIA: And on the sixth night - that's tonight.  
SAM: If we don't do something, Larry's family will be dead by sunrise. So how do we break the curse?  
DEAN: You don't break a curse. You get out of its way. We've gotta get those people out now.  
They get in the car and drive away.  
While the Winchesters are Driving back to Oasis Plains, MATT is in the backyard with a flashlight. He hears a noise coming from the ground. He crouches down by a patch of ground and moves a rock. Suddenly, tons of cockroaches come crawling out from under the dirt. MATT runs away.  
DEAN is driving while talking on the phone with LARRY, sam is anxiously bouncing his knee up and down and Lydia is sobbing in the back seat unable to control the fear she was feeling because of the bugs that might kill Matt's Family.  
DEAN: Yes, Mr. Pike, there's a mainline gas leak in your neighborhood.  
LARRY: (in his kitchen) God, really? And how big?  
DEAN: Well, it's fairly extensive. I don't want to alarm you, but we need your family out of the vicinity for at least twelve hours or so, just to be safe.  
LARRY: And who is this, again?  
DEAN: Travis Weaver. I work for Oklahoma Gas and Power.  
LARRY: Uh-huh. Well, the problem is, I know Travis. He's worked with us for a year, so who is this?  
DEAN; Uh...  
Panicked, Dean hangs up the phone and sighes, Dean tells Lydia to climb over the seat and sit inbetween Sam and himself because he could feel her fear and he couldn't pull over to comfort her, she did as she was asked and climbed over and burried her self in her fathers side and continued to cry.  
SAM: Give me the phone.  
Sam takes the phone from DEAN and dials a number. At the Pike residence, MATT answers his cell phone.  
MATT: Hello?  
SAM: Matt, it's Sam.  
MATT: Sam, my backyard is crawling with cockroaches.  
SAM: Matt, just listen. You have to get your family out of that house right now, okay?  
MATT: What, why?  
SAM: Because something's coming.  
MATT: More bugs?  
SAM: Yeah, a lot more.  
MATT: My dad doesn't listen in the best of circumstances, what am I supposed to tell him?  
SAM: You've gotta make him listen, okay?  
LYDIA; Give me the phone, give me the phone. (She grabs the phone from SAM and takes a deep breath to calm her voice.) Matt, under no circumstances are you to tell the truth you know he won't believe you because somthing like this is just to incredible, He'll just think you're nuts and then everyone will die.  
MATT: But he's my  
DEAN: I know he's your dad, Belive me I am always for telling the truth, but we are dealing with the supernatural and that's hard enough for anyone to believe in if you want to save your families lives Tell him you have a sharp pain in your right side and you've gotta go to the hospital, okay?  
MATT: Yeah. Yeah, okay.  
He hangs up, and so does LYDIA. she puts the phone in Deans pocket and continues to lean into him.  
DEAN: Make him listen? What are you thinkin'?  
shaking his head at Sam exasperatedly, while carressing his daughters head and kissing her she really was amazing she could tell the best stories so they could get their job done along with being the most honest person in the whole world, he was so proud of her.  
A while later, they pull up outside LARRY'S house. LARRY looks out the window and, seeing their car, goes outside.  
DEAN: Damn it, they're still here. Come on.  
They all get out of the car, and are joined by MATT.  
LARRY: Get off my property before I call the cops.  
SAM: Mr. Pike, listen.  
MATT: Dad, they're just tryin' to help.  
LARRY: Get in the house!  
MATT: I'm sorry. I told him the truth.  
he said looking at a terrified Lydia.  
DEAN; My daughter gave you a plan, Matt, what happened to the plan?  
SAM: Look, it's 12:00 AM. They are coming any minute now. You need to get your family and go, before it's too late.  
LARRY: Yeah, you mean before the biblical swarm.  
DEAN: Larry, what do you think really happened to that realtor, huh? And the gas company guy? You don't think somethin' weird's goin' on here?  
LARRY: Look, I don't know who you are, but you're crazy. You come near my boy or my family again, and we're gonna have a problem.  
DEAN; Well, I hate to be a downer, but we've got a problem right now.  
LYDIA; Mr. Pike, My dadd's right, okay? We're in danger.  
LARRY: Matt, get inside! Now, that's real cute the two of you guys using a little girl to cause me and my family undo frustration, you ought to be...  
Mr. pike said laying into Dean and sam, when Matt stepped up in defence of Lydia.  
MATT No! Why won't you listen to me?!  
LARRY: Because this is crazy! It doesn't make any sense!  
SAM: Look, this land is cursed! People have died here. Now, are you gonna really take that risk with your family?  
DEAN Wait. (They all go silent.) You hear it?  
From somewhere nearby, a very loud buzzing noise can be heard. It continues to get louder Lydia starts crying wrapping her arms around Dean and burring her head in his stomach.  
LYDIA: Daddy, you gotta kill the bad thing, please I don't want to have this nightmare, daddy please!.

she begged sobbing, dean picked her up and held her tight as he continued to look into the horizion.  
LARRY: What the hell?  
The fluorescent bug light on the porch begins to overheat, killing several bugs at a time.  
DEAN: All right, it's time to go. Larry, get your wife.  
MATT: Guys.  
All of them look up to the sky except for Lydia who now has her hands over her ears and is crying harder and harder. Millions of bugs begin flying towards the house, blanketing the sky.  
LARRY: Oh my God.  
SAM: We'll never make it.  
DEAN; Everybody in the house. Everybody in the house, go!  
They all rush inside the house and lock the door Dean hands Lydia off to Larry so he can assess the situation.  
SAM: Okay, is there anybody else in the neighborhood?  
LARRY: No, it's just us.  
JOANIE enters the entry way seeing her husband holding a hysterical child while Dean and sam are walking around closing windows and shoving towls into cracks and any other openings the bugs could come through.  
JOANIE: Honey, what's happening? What's that noise?  
LARRY: Call 911. (She doesn't move.) Joanie!  
JOANIE: Okay.  
She picks up the phone and dials but hears nothing not even a dial tone.  
DEAN: I need towels, rags anything.  
LARRY: Uh, in the closet.  
he points as he hoist's Lydia on to his hip and adjusting her in his arms while trying to sooth her but she wasn't having it, she was still crying just as hard as she was previously.  
SAM: (to Matt) Okay, we've gotta lock this place up, come on - doors, windows, fireplace, everything, okay?  
They go upstairs and lock up everything in the upstairs.  
JOANIE: Phones are dead.  
DEAN: They must have chewed through the phone lines.  
He beings putting towels at the base of the front door when the power goes out.  
And the power lines, and Lydia shrieks in fright.  
LARRY: I need my cell.  
He picks up his cell phone.  
LARRY: there No signal on my cell either.  
DEAN: You won't get one. They're blanketing the house.  
there wre litterally Millions of bugs that were begining to collect on the doors and windows, covering the entire building. The five of them watch, waiting while Lydia was being drownd out by the buzzing of the bugs.  
LARRY: So what do we do now?  
SAM: We try to outlast it. Hopefully, the curse will end at sunrise.  
LARRY: Hopefully?  
In the kitchen, DEAN searches the cabinets for anything he can use as a wepon or a deturant he was hearing his daughter screaming and he didn't want her to die in her worst nightmare. He found a can of bug spray and returns to the living room.  
JOANIE: Bug spray?  
DEAN: Trust me.  
They hear a creaking noise coming from somewhere around the fireplace which makes them all jump and look towards it.  
MATT: What is that?  
SAM: The flue.  
DEAN: All right, I think everybody needs to get upstairs.  
Suddenly, hundreds of thousands of bugs come into the living room, swarming all around them. They scream and try to protect themselves Lydia was batting them away from her head and screaming Mr. Pike finally had to let her down on the ground so he could defend him self as well as the others, DEAN uses a lighter with the can of bug spray to make it flare up. The flame wards some of the bugs away.  
Dean: All right, everybody upstairs! Now! Go, go, go!  
they all go upstairs with them into the attic, SAM closes the door after Dean gets in. After a moment of being in the attic, sawdust begins to fall from the ceiling. The buzz of the bees gets louder the Pike Family and Lydia huddle in the middle of the room looking around terrified while Lydia is still covering her ears and shutting her eyes trying to breath.  
JOANIE: Oh, God, what's that?  
DEAN: Something's eating through the wood.  
MATT: Termites.  
DEAN: All right, everybody get back. Get back, get back, get back!  
The three Pikes and Lydia move as far into the corner of the attic as they can. A second later, the bugs chew a hole through the ceiling and swarm around the room. SAM and DEAN frantically try to patch up the hole in the ceiling, but this only works for a minute. Soon, two more holes are chewed, and while DEAN tries to ward them off with bug spray, nothing seems to work. The six of them stand in the corner, trying desperately to swat the bugs away for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, the sun rises. Miraculously, the bugs start to leave through the hole in the ceiling. Confused, SAM and DEAN go to see what happened. Through the hole, they can see the bugs in the sky, near the sun, in one enormous colony. The six of them continue watching, relieved then Lydia throws her self at Dean and just about strangles him because she was still so terrified, he hugs her and kisses her cheek assuring her that they destroyed the bad thing and that she wouldn't have to have any nightmares about this and to be obedient and brave.  
Later that same day DEAN and SAM approach LARRY, Lydia stayed in the car she had falled asleep because she was emotionally exhausted from the events of last night, Larry was busy placing boxes into a moving van.  
DEAN: What, no goodbye?  
LARRY: Good timing. Another hour and we'd have been gone.  
He shakes both their hands.  
SAM: For good?  
LARRY: Yeah. The development's been put on hold while the government investigates those bones you found. But I'm gonna make damn sure no one lives here again.  
SAM: You don't seem too upset about it.  
LARRY: Well, this has been the biggest financial disaster of my career, but...  
He looks over at MATT, who is carrying a box to the garbage  
LARRY ...somehow, I really don't care.  
They share a smile. SAM walks over to MATT, who is throwing away all his insect paraphernalia.  
SAM: What's this?  
MATT: I don't know. They kind of weird me out now.  
They both laugh.  
SAM Yeah, I should hope so, my niece will be happy to hear that.  
A few minutes later, SAM joins DEAN by the car. They watch LARRY and MATT, who are now getting along very well.  
SAM: I wanna find Dad.  
DEAN: Yeah, me and Lydia do too.  
SAM: Yeah, but I just... I want to apologize to him.  
DEAN; For what?  
SAM: All the things I said to him. He was just doin' the best he could, just like you are with Lydia.  
DEAN: Well, don't worry, we'll find him. And then you'll apologize. And then within five minutes, you guys will be at each other's throats.  
SAM: (laughs.) Yeah, probably.  
They sit in silence for a few seconds.  
SAM: Let's hit the road.  
DEAN Let's.  
They get in the car, giving one last wave to LARRY and MATT, and drive away.


	16. Home

IN LAWRENCE, KANSAS. A young woman, JENNY, is sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She comes across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She begins to cry she misses him so much she doesn't understand still why he had to die she was commiserating in her sad memories when her daughter, SARI, comes in the room.  
SARI: Mommy?  
JENNY looks up.  
JENNY: Hey, sweetie. Why arent you in bed?  
SARI: Theres something in my closet.  
this has become routine lately, JENNY opens the closet doors and looks inside as SARI watches from her bed.  
JENNY: See? Theres nothing there.  
SARI: You sure?  
JENNY: Im sure. Now, come on. Get into bed.  
SARI crawls into bed and JENNY tucks her in.  
SARI: I dont like this house.  
JENNY: Youre just not used to it yet. But you and your brother and me –- we are going to be very happy here. I promise.  
She kisses SARI on her forehead.  
I love you.  
Jenny turns off the light and gets up to leave the room, before she could leave sari calls out to her and points.  
SARI: Don't forget the chair mommy.  
JENNY: Okay.  
She moves a chair under the doorknob of the closet.] The chair. Just to be safe. [SARI lies down and goes to bed. JENNY leaves. After returning to the living room, JENNY continues unpacking boxes. She stops when she hears the sound of scratching coming from the basement.  
JENNY: Please, God, dont let it be rats.  
A few moments later, JENNY goes downstairs into the basement with a flashlight. She tries turning on a light, but the switches dont work.  
JENNY: Terrific.  
Back in Sari's bedroom. The chair begins moving on its own, away from the closet doors. SARI sits up in her bed, wide-eyed and afraid. Back in the basement, JENNY keeps looking around. On the floor, she sees a large black trunk. She kneels down and opens it, pulling out old photos album of the Winchester family. Written on the on the front of the book are the words, The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy. JENNY smiles. In SARIS bedroom, the closet doors open by themselves. Standing in the closet is what looks like a person, but it is engulfed in fire. SARI screams.  
The Winchesters are in a MOTEL ROOM. Sleeping Dean and Lydia are sharing a bed While SAM is sleeping in the other one, he was dreaming of JENNY. She is inside her bedroom, screaming for help. SAM jolts awake, confused.  
The next morning, while DEAN is on the computer Lydia was in the bathroom showering, SAM was sitting on the bed drawing a picture of a tree.  
DEAN: All right. Ive been cruising some websites. I think I found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found off the coast of Cali –- its crew vanished. And, uh, we got some cattle mutilations in West Texas. Hey.  
SAM looks up from his drawing with a glossed over look.  
DEAN: Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?  
SAM: No. Im listening. Keep going.  
DEAN: And, here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head. Three times.  
He waves his hand in front of SAMS face starting to get irritated with Sam's lack of focus.  
DEAN: Any of these things blowin up your skirt, pal?  
Sam was looking at his picture that he'd drawn on several different pages.  
SAM: Wait. Ive seen this.  
DEAN: Seen what?  
SAM gets up from the bed and goes searching through his duffel bag as Lydia comes out of the bathroom dressed and puts her stuff in dean's dirty clothes bag and walks over to her father and sits on his lap.  
DEAN: What are you doing?  
SAM finds a photo of their family from when he was a baby. He compares the tree in the photo to his drawing. They are the same.  
SAM: Dean, I know where we have to go next.  
DEAN: Where?  
SAM: Back home –- back to Kansas.  
DEAN: Okay, random. Whered that come from?  
Sam showed the photo to DEAN and Lydia.  
SAM: All right, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where Mom died?  
DEAN: Yeah.  
SAM: And it didnt burn down, right? I mean, not completely, they rebuilt it, right?  
DEAN: I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin about?  
SAM: Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy people who live in our old house –- I think they might be in danger.  
LYDIA: Why would you think that?  
SAM: Uhits just, , just trust me on this, okay?  
She looks him in the eye and that power that she has to make him feel like spilling every secret he has starts nudging at him, He starts to walk away, DEAN stands up which makes Lydia slip off his lap and he follows Sam.  
DEAN: Wait, whoa, whoa, trust you?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Come on, man, thats weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that.  
SAM: I cant really explain it is all.  
DEAN: Well, tough. we are not goin anywhere until you do.  
Dean says indicating him and Lydia, SAM sighs. DEAN waits expectantly.  
LYDIA: it's time to tell the truth uncle Sam, you cant ask for trust when you don't give us a reason to trust you.  
SAM: I have these nightmares.  
DEAN: [nodding] we've noticed.  
SAM: And come true.  
DEAN: [stunned] Come again?  
SAM: Look, Dean.I dreamt about Jessicas death –- for days before it happened.  
DEAN: Sam, people have weird dreams, man. Im sure its just a coincidence.  
He sits down on the bed, next to Lydia who had traveled over there after her dad got up.  
SAM: No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything, and I didnt do anything about it cause I didnt believe it. And now Im dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, thats where it all started, man, this has to mean something, right?  
LYDIA: That was your secret with bloody Mary wasn't it?  
Sam looked at her square in the eyes.  
Sam: yes that's was my secret.  
DEAN: [overwhelmed] I dont know.  
Sam pulled out one of the table chairs and placed it down across from DEAN and sat down  
SAM: What do you mean you dont know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica!  
DEAN: All right, just slow down, would ya?  
Dean stands up and begins pacing, Lydia could feel his anxiety she knows how he feels with out him saying anything she would have reservations going back to her hometown where her mother died as well.  
DEAN: I mean, first you tell me that youve got the Shining? And then you tell me that Ive gotta go back home? Especially when.  
SAM: When what?  
LYDIA: [sadly] When he swore that he would never go back there.  
Dean looked at Lydia appreciatively, because she understood how hard this would potentially be for him and she was offering her comfort and support.  
SAM: [softly] Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure.  
DEAN: I know we do.  
they Drove most of the morning they got in late afternoon early evening to the WINCHESTER HOUSE. DEAN, Lydia and SAM pull up outside the house.  
SAM: You gonna be all right, man?  
DEAN: Let me get back to you on that.  
LYDIA: I can be brave with you Daddy.  
They all got out of the car. After knocking on the front door, JENNY answers it. SAM was shocked to see that she was the same woman from his dream.  
JENNY: Yes?  
DEAN: Sorry to bother you, maam, but were with the Federal—  
SAM: Im Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and his daughter Lydia. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin by, and we were wondering if we could come in and see the old place we wanted to show her where we grew up.  
JENNY: Winchester. Yeah, thats so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night.  
DEAN: You did?  
JENNY nods and steps aside.  
JENNY: Come on in.  
They go inside. the four of them go to the kitchen. SARI is at the table doing homework. RITCHIE, her jumpy toddler brother, is in his playpen.  
RITCHIE: Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!  
JENNY: Thats Ritchie. Hes kind of a juice junkie.  
She takes a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and hands it to RITCHIE.  
JENNY: But, hey, at least he wont get scurvy.  
She walks over to SARI.  
JENNY: Sari, this is Sam and Dean and Dean's Daughter Lydia. Sam and Dean used to live here.  
SARI: Hi.  
DEAN waves.  
SAM: Hey, Sari.  
DEAN: So, you just moved in?  
JENNY: Yeah, from Wichita.  
DEAN: You got family here, or.?  
JENNY: No. I just, a fresh start, thats all. So, new town, new job –- I mean, as soon as I find one. New house.  
SAM: So, how you likin it so far?  
JENNY: Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home –- I mean, Im sure you had lots of happy memories here.  
DEAN smiles weakly.  
JENNY: But this place has its issues.  
SAM: What do you mean?  
JENNY: Well, its just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? Weve got flickering lights almost hourly.  
DEAN: Oh, thats too bad. What else?  
JENNY: Umsinks backed up, theres rats in the basement.  
She pauses, a little embarrassed.  
JENNY: Im sorry. I dont mean to complain.  
DEAN: [not offended] No. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?  
JENNY: Its just the scratching, actually.  
SARI: Mom?  
JENNY kneels down next to her.  
SARI: Ask them if it was here when they lived here.  
SAM: What, Sari?  
SARI: The thing in my closet.  
LYDIA: you see a bad thing in your closet, Sari?  
she nods and Lydia looks at her father with an intense look like we have to kill it so Sari doesn't have nightmares.  
JENNY: Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets.  
SAM and DEAN: Right?  
SAM: Right. No, no, of course not.  
JENNY: She had a nightmare the other night.  
SARI: I wasnt dreaming. It came into my bedroom –- and it was on fire.  
SAM and DEAN are shocked. Lydia walks over to Sari and wraps her arms around her in a hug and whispers in her ear so the adults won't hear.  
LYDIA: Don't worry Sari, my Daddy's job is to kill the Bad things, he'll get rid of it ok?  
Sari hugged Lydia tighter and nodded against her chest, Lydia walked back over to her daddy and held his hand.  
WINCHESTER HOUSE. DEAN, Lydia and SAM are walking back to the car.  
SAM: You hear that? A figure on fire.  
DEAN: And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?  
SAM: Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit.  
DEAN: Yeah, well, Im just freaked out that your weirdo visions are comin true.  
SAM: [panicked] Well, forget about that for a minute. The thing in the house, do you think its the thing that killed Mom and Jessica?  
DEAN: I dont know!  
SAM: Well, I mean, has it come back or has it been here the whole time?  
DEAN: Or maybe its something else entirely, Sam, we dont know yet.  
SAM: Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get em out of that house.  
LYDIA: we will uncle Sammy.  
SAM: No, I mean now.  
DEAN: And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that shes gonna believe?  
SAM: Then what are we supposed to do?  
they all piled into the Car and drove to the nearest gas station so Lydia could go to the bathroom and baby needed some fuel as well.  
DEAN: We just gotta chill out, thats all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?  
SAM sighs.  
SAM: Wed try to figure out what we were dealin with. Wed dig into the history of the house.  
DEAN: Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened.  
SAM: Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?  
DEAN: About that night, you mean?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: Not much. I remember the firethe heat.  
He pauses for a moment lost in the memory.  
DEAN: And then I carried you out the front door.  
SAM: You did?  
DEAN: Yeah, what, you never knew that?  
SAM: [shaking his head.] No.  
DEAN: And, well, you know Dads story as well as I do. Mom on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.  
SAM: And he never had a theory about what did it?  
DEAN: If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.  
SAM: Okay. So, if were gonna figure out whats goin on nowwe have to figure out what happened back then. And see if its the same thing.  
DEAN: Yeah. Well talk to Dads friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.  
SAM: [after a pause] Does this feel like just another job to you?  
DEAN says nothing for a moment.  
DEAN: Ill be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom and see what's taking Lydia so long.  
He walks away. After turning a corner and finds Lydia as she was coming out he motions for her to come over and he stands next to the bathroom door and takes out his cell phone.  
LYDIA: your going to call grandpa and ask him to come and help?  
Dean nods and she holds out her hand for him to hold they have both become accustomed to giving and receiving strength from each other their own private chick flick moments. After making sure no one can see him, he dials a number.  
VOICEMAIL: This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235.  
The beep sounds.  
DEAN: Dad? I know Ive left you messages before. I dont even know if youll get em.  
He clears his throat.  
DEAN: But Im with Sam and Lydia. And were in Lawrence. And theres somethin in our old house. I dont know if its the thing that killed Mom or not, but.  
His voice breaks. He pauses, barely keeping himself together  
DEAN: .I dont know what to do.  
He begins to cry.  
DEAN:So, whatever youre doin, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad.  
He hangs up sadly, with tears in his eyes, Lydia doesn't say anything she knows her dad doesn't want to hear anything he just needed her to be with him, so she was.  
Back at WINCHESTER HOUSE. JENNY is showing a plumber to the kitchen, near the sink.  
JENNY: No, sir, nothing weird down there, I promise. Sink just backed up on its own.  
PLUMBER: Well, Ill take a look.  
JENNY: Thanks. Oh, okay, Ill get out of your way.  
She leaves. The plumber sets down his tools and begins looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away, by RITCHIES playpen, a toy monkey is sitting with cymbals in its hands. Without warning, the monkey starts up. It clashes its cymbals together loudly while cackling. After a moment, the plumber looks up, confused. The toy stops. The plumber stands up and tries turning on the garbage disposal, but it doesnt work. Instead, he rolls up his sleeve and sticks his hand down the disposal. He thinks he feels something in the drain, but when he takes his hand out, there is nothing there. He sticks most of his arm back down the disposal. Suddenly, the garbage disposal starts up. The plumbers arm is being completely torn apart as blood splatters everywhere. At the same time, the cymbal-clashing monkey starts up again, cackling as the plumber screams.  
DEAN and SAM are talking to the owner of the garage. while Lydia stayed in the Car so her Daddy and Uncle Sam could be state officers.  
DEAN: So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?  
OWNER: Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uhtwenty years since John disappeared. So why the cops interested all of a sudden?  
DEAN: Oh, were re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of em.  
OWNER: Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?  
DEAN: Well, whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind.  
OWNER: Wellhe was a stubborn bastard, I remember that.  
He laughs.  
OWNER: And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? Its that whole Marine thing.  
DEAN and SAM nod.  
OWNER: But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids.  
SAM: But that was before the fire?  
OWNER: Thats right.  
SAM: He ever talk about that night?  
OWNER: No, not at first. I think he was in shock.  
SAM: Right. But eventually? What did he say about it?  
OWNER: Oh, he wasnt thinkin straight. He said somethin caused that fire and killed Mary.  
DEAN: He ever say what did it?  
OWNER: Nothin did it. It was an accident –- an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or somethin. I begged him to get some help, but.  
DEAN: But what?  
OWNER: Oh, he just got worse and worse.  
DEAN: How?  
OWNER: Oh, he started readin these strange ol books. He started goin to see this palm reader in town.  
DEAN: Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?  
OWNER: [scoffs] No.  
they went back to the IMPALA. and drove to a pay phone that had a yellow pages attached to it, they parked and SAM started looking through a phonebook.  
SAM: All right, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. Theres someone named El Divino. Theres, uh –-[He laughs.]—theres the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley—  
LYDIA: Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley?  
SAM: What?  
LYDIA: Thats a psychic?  
SAM: Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so.  
Lydia goes into the backseat of the car and pulls out Johns journal.  
LYDIA: Daddy and Grandpa helped me learn how to write from this journal so I learned every word that s in ithere, look at this.  
She opens to the first page.] First page, first sentence, read that.  
SAM: [reading] I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.  
Sam and Lydia turned to look at dean questioningly.  
DEAN: [shrugging] I always thought he meant the state.  
MISSOURIS HOUSE. MISSOURI MOSELEY is escorting a man out of the house while DEAN, Lydia and SAM sat on the couch, waiting.  
MISSOURI: All right, there. Dont you worry bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.  
The man thanks her and she closes the front door behind him.  
Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin the gardener.  
LYDIA: you shouldn't lie to him, he won't trust you when he finds out.  
DEAN: Why didnt you tell him?  
MISSOURI: People dont come here for the truth. They come for good news.  
Lydia and boys stare at her.  
MISSOURI: Well? Sam, Dean and Lydia, come on already, I aint got all day.  
She leaves the room. DEAN and SAM exchange a confused look and follow her into the next room.  
MISSOURI: Well, lemme look at ya.  
She laughs.  
MISSOURI: Oh, you boys grew up handsome.  
She points a finger at DEAN.  
MISSOURI: And you were one goofy-lookin kid, too.  
DEAN glares at her while SAM smirks.  
MISSOURI: Sam.  
She grabs his hand.  
MISSOURI: Oh, honeyIm sorry about your girlfriend.  
the two are shocked, but Lydia stares at her intently.  
MISSOURI: And your father –- hes missin?  
SAM: Howd you know all that?  
MISSOURI: Well, you were just thinkin it just now.  
SAM raises his eyebrows, surprised.  
MISSOURI: and Lydia you poor girl, your momma was taken away as well you sweet poor child.  
DEAN: Well, where is he? Is he okay?  
MISSOURI: I dont know.  
DEAN: Dont know? Well, youre supposed to be a psychic, right?  
MISSOURI: Boy, you see me sawin some bony tramp in half? You think Im a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I cant just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please.  
LYDIA: please ma'am my be nice to my Daddy this is all very hard for him to have to relive.  
SAM smirks at DEAN and they sit down. MISSOURI nods at Lydia then snaps at DEAN.  
MISSOURI: Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, Im a whack you with a spoon!  
DEAN: I didnt do anything.  
MISSOURI: But you were thinkin about it.  
DEAN raises his eyebrows. SAM smiles.  
SAM: Okay. So, our dad –- when did you first meet him?  
MISSOURI: He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could sayI drew back the curtains for him.  
DEAN: What about the fire? Do you know about what killed our mom?  
MISSOURI: A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.  
SAM: And could you?  
MISSOURI: I.  
She shakes her head.  
SAM: What was it?  
MISSOURI: [softly] I dont know. Oh, but it was evil.  
Lydia studied Missouri looking at her was like using a magic eight ball when they asked questions it was a shake and get the answers they weren't necessarily false but they weren't complete answers either which didn't make Lydia trust her that much.  
Back at the WINCHESTER HOUSE. JENNY is on the phone in the kitchen while RITCHIE jumps around in his playpen.  
JENNY: Look, I feel just awful about the poor mans hand. [] Wait, but how can I be held liable? [] Yeah, but I cant afford a lawyer. [She begins to hear noises from upstairs.] Okay, listen, you just gotta let me call you back. [She hangs up.] Ritchie, um, Mommys gonna be right back, okay?  
RITCHIE: Okay.  
JENNY leaves the room.  
Back at Missouri's house  
MISSOURI: Soyou think somethin is back in that house?  
SAM: Definitely.  
MISSOURI: I dont understand.  
SAM: What?  
MISSOURI: I havent been back inside, but Ive been keepin an eye on the place, and its been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin up now?  
SAM: I dont know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once –- it just feels like somethings starting.  
DEAN: Thats a comforting thought.  
WINCHESTER HOUSE.  
RITCHIE was alone in the kitchen, one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously comes out of place. One of the playpens sides falls to the floor. At the same time, the safety latch on the door of the refrigerator lock comes undone and opens. just as all small children get Curious, RITCHIE walks over to the open fridge and looks Inside, he sees his sippy cup full of juice.  
RITCHIE: Juicy.  
He climbs into the refrigerator and sits on one of the shelves. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closes and the safety latch locks into place. JENNY returns to the kitchen.  
JENNY: Oh, baby, either we have rats or Mommys going crazy.  
the playpen is empty.  
JENNY: Ritchie? Ritchie?!  
Panicked, she rushes into the other rooms and tries to find him.  
JENNY: Baby, where are you?!  
She comes back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. She sees milk leaking out from inside the refrigerator. She goes over to it and opens the door.  
RITCHIE: Mommy.  
JENNY: Oh my God!  
She takes RITCHIE out of the refrigerator and holds him in her arms. A few moments later, there is a knock on the door. She answers it and sees SAM, DEAN, lYDIA and MISSOURI.  
What are you three doing here, and who's this?  
SAM: Hey, Jenny. This is our friend, Missouri.  
DEAN: If its not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house. You know, for old times sake.  
JENNY: You know, this isnt a good time. Im kind of busy.  
DEAN: Listen, Jenny, its important.  
MISSOURI smacks him on the back of the head, and Lydia glares at her, she doesn't like the way Missouri is treating her father.  
DEAN: Ow!  
MISSOURI: Give the poor girl a break, cant you see shes upset?  
to JENNY  
MISSOURI: Forgive this boy, he means well, hes just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out.  
DEAN and Lydia looks stunned.  
JENNY: About what?  
MISSOURI: About this house.  
JENNY: What are you talking about?  
MISSOURI: I think you know what Im talking about. You think theres something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?  
JENNY: Who are you?  
MISSOURI: Were people who can help, who can stop this thing. But youre gonna have to trust us, just a little.  
JENNY looks unsure.  
LYDIA: My daddy and uncle Sammy are gonna kill the bad thing that wants to hurt you guys it what they do.  
JENNY nods at Lydia and steps aside for them to enter.  
A few moments later, MISSOURI and the boys are in SARIS bedroom.  
MISSOURI: If theres a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it.  
SAM: Why?  
MISSOURI: This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened.  
SAM glances at the ceiling. While MISSOURI looks around the room, DEAN pulls out his EMF meter.  
MISSOURI: That an EMF?  
DEAN: Yeah.  
MISSOURI: Amateur.  
LYDIA: I'm going to ask you again Missouri, Don't be mean to my Daddy.  
Lydia walks over towards the closet and opens it to look in obviously as fed up with Missouri as DEAN was getting but an 8 year old could get away with the attitude more then a 27 year old can he just settles for glaring at her. He nudges SAM and shows him that the EMF is beeping frantically.  
MISSOURI: I dont know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this aint the thing that took your mom.  
SAM: Wait, are you sure? [She nods.] How do you know?  
MISSOURI: It isnt the same energy I felt the last time I was here. Its somethin different.  
LYDIA: What is it?  
MISSOURI. Not it.  
She opens the closet, that Lydia had previously opened not seeing anything.  
MISSOURI: Them. Theres more than one spirit in this place.  
DEAN: What are they doing here?  
MISSOURI: Theyre here because of what happened to your family. You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected.  
SAM: I dont understand.  
MISSOURI: This place is a magnet for paranormal energy. Its attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it wont rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.  
SAM: You said there was more than one spirit.  
MISSOURI: There is. I just cant quite make out the second one.  
She side glanced at Lydia feeling the intensity of the pull for truth, this little girl was making her job harder, she had to put a lot of concentration on not spilling secrets.  
DEAN: Well, one things for damn sure –- nobodys dyin in this house ever again. So whatever is here, how do we stop it?  
they all went back to MISSOURIS HOUSE. DEAN, SAM, LYDIA and MISSOURI were sitting around a table. On the table are different herbs and roots.  
DEAN: So, what is all this stuff, anyway?  
MISSOURI: Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends.  
LYDIA: Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?  
MISSOURI: your father and Uncle and I are gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house.  
DEAN: Well be punchin holes in the dry wall. Jennys gonna love that.  
MISSOURI: [slyly] Shell live.  
SAM: And thisll destroy the spirits?  
MISSOURI: It should. It should purify the house completely. Well each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what were up to, things are gonna get bad.  
WINCHESTER HOUSE. MISSOURI was walking JENNY and her kids and Lydia outside.  
JENNY: Look, Im not sure Im comfortable leaving you guys here alone and taking someone else's child.  
MISSOURI: Just take the kids to the movies or somethin, and itll be over by the time you get back it will give Lydia time to be with a child her own age, she doesn't get that very often.  
JENNY, still slightly unsure, leaves with her kids and Lydia after she gives Uncle Sam and her Daddy a hug goodbye and tells them to be careful. MISSOURI goes back inside.  
They were all Inside the house now each in there sections, SAM goes into one of the rooms with a hammer. He kneels down by the wall and begins using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. While he is doing this, a plug on the other side of the room takes itself out of the outlet. A lamp begins to move on its own also. The plug snakes its way towards SAM.  
Downstairs in the kitchen, DEAN is punching the wall with a small ax. Behind him, a drawer begins to open on its own.  
In the basement, MISSOURI is looking around. She brings a bag full of herbs to the wall. She hears a noise and turns around to see a table coming towards her. She screams as it pins her against the wall.  
Back in the kitchen, DEAN also hears a noise. He quickly ducks just as a knife hurls itself into a cabinet. DEAN places a table in front of himself as more knives come through it. Upstairs,  
SAM is chopping a hole in the wall. The lamp crashes to the ground. SAM turns around to see what the noise was, and the cord wraps itself around his neck. SAM falls to the ground, trying to get the cord off. Eventually, he lies weak on the floor.  
DEAN runs upstairs and into the room.  
DEAN: Sam!  
DEAN rushes over to SAM and tries to get the cord off, but it wont budge. Instead, DEAN kicks a hole in the wall and places the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light leaves the room. Once the spirit is gone, DEAN goes back over to SAM, who is completely weak. DEAN unravels the cord from around SAMS neck and pulls him into a fierce hug.  
WINCHESTER HOUSE. A few hours later, DEAN, SAM, and MISSOURI are standing in the extremely messy kitchen.  
SAM: You sure this is over?  
MISSOURI: Im sure. Why? Why do you ask?  
SAM: Never mind.  
He sighs.  
SAM: Its nothin, I guess.  
They hear JENNY enter the house.  
JENNY: Hello? Were home.  
She and Lydia come into the kitchen and look around.  
JENNY: What happened?  
SAM: Hi, sorry. Um, well pay for all of this.  
DEAN looks confused.  
MISSOURI: Dont you worry. Deans gonna clean up this mess.  
DEAN stands there, not moving.  
Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop.  
He begins walking away and Lydia follows him she's really starting to dislike Missouri.  
LYDIA: I don't like her Daddy, she keeping secrets and I don't like it.  
DEAN: I know honey as soon as this is over we'll leave ok?  
LYDIA: ok.  
Dean: Can't believe she's making us clean up the...  
MISSOURI: And dont cuss at me!  
DEAN walks away, muttering under his breath. A little while later, MISSOURI and the Winchesters leave the house. JENNY waves and shuts the door behind them.  
Later that night, JENNY is in bed, reading a magazine. She yawns and puts the magazine on her bedside table. After turning off the light and sliding underneath the covers, she goes to sleep. A few seconds later, she opens her eyes, startled. The bed begins to shake violently. She screams and gets out of bed. Meanwhile, outside, DEAN, LYDIA and SAM are sitting in the car.  
DEAN: All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin here?  
SAM: I dont know. I justI still have a bad feeling.  
DEAN: Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over.  
SAM: Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, thats all.  
DEAN: Yeah, well, problem is Lydia and I could be sleeping in a bed right now.  
He slides down in his seat bringing Lydia closer to his side and closes his eyes. SAM looks up at JENNYS bedroom window and sees her screaming, just as in his dream.  
SAM: Dean. Look, Dean!  
They rush out of the car and run towards the house.  
DEAN: Lydia you stay out of the house, Sam you grab the kids, Ill get Jenny.  
inside SARIS bedroom, the figure made out of fire is standing by her closet. In the hallway, DEAN rushes to JENNYS bedroom door.  
DEAN: Jenny!  
JENNY: I cant open the door!  
DEAN: Stand back!  
She moves back. DEAN kicks down the door and brings her downstairs.  
JENNY: No, my kids!  
DEAN: Sams got your kids, come on.  
While carrying RITCHIE in his arms, SAM goes to SARIS bedroom, where she is screaming for help. SAM goes to SARIS bed and picks her up in his other arm, and heads down to the front door.  
SAM: Dont look. Dont look!  
They leave the bedroom. Outside, DEAN, and JENNY rush out of the house and Lydia runs over to them grasping onto her father. Inside the house, SAM rushes down the stairs and puts the kids down on the floor.  
SAM: All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and dont look back.  
Suddenly, an invisible force makes SAM fall to the floor. He slides backwards into another room, crashing into a table. SARI screams and runs outside with RITCHIE. They rush outside to DEAN and JENNY and Lydia. DEAN kneels down to SARIS eye level.  
DEAN: Sari, wheres Sam?  
SARI: [crying] Hes inside. Somethings got him.  
Panicked, DEAN looks at the front door then back at Lydi. It slams shut on its own.  
LYDIA: Daddy, we gotta save Uncle Sammy.  
WINCHESTER HOUSE. DEAN opens the trunk of the Impala and grabs an ax and Lydia Grabs a riffle. they rush to the front door Dean begins chopping away at it. Inside the kitchen, SAM gets flung into a set of cabinets. He stands up and is pinned against the wall by the invisible force. He cant move any part of his body. The fire figure makes its way towards SAM. DEAN continues chopping down parts of the door. Eventually, he makes a hole that he and Lydia are able to step through. they walk through the house, looking for SAM.  
DEAN and LYDIA: Sam? Sam!  
they find SAM. As he looks at the fire figure, Lydia raises the gun.  
SAM: No, dont! Dont!  
DEAN: What, why?!  
SAM: Because I know who it is. I can see her now.  
LYDIA: her, her who?  
Suddenly, the fire vanishes. Instead, standing in front of them is Mary Winchester, exactly as she was the night she died. DEANS expression softens. In shock, he puts his hand on Lydia's arm to lower the gun slowly.  
DEAN: [softly] Mom?  
LYDIA: that's grandma?  
MARY smiles and steps closer to him.  
MARY: Dean.  
Tears form in DEANS eyes. MARY walks away from him and lowers her self to Lydia.  
MARY: you are so special, Lydia, we are lucky you're part of the family.  
she then walks over to SAM. DEAN watches her, never taking his eyes off her.  
MARY: Sam.  
SAM smiles weakly, crying. His mothers smile fades.  
MARY: Im sorry.  
SAM: For what?  
She looks at him sadly, but says nothing.  
LYDIA: grandma has a secret.  
Mary glances back at Lydia then She walks away from them and looks up at the ceiling.  
MARY: You get out of my house. And let go of my son.  
Once again, she bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding SAM to the wall is released. He walks over to DEAN and LYDIA, and the two of them look at Lydia then each other, stunned.  
SAM: Now its over.  
The next morning, DEAN and Lydia are standing by the car with JENNY, looking through old photos.  
DEAN: Thanks for these.  
JENNY: Dont thank me, theyre yours.  
DEAN puts the trunk of photos into the car. Sitting on the front steps of the house, SAM is joined by MISSOURI.  
MISSOURI: Well, there are no spirits in there anymore, this time for sure.  
SAM: Not even my mom?  
MISSOURI: No.  
SAM: What happened?  
MISSOURI: Your moms spirit and the poltergeists energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself goin after the thing.  
SAM: Why would she do something like that?  
MISSOURI: Well, to protect her boys and her grandchild, of course.  
SAM nods, with tears in his eyes. MISSOURI goes to put her hand on his shoulder, but she stops herself.  
MISSOURI: Sam, Im sorry.  
SAM: For what?  
MISSOURI: You sensed it was here, didnt you? Even when I couldnt.  
SAM: Whats happening to me?  
MISSOURI: I know I should have all the answers, but I dont know.  
she said evasively not looking at Lydia who was penetrating her again.  
DEAN: Sam, you ready?  
SAM nods and goes to the car. JENNY thanks all of them.  
MISSOURI: Dont you three be strangers.  
DEAN: We wont.  
MISSOURI: See you around.  
JENNY waves. They smile, get in the car, and drive away.  
Back at MISSOURIS HOUSE. MISSOURI comes inside and sets her purse on the table.  
MISSOURI: That boyhe has such powerful abilities at the girl as well . But why he couldnt sense his own father, I have no idea, but Lydia it's almost impossible to keep anything from her and it will only grow.  
she says as she looks over to where JOHN WINCHESTER is sitting.  
JOHN: Marys spirit –- do you really think she saved the them?  
MISSOURI: I do.  
JOHN nods sadly and twists his wedding ring on his finger.  
John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why wont you go talk to your children, and your grandchild?  
JOHN: [tearfully] I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see em. But I cant. Not yet. Not until I know the truth.


	17. Asylum

In ROOSEVELT ASYLUM. ROCKFORD, ILLINOIS. there was a building that has been deserted over run with Graffiti and rubbish everywhere. a Torch light moves along the walls, the chain across a door has broken again its had that happen several times before. the Police have recently been placing patrols on the building especially on the weekends.  
A police car pulls up. Two cops walk up to chain link fence surrounding the building.  
the First officer complained " Can't keep kids out of this place." while his partner turned and asking "What is it, anyway?" unknowingly why his partner was complaining against the building; the first officer turned and gave his junior partner an eye roll "I forgot! You're not a local. You don't know the legend." Junior asked slightly nervous " Legend? " his Partner started to explain as they continued to walk into the asylum to flush out all the trespassers.  
"Every town's got it's stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum. They say it's haunted with the ghosts of the patients. Spend the night, the spirits will drive you insane." the Senior officer stated.  
they entered the abandoned building with their flashlights going up and down the walls and hallways.  
"Hello? Police Officers...Po-lice Officers!" yelled the junior Police officer,  
"hey look and see the broken chain on the floor." the Senior officer pointed out. " You telling me these kids brought bolt-cutters? C'mon. Let's split up."  
this was something that Junior didn't really want to do but to wuss out in front of his superior, and have him heckling him from that point onward. " all right" and then they separated one walking down the hall and the other taking a side corridor

now that the Junior officer was alone his hand on his fire arm and the flash light searching the hall way and in each of the rooms he couldn't help the creepy, being watched feeling he was having it was making him all the more antsy. " Hello? Hello?" he called out. meanwhile the senior officer was wandering about down into the basement of the asylum and he wanders into one of the rooms and looks around when he sees something his Expression changes from searching to a hard annoyance at seeing the trespassers hunched in the corner.  
" Alright, c'mon out." he ordered as he shined the Flashlight revealing three kids sitting in the dark, he ordered them up off the ground and filed them out of the room, escorting them out to their car while getting their names and numbers of their parents so he could contact them informing the parents of their kids illegal activities.  
in the meantime Junior officer's flashlight goes out which is annoying on its own but he also knows that he put brand new batteries in it just before his shift started, he gives it a shake but nothing happens that's when he hears a door creak open He slowly turns to look at the door, he sees some one disfigured looking at him , and from the doorway that same figure looks at him and suddenly it runs forward arm out stretched out in front of it, all the while wailing an awful noise frightening the junior officer into pulling his gun and shooting the figure all unknown to him that the lead in his bullets would dissipate the spirit giving him a chance to run out of the room and back out of the building.  
the Senior officer watches a car drive off then reaches for his radio to let his Jr. partner know that he'd found the trespassers and got them out. "Kelly, you copy?"  
Kelly suddenly appears suddenly behind him scaring the crap out of him. " Jeez! Where the hell you been?" Kelly was staring off into the distance sort of out of it and pointed his thumb behind him and said "In there..."  
" What was it? See anything?" he smirked at his partner.  
"Huh. No." he responded blankly They turned around to return to the police car. they got in the car and the Senior officer got on the radio and called dispatch, "This is patrol one four. We are clear and returning to station."  
the dispatcher radioed back "Roger." all unbeknownst to the Senior partner Kelly's nose starts to bleed. He wipes it slowly, starring at it blankly and unknowingly about what was happing to his mind. when Kelley gets home and enters his bedroom his wife was reading in bed, she looks at Kelly placing her book on her lap " Hey sweetie, how was work?."  
Kelly ignores his wife and begins lining up his gun, keys, etc, on the chest of drawers.  
his wife huffs out a frustrated puff of air "So, what? You're still not talking to me? Walt! I said I was sorry about before – how many times do I have to say it?" ignoring his wife's irritated ranting Kelly picks up his gun points it at his wife. "Honey what are you doing.. Kelly Baby put the gun down."  
it was like he couldn't hear beyond his wife's complaints and the things that made him angry, he then pulled the trigger and shot his wife twice with out any emotion he watched his wife die. while that was happening Sam and Dean and Lydia were in a motel talking to different contacts that their dad had trying to figure out where there dad was last seen or heard from the hunting circles that they traveled in and close to.  
SAM was busy talking to Caleb on the phone ." No, Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought...he comes to you for 'munitions...maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks. Just, call us if you hear anything." he asked pausing to listen to Caleb's reply  
"Yeah I'll call ya if I get a beat on your dad, Dam if I know why he's just left you guys high and dry though." Sam huffed angerly  
" yeah me neither, well hope to talk soon Caleb I let ya go now."  
"yep see talk to ya soon Sam say Hi to Dean and Lyddi for me alright."  
"yeah ok see yah" Sam replied back hanging up the phone turning towards Dean who was busy looking through Johns journal to see what his last moves and journal entries were to see if john gave any leads, while Lydia was taking a bath and getting ready for bed. Dean looked up from his perusal of the Journal "Caleb hasn't heard from him?" he asked  
"Nope. And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim. What about the journal? Anything leads in there?" Sam Replied  
DEAN closed the journal and placed it back on the nightstand looking despondent he wanted to find his father but he was coming ever closer to believing that it was impossible until either his body was found my some random person or until he decided to contact his family, but because he was raised as the son of a marine and you never leave a man behind and a body unclaimed.  
"No, same as last time I looked. Nothing I can make out... I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda."  
SAM shook his head, it was times like these that he remembered why he had been so angry with his father and took off but he also new that he knew that he needed his father to get to the dam demon and get revenge for Jess. "You know, maybe we should call the Feds. File a missing persons."  
DEAN looked up at Sam was surprised and a bit irritated "We've talked about this. Dad'd be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail."  
SAM stood up from the table defiantly. "I don't care anymore."  
Deans Cellphone rings, he crosses the room going toward the bed and unzipping his duffel bag.  
Sam walked after Dean still ranting. "all that happened back in Kansas, I mean...he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and...nothing."  
Lydia came out of the bathroom clad in her Pajamas she walked over to the bed where Dean was rummaging and sat on the bed and got her socks she could feel the tension between her daddy and her uncle she was worried about grandpa too she didn't know what to do to about helping to find him DEAN was running low on his patience with Sam's jerk reaction to every time they came up with a seemingly dead end.  
"I know!" Dean said as He rummages through his duffel " Where the hell is my cellphone?"  
Lydia walked over to the bedside table and opened the drawer and tossed the Phone on the bed next to Dean's duffel bag and started to try and run the comb through her long tangled hair.  
SAM got right in dean's face. "You know, he could be dead for all we know."  
DEAN pushed him out of his face he was starting to get angry it was his go to defense mechanism when Sam wanted to simultaneously give up on his father and find his father at the Same time. "Don't say that! He's not dead! He's – he's..."  
SAM would not give up he wanted, he didn't know exactly what he wanted but he wanted dean to do something he was the big brother the one that made everything better he was the one that Sam turned to get the answers when his life got out of control but it was so beyond this now. "He's what? He's hiding? He's busy?"  
Lydia walked over to Sam with her hair comb "Uncle Sam I cant get this knot out will you help me I keep trying and trying but it just hurts and I keep pulling my hair?"  
Sam huffed out his impatience for his nieces problem " you just have to have patience with it Liddy, it you try and pull the knot the only thing you'll do is rip your hair out."  
DEAN finds and flicks opens the cellphone and looks at the Message snorting in the impossibility of the situation hear Sam was lecturing his 8 year old daughter on being patient on untangling her hair and she was unconsciously giving Sam the same advice with the ball of tangled uncertainty that was their father to see that the message was from his father, From: Unavailable Subject: Message: 42, -89 9:52P.M.  
DEAN quietly Hummed, sitting down on the bed next to Lydia was sitting quietly while Sam continued to run the comb through her hair. "I don't believe it.  
Lydia turned her head and looked over at the phone. " that's from grandpa, see Sam patience and you'll get the tangled taken care of." she smirked as if Sam was learning from his own advice.  
Sam was incredulously surprised by Lyddi and Dean's revelations "What?"  
Dean showed Sam the phone letting him see the message Sam Gaped at him and the phone  
"It's, uh...It's coordinates. where do they lead?"  
DEAN kissed Lydia on the top of the head smiling and winking at her turn around on Sam's advice he the went over to Sam's laptop and started typing.  
SAM finished with Lydia's hair and walked back over to the dining table. "You think Dad was texting us?"  
Dean turned to Sam with a look that said Duh! "He's given us coordinates before."  
Sam looked at Dean with barley concealed skepticism and a thin held glimmer of hope. "The man can barely work a toaster, Dean."  
Dean couldn't believe that Sam maddeningly throwing the attitude switches every other second. "Sam, it's good news! It means he's okay, or alive at least."  
Sam nodded blankly trying to think about what this could mean for them finding john and if those coordinates led to him or if he was sending them on another case. "Well, was there a number on the caller ID?"  
Dean eyed him from the side, "Nah, it said 'unknown."  
Sam was strangely invigorated at the mystery and eager to follow the bread crumbs "Well, where do the coordinates point?"  
DEAN was focused on following the orders his dad had set for them and started looking at the local news."That's the interesting part. Rockford, Illinois.  
Sam's forehead wrinkled trying to figure out what was going on and what his father was trying to do. "Ok, and that's interesting how?"  
Dean went on with his explanation, "I checked the local Rockford paper. Take a look at this."  
Dean pointed at the screen. "This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.  
Lydia wrinkled her nose from where she was under the covers of her and Dean's bed. " That's gross Daddy and yucky too."  
SAM rolled his eyes with all that his niece had seen this rates a gross comment. "Okay, I'm not following. What has this have to do with us?"  
DEAN walked to the bathroom with his sleep pants and quickly changed and walked back out and tossing his shoes by the foot of the bed and climbed in the bed along side of Lydia wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer so she could fall asleep against his chest while he continued to talk to Sam. "Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal. Lets see..."  
Dean grabbed the journal from the bedside table and flipped it open to a specific section. "Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths – till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go."  
Sam shakes his head and snorts. "This is a job... Dad wants us to work a job."  
Dean gives a one arm shrug "Well, maybe we'll meet up with him? Maybe he's there?"  
Sam shakes his head furiously he couldn't believe his dad was pulling this crap sending them there. "Maybe he's not? I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing."  
Dean shakes his head in resignation in his older brother I have the last say kind of way. "Who cares! If he wants us there, it's good enough for me!"  
Sam ran his fingers through his hair frustrated with the lack of answers "This doesn't strike you as weird? The texting? The coordinates?"  
Dean started running his hand over Lydia's hair helping to sooth her, he could feel the anxiety level in the room between Sam's frustration, Lydia's concern for her grandpa and her worry for her daddy and uncle Sam's relationship, and Deans want and desire to be back with his father. "Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin."  
SAM makes a bitchface and sighs and grabs his own pajama pants and heads to the bathroom to change then he climbs in bed, and stares up at the ceiling thinking about what his dad's game was and why dean was just so determined not to ask questions and just accept the orders.  
the next morning they all got on the road after eating in the local dinner they got back on the road toward ROCKWARD ILLINOISE they pulled up to the first motel in the phone book just like they always did and checked in and unloaded and Sam started on the research of the asylum while Dean took Lydia to the park during the day and the Library for story time, dean was looking into the history of the two officers that were involved with the case and determined later that night that he was doing to talk to the partner of the deceased cop, when Sam and Dean were getting ready to head to the bar where the partner was rumored to have a permanent bar stool.  
Dean went over the rules with Lydia like he always "Alright Lyddi, we've salted the windows and doors, lock the door behind us and don't answer the phone unless it's our signal and don't leave the hotel room ok?"  
Lydia nodded her head. " Yes Daddy, don't worry I will always obey and be brave, be careful daddy I love you." she hugged him and then wandered over to the bed and flipped on the T.v. Dean went out the door first and then Sam, Sam turned around and waved her goodbye "Uncle Sammy, Don't be angry at daddy for the things Grandpa is doing, he's just trying to do his best to try and be every thing you and me need him to be and he's a good daddy." then she turned back to the show she was watching, Sam looked at her again he was struck again with how she could just see the truth of him through his wall's and shields that keep his deep dark secrets hidden Sam then left the hotel room Lydia did as her father asked and locked the door and went back to the T.V.  
Dean and Sam were in the Bar they were watching the senior partner Dean decided to start the QA he walked up to and ordered a beer "You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?"  
GUNDERSON turned towards Dean looking at him suspiciously. "Yeah."  
Dean stuck out his hand, "Huh. I'm uh, Nigel Tufnel, The Chicago Tribune. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions, about your partner?"  
Gunderson ignored Deans out stretched hand offended that a reporter had come to talk to him about his dead partner which wrong on so many levels "Yeah, I do. I'm just tryin' to have a beer here."  
Dean dropped his hand and grabbed his beer that was on the counter and took a drink and tried again. "That's okay, I swear it won't take that long. I just want to get the story in your words."  
Gunderson stood from his bar stool and shifted into a defensive pose ready to swing if this guy kept talking. "A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead. You gonna ambush me here?"  
DEAN stood also, but his position was not as defensive, he knew he was pushing the guy but the information was needed and that's when Sammy would sooth the savage beast. "Sorry. But I need to know what happened."  
just then SAM pushes DEAN aside roughly more then what was needed he was taking his fury out on Dean he was the closest target for his rage with everything that was going on with their father not being here and sending them on this case with nothing to go one as to why John was evading them.  
"Hey buddy, why don't you leave the poor guy alone! The man's an officer! Why dontcha show a little respect!  
DEAN pauses, staring accusingly at Sam, then walked off shaking his wondering what Sam's problem was.  
Gunderson watched Dean walk away for a minute then turned back to Sam. "You didn't havta do that."  
Sam walked to Gunderson's other side in obvious respect to Gunderson's partner Kelly not sitting in the fallen officers seat. "Yeah, course I did. That guy's a serious jerk. Let me buy you a beer, huh? Two beers? Sam askes the Bar man  
Gunderson nods in gratitude. "Thanks." then they Start talking small talk at first then Sam eases his way into getting the information on the fallen Jr. Office, SAM walks out of the bar about an hour and half later walking over to where Dean was sitting in the Impala. "Shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy."  
Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I had to sell it, didn't I? It's method acting."  
Dean looked over at Sam unbelievingly "Huh?"  
Sam shrugged "Never mind."  
Dean continued on with his question. "What'd you find out from Gunderson?"  
SAM continued on as if he couldn't feel Deans irritation with him for his obvious aggression. "So, Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him."  
Dean questioned. "What about at home?"  
SAM answered. "He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but he was mostly smooth sailing. They were even talking about having kids."  
Deans chest squeezed just thinking about Lydia. "Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him."  
Sam stated indignantly. "Right."  
"What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?" Dean asked  
"A lot." Sam answered as Dean started the Impala and drove to the Asylum once they got there they parked and got out, Sam and Dean jump over the tall chain linked fence at the asylum and walked in.  
"So apparently the cops chased the kids here...into the south wing." SAM indicated to the sign over one of the doors.  
Dean answered. "South wing, huh? Wait a second" (He flips through John's journal.) "1972. Three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived. Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place."  
"So whatever's going on, the south wing is the heart of it." Sam stated  
"But if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a ton more deaths?" Dean questioned as they kept walking towards the entrance of the building.  
Sam looked around and noted the broken chain. "Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years."  
"Yeah, to keep people out. Or to keep something in." Dean stated  
They looked at each other, then SAM slowly pushes the door open. Sam and Dean walked down the hallway.  
"Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel." Dean said  
"Dude, enough." Sam said irritated by Deans childish comment.  
DEAN  
"I'm serious. You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on." Dean said concern filling his face.  
"I told you, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams." Sam was saying getting irritated at the way Dean was treating him like a Freak and Lydia seeing through him and making his freakishness completely unavoidable to him and anybody else.  
"Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell." Dean said uncomfortably  
Sam shook his head exasperatedly. "You get any reading on that thing or not?"  
"Nope. Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home." Dean said pointedly  
"Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day." Sam informed  
Dean said Jokingly."Yeah, the freaks come out at night."  
"Yeah." Sam said dejectedly  
DEAN noticed Sam's subdued behavior. "Hey Sam, who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?" Dean Deadpanned  
Sam snorts and then pushes DEAN, who laughs and then they continue to walk down the hallway they entered a room. The boys take a look around.  
Dean Whistled "Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest. as he makes crazy eyes and grins at SAM.  
SAM ignores him and DEAN's smile drops. They look around some more.  
"So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?" Dean asked  
"Maybe. Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting." Sam responded  
DEAN continued on in the same vain grinning. "Spirits driving them insane. Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining."  
Sam stopped walking and dean stopped as well. "Dean." (DEAN looks at him) "When are we going to talk about it?"  
Talk about what? Dean aske hesitantly  
"About the fact Dad's not here." Sam said pointedly  
"Oh. I see. How bout...never." Dean said shortly  
SAM started getting upset, "I'm being serious, man. He sent us here..."  
DEAN was now starting to get upset. "So am I, Sam. Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later."  
now Sam was angry. "It doesn't matter what he wants."  
Dean said a bit snarky. "See. That attitude? Right there? That is why I always get the extra cookie."  
"Dad could be in trouble, we should be looking for him. We deserve some answers, Dean. I mean, this is our family we're talking about." Sam said trying to convey his desire to be anywhere other than here.  
Dean shot back. "I understand that, Sam, but he's given us an order."  
Sam was beyond frustrated. "So what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?"  
Dean replied back. "Of course we do."  
SAM gave DEAN a frustrated face and Dean stared at him then turned away, ending the conversation.  
Dean started poking around and picking up a sign and read aloud "Sanford Ellicott'...You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here."  
Dean walked away, leaving the sign with Sam, who stares down at it with a bitchface then they left to go back to the motel Dean slipped into his pajamas and snuggled into bed with Lydia she automatically snuggled into his chest while Sam showered and got in bed as well knowing that in the morning he was going to have an appt with a relative psychiatrist of Stanford Ellicott.  
Sam sat on a couch flicking through a magazine in the waiting room. A man comes to the open door. The sign on the door reads 'Dr James Ellicott, Clinical Psychiatry'.  
Dr. Ellicott came out of his office. "Sam Winchester?"  
Sam answered back, "That's me."  
"Come on in." said Dr. Ellicott and moved to the side so Sam could walk past him to the inner room  
Sam sat down on the couch situating him self comfortably. "Thanks again for seeing me last minute."  
Sam looked around the room. " Dr...Ellicott. Ellicott, that name. Wasnt there a...a Dr. Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere."  
Dr. Ellicott Replied. "My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?"  
" Ah. Well, I'm sorta...a local history buff. Hey, wasn't there, an incident or something? In the hospital, I guess. In the south wing, right?" Sam said trying to get the information that he needed with out having to fake a session.  
Dr. Ellicott said as he pulled out his new patient file. "We're on your dollar, Sam. We're here to talk about you."  
SAM replied uneasily. "Oh, okay. Yeah, yeah. Sure."  
Dr. Ellicott asked "So. How's things?"  
"Ah, things are good, doctor. Sam said  
"Good. Whatcha been doing?" Continued to prod  
"Ahh, same old. I just been on a... on a road trip with my brother and his daughter." Sam hedged  
Dr. Ellicott asked. 'Was that fun?"  
Sam gave a long pause then replied "Loads. Umm. You know, we...ahh...we...met...a lot of ...interesting people. Did a lot of ...ah...interesting things...ahhh. You know? What was it exactly that happened in the south wing? I forget..."  
"Look, if you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot." Dr. Elliott said  
"The riot. Well, no. I know. I'm just curious." Sam said  
Dr. Ellicott sighed in exasperation "Sam. Let's cut the bull, shall we. You're avoiding the subject."  
"What subject?" Sam asked questioningly.  
"alright Sam I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like, uh, this brother, your niece and this road tripping with. How do you feel about him?" Dr. Ellicott bargained with Sam  
SAM looked at him a little freaked out then started to talk, but in the meantime Lydia and dean were out side waiting for Sam to finish up.  
DEAN leans against glass windows next to the door holding lydi's hand when Sam walked out of the psychiatrist. Sam walked past them, Dean and Lydia walked to catch but because of Sam's long stride Lydia was having a hard time and dean picked her up and matched Sam's pace.  
"Dude slow down! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?"  
"Just the hospital, you know." Sam said as he avoided the real concern.  
."And...?" Lydia prodded she saw that he was holding back she wanted Sam to be honest if he was all the weight would come off he may never get what he wants but at least he will have said it.  
"And the south wing? It's where the housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane." Sam said trying to ignore Lydia's eyes that could pull truth from him.  
Dean hitched Lydia up on his hip striving to keep up with Sam's giraffe size stride  
"Sounds cozy." Dean said Sarcastically.  
"What does insane mean Daddy?" Lydia asked clinging onto him what Dean and Sam were talking about was scary.  
"it means the people in the hospital are crazy pants, they don't have all the pieces to their brain puzzle sweetie." Dean said trying to convey what they were talking about in a way that she could understand  
"Yeah. And one night in '64, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other." Sam Stated seriously  
"So the patients took over the asylum?" Dean asked  
"Apparently." Sam answered  
"did anybody Die Uncle Sam?" Lydia questioned  
SAM looked at her clearly uncomfortable answering her question he side eyed Dean questioning whether or not to answer, Dean nodded his assent he wasn't in the habit of keeping hard and scary things from his daughter because he always told her the truth and even Sam had to admit that she is braver then Sam was when he was eight remembering what she always says after she has been given an order "I'll be obedient and be brave"  
"Some patients, some staff. I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott." Sam said going on with his report.  
"Whaddaya mean, never recovered?" Dean asked thinking that they were going to have to salt and burn a body of some crazy doctor guy.  
"Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've...stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden." Sam informed  
Dean grimaced. "That's grim."  
"Yeah. So, they transfered all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down." Sam agreed with Dean.  
"So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of unrecovered bodies." Dean relayed  
"And a bunch of angry spirits." Sam reminded Dean these spirits weren't gonna be normal angry spirits these were gonna be psycho crazy angry spirits.  
"Good times. Let's check out the hospital tonight." Dean said sarcastically  
"Daddy Can I come with you and stay in the Car I promise I wont leave it, I'll bring my story book and my coloring book!, Please Daddy." Lydia asked, dean looked at her to consider her request  
"Alright, little Lydi but you have to go to the bathroom before we leave and no food in baby right?" he said quirking a eyebrow be may do a lot for his baby girl but not even her wide green eyes could make him let her eat in baby unless they were driving a long way.  
"Yes." Lydia squealed as she ran to the bathroom and came out a minute later then she grabbed her backpack with her books and coloring books and crayons Dean grabbed Lydia's hand and followed Sam out to Baby, they drove to the Asylum and parked the Car. "alright little Lydi you stay in the keep the door's locked and don't come out no matter what you see or hear right?." Lydia looked up into her daddies eyes "Yes Daddy I'll obey and be brave." he nodded and kissed her head and locked the door and headed towards the asylum.  
unbeknownst to Sam and Dean and especially to Lydia, A young man and woman, university aged, entered the Asylum and their Torchlights appeared behind a door. They creaked open the door they were snooping around.  
"Check this out! Creepy...yet terrifying." the Guy said  
"I thought we were going to a movie." the Girl questioned while swiveling her head trying to keep everything with insight she was creeped out.  
"This is better. It's like we're in a movie." the Guy said elbowing her in encouragement  
"I can't believe you call this a date." The girl Huffed and continued to walk with her Boyfriend down the hall.  
"C'mon, it'll be fun. Let's look around. C'mon!" the Guy urged as they moved further along.  
"What was that?" the guy said jumping and swinging around after hearing a strange noise.  
the Girl swings around alarmed. then the Guy pokes her and she jumps, then hits him. He laughs.  
"Hey look. C'mon, let's check it out." the Guy said.  
"I...don't want to. Let's just go." the Girl said shakily  
the Guy rolled his eye's and said. "C'mon!"  
They stare at each other trying to make the other back down one for going and the other for staying, just then the guy conceded to her doe eyes.  
"Okay. Okay, you can wait here." the Guy said.  
The Girl was terrified, she didn't want to wait here by herself, but she also didn't want to keep searching the asylum.  
"W– Gavin. No." she stuttered  
"I'm just gonna be a minute. Nothing's gonna get ya, I promise." Gavin said to try and placate, Gavin moved into the next room alone, The door slammed behind him. He looked at it and grinned, he then kept going. In the doorway Gavin saw a female figure with long hair in shadows just as Gavin's flashlight failed, he shook it trying to get it to work again.  
"Damn it." Gavin said angrily he turned around startled by the sound that startled him " Hey, Sweetie. Couldn't take it, huh?"  
Female Ghost was coming closer and put her hands on either side of Gavin's face. " Hey."  
Then they started making out, but he was hearing Kat's voice in the background. " Gavin? Gavin, where are you?"  
Gavin pulls back and freaks out realizing that it wasn't Kat he was making out with meanwhile in the other part of the Asylum Sam pushes open a door, with Dean beside him, Sam's was holding a video camera and flashlight, DEAN was holding his home made Walkman EMF meter.  
"Getting readings?" Sam asked  
Dean Nodded. "Yeah, big time." Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing through the video camera  
"This place is orbing like crazy."  
Dean looked over at the tiny screen to see all the orbing "Probably multiple spirits out and about." Sam agreed with deans assessment  
"And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting..." Sam questioned wondering how they were going to get rid of the spirit that was making people go crazy.  
"We gotta find em and burn em. Just be careful though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit... is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer." Dean said determinately They kept walking. They saw a bald man strapped into a straitjacket in the corner. Sam and Dean kept looking they moved into separate rooms. SAM sees an old woman through the video lens she had white hair one eye that was bloody and hanging out of her skull that was moving toward him.  
Sam started freaking out. "Dean? Dean!" DEAN ran into the room, rummaging through his bag at the same time "Shotgun!"  
dean shouting instructions "Sam, get down!" Sam threw himself on the ground, while Dean shot the woman spirit. She disintegrated before their eyes, they both looked around gasping.  
"That was weird." Sam stated.  
Dean guffawed. "Yeah. You're telling me." Dean started moving out of the room and Sam followed him.  
Sam shook his head "No, Dean, I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me."  
Dean turned toward Sam surprise covering his face. "Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing."  
Sam shook his head trying to get him to understand. "She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try! So if she didn't wanna hurt me then what did she want?"  
A noise came from a room they were passing. Dean Raised his shotgun and SAM flicked on the torch and shined it into the room. They approached the metal bed covered in a ragged sheet, on its side. They saw the top of a blonde head behind it. They braced themselves, Sam reached out and tipped the bed over. The girl was crouched facing the corner, as She spun around terrified, gasping holding her hands out in front of herself in defense.  
Dean lowered his gun and held his hand out in front of him as a gesture that he was harmless.  
"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?"  
"Katherine. Kat." she said she grabbed his had and hoisted herself up off the ground.  
Dean watched Kat as she wiped the dirt from her hands onto her jean clad legs. "Okay. I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam."  
"What are you doing here!?" Sam questioned Kat  
"Um. My boyfriend, Gavin." Kat said uncertain, she was Leary about Dean and Sam she didn't know who they were.  
Dean questioned looking at her in expectation of her knowing where her boyfriend would be. "Is he here?"  
Kat shrugged "Somewhere. He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all just...you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and..."  
Dean looked back at Kat and Sam that were walking behind him. "Alright. Kat? Come on. Sam's gunna get you out of here you can wait with my daughter out in my car while we find your boyfriend.  
Kat looked at him like he was crazy, thinking that she was going to be led out to a little girl to babysit her. "No! No. I'm not going to leave without Gavin and I am not being baby sat by some little girl. I'm coming with you."  
Dean was irritated now, "It's no joke around here, okay. It's dangerous, and my baby girl could handle you with no problem"  
Kat stood her ground "well still I am staying I gotta find him."  
Dean and Sam look at each other. SAM shrugs.  
Dean could do nothing but agree he couldn't force her out so he had to protect her a nd keep a watch on Sam's six. "Alright, I guess we gunna split up then. Let's go."  
Sam was wandering around swinging on the walls and in the rooms "Gavin... Gavin?"  
Kat was with Dean, looked through a dirty window "Gavin... Gavin?"  
Dean and Kat wandered more when Dean questioned "I got a question for ya. You've seen a lot of horror movies, yeah?"  
Kat shrugged nonchalantly, not really getting where he is coming from. "I guess so."  
Dean stopped and turned to face her "Do me a favor. Next time you see one? Pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted...don't go in!" Logically he knew that not everyone was aware of the monsters that were really out there. As they move on, a dark shape moved across the inside of the window totally unnoticed by Dean and Kat.  
Sam continued to wander around when he finally saw Gavin on the ground unconscious he crouched to shake him awake when Gavin opened his eyes he started to freak out." woe where am I , where's Kat." Sam put his hand on Gavin's shoulder to ground him. "Hey, Gavin. It's okay, I'm here to help."  
"Who are you?" Gavin asked, panicked  
"My name is Sam. Uh, we found your girlfriend." Sam said as he started walking out of the room he found Gavin in.  
"Kat?" (getting up) "Is she alright?" Gavin asked worriedly.  
"Yeah. She's worried about you. Are you okay?" Sam asked  
Gavin shook his head trying to remember "I was running. I think I fell."  
Sam looked inquiringly at Gavin "You were running from what?"  
"There was...there was this girl. Her face. It was all messed up." Gavin responded  
"Okay listen, did this girl... did she try and hurt you?" Sam inquired trying to figure out if this was the ghost they needed to salt and burn.  
"What? No, she...uh..." Gavin tried to get out but he was so embraced about what happened.  
"She what?" Sam turned to him and asked he watched as Gavin's cheeks flush.  
"She...kissed me." Gavin said embarrassed  
"Uh...um...but...but she didn't hurt you, physically?" Sam said wide eyed unbelievingly that a Spirit would sexually attack someone.  
"Dude! She kissed me. I'm scarred for life!" Gavin yelled  
"Well, trust me, it could have been worse. Now do you remember anything else?" Sam questioned as they were walking trying to connect back up with Dean and Kat.  
"She uh...actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear." Gavin admitted.  
"What?" Sam said incredulously  
"I don't know. I ran like hell." Gavin Stated  
Dean and Kat were in another hallway, as always Dean was leading the way when Kat's flashlight faded. shook the flashlight it was getting tired of trying to find the other half of the stupid teenager duo he wanted to salt and burn the crazy son of Bitch spirit that was making people go crazy pants. "You son of a bitch." He reached into his pocket and took out his handy lighter. "It's alright, Its a good thing that I'm always prepared."  
Kat turns to look behind them.  
"Ow. You're hurting my arm." She said as she jerked her arm away from him?  
"What are you talking about?" Dean whipped toward her, they looked at each other, realizing they were too far apart to be touching, Kat looked down at the disembodied hand clutching Kat's arm but before she knew what was happening she was dragged into a room just as the metal door slamming behind her. DEAN raced to it and struggled to pull it open, while Kat was banging on the other side of it from the inside but it wasn't budging. DEAN continued to struggle with the door.  
"Lemme out! Please!" Kat was yelling and banging.  
"Kat! Hang on!" Dean tries to smash at the door with a metal pipe, then tried to jimmy it open. while on the Inside, Kat was slowly backing up, looking at the door she could feel Someone standing behind her, breathing heavily. she spun around but there was no one there. Dean continued to bang on the door. KAT turned again and saw the ghost. he was Tall, heavyset, long dark oily hair, his face was a bloody mess. she screamed and backs up to the door...and backs into him. She screams again.  
Sam and Gavin heard the commotion they ran down hall to Dean "What's going on?"  
"She's inside with one of them." Dean yelled Desperately.  
"Help me!" Kat Screamed  
"Kat!" Gavin yelled desperately  
Kat was sliding down against the door as the ghost approached her. "Get me outta here!"  
Sam placed his face up against the cold metal door so he could talk to her. "Kat, it's not going to hurt you. Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down."  
Dean turned to SAM, astonished at what was coming out of his brother's mouth. "She's gotta what?!"  
"I have to what?!" She yelled at Sam.  
"These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate. You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it." Sam told her trying to get her out of there knowing that the spirit wouldn't release her until she did.  
"You face it!" snarked back at him.  
"No! It's the only way to get out of there." Sam said determinately  
"No!" she yelled angerly, she was getting mad that Sam was making her do something that she definitely didn't want to do,.  
"Look at it, come on. You can do it." Sam coerced  
KAT, took a deep breaths, and turned to face the ghost she allows him to lean in close to her face as it whispered something to her.  
Gavin "Kat?"  
Dean started pacing behind them, "Man, I hope you're right about this."  
Sam sighed "Yeah, me too,"  
They all waited outside the door in a tense silence, just then the lock clicks and the door slowly opens. Kat was standing in the doorway.  
Gavin Gasped as he grabbed her in a hug "Oh, Kat."  
SAM went inside the room to check it out, He came back out, shaking his head at Dean indicating that it was empty.  
Kat looked at Dean blankly, "One thirty-seven."  
Dean Blinked "Sorry?"  
Kat leaned in close to Dean. "It whispered in my ear. 137."  
Sam and Dean said in sync "it's a Room number." they crouched against the wall where they can't be heard.  
"Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone..." Sam Stated  
"Then what are they trying to do?" Dean questioned  
"Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us..." Sam said running his hands through his hair.  
"I guess we'll find out." Dean looked at Sam hoping that things would finally end he wanted to get back out to the car and to Lydia it's been a couple hours and it usually wouldn't take this long for a salt and burn but finding these kids had seriously delayed them, thinking of Lydia he pulled out his cell phone and called her. " Hey baby girl, how are you?" Lydia Yawned "I'm Tired daddy are you gonna be a lot longer.?" "I know honey we're tryin here but we had to rescue some idiot kids who thought it would be fun to play in the haunted hospital I hope it won't be to much longer." Dean rubbed his forehead with his hand while pacing he was getting supper anxious "Daddy I'm getting hungry can I have one of uncle Sammy's granola bars if I Eat it out the window?" Dean had to chuckle he was going to have a hard time she certainly would obey but she would work around it to get what she needed. "yeah lydi you can eat out the window, I love you we'll be back as soon as we can okay?" Lydia answered back to him then he hung up the phone he turned to Sam and said " We Got to get things done, I'm not gonna let Lydia stay out there much longer."  
"Alright." Sam sighed he could concede that they needed to get things done.  
Dean "So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?"  
Kat nodded "That's an understatement."  
Dean "Okay." he turned to Sam. "You get them outta here. I'm going to go find room 137."  
Sam leads Kat and Gavin down the hallway back towards the entrance.  
"So. How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?" Kat asked "It's kinda our job." Sam Replied Kat turned to him,"Why would anyone want a job like that?" Kat wondered Sam huffed out a laugh "I had a crappy guidance counselor." he said bitterly "And Dean? He's your brother and your boss?"  
"No." looking down at her mad at the accusation that Dean would be any boss of his.  
Dean moved down the hallway shinning his torch on room 137. pushing against the door, he used his weight and pushed the broken furniture away blocking the door. The room was a mess, filing cabinets pushed over, papers everywhere, the walls were stained. Dean shone the torch around, flicked through some folders lying in a cabinet,but he kept looking.  
SAM marches down a hallway and tries the door, but it's locked. He tries another one, also locked.  
SAM: "Alright. I think we have a small problem."  
GAVIN: "Then break it down." he whisper yelled while waving his arms around.  
SAM: "I don't think that's gunna work." He said while he was pacing trying to think of any reason why they weren't able to get out of the building.  
GAVIN: "a window then?" He asked desperately  
KAT: "They're barred." she pointed out  
GAVIN: "Then how are we supposed to get out?"  
SAM: "That's the point. We're not. There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave." he said with finality.  
KAT: "Those patients..."  
SAM: No. Something else.  
DEAN was still searching the room, locating a loose panel he pried it off finding a satchel full of papers.  
DEAN: This is why I get paid the big bucks.  
also a journal it was riddled with notes, hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. He pulled up a chair and starts reading, and what he was reading was causing him a lot of concern.  
DEAN: Well all work and no play makes Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy.  
just then he hears a noise that makes him look up quickly.  
SAM: Alright, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out.  
moving back down a hallway toward KAT/GAVIN  
GAVIN: So what the hell are we gunna do?  
SAM: Well for starters, we're not gunna panic.  
GAVIN: Why the hell not!  
just as Gavin was really going to start revving up to argue Sams phone starts to ring.  
SAM: Hey.  
DEAN: Sam, it's me. I see it. It's coming at me.  
his voice could barley be heard on the phone connection.  
SAM: Where are you?  
DEAN: I'm in the basement. Hurry up!  
SAM: I'm on my way.  
SAM hangs up and looks at KAT/GAVIN.  
Sam: Alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?  
GAVIN: What? No!  
KAT: I can. she states in a matter of fact tone.  
Gavin looks at her in amazement.  
KAT: My dad took me skeet shooting a coupla times.  
SAM: Alright, here. It's loaded with rock salt. It may not kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So if you see something, shoot.  
KAT: Okay.  
SAM: kay.  
SAM: Dean!  
he yelled while searching through hallways and rooms, His flashlight flickers and fades. He shakes and taps it. A door behind him swings open. He raises his shot gun and approaches carefully.  
SAM: "Dean?"  
A shadow moved behind a ragged curtain, drawing his attention. When he pulled the curtain back there was no one there. He turned...and an old beaten up man with ragged hair and clothes grabs his face. His hands start glowing.  
MAN: "Don't be afraid. I'm going to make you all better."  
GAVIN paces, KAT crouches against the wall holding the shotgun.  
KAT: (sighing)" Hey, Gavin?"  
GAVIN (coming to crouch beside her) "Yeah?"  
KAT: "If we make it out of here alive...we are so breaking up."  
GAVIN stares at her. They hear a noise around the corner and both rise.  
KAT: "raising the shotgun) Did you hear that?"  
GAVIN: "Something's coming."  
DEAN comes around the corner and sees KAT just as she pulls the trigger. He throws himself back around the corner.  
DEAN: "Damn it, damn it, don't shoot! It's me!" (crouching against the wall)  
KAT: "Sorry! Sorry."  
DEAN: "Son of a What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?" (he comes round the corner and looks at the marks left in the wall)  
GAVIN: "He went to the basement. You called him."  
DEAN: "I didn't call anybody."  
KAT: "His cell phone rang. He said it was you."  
DEAN: "Basement, huh?"  
DEAN: "Alright. Watch yourselves...and watch out for me!" (looking around and grabbing some extra weapons)  
DEAN: "Sammy? Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!" looking around in the basement, As he turned, SAM was standing right in front of him. DEAN jumps back, automatically raising his shotgun.  
DEAN: "Man, answer me when I'm calling you! You alright?"  
SAM: "Yeah. I'm fine."  
DEAN: "You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?"  
SAM: "Yeah, I know. I think something lured me down here."  
DEAN: "I think I know who. Dr. Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?"  
SAM: "No. How do you know it was him?"  
DEAN: "Cause I found his log book. Apparently he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a coupla aspirin."  
SAM: "But it was the patients who rioted."  
DEAN: "Yeah. They were rioting against Dr. Ellicott. Dr. Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing? To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal... Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch em."  
SAM: "How? The police never found his body."  
DEAN: "The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients. So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on it myself."  
SAM: "I don't know, it sounds kinda"  
DEAN "Crazy?"  
SAM: "Yeah."  
DEAN: "Yeah. Exactly."  
DEAN opened another door, and looked inside, then gestured with his head for SAM to follow. SAM gave DEAN a stealthy, sly look. They both enter the room.  
SAM: "I told you I looked everywhere. I didn't find a hidden room."  
DEAN: "Well, that's why they call it hidden...(wind noise) You hear that?"  
SAM: "What?"  
DEAN:"There's a door here." (looking around, crouching and holding his hand out)  
SAM: (pointing his gun at DEAN.) "Dean." (A trickle of blood runs from his nose) "Step back from the door."  
DEAN: "Sam, put the gun down." he said rising to his feet, his eyes going from the gun to SAM's face.  
SAM: "Is that an order?"  
DEAN: "Nah, it's more of a friendly request."  
SAM: "Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders." raising his gun to point at DEAN's chest  
DEAN: "I knew it. Ellicott did something to you."  
SAM: "For once in your life, just shut your mouth."  
DEAN: "What are you gunna do, Sam? Gun's filled with rock salt. It's not gunna kill me."  
SAM shoots DEAN in the chest. The shot blasts him backwards through the hidden door to fall on the floor.  
SAM: "No. But it will hurt like hell."  
DEAN lies on the floor, coming to and gasping for breath he couldn't believe that Sam had shot him he was thinking about Lydia how this could have been his ending.  
DEAN: "Sam!"  
SAM stands over him.  
DEAN: "We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal."  
SAM: "I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time you daughter knew what I was going through she could see the lies that were inside me . I mean, why are we even here? Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?"  
DEAN: "This isn't you talking, Sam."  
SAM: "That's the difference between you and me. I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you."  
DEAN: "So what are you gunna do, huh? Are you gunna kill me, are you going to leave my daughter with out a father?"  
SAM: "You know what, I am sick of doing what you tell me to do, I am sick of your daughter pulling all my secrets out of me. We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago."  
DEAN: "Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you kill me and then drop Lydia off at Bobbies then go find dad your self." (He holds his Smith Wesson toward SAM.)"Come on. Take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt." (SAM hesitates) "Take it!" SAM points the gun at DEAN's face.  
DEAN: "You hate me and Lydia that much? You think you could kill your own brother? Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!"  
SAM pulls the trigger. The chamber is empty. He tries again, and once more. DEAN uses a right cross to knock SAM to the ground and struggles to get up.  
DEAN: "Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol!" (moving to stand over SAM)  
Sam stares up at him. Dean delivers a vicious right cross to knock SAM out, he almost fell as he does so.  
DEAN: "Sorry, Sammy." patting his brother.  
Dean was looking around the room, pushing back the ragged curtains with his pistol. DR. ELLICOTT glides past but DEAN doesn't notice. He sees a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moves closer. He opened the door to find a mummified corpse he flinched back from the smell, gagging.  
DEAN: "Oh, that's just gross."  
DEAN:"Soak it up." (salting the body)  
DEAN drops the salt container and grabs a small tin of kerosene, squirting the body. In the background his torch flicker, unnoticed. A gurney comes flying across the room and knocks him to the ground. DR. ELLICOTT grabs his face and his hands light up.  
ELLICOTT: "Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better."  
Dean struggles to reach his bag with one hand, and find his lighter, he flicked it on and tossed it at the mummified body. DR. ELLICOTT let go of Dean as the remains started to burn. he crawled out of the way and watched as DR. ELLICOTT 's ghost turned black and falls to the ground, crumbling on impact.  
SAM wakes up and DEAN looks over at him as he flexes his jaw painfully.  
DEAN: "You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?"  
SAM: "No." (raising his hand to push at his jaw)  
DEAN: "Good. Because that would be awkward and cruel to Lydia."  
KAT: "Thanks, guys."  
GAVIN: "Yeah. Thanks."  
DEAN: "No more haunted asylums, okay?"  
They watch GAVIN and KAT walk toward their car, then turn to the Impala.  
SAM: "Hey, Dean?"  
DEAN turns to look at him.  
SAM: "I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there."  
DEAN: "You remember all that?"  
SAM: "Yeah. It's like I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it."  
DEAN: "You didn't, huh?"  
SAM: "No, of course not! Do we need to talk about this?"  
DEAN: (moving to get in the Impala) "No. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get my daughter some food and some sleep."  
at the Motel Dean, was asleep in bed and Lydia was sitting next to him propped up reading her fairytale book. when the phone rings.  
SAM: "Dean."  
Dean doesn't move. Frowning, SAM grabs DEANs phone from the end table and checks the number, then flips it open.  
SAM: "Hello."  
He listens, then sits straight up in bed.  
SAM: "Dad?"


	18. Scarecrow

In Burkittsville, Indiana – One Year Ago. A married couple, HOLLY and VINCE PARKER are leaving a café, which is next to a gas station. With them is an older couple, HARLEY and STACY JORGESON, and their teenage niece, EMILY.  
STACY: "And before you leave, one of our apple pies." (She hands HOLLY a box). "On the house."  
HOLLY: "Oh, my God, thank you so much!"  
STACY: "Youre welcome."  
HOLLY: (to VINCE) "Hey, we should get lost more often. I mean, everyone in this town is so nice."  
VINCE: "Yeah, whats the catch?"  
HARLEY: (after filling the couples car with gas) "Youre all set."  
VINCE: "Thanks." (They shake hands. EMILY notices an intricate tattoo on VINCEs arm.)  
EMILY: "Thats a cool tattoo."  
VINCE: "Thanks."  
HARLEY: "So, lets get you back to the interstate."  
VINCE: "Yeah, please."  
HARLEY: "Take Laskey straight out of town."  
STACY: "And then youre gonna turn right on Orchard Road."  
VINCE: "Ok. Thank you." (They wave goodbye and the couple drives away.)  
They stop at the town orchard. as the couples car breaks down.  
HOLLY: "What happened?"  
VINCE: "I dont know. Car just died." (He takes his cell phone out of his pocket.) "Cell phone, too."  
HOLLY: "How is that possible?" (They get out of the car and look around the orchard.)  
VINCE: "Come on, looks like a house over there." (He starts walking away.)  
HOLLY: "No, Im not going down there."  
VINCE: Holly, we need help, we cant just wait here.  
HOLLY: (very reluctantly) "Ok." (She follows VINCE.)  
at a another part of the orchard. HOLLY and VINCE stop by a scarecrow raised on a wooden post. They exchange a look and walk closer to it.  
VINCE: "Check it out. If I only had a brain"  
HOLLY: "We wouldnt be lost."  
VINCE: "Thanks. That has got to be the freakiest damn scarecrow Ive ever seen."  
HOLLY: "It scares me." (They start walking away, but HOLLY sees the scarecrows head move. She gasps.) " Please, lets just hurry, okay?" (They start walking away. A few seconds later, they hear a rustling in the trees and turn around. No one is there.)  
VINCE: "Did you hear that?" (HOLLY nods.) Hello? Whos there?" (Nobody responds. They start running through the orchard. A minute later, HOLLY turns to VINCE, and he is gone. She stops.)  
HOLLY: "Vince? Vince?"  
She starts running in the opposite direction to try and find VINCE. She trips and falls on the ground. She turns her head and sees VINCEs mutilated body on the ground. She screams and sees the scarecrow towering over her. She continues to scream while the camera pans to the scarecrows now empty post.  
In the motel. SAM, DEAN, and Lydia were sleeping. when Deans phone rings but he doesn't wake up.  
SAM: "Dean."  
DEAN still doesnt wake up. SAM answers the phone. "Hello?"  
JOHN: "Sam, is that you?" SAM sits up in bed.  
SAM: "Dad? Are you hurt?"  
JOHN: "Im fine."  
SAM: "Weve been looking for you everywhere. We didnt know where you were, if you were okay."  
JOHN: "Sammy, Im all right. What about you, Dean and Lydia?" At the motel, DEAN was waking up.  
SAM: "Were fine. Dad, where are you?" DEAN sits up in bed.  
JOHN: "Sorry, kiddo, I cant tell you that."  
SAM: "What? Why not?"  
DEAN: "Is that Dad?"  
JOHN: "Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. Youre just gonna have to trust me on this."  
SAM: "Youre after it, arent you? The thing that killed Mom."  
JOHN: "Yeah. Its a demon, Sam."  
SAM: "A demon? You know for sure?"  
DEAN: "A demon? Whats he saying?"  
JOHN: "I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uhI also know what happened to your girlfriend. Im so sorry. I wouldve done anything to protect you from that."  
SAM: "You know where it is?"  
JOHN: "Yeah, I think Im finally closing in on it."  
SAM: "Let us help."  
JOHN: "You cant. You cant be any part of it."  
SAM: "Why not?"  
DEAN: "Give me the phone."  
JOHN: "Listen, Sammy, thats why Im calling. You and your brother, you gotta stop looking for me. Alright, now, I need you to write down these names."  
SAM: "Names? What names, Dad—talk to me, tell me whats going on."  
JOHN: "Look, we dont have time for this. This is bigger than you think, theyre everywhere. Even us talking right now, its not safe."  
SAM: "No. Alright? No way."  
DEAN: "Give me the phone."  
JOHN: "I have given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names." (DEAN grabs the phone from SAM.)  
DEAN: "Dad, its me. Where are you? () Yes, sir. () Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names, did you want me to wake up Lydia so she can say hello to you?"  
John: "yeah I'd like to say hi, to our girl."  
Dean: "ok just a second" (dean shakes Liddy) "Honey Grandpa John is on the phone he wants to talk to you."  
Lydia rolled over and rubbed her eyes and then Grabbed the phone Dean was handing to her.  
"Grandpa? I've missed you." (she said) "I had strawberry birthday pie and Daddy let me drive baby it was so much fun."  
John: "that's great sweetie, I have missed you too; I wish I could be there with you."

Lydia: "Can't you come home, Daddy and I miss you so much, Uncle Sammy doesn't like me that much it makes me sad."  
John: " I'm chasing the Demon that killed Grandma Marry and Jessica, I am sorry Sammy can be pretty hard on those who rub him the wrong way but he's family and we always stick with family."  
Lydia: (she sighed and looked over at Sam right in the eye.) "yes Grandpa John I'll be obedient and brave."  
Lydia handed the phone back to Dean and looked at Sam and said "Grandpa said that your mean because I rub you the wrong way, I don't mean too."  
Sam looked at her shocked again with out his permission he was pulling secrets from him " Lydia I don't mean to be mean I'm just used to fighting for any bit of control that I can and our family just seems to pull that away from me."  
Lydia continued to burrow her eyes into his soul. "but your family and grandpa and daddy say we always stick with family mommy said that their the only people we can trust 100%"  
Sam Shook his head "sometimes it doesn't work out that way because both parties are working for it."  
Lydia: " but your a liar you have secrets that make you angry and you hurt my daddy, He's a good daddy and he's always honest and I don't like that your mean to him I don't know what happened last night but I can feel Daddy's hurt; don't hurt him he's all I have left grandpa john is gone and you don't like me I need him."  
Sam sat their stunned taking in all what happened last night what he could have done to his brother and to his niece under the influence of that psychotic Ghost Doctor. they loaded everything into Dean's car and took off the destination that John had led them to.  
SAM: "Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, theyre all couples?"  
DEAN: "Three different couples. All went missing."  
Lydia: "theyre all from different towns? Different states?"  
DEAN: "Thats right. You got Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross-country. None of them arrived at their destination, and none of them were ever heard from again."  
SAM: "Well, its a big country, Dean. They couldve disappeared anywhere."  
DEAN: "Yeah, couldve. But each ones route took em to the same part of Indiana. Always on the second week of April. One year after another after another."  
SAM: "This is the second week of April."  
DEAN: "Yep."  
SAM: "So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?"  
DEAN: "Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The mans a master." (SAM looks annoyed, pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the car.) "What are you doing?"  
SAM: "Were not going to Indiana."  
Lydia: Why not that's where Grandpa wants us to go."  
SAM: "No. Were going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code."  
DEAN: "Sam."  
SAM: "Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dads closing in, weve gotta be there. Weve gotta help."  
DEAN: "Dad doesnt want our help."  
SAM: "I dont care."  
DEAN: "Hes given us an order."  
SAM: (firmly) "I dont care. We dont always have to do what he says."  
DEAN: "Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, its important."  
SAM: "Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But Im talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."  
DEAN: "Alright, look, I know how you feel."  
SAM:" Do you?" (DEAN was shocked at SAMs tone.) "How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?"  
DEAN: "Dad said it wasnt safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we dont, so if he says to stay away, we stay away that means that I keep you safe and I keep me and Liddy safe.."  
SAM: "I dont understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, its like you dont even question him."  
DEAN: "Yeah, its called being a good son!" (SAM, angry, gets out of the car. DEAN also gets out and watches SAM unloading things from the trunk.) "Youre a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Dont care what anybody thinks."  
Lydia: " uncle Sam, Please stop." she cried desperately.  
SAM: "Thats what you really think?"  
DEAN: "Yes, it is."  
SAM: "Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California." (He puts on his backpack and starts walking away.)  
DEAN: "Stay in the car Liddy. (Dean told her as he got out and followed Sam.) "Come on, youre not serious."  
SAM: "I am serious."  
DEAN: "Its the middle of the night! Hey, Im taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me?" (SAM stops walking and turns around.)  
SAM: "Thats what I want you to do." (They stare at each other for a few seconds, waiting.)  
DEAN: "Goodbye, Sam." (He closes the trunk, gets in the car, and drives away. SAM watches him leave , then starts walking away.)  
Lydia: " Daddy what's happening why is Sam Leaving?"  
Dean: " He doesn't want to obey grandpa, and it's hurting everyone, no one more then himself."  
They made it to Burkitt's vile, Indiana. Dean pulled over to the side of the road he pulled out his cell phone. He selected Sam name he looked at it for a minute while he was thinking about calling Sam. He changed his mind and closed his phone, he shuts off the car and he and Lydia get out the walk up to a Scottys Café. a guy with a name tag with the name of SCOTTY is sitting in a chair on the porch. DEAN and Lydia walk up to him.  
DEAN: (gesturing to the sign) "Let me guess." (points to SCOTTY) "Scotty." (SCOTTY looks at the sign.)  
SCOTTY: "Yep."  
DEAN: "Hi, my names John Bonham and this is my daughter Zoe."  
SCOTTY: "Isnt that the drummer for Led Zeppelin?"  
DEAN: (taken aback) "Wow. Good. Classic rock fan."  
SCOTTY: "What can I do for you, John?" (DEAN takes two pieces of paper out of his pocket. They are Missing Person flyers for HOLLY and VINCE PARKER.)  
Lydia: "we were wondering if, uh, youd seen these people by chance." (SCOTTY looks at the flyers.)  
SCOTTY: "Nope. Who are they?"  
DEAN: "Friends of ours. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here, and we've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem—"  
SCOTTY: "Sorry." (He hands the flyers back to Lydia.) "We dont get many strangers around here." (DEAN nods.)  
DEAN: "Scotty, youve got a smile that lights up a room, anybody ever tell you that?" (SCOTTY stares at them strangely. DEAN chuckles.) "Never mind. See you around." (they walk away.)  
Lydia: "Daddy he was lying, I could feel it."  
Dean "yeah I know baby." (Dean nods and he takes her hand and leads her back to the car.)  
(Mean while SAM was standing on the side of the road. He turned around and sees a young girl with short blonde hair, sitting with her back to him, listening to music.)  
SAM: "Hey." (She didn't seem to hear him. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. which makes her jump she takes off her headphones.)  
MEG: "You scared the hell outta me."  
SAM: "Im sorry. I just thought you might need some help."  
MEG: "No, Im good, thanks."  
SAM: "Uh, so where you headed?"  
MEG: "No offense, but no way Im telling you."  
SAM: "Why not?"  
MEG: "You could be some kind of freak. I mean, you are hitchhiking."  
SAM: "Well, so are you." (MEG laughs. A van honks its horn and pulls over.)  
VAN DRIVER: "Need a ride?"  
SAM and MEG: "Yeah."  
VAN DRIVER: (to SAM) "Just her. I aint takin you." (MEG gathers her things and gets in the van.)  
SAM: (to MEG) "You trust shady van guy and not me?"  
MEG: "Definitely." (They drive away.)  
(Jorgensen General Store. Burkittsville, Indiana.)  
DEAN: "You sure they didnt stop for gas or something?" (HARLEY shows the pictures to STACY. STACY shakes her head.)  
HARLEY: "Nope, dont remember em. You said they were friends of yours?"  
Lydia: "yes they were." (EMILY comes downstairs carrying some boxes.)  
EMILY: "Did the guy have a tattoo?"  
DEAN: "Yes, he did." (EMILY puts the boxes on the counter and looks at the picture of VINCE.)  
EMILY: (to STACY and HARLEY) "You remember? They were just married."  
HARLEY: (suddenly remembering) "Youre right. They did stop for gas. Werent here more than ten minutes. "  
Lydia: "You remember anything else?"  
HARLEY: "I told em how to get back to the Interstate. They left town."  
DEAN: "Could you point me in that same direction?"  
HARLEY: "Sure."  
while in Deans car. they were driving by the orchard when Dean hears a noise coming from the backseat.) What the hell is that noise Lydia? (Dean pulled over and Lydia reaches into his bag she pulled out the EMF meter, which is beeping frantically and hands it to him.)  
Dean: "Ok I am going to go check it out, I want you to stay in the car and keep an eye out."  
(Lydia looked out into the dark forest she shivered but then she met his intense green eyes that were the exact same as her own she straitened herself up as she remembered what her mommy asked of her Be obedient and be brave.)  
Lydia:" yes Daddy I'll stay in Baby and keep watch."  
(Dean held her hand for a minute, she was freaked but he also knew that she was doing her best to be brave so he wouldn't have to worry about her, and holding his daughter always calmed them both down.)  
Dean:" I'll Be back sweets."  
(Dean got out of the car and locked the door he then started walking around and sees the scarecrow on its post. He walks over to it and looks at it for a second.)  
DEAN: "Dude, you're fugly."  
(The scarecrow doesnt move. DEAN notices a sickle in the scarecrows hand and the design on its arm, he takes a ladder from a nearby tree and climbs to the top so that he is eye level with the scarecrow. He moved its sleeve away from the arm and recognizes the design from VINCEs tattoo. He pulls out VINCEs flyer and compares the designs, which are exactly the same. He looks at the scarecrow again.)  
Dean: "Nice tat."  
Burkittsville gas station. Dean pulled his car up and he and Lydia get out. EMILY is standing by the gas pumps.)  
EMILY: "Youre back."  
Lydia: "We never left."  
EMILY: "Still looking for your friends?" (DEAN nods.)  
DEAN: (noticing EMILYs nameplate necklace) "You mind fillin her up there, Emily?" (She grabs a pump and starts filling up DEANs tank.)  
Lydia: "So did, you grew up here Emily?"  
EMILY: "I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents. Car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in".  
Lydia: "are they nice people."  
EMILY: "Everybody's nice here."  
DEAN: "So, what, its the, uh, perfect little town?"  
EMILY: "Well, you know, its the boonies. But I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here, its almost like were blessed." (DEAN nods.)  
DEAN: "Hey, you been out to the orchard? You seen that scarecrow?"  
EMILY: "Yeah, it creeps me out." (DEAN laughs.)  
DEAN: "Whose is it?"  
EMILY: "I dont know. Its just always been there."  
DEAN: (nodding towards a red van parked by the garage) "That your aunt and uncles?"  
EMILY: "Customer. Had some car troubles."  
Lydia: "Its not a couple, is it? A guy and a girl?" (EMILY nods she was befuddled by the look that Lydia was giving her it was intense and trustful you she felt completely comfortable talking to the little girl and her father.)  
EMILY: "Mmhmm." (Dean looks down at Lydia concerned about what she was thinking that would happen to the couple.)  
At the bus Station. Sam was talking to the clerk.)  
CLERK: "Sorry, the Sacramento bus doesnt run again till tomorrow." (She checks the schedule.) "Uh, 5:05 PM."  
SAM: "Tomorrow? Theres got to be another way."  
CLERK: "Well, there is. Buy a car."  
(SAM, annoyed, leaves the ticket window. He takes out his PalmPilot and selects DEANs phone number.)  
MEG: (sitting on the floor with her bags) "Hey."  
(SAM looks at her, confused, and turns off his PalmPilot without calling DEAN.)  
SAM: "Hey."  
MEG: "You again."  
SAM: "What happened to your ride?"  
MEG: "You were right. That guy was shady. He was all hands."  
(SAM raises his eyebrows.)  
Meg: "I cut him loose."  
(SAM looks around, disappointed.)  
Meg: "What's the matter?"  
SAM: "Just trying to get to California."  
MEG: (surprised) "No way."  
SAM: "Yeah."  
MEG: "Me too." (She stands up and walks toward SAM) "You know, the next bus isnt until tomorrow."  
SAM: "Yeah. Yeah, thats the problem."  
MEG: "Why? Whats in Cali thats so important?"  
SAM: "Just something Ive been looking for. For a long time."  
MEG: "Well, then Im sure it can wait one more day, right?"  
(SAM laughs. MEG extends her hand and SAM shakes it.)  
Meg:" I'm Meg".  
SAM: "Sam."  
( Scottys Café. SCOTTY is serving the couple whose car broke down. He puts two plates of apple pie in front of them.)  
SCOTTY: "Were famous for our apples. So, you gotta try this pie."  
GIRL: "Oh, no. It—please."  
SCOTTY: "Its on the house." (Dean and Lydia walk in.)  
DEAN: "Oh, hey, Scotty. Can I get a coffee, black? and some of that Famous Apple cider?"  
(SCOTTY walks away to get it.)  
Lydia: Oh, and some of that pie, too Please.  
they sit at a table next to the couple.)  
Dean: "How ya doin?"  
(Lydia smiles at them shyly and waves at them.)  
(The couple waves and smiles.)  
Dean: "Just passing through?"  
GIRL: "Road trip."  
DEAN: "Hm. Yeah, us too." (They nod. SCOTTY walks over to refill their cider.)  
SCOTTY: "Im sure these people want to eat in peace."  
DEAN: "Just a little friendly conversation."  
(SCOTTY walks away.)  
Dean: "Oh, and that coffee, too, man. Thanks."  
(SCOTTY looks agitated. DEAN keeps talking to the couple.)  
"So, what brings you to town?"  
GIRL: "We just stopped for gas. And, uh, the guy at the gas station saved our lives."  
DEAN: "Is that right?"  
MAN: "Yeah, one of our brake lines was leaking. We had no idea. He was fixing it for us."  
DEAN: (concerned) "Nice people."  
MAN: "Yeah."  
Lydia: "do you have to wait much longer? I hate waiting it makes Daddy crazy cause I don't sit still very well. "  
MAN: "Sundown."  
DEAN: "Really."  
(He thinks about it for a minute.)  
Dean: "To fix a brake line?"  
(The man nods.)  
Dean: "I mean, you know, I know a thing or two about cars. I could probably have you up and running in about an hour. I wouldnt charge you anything."  
Lydia: "My Daddy's the best car mechanic, he works for my uncle Bobbies junk yard and he fixes the Car's uncle Bobbie tows in."  
GIRL: "I'm sure your dad is real good and thanks a lot for the offer , but I think wed rather have their mechanic do it."  
DEAN: "Sure. I know."  
(He pauses.)  
Dean:"You know, its just that these roads. Theyre not real safe at night."  
(The couple exchange a look.)  
GIRL: "Im sorry?"  
DEAN: "I know it sounds strange, but, uh—you might be in danger."  
Lydia: " Our friends disappeared on the way out of this town and we're just real worried that something like that might happen to you guys."  
MAN: (annoyed) Look, were trying to eat. Okay? thanks for the offer of help and were sorry about your friends but there's really no reason to be worried about us."  
(Lydia looked down sad that they weren't listening to their warning.)  
DEAN:"Yeah."  
(He looks disappointed. The couple seems worried by Dean and Lydia.)  
Dean "You know, my brother could give you this puppy dog look, and youd just buy right into it."  
(The bell above the café door jingles and someone walks in. SCOTTY comes out from a back room.)  
SCOTTY: "Thanks for coming, Sheriff."  
(Lydia looks over at Dean nervous while Dean looks at Scotty frustrated. SCOTTY whispers something in the sheriffs ear, and they both look at Dean and Lydia, who look away. The sheriff walks over to Dean.)  
SHERIFF: "Id like a word, please."  
DEAN: "Come on. were having a bad day already."  
SHERIFF: "You know what would make it worse?"  
(DEAN nods slowly.)  
(Interstate. The sheriffs car was following DEANs car to make sure Dean and Lydia left. When they were gone, the sheriff turned around and drove back to Burkitt's vile.)  
( At the Bus Station. SAM and MEG were sitting at a table with beers and different foods around them.)  
SAM: "So, what, are you on some kind of vacation or something?"  
(MEG laughs.)  
MEG: "Yeah, right. Its all sipping Cristal poolside for me."  
(They laugh.)  
Meg: "No. I had to get away from my family."  
SAM: "Why?"  
MEG: "I love my parents. And they wanted whats best for me. They just didnt care if I wanted it. I was supposed to be smart. But not smart enough to scare away a husband.  
(SAM smiles.)  
Meg: "Its justbecause my family said so, I was supposed to sit there and do what I was told. So I just went on my own way instead.  
(SAM stares at her.)  
Meg:"I'm sorry. The things you say to people you hardly know."  
SAM: "No, no, its okay. I know how you feel. Remember that brother and Niece I mentioned before, that I was road-tripping with?"  
(MEG nods.)  
Sam: "Its, uh, its kind of the same deal."  
MEG:"And thats why youre not riding with them anymore?"  
(SAM shakes his head. MEG raises her beer bottle.)  
Meg: "Here's to us. The food might be bad, and the beds might be hard. But at least were living our own lives. And nobody else's.  
(SAM taps his bottle against hers and they both drink.)  
( Interstate. Night. DEAN is driving back to Burkittsville. in the Orchard, The couples car has broken down and they are walking through the orchard.)  
GIRL: "I cant believe it. We just got the car fixed."  
MAN: "This way."  
(They start walking towards a clearing. The scarecrow moves quickly behind them. The girl gasps and they turn around.)  
GIRL: "Steve?"  
(They hear more noises.)  
STEVE: "Whos there?"  
(They look around and the scarecrow comes out from behind the trees. It begins walking towards them, and they start running away. They are almost at the clearing when Dean runs in front of them. They stop.)  
DEAN: "Get back to your car."  
(The couple looks behind them and sees the scarecrow getting closer.)  
Dean:"Go! Go!"  
(The couple runs away. DEAN cocks his gun and shoots the scarecrow, which stumbles but keeps walking. Dean begins running, cocks his gun again, and shoots. Again, the scarecrow keeps going. Dean tries one more time, but the scarecrow keeps moving and Dean keeps running.)  
Dean:" Go! Go!"  
(Finally, DEAN and the couple reach the clearing. DEAN cocks his gun and looks around, but the scarecrow has disappeared.)  
STEVE: (panting) "What—what the hell was that?"  
DEAN: "Don't ask."  
(Dean Led them over to the Impala to grab his tools to help them fix their car. Lydia climbed out of the car and over to the girl and looked up at her concerned.)  
Lydia: "are you ok?"  
Girl: "No! I.. I don't know, what the Heck was that Back there?"  
Lydia: "It's a Monster, its my Daddy's job to kill the bad things so we don't have nightmares its what killed Vince and Holly."  
Girl: "Oh, you tried to warn us didn't you; you and your dad did."  
Lydia: "yeah, but we wouldn't leave you guys to be killed, its our family business to save people and hunt things I can't help much because I'm not old enough yet but I help with doing research, but I'm not as good as uncle Sammy, but he left he doesn't like me much and daddy and him got in a big fight."  
( The girl looked at Lydia shocked how could anyone expecially her uncle not love this sweet little girl beside her, she was angry for Lydia and looked over at Steve, Dean was under their car fixing their break line.)  
Girl:" you Have a really good dad."  
(Lydia looked fondly on her dad, she nodded in complete agreement.)  
Lydia: "My Daddy is the best ever."  
(Dean Finally climbed out from under the car and wiped his hands on the cloth that Lydia handed him from his tool kit.)  
Dean: "Alright your ready to go, you shouldn't have any more problems."  
(Steve held out his hand to Dean.)  
Steve: " thanks so much for saving us and fixing our car."  
Dean: " No problem man just make sure you don't stop in this town ever again."  
(Steve Led his girlfriend over to the passenger side he opened the door to let her slide in.)  
Steve: " no worries we won't be coming back this way for a long time if ever."  
(Steve went to the drivers side and got in and started the car and drove a way honking at Dean and Lydia as a last goodbye. Lydia climbed back into the impala and buckled up dean climbed in and looked at her in the rearview mirror.)  
Dean: " You ok Little Liddy?"  
Lydia: " yeah, I read a new story about a the Peasant and the Devil, A peasant found a devil in his fields, sitting on a fire. He guessed he was sitting on treasure, and the devil offered it if for two years, half of the crop was his. The peasant agreed, and said that to prevent disputes, the half above the ground was the devil's, and the half below the peasant's. When the devil agreed, the peasant planted turnips.  
When harvest time came, the devil saw his leaves and the peasant's turnips, and said they must do it the other way round the next year. The peasant agreed and planted wheat. At harvest, the devil found he got nothing but stubble. Having been outwitted twice, he retreated into the earth in a fury, and the peasant took the treasure.  
Lydia: "maybe something like that happened here the town made a deal with some one they have to give two people to the bad thing and then they will get a good harvest or something."  
(Dean Considered for a minute.)  
Dean: " why don't we Call Uncle Sammy and see what he thinks?"  
(Lydia Scowled)  
Lydia: "He left us Daddy, he didn't want to help us with this case."  
(Dean sighed)  
Dean: " I know Little Liddy, but he's Family and we have to give him a break he's a moody jerk, but we always stick with family just like your mommy and Grandpa John said right?"  
(Lydia looked straight in to her dads face in the Mirror, so he could see her struggle with his decision but like always she straitened up and nodded determined to obey and be brave, he nodded at her obvious acquiescence to his desire to call Sam he smiled at her and started the car and started driving away while calling Sam on the phone.)  
(In the Bus Station. Middle of the night. MEG was sleeping on the floor. SAM was sitting by his bags, on the phone with DEAN.)  
SAM: "The scarecrow climbed off its cross? "  
DEAN: "Yeah, Im tellin ya. Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun Town."  
SAM: "It didnt kill the couple, did it?"  
DEAN: "No. we cant cope without you, you know and Lydia is fine by the way if you were wondering."  
(Sam Paused guiltily feeling bad that he had forgot to ask about his niece.)  
SAM: "I'm glad she is ok; So, something must be animating it. A spirit."  
DEAN:"No, its more than a spirit. Its a god. A Pagan god, anyway."  
SAM: "What makes you say that?"  
DEAN: "Lydia Gave me the Idea with one of her Grimm stories that was about a devil making a Deal with a Peasant and well along with that and just the fact of the annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple. Fattenin em up like a Christmas turkey."  
SAM: "The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims."  
DEAN: "Yeah, Im thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god."  
SAM: "So, a god possesses the scarecrow..."  
DEAN: "And the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. And for another year, the crops wont wilt, and disease wont spread."  
SAM: "Do you know which god youre dealing with?"  
DEAN:"No, not yet."  
SAM: "Well, you two will figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."  
DEAN: "I know. we are actually on our way to a local community college. Ive got an appointment with a professor. You know, since we dont have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research."  
(SAM laughs.)  
SAM: "You know, if youre hinting you need my help, just ask."  
DEAN: "I'm not hinting anything. Actually, uh—I want you to know.I mean, dont think."  
SAM: "Yeah. Im sorry, too."  
DEAN: "Sam. You were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life and Lydia was right too family is the only one we can trust 100% even if that family tends to be a pain in the ass."  
SAM: "Are you serious?"  
DEAN: "You've always known what you want. And you go after it. You stand up to Dad. And you always have. Hell, I wish I—anyway.I admire that about you. Im proud of you, Sammy."  
SAM: "I dont even know what to say, I get why you have to be more cautious now that you have Lydia and you cant go all half cocked like you use to, I'm proud of you too Dean."  
DEAN "Thanks,: Say youll take care of yourself."  
SAM: "I will."  
DEAN: "Call me when you find Dad."  
SAM: (sadly) "OK. tell Lydia hi from me and I love her ok? Bye, Dean."  
(They hang up. MEG wakes up and moves next to SAM.)  
MEG: "Who was that?"  
SAM: "My brother."  
MEG: "What'd he say?"  
SAM: "Goodbye." (They exchange a look.)  
(Dean and Lydia were at a Community College. Dean and Lydia was walking with the college professor.)  
PROFESSOR: "Its not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology."  
Lydia: "Yeah, it's a hobby me and Daddy do when we visit a new town, we want to write a new version of the Grimm fairy tales."  
PROFESSOR: "But you said you were interested in local lore?"  
DEAN: "Mmhmm."  
PROFESSOR: " I'm afraid Indiana isnt really known for its Pagan worship."  
DEAN: "Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasnt a lot of this area settled by immigrants?"  
PROFESSOR: "Well, yeah."  
DEAN: "Like that town near here, Burkittsville. Where are their ancestors from?"  
PROFESSOR: "Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia."  
DEAN: "What could you tell me about those Pagan gods?"  
PROFESSOR: "Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses."  
DEAN: "I'm actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard."  
(They walked into the College classroom. The professor puts a large book down on a table and opens it.)  
PROFESSOR: "Woods god, hm? Well, lets see."  
(He leafs through some pages. On one page, DEAN notices a picture of a scarecrow on a post surrounded by farmers in a field.)  
Lydia: "Wait, wait, wait. What that one Daddy?"  
PROFESSOR: "Oh, thats not a woods god, per se."  
DEAN: (reading)  
Dean: "The V-Vanir?"  
(The professor nods.)  
Dean: "The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female.  
(points to the picture)  
Dean: "Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?"  
PROFESSOR: "I suppose."  
DEAN: (reading) "This particular Vanir thats energy sprung from the sacred tree?"  
PROFESSOR: "Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic."  
Lydia: "So what would happen if the sacred tree was burned up? You think itd kill the god?"  
PROFESSOR: (laughing) "these are just legends were discussing."  
DEAN: "of course. Yeah, youre right. Listen, thank you very much."  
(He shakes the professors hand and Lydia waves goodbye.)  
PROFESSOR: "Glad I could help."  
(Dean and Lydia walk to the classroom door. When Dean opens it, the sheriff hits him on the head with the end of his rifle. DEAN falls to the ground the last thing he sees and hears is the professor grabbing Lydia and her screaming for Dean, and the sheriff and the professor exchange a knowing look.)  
(: Streets of Burkittsville. STACY, HARLEY, SCOTTY, and the sheriff are standing in the rain, upset.)  
SCOTTY: "You dont understand, Harley. All of us here—Its our responsibility to protect the town."  
HARLEY: "I understand. Better than all of you. Im the one that gives em directions. Im the one that sends em down to the orchard."  
SHERIFF: "Harley, please."  
HARLEY: "We all close our doors. Look the other way. Pretend we cant hear the screams. But this is different, this—this is murder not only of that boy but his little girl too we cant risk sending her somewhere and her telling the authorities."  
STACY: "Its angry with us. Already the trees are beginning to die. Tonights the seventh night of the cycle. Our last chance."  
HARLEY: "If the boy and the Little girl have to die, the boy has to die. But why does it have to be her?"  
(They say nothing, but stare at the ground, is by himself. Suddenly, the cellar door opens and EMILY is there, being held by her aunt and uncle. She was crying.)  
EMILY: "Aunt Stacy. Uncle Harley, please."  
(They bring her down the stairs, next to DEAN and go back upstairs.)  
Emily: "Why are you doing this?"  
Dean: " Where the hell is my daughter you sick freaks?"  
Harley: "we'll Make sure when she dies she doesn't suffer, she's to young to die like you will and we can't risk her telling the authorities."  
STACY: " it's For the common good of everyone."  
(She shuts the cellar door and DEAN and EMILY are left in the dark at the Bus station. MEG is gathering her things. SAM is trying to call DEAN on his cell phone.)  
MEG: "Hey. Our bus came in."  
(SAM hangs up the phone, shaking his head he was worried Dean or Lydia always answered the phone and if they didn't it meant trouble.)  
SAM: "You better catch it. I gotta go."  
(He puts on his backpack.)  
MEG: "Go where?"  
SAM: "Burkittsville."  
MEG: "Sam, wait."  
SAM: "I've been trying to call my brother for the last three hours. Im just getting his voicemail."  
MEG: "Well, maybe his phones turned off."  
SAM: "No, thats not like him or his , I think they might be in trouble."  
MEG: "What kind of trouble?"  
SAM: "I cant really explain right now. Im sorry, look, I dont want you to miss your bus."  
MEG: "But I dont understand. Youre running back to your brother and Niece? The people you ran away from? Why, because they wont pick up the phone? Sam—come with me to California."  
SAM: "I cant. Im sorry."  
MEG: "Why not?"  
SAM: "their my family."  
(SAM leaves. MEG watches him go, close to tears.)  
(Cellar. DEAN was trying to open the cellar door, but he fails.)  
EMILY: "I dont understand. Theyre gonna kill us?"  
DEAN: "Sacrifice us. Which is, I dont know, classier, I guess?"  
(He walks over to her.)  
Dean: "You really didnt know anything about this, did you?"  
EMILY: "About what? The scarecrow god? I cant believe this."  
DEAN: "Well, you better start believing, cause Im gonna need your help so we can get out of this before we die and anything happens to my little girl."  
EMILY: "Okay."  
DEAN: "Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree."  
EMILY: "What tree?"  
DEAN: "Maybe you can help me with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, you know, like it was sacred."  
EMILY: "There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They call it the First Tree."  
DEAN: "Is it in the orchard?"  
EMILY: "Yeah, but I dont know where."  
(The cellar door opens and the four elders are standing there.)  
STACY: "Its time."  
(DEAN and EMILY look at each other, nervous. they were taken to the Orchard. The elders were tying DEAN and EMILY to two adjacent trees.)  
DEAN: "How many people have you killed, Sheriff? How much blood is on your hands and does that include my little girl now?"  
SHERIFF: "We dont kill them and no we brought her so she could say good bye".  
DEAN: "No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden, clothes have you buried?"  
(The sheriff walks away, to get Lydia from where she was stashed.)  
EMILY: "Uncle Harley, please."  
HARLEY: "I am so sorry, Em. I wish it wasnt you. but the little girl is to young."  
STACY: "Try to understand. Its our responsibility. And theres just no other choice. Theres nobody else but you."  
EMILY: " I'm your family."  
STACY: "Sweetheart, thats what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be safe. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one.  
(The Sheriff brought Lydia who was screaming at the top of her lungs which started dean Struggling harder to get free.)  
Lydia: " DADDY!, Let me go Daddy where are you"  
Dean: " you leave her alone you son of a Bitch.!"  
(The Sheriff shoved Lydia down in front of Dean.)  
Sheriff: "Say goodbye to your father girl It's the Last time you'll see him."  
(Lydia turned to Dean clearly afraid for herself and her father.)  
Dean: "Little Liddy you have been my Joy, the one thing in my life that has given me any kind of peace I promise we'll get out of this and I will come for you ok.?"  
(Lydia hugged him fiercely in her tiny arms.)  
Lydia: " Daddy I Love you... I Love you more than anything I'll be brave daddy and wait for you."  
(The Sheriff grabbed Lydia and hauled her up off the ground and away from Dean she kept looking at him tears running down her face but she wasn't struggling because when she looked into Deans eyes knew that he was honest with her so she was obedient and brave and she went with them, just then the four elders walk away.)  
DEAN: "I hope your apple pie is freakin worth it! "  
EMILY: "So, whats the plan?"  
DEAN: "I'm workin on it."  
EMILY: "You dont have a plan, do you?"  
DEAN: (slightly panicked) "I'm workin on it. Can you see?"  
EMILY: "What?"  
DEAN: "Is he moving yet?"  
EMILY: "I cant see."  
(A shadow is seen moving near the trees.)  
Emily: "Oh my God."  
(As it moves closer, DEAN tries to untie his ropes.)  
Emily: "Oh my God!"  
(SAM comes out from behind the trees.)  
SAM: "Dean?"  
DEAN: (overjoyed) "Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. Im so happy to see you. Come on. they have Lydia and we gotta kill the Vanir"  
(SAM begins untying DEAN from the tree.)  
Dean" "How'd you get here?"  
SAM: "I, uh—I stole a car."  
DEAN: "Haha! Thats my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."  
SAM: "What scarecrow?"  
(DEAN gets up and sees the scarecrows post is empty. He and SAM exchange a nervous , DEAN, and EMILY are running.)  
SAM:" Alright, now, this sacred tree youre talking about— "  
DEAN: "Its the source of its power."  
SAM: "So lets find it and burn it then find Lydia before anything happens to her."  
DEAN:"No I won't risk Lydia we can find that Damn tree in the morning. Lets just get her back before Leather Face catches up."  
(The three of them reach the clearing looking for where the town elders went. for them are the elders and a few other townspeople.)  
Sheriff: "This way."  
(They turn around but they are blocked in all directions.)  
EMILY: "Please. Let us go."  
HARLEY: "It'll be over quickly, I promise."  
Lydia: "they're Liars all of them, they only care about themselves they would rather be bad people then look out for you."  
EMILY: "Please".  
HARLEY: "Emily, you have to let him take you. You have to—"  
(All of a sudden, the scarecrow sticks his sickle through HARLEYs stomach. EMILY and STACY scream, Lydia got out of the grip of the Sheriff and runs to Dean he scoops her up and holds her tight sticking his face in her hair grateful that nothing happened to her and he kept his promise to get her. just then STACY was captured by the scarecrow, too. EMILY also runs into DEANs arms while the Sheriff her aunt and uncle were dragged away by the scarecrow. The rest of the townspeople run away in fright.)  
DEAN: "Come on, lets go."  
(SAM, DEAN, Lydia and EMILY start running. They hear a noise and turn around, but the scarecrow and its victims have disappeared. The four of them stay there and look around.)  
(The next Morning. SAM, DEAN, Lydia and EMILY walk to the sacred tree with gasoline and a lighter. The tree is marked with VINCEs tattoo design. SAM goes to the tree and pours the gasoline on it. DEAN picks up a long branch and lights it.)  
EMILY: "Let me."  
(She takes the branch from Dean.)  
Lydia: "You know, the whole towns gonna die."  
EMILY: "Good."  
(She throws the burning branch onto the tree, and the three of them watch it go up in flames. they then piled into the Impala and drove to the Bus Stop. EMILY was getting on a bus to Boston. She smiled at DEAN and Lydia, they wave to her. She waves back at them then takes a seat. Dean, Lydia and SAM watch the bus leave.)  
SAM: "Think shes gonna be alright?"  
DEAN: "I hope so."  
SAM: "And the rest of the townspeople, theyll just get away with it?"  
Lydia: "Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough."  
(They started walking to Dean's car.)  
Dean: "So, can we drop you off somewhere?"  
SAM: "No, I think you two are stuck with me." (They stop at the car.)  
DEAN: "What made you change your mind?"  
SAM: "I didnt. I still wanna find Dad. And youre still a pain in the ass."  
(DEAN nods.)  
Sam: "But, Jess and Mom—theyre both gone. Dad is God knows where. You and me and Lydia. Were all thats left. So, if were gonna see this through, were gonna do it together."  
(DEAN pauses and looks questioningly at Lydia since she was the one that has struggled the most with Sam, she looks over at Sam and she could see the sincerity she smiled up at Dean and nodded her assent.)  
DEAN: "Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful."  
(He puts his hand on SAMs shoulder, who hits it away. They laugh.)  
SAM: "You should be kissing my ass, you two were dead meat, dude."  
Lydia: "No way, dad had a plan, He'd have gotten out." ( Lydia said Confidently as she got in the impala and buckled up.)  
SAM: "Of course he would."  
(They smile and get in the car. Meanwhile on the Highway Another shady guy is giving MEG a ride.)  
VAN DRIVER: "So, where to, pretty lady?"  
MEG: "How about you pull over?"  
(VAN DRIVER looks at her)  
Van Driver: "Okay. That works."  
(He pulls over. MEG reaches into her bag and pulls out a silver bowl.)  
Van Driver: "What's that?"  
MEG: "I've got to make a call."  
(She reaches into the bowl to get something.)  
VAN DRIVER: "I've got a cell phone you could use."  
MEG: "Its not that kind of call."  
(She pulls out a knife and slits the van drivers throat. She holds the bowl under his neck and lets his blood pour into it.)  
Meg: "Thanks for the ride."  
(She begins stirring the blood in the bowl with her finger.)  
Meg: "Tire quiero patem me a di."  
(The blood swirls around and a silver orb appears in the middle of the liquid.)  
Meg: "It makes no sense. I couldve stopped Sam. Hell, I couldve taken them both. Why let them go?"  
(She pauses, seemingly listening to someone the audience cannot hear.)  
Meg: "Yes."  
(She pauses again.)  
Meg: "Yes."  
(She pauses one more time.)  
Meg: "Yes, Father."


End file.
